


Amor Vicit Omnia [ARC 1]

by veriante



Series: Amor Vicit Omnia [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Multi, Rewrite, Rewrite of the Entire MCU, Self-Harm, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - M/M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 166,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriante/pseuds/veriante
Summary: A re-write of Iron Man I as a part of the Amor Vincit Omnia Project to re-write the entirety of the MCU with the focus on Tony Stark, Stephen Strange and Loki as the main romance.~~~Excerpt:"I thought you were a guest, Dr Strange." A smooth voice interrupts his thoughts and Stephen forgets to breathe. He recognises that voice. He has heard it millions of times."Dr Anthony Stark." Stephen finds himself saying as he turns around and of course. There he is. Tony Stark."Now that? That, I don't hear all that often. I prefer Tony." Tony says and there is a little hesitation moment whilst Tony considers offering a hand to shake but apparently thinks better of it after looking at Stephen's hands shaking for a long while."I am surprised that you know me, Dr Stark." Stephen says and as he does, Tony's eyes look into his for the first time and in that second, everything stops.Just. Stops.~~~Stephen Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme in every sense of the word. Prepared for the role in ways no other Stephens in other universe have ever been. It doesn't mean that he knows just what he is supposed to do with one Anthony Edward Stark that waltzes into his life.





	1. Prologue - The One Above All

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Arc 1 of Amor Vincit Omnia. 
> 
> Please pay attention to the Notes as some chapter have graphic descriptions or contain events that may be triggering. I really don't want to upset anyone other than by the nature of the emotions the fic will hopefully evoke. 
> 
> There are graphic descriptions of sexual content throughout the story. If you are underage, then by god I really hope I am not a terrible influence. Please read the A/N!! 
> 
> Thank you for taking this journey. 
> 
> <3   
> Veriante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each Universe has a set of rules that it must follow. That is how they have been designed. But what if a change here and there could change the fate of the universe itself?

They are the One Above All. The creator and the overseer of the Multiverse. They do not know how They have come to be. They know that simply one that from one moment to another, they had been conscious. They cannot recall how many universes They have created. Simply because it is what They must do. 

But that has changed. 

For eternities now, They have been striving to answer one question. 

Amor Vincit Omnia.

Is that statement true? 

Of all the test scenarios, all the universes They have created, They are yet to obtain an answer for a simple reason. Because in all the universes They have created, one single being has always been the cause of the death and destruction of all that They have created. That They have loved. 

The Mad Titan.

Not  _ one _ of his Multiverses escapes unscathed from the madness of the Titan. Some of Their universes are annihilated. The physical universe remains, but there are none left living bar  _ him _ at the end of it. 

It is most unsatisfactory. 

They have tried to give the Mad Titan love. He does love. But it doesn't make him better. It makes him bitter and angry. His love is always a one-sided one and no being that They have connected him to have been able to see past the madness and the darkness to love him back. 

It is...  _ most _ unsatisfactory.

There  _ are _ Universes that do survive him. That  _ do _ thrive. But in any universe where his actions succeed, there are always too many losses and too many sacrifices made to leave Them satisfied. 

_ No more _ . 

They look at the newest of Their Multiverses. The Mad Titan lost the war with the Asgardians a thousand years ago. He has hidden himself in the edge of the universe to  rebuild his forces . To lick his wounds and gather his confidence and his army. Left unchecked, this universe too will travel the same paths to destruction and annihilation as the others. 

_ No _ . 

Over and over, They have changed little things in each universe They create in hopes that this time, things will turn out differently. Sometimes it does, sometimes it doesn't. They look for the variables. They look for the constants. To learn what it is that makes the difference. 

It is not very difficult to find. 

**Anthony Edward Stark** . 

It is  _ always _ Anthony Edward Stark that saves the thriving universes. But there is  _ always _ a price to pay. In most universes, it requires his sacrifice in order for the Mad Titan to be defeated and usually Anthony Edward Stark that pays the price. If that were the only issue, They would let it lie. 

But Anthony Edward Stark  _ must _ survive for the universe to thrive. To rebuild. To fulfil the vision They have for each universe. 

They become fond of the  little  human in the  little  corner of the universe. One that even with Their intervention, always has the most difficult of roads to walk upon. A long, lonely and difficult road. 

For  _ Their _ universes. 

Not this time, They think. This time... They want a different path. They cannot change the road itself, but perhaps They can and should reward the little human in the little corner of the universe. Giive him the most important weapon against Thanos and his madness. 

Love. 

It is Their weapon of choice, and it would be the weapon that They would give Anthony Edward Stark to wield against the Mad Titan. But that is not enough, They think. They can make the Connections. Make sure that Anthony Edward Stark is loved and loves. 

Will that be enough? 

In the universes where Anthony Edward Stark succeeds and survives, he is loved and loves different beings. They can ensure that there will be opportunities to love, but they cannot force it. 

Perhaps another change then, They think. 

They take another look through the failed universes. It does not take Them long to make some key decisions. Even less time to put the pieces into place. They change a lot of the rules, but Their creations always have a way of smoothing out the paths, to follow the laws that They have put into place with each Universe They create. 

Their universe will adjust. 

They are excited as They make the most significant change They have ever made in a universe. A first of its kind in over 20 million iterations of the Universe so far. There are only a few changes. A sprinkling of Connections. A birth that happens a little earlier than the norm. 

This time, it will be different. They _ will _ it to be. This universe will prove that love is indeed the greatest weapon of all. That the Connections in the right places can change everything. This universe might outshine all the others. They do not know. But they believe. 

Amor Vincit Omnia.

~~~ 

  
  



	2. A Birth 25 Years Premature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Strange is born 25 years too early. How will his life progress from that point? Who will he become? 
> 
> A quick look at Stephen's growth, his life and just how Vincent Stephen Strange becomes reborn as Stephen Vincent Strange.

Vincent Stephen Strange is born on 18 November 1954. 

He was  _ meant  _ to have been born on the same day in 1979 to the Strange family, a generation later. But the man that was his loving father in most of the Multiverses, becomes his  loving  brother instead. 

The woman that was meant to be his  loving  grandmother takes on the role of his  loving  mother instead. Vincent Stephen Strange is a welcome surprise to Caroline and Matthew Strange after the doctors had informed them that she would no longer be able to have children. 

Vincent Stephen Strange is welcomed into the world as a miracle child. His family would never know just  _ how much _ of a miracle their child is in the grand scheme of things. 

Matthew is overjoyed by the birth of his second son and  the Strange family cares for him, loves him and give him the best upbringing possible. 

The Strange family realises when Vincent is just three years of age that he is not like other children. He picks up reading and knowledge at speeds that shocks them. 

Matthew Strange is a psychiatrist of some fame and Caroline Strange is a well respected surgical nurse at the local hospital. They are clever people in general. But even Matthew is at a loss as to what they can do to help Vincent when his intelligence requires constant stimulation and challenge. They end up homeschooling him when they realise that no school can meet Vincent's needs. 

Matthew takes a step back from work and focuses on his son. Jonathon is a little jealous of the  attention  that Vincent gets from Matthew, but Caroline soothes him and makes sure that he gets plenty of her  attention . 

Vincent grows up focusing strongly on studies and challenging his growing mind with more and more information. His photographic memory becomes obvious at the age of six. Matthew's protective streak is the only thing that keeps Vincent out of the eyes of the public. Matthew downplays Vincent’s genius to his colleagues in the medical field. He does not wish for Vincent to lose out on his childhood. 

But it doesn't last long. By the time Vincent is twelve, he is reading university papers and has tested out of high school. His perfect SAT scores draw some attention, but given that he is a minor, the Strange family keeps it mostly under wraps. 

At age fourteen, Vincent goes to Harvard University for his degrees and PhDs in Medicine, Bioengineering and Biochemistry. The family moves to Massachusetts to provide him with a home as well as a normal upbringing. Well, as normal as they could given his maturity and genius. 

It is a challenge, bringing up a teen with a recorded IQ of 260, but they manage. It helps when Jonathon joins him at Harvard. He chooses law instead of the family tradition of medicine, but Matthew and Caroline do not mind. The Strange family couldn't be more proud. 

Vincent finishes all of his PhDs and his studies by the age of twenty one. The Medical Board is challenged by the idea of having a man that young practising medicine, but they grant him their permission. 

It is the only factor that delays Vincent's graduation from university. 

Vincent starts working at Johns Hopkins Hospital. He finds himself a little apartment and he focuses on work. He breezes through his internship and residency. 

He speeds through the process with the assistance of a number of his professors, who decide that Vincent's talents and intelligence would be better served in the operation theatre and not tied to the usual constraints of hours and rotations. 

The special treatment, the awareness of his own intelligence in the field of Neurosurgery, and the lack of the tampering influence of his family have a negative effect. 

Vincent Strange develops a reputation for being cold. Distant. Arrogant. Aloof. Yet, somehow charming. He is a handsome man and he draws attention wherever he goes. His voice is velvet smooth even when he is dressing a nurse down for a mistake. He is both hated and loved. Admired and dismissed. He does not care to even notice it. 

His reputation grows as he publishes papers on new surgical techniques. He patents a new stent. He leads research into brain disorders and spinal injuries. 

By the time Dr Vincent Stephen Strange turns thirty four, he is a world renowned neurosurgeon. He loves it. He is fascinated by the difficult cases. In being so recognised, he can pick and choose his patients. He plays God as he chooses cases that are either interesting or have value to him in some way. There are whispers of him being a sociopath and a narcissist. He doesn't care. His family does, but he does not listen to them. 

Vincent doesn't drive  _ everyone _ away. His mother and father visit. They are still loving and still kind. Jonathon and he talk on the phone often. 

Vincent thinks he might even be in love. Dr Christine Palmer is a woman that he can actually stand enough to date. Something more than just a one night stand, which he is more familiar with. She's intelligent enough, funny and  kind . Vincent might not understand her need to be so  kind  to everyone, but he indulges her. 

Before Christine, Vincent did his share of one night stands, after charity events, after a bad day at work, a random hook up from a bar. He hasn't been particularly picky when it comes to his partners. All he had cared for had been the mindless sex. Male or female, it didn’t matter as long as they were attractive. Though, of course, discretion was required for the men. 

He enjoys sex. He enjoys the physical connection and the admiration that he gets for his appearance and intelligence. 

But of course, all good things eventually come to an end. 

In the cold evening of 2 February 1988, his beautiful Lamborghini Countach crashes off the slippery road on his way to a charity event. 

Vincent wakes up with nothing but pain. Five surgeries on his hands don't return the fine motor control and the sensitivity that he had prided in. 

Six months of surgeries, pain and depression is enough to drive Vincent towards the Kamar-Taj, chasing the impossibility of monks and miracle cures. He cuts off all contact from his family and friends. They are hurt, but he does not care. He is too focused on his own pain and anguish to care for theirs. 

At the Kamar-Taj, Vincent learns of magic. The Mystic Arts. It is an eye opening experience. Vincent hates it... at first. Then he falls in love because it is... knowledge. New knowledge unlike any other that challenges his intellect in a way that nothing else has before. 

He studies. 

As he leans and the magic begins to flow, he feels it call to him. It's magnetic. Strong. Powerful. Vincent can't resist and finds himself standing in the library, between the doors of the Sanctums. Right underneath the globe that shows the glowing lights of the sorcerers around the world and the shields that protects the planet. 

The Eye of Agamotto. 

Vincent's hand closes around it because he can't  _ not _ , it calls to him. He can't pull away. He touches it and it feels  _ right _ . With it in hand, it is all too easy to find the right book. The spells come instinctively. The Eye feels natural around his neck. 

The Sorcerer Supreme isn't surprised. She catches him at it and instead of scolding him, simply gives him a warm smile. Like she had always known. As if she had been waiting. 

And she has. 

When Kaecillius's attack comes, Vincent is far from ready. 

He fumbles his way through the confrontation in the New York Sanctum. Deals with the death of the Sorcerer Supreme and remembers her last words. 

She tells him to listen to the Eye. To be the true Sorcerer Supreme that no being on Earth has managed to be for thousands of years now. She whispers with her last breath that he should love. 

“Amor Vincit Omnia.” 

He doesn't pay attention to her last words until everything is over. Until he has died a thousand times. Despite what the world may have seen Vincent Stephen Strange as, he is a good man. A man that grew up with a loving family that taught him right from wrong and instilled a strong moral and ethical code in him. It takes the world coming to an end and the fear of losing his loved ones for him to remember them, but remember, he does. 

Vincent Stephen Strange dies 1082 times to bargain for the safety of the planet.

It takes 1082 deaths for Vincent Stephen Strange to become Stephen Vincent Strange. A man in the same skin, touched by the deaths and reborn as the Sorcerer Supreme, the Eternal Guardian of the Time Stone.

There is no moment of triumph for the newly reborn Stephen Strange. 

There is chaos. The death of the Ancient One, the passing of the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme and the loss of two Masters of the Sanctums all bring about difficulties. It is a difficult enough situation if there’d been preparations, harder still for a man ill-prepared to be the Sorcerer Supreme. Stephen bumbles through with the assistance of Wong and Wong’s Soulmate, Yinn and the Council of the Mystic Order. 

Mordo doesn't make the transition any easier. His constant attacks on the members of the Order in the fringes of society and of the Order itself are brutal and catastrophic. But that is not what Stephen truly struggles with. 

Vincent Stephen Strange is dead. 

That takes some getting used to. They set up a ‘body’. They organise it so that the Strange family would find out about the death. They quietly cremate the spelled 'body' of one Vincent Stephen Strange and pass the ashes onto the family. 

It is only then that Vincent truly becomes Stephen. All the ties from his previous world and life are cut. It's a heavy thing to give up a name and to choose another. But as heavy are the losses, there is also freedom and a chance to do better. To  _ be _ better. 

Three months into his rule as the Sorcerer Supreme, Mordo attacks Kamar-Taj with his handful of disciples. They don't get very far, though their intent is clear enough. To kill him. To rid the Mystic Order of the progress they’ve made and seek out to balance the natural order to the way Mordo feels it should be. The plan fails. 

The Kamar-Taj herself rises to protect the sorcerers within her walls and the protection that it bestows upon Stephen Strange is the last verification anyone needs to accept that he is their Sorcerer Supreme. 

It is soon after that attack that the Time Stone decides to show its Guardian visions of the Multiverses. 

At first, Stephen is confused at what he is seeing. But with each iteration of the Multiverse, he understands. He was meant to be Dr Stephen Vincent Strange, Sorcerer Supreme. That had always been his destiny, his path. He had just been born and embarked on that journey  _ far _ earlier than the other versions of him. 

The Time Stone shows him multiple iterations of the Universe, multiple versions of events and people. Each night, Stephen sees over and over again the possible futures awaiting him through the visions. In the first three months of those 'dreams', Stephen witnesses over a million versions of the Multiverse and all the ways that the Universe has fallen. 

It doesn't take a genius to notice the constants. The Mad Titan  _ always _ ends the universe. Some of the universes survive his initial attempt. Most don't. When they survive with half the population, most of the universes collapse soon after. Sometimes, it takes decades. Other times, just a few years. Sometimes the 'Avengers' come together and they are able to travel back in time and 'fix' Thanos's wrongdoings. Most of the time they don't. 

Stephen draws conclusions easily enough. The Mad Titan is going to come. He has decades to prepare for it, but Thanos _ is _ going to come. No Stephen Strange is born as early as he has. No Stephen Strange has seen the visions that he has of the Multiverses. It is the coveted first move and Stephen plans to take full advantage of it. 

Just as Stephen is getting settled in as the Sorcerer Supreme and into the visions that he is being given, the Kree arrive on Earth. 

On 11 November 1989, Stephen feels the energy burst to life and he knows. He has seen just enough versions of the universe to know who Major Carol Danvers is. He feels the birth of her powers and he makes a note for himself to look into her later. Captain Marvel will make a difference against Thanos. The earlier they have her, the easier the fight ahead will be. 

The first action he takes as the Sorcerer Supreme is to change the nature of the Mystic Order and the way that it goes about business. Sorcerers can be extremely powerful with the right spells, training and preparation. Stephen plans for war like a general. 

It is in December of 1989 that Stephen and the newly formed Council of the Mystic Order come up with their plan of attack. It takes them months of looking at Stephen's memories of the millions and millions of variations of the Multiverse that the Time Stone shows him. They analyse it. They identify all the constants, the string of events that always occur. 

They also focus on who the Time Stone focuses on as it tells him each story of the Multiverse's demise or survival. The main player that will decide the fate of the universe. The answer is deceptively easy to identify. 

Anthony Edward Stark. 

Stephen and the Council's plan solidifies as students begin to flood through the doors of the Kamar-Taj and the Sanctums. Josephine Estorer, their most powerful seer, confirms their belief that the Universe is preparing them for the war ahead. 

The plan is simple. Have an army of sorcerers prepared to deal with the tragedies and difficult battles to follow. To face down Thanos. Protect Anthony Edward Stark. Protect Stephen and the Time Stone. Protect the timeline and ensure that the events take place and do what they can to reduce lives lost. 

They start with the formation of the D'Arte Corporation on 18 November 1990. The Order cannot remain within the walls of Kamar-Taj and the Santums if they have to affect change upon the world. In order to do that, they need funds. Safehouses. Jobs. 

The Masters not dedicated to teaching the new students spread out through the world and set up safe houses. D'Arte Hotels. Once the Order members are trained, they choose to remain at the Sanctums and the Kamar-Taj or to re-enter the world to go back to their lives and their families. They uphold the secrecy of the Order and of magic even as they find their place in the world. 

Most of their members become involved in the emergency service. Others move to the government sectors. Knowing the events that will fall upon them, it is all too easy to direct members to the right jobs in the right locations. 

Only the Council knows the exact layout of events, but most of the Masters are aware that there is a war coming. They follow Stephen's directions without question. It is a fundamental change to the way that the Order used to be, but the Order adjusts. Changes. Morphs.

Stephen settles into the London Sanctum with Wong and Yinn. He doesn't leave the Sanctum unless it is with a spell to disguise himself. Vincent Stephen Strange has been declared dead. Stephen needs that to be as true to the rest of the world as it is for him. 

Somehow, the Order and Stephen settle down into a routine. The teach and learn. They exercise their minds and bodies. They meditate to strengthen their connection to the dimensional energies. Stephen, in particular, spends long days meditating to gain control over both the sheer amounts of magic flowing through him and the Time Stone. 

The Trial of Vishanti is more perfunctory than necessary, but Stephen breezes through it. It is after that, as the Masters of the Mystic Order kneel one by one in front of him as they accept him as the Sorcerer Supreme, that Stephen remembers the Ancient One's words. 

“Amor Vincit Omnia.” 

Stephen _ still  _ doesn't understand. 

~~~

  
  



	3. The Question of Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cup of Jamshid is determined to show Stephen every little bit of Tony Stark's life. The problem is, Stephen isn't sure whether or not it's a good idea. 
> 
> For one, it's kinda creepy to watch a 12-year-old Tony Stark grow up. 
> 
> For two... Stephen doesn't understand why the Cup is so freaking insistent. 
> 
> All in all, it really comes down to whether or not it is a violation of privacy. It probably is.

**Monday**

**19 August 1991**

Stephen is walking through the London Sanctum Sanctorium when he feels it. A tug. A pull. Stephen ignores it because the Cloak of Levitation is an attention seeking little shit and if he gave in, it had a tendency to keep demanding his attention. 

Almost two years as Sorcerer Supreme and Stephen has settled into a comfortable routine and pattern. The Council and he has agreed that he would spend a few years away from the world before he announces his presence to the rest of the world as Stephen Strange, the illegitimate child of Vincent Strange, born out of a one night stand. 

There were plans and identities already made and kept in place. The spells have been woven and when Stephen makes his way to Harvard for the second time, everything would be set up for him to live as Stephen Strange. Until then, he is more or less confined to the Sanctums and the Kamar-Taj. 

Stephen doesn't mind. But the Cloak? Oh, the Cloak  _ minds _ . It is  _ quite _ upset. It has a tendency of trying to drag him out the door and when Stephen refuses to let it sit on his shoulders, tries to physically push or pull at him. The thing is, Stephen was fond of the damned thing. Even if he finds its antics annoying. 

So after the fourth tug on his shoulders, Stephen sighs and follows the Cloak. He expects the Cloak to be pulling him towards the door out of the Sanctum. But it isn't. 

Instead, the Cloak pulls him into a room off to the side, one of the rooms that Stephen hasn't explored yet. The Sanctums form rooms as required and honestly, there were so many rooms filled with magical texts and relics strewn throughout each of the Sanctums that Stephen has been going about his exploration methodically. Cataloguing was boring as watching paint dry but it was both necessary and at the rare moments he lived for, enlightening. 

Which is why... two years in, he still had rooms he hadn't been in yet in the London Sanctum. 

"Why this room? There is nothing in here." Stephen says as he looks around. There isn't anything of interest, he thinks, at least until he notices what the Cloak has been trying to draw his attention to. 

The Cup of Jamshid. 

An ancient Persian Artefact that had been used for thousands of years by the seers and scryers. Thousands and thousands of scrying spells had been cast over it and had given it immense power as a scrying tool. It was also incredibly picky and had a tendency to show nasty things to anyone it didn't like casting a spell on it. 

Stephen recognises it because they'd known they had the damned thing  _ somewhere, _ but the Cup... had an attitude problem. It was particular about where it appeared and to whom it appeared. So, whilst they'd been curious, they hadn't been looking for it. But here it was. 

And it's the last thing Stephen needs really. 

One Artefact with a mind of its own was enough for Stephen. But the Cloak insists and Stephen's curiosity had always been his downfall. So Stephen walks up to the Cup and gently touches the wide rim of the cup. The cold brass surface warms against his skin quickly and oh. 

_ "Young Sir, I do not understand why it is that you insist upon staying in a dorm room." _ An older man, in their late 50s to early 60s, is carrying a suitcase into the university dorm room. The room is big, big enough to be an apartment. 

_ "Can it J! This is what MIT is about!" _ A young voice says. Large caramel brown eyes, mischievous and excited but there is a barely concealed nervous smile on his lips. 

Tall but thin, as if he had grown up instead of filling out, he is lanky and his clothes, though tailored, hang off his frame. The boy reminded Stephen a lot of himself when he had been Vincent and going to college when he'd just been 14. 

_ "Well sir, in that case, I do hope your roommate will be agreeable. Are you sure you don't wish for me to-" _ Stephen recognises the voice. The English accent. The dry fond tones. The way he addresses- 

Jarvis. 

The information is at the forefront of Stephen's mind though he has never heard it from anyone before. Edwin Jarvis, the English butler Howard Stark had hired to take care of the Stark Mansion in New York. The man that would eventually be the voice of the Artificial Intelligence system that Anthony Edward Stark would create. As the thought processes, it hits Stephen. 

He was looking at a very young Anthony Edward Stark. 

Stephen is surprised and confused. This is a version of Anthony Edward Stark that he had never seen before. It hadn't been in any of the versions of the Multiverse that he had seen. Every version always started with the visit to Afghanistan. 

Stephen does not understand why the Cup is showing him this. But he doesn't look away because the Cup wouldn't be showing him this unless it was important. 

Stephen watches as Edwin Jarvis eventually leaves his young master in the dorm room. He is a captive audience as he watches the boy walks about the rooms and unpacks his belongings. Neither Stephen nor Tony have to wait long for the roommate to enter with a suitcase of his own. 

It takes a while, but Stephen recognises the African American man. James Rhodes. The man that would become the War Machine and Tony Stark's best friend. A man that would be broken by the Avengers Civil War. 

_ "Hey! I heard I was bunking with a young genius but man you're seriously young." _ Rhodes whistles as he puts down his suitcase and greets Tony. The boy raises an eyebrow. 

_ "Pot, nice to meet you, Kettle." _ Tony says, pointing to himself and then at Rhodes. Rhodes looks at him for a moment, blinking before he bursts out laughing. Tony laughs too before Rhodes walks up to him and offers a hand to shake. Tony hesitates for just a moment before taking the hand and shaking it firmly. 

_ "James Rhodes. I thought at sixteen, I was doing damn well to get into MIT but, I guess there's always a bigger fish in the sea." _ Rhodes says and there is confidence, but not arrogance. Tony shrugs his shoulders. 

_ "Tony Stark. Just don't interrupt me when I'm working and we will get along fine." _ Tony says, his arrogance showing through even at that age, as he returns to his unpacking. 

_ "Sounds like a deal. Engineering. You?" _ Rhodes asks as he moves his suitcase over to his side of the room. 

_ "Computer engineering, programming, mechanical engineering, chemistry and physics for now." _ Tony says and Rhodes all but drops his bags and turns to look at him. 

_ "How... how many degrees are you doing?" _ Rhodes asks and Stephen has to agree with the sentiment. Back in his day, doing the two degrees along with his PhD at the same time had been exceptional. He had been lorded as a genius but Anthony Edward Stark was at a different level altogether. Given what Stephen has seen of the man through the visions, he is not surprised. 

_ "A couple of degrees and 3 or 4 PhDs?" _ Is Tony's response and Stephen feels his own eyebrow rise along with Rhodes'. 

_ "Right. damn. Okay. I never thought I would feel dumb but right now? I do." _ Rhodes says and it is clear that he is more impressed than anything else. There is no negativity in his tone. 

_ "I have the highest recorded IQ and a photographic memory. I already tested out of most of the mandatory classes. It shouldn't be too hard." _ Tony says and it isn't bragging. It is him stating facts. Tony’s words and attitude reminds him of the way that he had been at that age. 

The problem was, Tony came across as arrogant because of the sheer impossibility of the achievements he managed with ease. Stephen finds himself hoping that Rhodes would see it and understand Tony. 

_ "Makes sense. So any cool projects you're working on?" _ Rhodes asks and there is genuine curiosity there. Stephen watches as Tony lights up and nods enthusiastically. 

_ "An Artificial Intelligence robot. Nothing too complicated, a simple AI with self-learning protocols." _ Tony says enthusiastically and something in Stephen's mind tells him that Stephen was watching the beginnings of two things. 

One, the idea of DUM-E forming, which will lead eventually to the creation of JARVIS, then FRIDAY. 

Two, the start of Tony Stark and James Rhode's life long friendship. 

As the two young men meet at the centre of the room to discuss their plans to build DUM-E, Stephen finds himself stepping back from the Cup. He has seen enough. He doesn't understand why the Cup found it necessary to show him Tony's first day at MIT. He will have to think about it later, but for now, it feels like he was intruding. Spying. 

So Stephen backs away and as if understanding, the Cup slowly darkens until he can't see anything through it anymore. 

"Why did you show me that?" Stephen asks the Cup, though he knows there won't be an answer. The Cloak curls around him and he feels its affection for him, just as the Cup warms against his hand again. The message is clear enough. 

Damn. 

Another freaking Artefact with an attitude problem to deal with.  _ Great _ , Stephen thinks sardonically. 

"Fine. But if you're ever nasty, I'm leaving you in the Dark Dimension." Stephen warns the Cup as he picks it up and he feels a soft hum go through the Cup. It's the closest thing he was going to get to an agreement. 

Whatever that means. 

~~~ 

Over the years, the Cup continues to show Stephen sights of Anthony Edward Stark. 

When the Cup calls at him, he usually goes to it. It is a siren call that he cannot resist. Through the Cup, Stephen sees DUM-E being turned on for the first time. Physically built by Rhodes and programmed by Tony. The friendship between them becomes solidly formed around their love of science and technology and shared humour. 

Stephen watches as Rhodes declines the Army's request for him to spy on Tony. He watches as he accepts the Air Force's offer instead to go to them after his studies are done as a pilot. They don't ask him to spy on Tony. Rhodes declines the offer from the NSA and the Navy. He also ignores the attempts by the CIA and the FBI to recruit him as a spy on Tony Stark. 

James Rhodes tells Tony about all the offers. About all the attempts to get him to spy on Tony over popcorn and movies. Tony isn't surprised. Not by the offers anyway. But he is surprised by Rhode's candour and his friendship. It builds the trust between them. 

Stephen never watches for too long because it feels like a violation of privacy. When the Cup calls, he answers, because he knows it is important. He just doesn't quite know why. 

The Cup of Jamshid has often been called the Voice of the Universe. Because it has a tendency to show the user what the Universe wants them to know. Except, Stephen already knows that Anthony Edward Stark is important. So why the 'This is Your Life' montage in slow motion? Stephen does not understand. 

It doesn't happen every day. In fact, the calls are rare occurrences, but the Cup shows him snippets of Anthony Edward Stark's life over the years. Through the Cup, Stephen watches Tony grow up. 

Tony goes from the awkward twelve year old boy to a teenager. Rhodes watches over Tony with the care of a mother hen. But Tony also challenges Rhodes, making him work harder and use his mind in ways traditional education does not tend to encourage, even at MIT. 

Their friendship works well for both of them. 

It takes four years of Stephen watching Tony and his life that Stephen realises that he looks forward to the times when the Cup calls to him. That he sometimes walks by the Cup in hopes that it would show him something. 

He is just a little lonely, he thinks. He has Wong and Yinn and all the Council members and the Order, but he has no one outside of the Order. Being a legally dead person makes it difficult for him to have more than a casual relationship with anyone. 

He has his moments of weakness where he indulges on a night of pleasure and his disguised appearance is recognised around the local shops but he does not form meaningful relationships. It's not lonely, exactly, but it is... isolating. 

Stephen is also focused. There are certain spells he knows he may need throughout the future. So he plans. Most of the Stephens in most of the universes he has seen are not prepared when Thanos comes. They have just been given guardianship of the Time Stone and has not bonded with it the way that Stephen has. They have raw power but very little in terms of spells. Creativity. Experience. 

So Stephen learns. He studies. Practices. All the Masters do. They take the Mystic Arts and the study of it, the creation of new spells and knowledge more serious than they have in the past. 

The threat is real and so is their need to prepare. Even if the threat wasn't there, new spells and practice never harmed anyone. So they form teams. They teach. Stephen doesn't participate in teaching too much. He doesn't have the patience. 

But he does work to set up the Council to be able to function without his lead at all times. 

There are crisis here and there with some Disciples going astray, as they are likely to do but they deal with each crisis as they come. They can respond quicker when problems arise with the Masters spread out through the various cities. Sometimes, Stephen isn't even required. 

Each night when Stephen sleeps, the Time Stone activates and draws him into the visions of the different universes. Each night, he watches as the Avengers fight, die and the universes dies out. Each morning he wakes up feeling rested but exhausted at the same time. 

He records his memories of the visions he had seen on the Memory Stone, another ancient Artefact of immense power. The Memory Stone is then portalled back to the Kamar-Taj or taken there himself. A team of Masters work through his memories, recording each variation.

They lay out the constants and the variations. But 9 million variations make them certain of one thing. This Universe was going to be  _ very _ different. Some things will stay the same. The events that must take place will take place. But the influence of foreknowledge was going to make changes they couldn't be certain would be for the best. 

All they can do is make decisions in good faith that doing the right thing, saving lives and preserving the balance of the universe as they had been taught to do would be enough. 

That they could lead this Universe into a bright and thriving future. 

~~~   
  



	4. The Most Marvellous Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the 90's and entertainment is on short supply for the Masters of the New York Sanctum. Luckily for them, they have the Cup of Jamshid and a fascinating young woman and an intergalatic battle to watch. 
> 
> Take that Blockbuster!

**Tuesday**

**8 August 1995**

It happens on a Tuesday. 

Of course it does.  _ Nothing _ happens on Tuesdays, which means that their guard is down and they are most distinctly unprepared for it. 

Stephen wakes up in the middle of the night, feeling the tremors go through the shields placed around the planet by the Mystic Order. He doesn't need the Cup to pull at him to go to it. The Cloak flutters over and hangs on his shoulders and holds him tightly as he makes his way to the Cup. 

Wong and Yinn are also roused and they stumble out of their bedroom, defensive and offensive spells on the ready in case this is some sort of attack on the Sanctums or Earth or  _ something. _ It isn't. Well... Sorta. 

The Cup shows them the sight of one Carol Danvers. Or 'Vers' as she knows herself to be. They watch as she stumbles out of the Blockbusters. 

"The Universe has a messed up sense of humour." Yinn comments with a raised eyebrow and a yawn. They'd been expecting her. Through various iterations, the other Stephens of the Multiverses has heard the story enough to know that Carol Danvers returns 6 years after she's taken off the planet. 

This isn't a threat to the planet. A threat to  _ some _ of the people on the planet, but nothing insidious that they need to worry about. There are no Skrull invasion, infiltration. It is just a handful of them trying to survive the Kree's brutal rule throughout the other corner of the universe. 

They take to watching over the incident as it unfolds. They watch the fights take place, they watch the car chases. Stephen, in particular, pays attention to the still idealistic, only mildly morally dubious Nicholas 'only call me Fury' go through the events that will turn Carol Danvers into Captain Marvel, one of the most powerful Avengers. 

The event takes days to unfold. The tracking down of various people, the drama is mixed in with fitful sleep, soul-baring stories and it is rather all beautiful and so very incredibly interesting. 

It is like watching an unedited movie. Entertaining and honestly, the best thing that's happened to them all year. 

So they set up in one of the cosy studies. They settle around the Cup on the comfy couches and let the Cup entertain them. Stephen is yet to decide whether or not he should meet Captain Marvel before the events that would lead towards their meeting or not. 

Eventually though, he makes the decision. Carol Danvers is, for one,  _ fascinating. _ He likes the rigidity of her moral code. He likes her desires to be so very, very human and that is what makes her so strong. 

That and of course the Tesseract. But it isn't only the Tesseract really. The Tesseract and the energy core is what gives her the power to be Captain Marvel, but it is Mar-Vell's sacrifice, Carol's own decisions and her own inner strength that makes her so powerful. Stephen is fascinated by her. 

He knows how much of a difference she can make in the events that can unfold. Nick Fury normally only calls her after Thanos has already devastated half of the universe. But sometimes, on the rare occasions that she is called in earlier, she can make a  _ huge _ difference. It's the kind of difference that Stephen can use. 

Wong and Yinn are a bit more sceptical, but considering how she is about to go off planet and she has an awareness of the universe through her connection to the Space Stone, though the Space Stone isn't her's to guard or connect with, she is a good candidate to introduce the Sorcerer Supreme to. 

Or... to test Stephen's shielding abilities with.

~~~ 

**Friday**

**15 August 1995**

Stephen chooses his moment carefully. He waits until Carol is standing outside by herself, looking up at the skies and thinking about her decision to go off world. To be a hero for the universe and for the Skrulls instead of remaining on the planet. 

But she's also very edgy after all the fighting and Stephen shouldn't have been surprised really when he is greeted with a face full of photonic blast. Stephen protects himself from it with a hastily thrown up shield and puts up his hands in the universal sign of surrender. 

"Major Danvers, I come in peace." Stephen says and she cocks an eyebrow at him. Her shoulder-length blond hair is whipping wildly with the power she generates and Stephen feels it flutter past him. Her power feels familiar. Dimensional energies. The energy of the universe itself flows through her and by gods, she's almost like a sorcerer. Except she doesn't need nor know spells. He smiles. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asks, her fists at the ready. Her eyes go over his clothes. The dark blue robe that is a symbol of his status as the Sorcerer Supreme and has thousands of protections built into it and the Cloak of Levitation lazily floating behind him. 

"Dr Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme." Stephen says and Carol's hands drop immediately. Honestly, Stephen is surprised by that reaction as she is from hearing his title, he supposes. 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know Earth had one of you." She says immediately. Stephen had suspected that she would know about magic. The Kree were a civilisation that was based purely on science and technology, but there were plenty of civilisations that even the Kree were aware of and have subjugated that had magic in their blood. 

There were other Sorcerer Supremes through various different worlds. Xandar has one, for example. Stephen wasn't in contact with a lot of them, but he was in contact often enough with the one from Xandar. A female of her species with a name he can't quite pronounce. 

"Our presence is a secret, I'm afraid. Magic users and the treatment of them hasn't been very good recently." Stephen says with an almost dramatic sigh and she chuckles. 

"No, I would say that the Inquisition might have been a bit not good. So, how can I be of assistance to the Sorcerer Supreme?" She asks and she is polite and there is a subtle change to her demeanour that suggests that she is serious and ready to listen. Good. 

"There is a war coming to Earth." Stephen starts off with. Carol looks alarmed. Of course she does. Stephen gives her a small shake of the head to let him continue. 

"It is far in the future. But there  _ is _ a war coming. When that war comes, the Universe itself will be affected by the outcome. Most outcomes I have seen are greatly improved if you are involved earlier rather than later." Stephen says and the woman's eyes widen to comical levels before her hands do the talking. 

"Wait. Are- no. You're serious? You can see the future. No.  _ Really??!" _ The gesticulation, the pacing and the incredulous words go on for a little longer than that, but Stephen waits patiently until she is done. 

"No. What I can see is what has happened in other universes in the Multiverse. Most of those universes do not exist as a result of the threat that will be coming to Earth in two decades or so." Stephen says and she looks at him again. Checks and then double checks to make sure he is so incredibly very serious before she cuts off the hysterical laughter that was clearly ready to burst out. 

"Okay. Okay. That's just- wow." She says at last and Stephen raises an eyebrow at her. 

"You're dealing with a shapeshifting species of aliens that can copy any living creature down to their memories and DNA structure and you are confounded at the idea of the Multiverse? Or is it my ability to see them that amazes you so?" Stephen questions and she opens her mouth to protest before she stops and looks down at her own hands, glowing with the photonic energy with her agitation before she shuts them off and shuts her lips. 

"Fair. That's... fair. I mean. Yeah. That's fair. So. Sorcerer Supreme, what do you propose? I stick around here and ignore the Kree and the Skrulls?" She asks and Stephen shakes his head. 

"No. I ask simply that you take this with you." Stephen says as he concentrates. The spell is a simple one. Sorcerers have been using it for thousands of years to get in contact with other sorcerers during a time of need because you can't always pop a portal in the middle of a fight to grab someone when you had no idea where they were and the mobile phone is a recent invention. 

"Oh." She says when he hands her a simple necklace. It's an orange-gold coloured chain and a pendant in the shape of the Order's symbol. It is solid and unbreakable. It would also provide enough of a signature that other sorcerers could portal to her, if they could not feel her energy like Stephen could. 

"I can alert you using this right before we need you. I will be able to warn you with sufficient time to travel back from even the end of the universe." Stephen says and she looks disbelieving, but she slips it over her head easily enough and tucks it underneath her suit. 

"So. That's it? You just wanted me to have an SOS button? I already gave one to Fury." She says and Stephen shrugs his shoulders. 

"And Fury will use his. But by then, it will be... later than what I would like. So I am providing you with an alternative. It will cost a great deal of power, but if you are in need of serious assistance, you can also contact me." Stephen says and he isn't honestly sure because the Time Stone never focuses on Danver's story. 

"Right. That kind of sounds good. Helpful. Thanks." Stephen likes this woman, he thinks. He wishes he has time to get to know her a little more. Get to see what kind of person she is when she isn't fighting an intergalactic war. 

"The Earth has enough defenders to be able to deal with what will come. Barring Thanos. If I was lacking knowledge, I would have asked that you keep an eye out for the Infinity Stones or the whereabouts of Thanos. As it is, I have a good working knowledge of all of those things." She nods but looks sceptical. 

"I can keep ears to the ground anyway. Now that I know his name and what his agenda is, I might be able to see and hear things that maybe the other mes in the other universes didn't." Carol says and Stephen is mildly impressed by that. He nods. 

"You know about the Infinity Stones?" He asks and she nods her head. 

"The Kree has been after them for some time. They are stones of great power that was created with the Big Bang that created the universe." Carol sounds as if she is reciting a lesson plan. Stephen nods. 

"Thanos will be attempting to collect them. Any place where there is a Stone is in danger. Unfortunately, Earth already has a few." Stephen says. He knows just enough about Carol's character to not hide himself from her, but he doesn't trust her well enough to show her the Time Stone that he guards. 

"Hot damn. Yeah. I can see why that might be a universe ending sorta situation. I thought at most you can only use one. There were stories of someone using two, but they got destroyed." Kudos to the Kree education system, Stephen thinks as he nods.

"There are artefacts that allow for the Stones to be brought together and to be used at once. It requires a being of great power and energy to be able to wield more than one stone at a time. Most humans would not be able to survive the gamma radiation." Carol nods slowly as she looks down at her hands. 

"Unless their very power base is formed as a result of them." She says slowly and Stephen is definitely impressed at that one. 

"Perhaps. It is a risky proposition. I do need you to be careful Major Danvers. You are needed in the future. Do take care with your own life and safety. As important and noble as your goals are, we are going to need you in the future." Stephen warns her because by the Vishanti, if his warning of the future serves as a means of getting her killed before the fight even begins, that would... be rather tragic. 

"Fair point. I will do what I can. So what's the big bad plan Supreme-ness?" Stephen swears that the longer he talks to her, the more convinced he becomes that she would get along great with someone like Tony Stark. He would appreciate her humour. 

"To protect those that need protecting and keep the earth in one piece." Stephen says simply. That was the gist of it. The hows was a different thing, but she didn't need to know that. Not yet anyway. Carol nods. 

"Right then. Honestly, I'm glad that I got to meet you. I was a little worried about leaving Earth behind knowing that the Kree was aware of us and the fact that the Tesseract was here. With Asgard, the Kree weren't likely to intervene that much, but given that they just tried, I wasn't sure how safe Earth was going to be." She says and the vote of confidence is nice. 

"The Asgardians aren't watching Earth very closely. Or they hadn't been at least. They will now. The Tesseract will have drawn their eye." It's assumptions, but Stephen had a feeling that he was right when it came to the Asgardians. For a King that has 'vowed' to protect the Nine Realms, Odin was doing a pretty shit job at it. 

"Yeah well let's hope so. But even if they don't, you're here. And if you're here, that means there are other sorcerers. On that note, what  _ were _ you going to do if I wasn't able to stop the bombs?" She asks and Stephen simply gives her a smirk. 

"... There's a shield isn't there. They never would have reached the surface. But I didn't see or- motherfucker." She mutters as he continues to smirk at her. The magical shields would have snapped into place the moment the bombs fell another 120km or so from where Carol had stopped them. It would have caused a fuss in the world, but there had been news released prepared to state that it was a Sun flare. 

"Sun flares can be so  _ unpredictable." _ Stephen says with a shrug and Carol looks at him for a moment before she bursts out laughing. 

"Oh I like you. So I guess I will get to see you around in the future then?" She asks and Stephen nods. 

"I would hope so. Just in case that I'm not..." Stephen says and he does hesitate, but it feels safe enough for him to say it. He looks at her and he drops all the humour and lets her see just how serious he is. She is just as sombre. 

"Anthony Edward Stark. He is the key to our Universe surviving, Major Danvers. Protect him." Stephen tells her and the Time Stone is blissfully quiet, which means that he hasn't made a mistake. This wasn't a fatal mistake, he hopes. 

"Anthony Edward Stark." She repeats the name a few times before she nods. 

"Got it. Um... can you um..." She hesitates and Stephen nods with a smile. 

"Keep an eye out on Monica and Maria Rambeau? Certainly. I will make sure they stay safe." Stephen tells her and he sees the relief go through her. 

"Oh thank God. Thank you." The gratitude is obvious and understandable. After all, he has just told her that bad things were going to happen on Earth. Things that she wasn't going be here for. It stood to reason that she would be worried. Stephen was going to have to assign one of the Masters to settle in the town and get a safe house sorted out for their members and mutants. Whilst they do that, they can keep an eye on the Rambeaus. 

it wasn't the first time they have arranged something like this and it won't be the last. 

"Good luck Major Danvers. I hope your journey is fruitful." Stephen tells her as he opens the portal. Right before, he knows that the others will be coming out to bid their farewells. She gives him a salute and a smile. 

"Thank you, Dr Strange. I will see you in a decade or two." She says and he nods back to her as he steps through. 

The portal closes and he turns to the Cup almost immediately to watch the farewell take place. 

"I'll get a volunteer to set up in Louisiana." Yinn says as soon as they are done watching and the Cup fades. Stephen gives her a nod. 

One Avenger down, Stephen thinks. Only Vishanti knows how many to go. 

There are the potentials. The ones that fill the shoes left behind by those that fall. Or join up of their own accords and circumstances. For one, the X-Men join in the fight against Thanos half of the time. The other half, they are too busy with their own internal squabbles to realise that the end of the Universe is at their doorsteps. 

Then the Defenders. They have problems of their own, especially with their warring personalities and personal histories. The peripheral ones like Deadpool is another problem altogether as well. 

Stephen isn't quite sure what the best course of action when it comes to them are. The Avengers Civil War  _ always _ takes place. The fundamental clash that happens is inevitable. Most universes require that they reunite for the sake of the universe and that causes lasting damage to certain people. But there are situations in which the Rogues, though utilised for the fight, never are returned to the Avengers Initiative. 

Which is better? Stephen doesn't know yet. He doesn't know which rendition of the people he is going to see. Most of the personal histories that he knows about stays generally the same. But their effects on people can change. 

The Black Widow is always a Soviet recruited spy that undergoes the Red Room training before she is recruited into SHIELD. Clint is almost always a Mutant with dead-eye accuracy that is recruited into SHIELD as a young man after some time in the SEALS as a sniper. He almost always has Laura and the kids. 

Bruce Banner always gets turned into the Hulk. Sometimes he falls in love with Natasha Romanov and flees Earth after Johanasburgh. Sometimes, he doesn't fall in love with Natasha and sticks by Tony Stark. Tony Stark himself always is reborn as Iron Man after being kidnapped by the Ten Rings. But even his background varies. Howard Stark is sometimes just a workaholic father that neglects to pay attention to his son, or he is a downright abusive alcoholic bastard. Unfortunately, from what Stephen has seen thus far, this Howard Stark is the latter. 

Which leads to problems of its own. Steve Roger's story stays the same. The downtrodden bullied man that accepts the experimentation and becomes the Super Soldier. James Buchanan Barnes always ends up the Winter Solider. Peter Parker is always bitten by the radioactive spider. Sometimes at a young age, sometimes when he is in university. Depends on when he is born. 

Stephen doesn't keep a close eye on the other Avengers and the possible Avengers. For one, he can't. There is only so much the Order can divide their attention before something important slips through. For two, it is always Anthony Edward Stark that matters the most. The others matter in the way that their paths cross his. The impact that they have on his life. 

Thor and Loki are more important than the others in a way because Loki's survival and the survival of Asgard overall, can have a great impact on the outcome of the conflict. In fact, Loki's survival and the survival of Asgard can often bring about the survival of Anthony Edward Stark. 

So there is that. 

Honestly, it is overwhelming. Stephen doesn't know these people. Yet he knows versions of them. Some that were good and some that were bad. He doesn't know which versions of them that he will be facing. He honestly doesn't know whether or not he will be able to deal with them when they do meet without the bias he has from all the previous versions of them that he had seen. He hopes he won't, but he is human and bias is inherently human in nature. 

But at least for now, Captain Marvel was every bit the woman that he had hoped she would be from what he had seen through the Cup and his interaction of her. 

All he can do was pray that the others would follow suit. 

Or better yet, pleasantly surprise him. 

~~~    
  



	5. The Strange Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vincent Strange might have been a shit son but... Stephen Strange is trying to be better. It would help if he didn't feel so nervous...

**Sunday**

**27 August 1995**

Stephen is nervous. 

He can't remember the last time that he had been  _ this _ nervous, but he is most definitely nervous and there are butterflies in his stomach and he feels like throwing up. 

Stephen Strange started Medical School at Harvard a week ago. The triple degree and PhD that he was attempting to do drew plenty of attention. The fact that he was pretending to be 16 years of age, didn't help. He doesn’t get as much attention as when Tony Stark's announcement had come through, but apparently the 90s were in love with their young geniuses. 

Stephen declines the interviews, but he can't stop Harvard from doing their own announcements and he can't stop the newspapers. Soon, the word that Dr Vincent Strange's long lost son is a genius following in his father's footsteps and has just tested out of most of the mandatory classes in undergrad proportion of 3 separate degrees... spreads like wildfire. 

It had been intentional, to a certain extent, but Stephen doesn't like the attention. He finds living under heavy illusions and spellwork at all times difficult and annoying. But it is a small price to pay to be out in the world again. 

The Council's decision had been unanimous. They couldn't be certain if it was required, but Dr Stephen Strange in every universe that the Time Stone had shown them, had been a neurosurgeon who had lost the use of his hands before the arrival of Thanos. 

It did not seem like it needed to follow a tight timeline, as some Stephens had their accidents and became Sorcerer Supreme earlier and the Universes with those Stephens fared better. But the fact remained. Stephen Strange had to be a Neurosurgeon. Had to have broken hands. Had to have an 'origin story' that made sense to the public. 

So the Council made arrangements. One of the members became Stephen's 'mother'. A highly amused sorcer by the name of Anne Cowell takes on the role of whilst Kenneth Anderson, the CEO of D'Arte and one of Stephen's most trusted Masters, became his 'father'. 

The story is simple. 17 years ago, when Vincent had been 25 years of age and working at Johns Hopkins and was very,  _ very _ promiscuous, he had a one night stand with Anne Cowell. After which she returned to her home country of Scotland and lived quietly with her baby son until she married Anderson. 

It helped that Anderson and Cowell were Soulmates and they did adore Stephen, but as their Sorcerer Supreme and friend rather than a child. It was close enough. With the marriage, the story goes, Anne returned to the States with Stephen and he decided to attend Harvard Medical School after testing out of high school. 

The story was easy to manipulate. There were plenty of paper trails and family friends that could be questioned if necessary. There were Masters, Disciples and Acolytes settled in Scotland of varying ages that the background story is easy enough to corroborate if anyone tries. 

The identity kit is prepared by one of the Masters with intimate knowledge of computer systems and government records in both countries. And a dash of magic.  _ Of course _ . 

So Stephen is back in university. He chose to study Medicine again with the PhD focusing on Neurosurgery. Even with the advance of medicine since he had last studied, Stephen is aware that he would be bored. So he chooses to do his other PhDs in fields he hasn't touched before. 

Watching Tony, influences him to take an interest in programming. So he chooses to study software engineering with a minor in computer engineering and mechanical engineering. The third PhD he chooses is in linguistics because both programming and magic are about linguistics. It is all about language. It makes sense to him. 

So Stephen attends his classes. He tested out of most of the medical classes and most of the early courses for both of his other PhDs he is planning to do. But he does have to attend some of the lectures. 

It takes all of 3 days before Jonathon Strange, his brother and law professor at Harvard, hears about him and is waiting for him right outside of his lecture hall. 

They talk for a short moment between Stephen’s classes. It’s long enough. Jonathon all but begs him to have dinner with him and his parents. Stephen's 'grandparents'. 

The Council had discussed this too. What the repercussions may be. Most of the Masters generally had contact with their families. Some of them returned home after they became Masters to be spread out through the world. Others simply because they wanted to. 

Family was important. Magic was about focus. About intentions. About harmony. Family, friends, relationships all help the mind calm, focus and to be strong with the support that they know they have. Since Stephen's changes have come in, more of the Masters have found their magic stabilise and grow compared to before. 

Isolation and practising detachment from the material world and all was good for some of the Masters, but most functioned better within the society. Stephen wasn't sure which he was, to be honest. But Stephen had regrets. Bad ones. As Vincent, he has pushed his family away, broken them. He didn't want that to be his last interaction with them. 

So.

Stephen had said yes to Jonathon. And now, he was seriously regretting it. Stephen steels himself and walks into the restaurant. It is a busy one, upscale but not quite fine dining. The waiter guides him to the table when he mentions Jonathon's name. 

It has been 7 years since he had seen his parents last. It had been almost 15 years since he had really sat and eaten a meal with his family. Stephen feels the lump at his throat. He isn't the only one. 

Despite the fact that they are in their late 70s, both Caroline and Matthew Strange looks good. Their faces are more wrinkled than Stephen remembers, but the joy that lights up their faces as they look at him does wonders to make them look younger. Happy. 

"Good evening. Thank you for the invitation, Mr and Mrs Strange." Stephen says because by Vishanti he  _ needs _ to put some distance between them lest he makes a mistake. He almost touches the Time Stone that is always sitting against his chest, regardless of whether or not it is showing. He doesn't. Barely. 

"You... you look just like him." Caroline breath hitches with emotion. This was a mistake, Stephen thinks. He isn't sure if he can handle this. He keeps his face as passive as he can as Matthew holds her hand and comforts her. Jonathon, who has already seen him before, stands up to greet him. 

"Thank you for coming Stephen. Please sit." Jonathon says and Stephen moves, tense, despite not wanting to be. Jonathon smiles at him comfortingly. 

"This is Caroline and Matthew. Your biological grandparents." Jonathon says gently. Ever the lawyer with the clear cut distinctions and incredibly politically correct speech, Stephen thinks. Stephen has missed him. Despite their differences and his clear disdain for Vincent's lifestyle and his tendency to pick and choose patients, Jonathon had always been a phone call away. Stephen had missed that. 

He sees the passage of time on his parent's face but he also sees wonder and awe and sheer gratitude too. It is difficult. He has hurt them. He knows that. 

As Vincent, he has hurt them when he moved away from them and rarely stayed in contact, so busy with his work and social life to make time for them. He had thought that he would have time later. He had been wrong. Even when he had been with them when they made the effort to visit, he had been too busy. Too preoccupied. He had been a shit son. 

Then after his accident, he had shut himself away from them. Matthew, ever the psychiatrist, understood and tried to give him advice and space he needed, but Stephen had shut that away as well. He'd been a selfish bastard and he wished that he can take it all back. But he can't. All he can do is... try to make up for it. As someone else. 

"I- We're very glad that you chose to join us, Stephen." Matthew says, his voice thick with emotion he tries his best to tamper. Ever considerate, as is his nature. 

"I wasn't sure about it. I didn't know my father." Stephen says and even he could hear the tension in his own voice. Matthew gives him a warm comforting smile. 

"Meetings like this can be very difficult and you are very young still. We're not here to ask you to accept us into your life. We could be if you like, but the decision is up to you." Matthew says in his counselling voice. Both a professional instinct he can't get rid of and a defensive mechanism to shield away his own emotions. 

"Thank you. That is very kind of you." Stephen says and he is so very glad that all of the spells are holding because his hand doesn't tremble when he reaches for the glass. He takes a drink to buy himself some time and to calm down a little. 

"Is there anything, in particular, you would like to eat?" Caroline asks because that's just what mothers do. Stephen gives her a small shake of the head. 

"I'm not picky." Stephen answers and she gives him a soft smile and reaches across the table, her hand hesitant. Stephen reaches out and lets her take his hand because he cannot bear the thought of shutting them out again. 

Anderson is waiting for his call. If something goes wrong, he has the spells prepared to make the Strange family forget his existence. If that is required. Stephen sorely hopes that won't become necessary. He just has to calm down. 

"We... we lost Vincent 7 years ago. When we heard about you... it felt like a miracle." Caroline tells him as she holds tightly onto his hand, her eyes full of tears that begin to fall. Stephen holds her hand and gives her a small nod. 

"I heard. My mother hadn't... there hadn't really been a relationship and when she met my father, they decided that it was best for me to stay with them, as I did." Stephen says and they all nod. 

"You kept our last name... may I ask why?" Jonathon asks and Stephen feels the hysterical laughter threatening inside of him. He pushes it down harshly and gives them a small smile instead. 

"My mother thought that it was important for me to remember my roots. And she liked the name." Stephen says with a soft chuckle. He can't very well say that the Council of the Mystic Order and himself had been concerned that if he changed his name, reality might break the Universe. Yeah. No. 

"I think they always meant for me to find you. They just wanted me to be sure and prepared." Stephen says softly because to say that he hadn't thought about reaching out would be a lie. 

"Of course... I... are, are your parents um..." Caroline's hesitation is understandable as is the question that she isn't sure how she is supposed to ask. Stephen finds himself smiling. 

"Anne Cowell and Kenneth Anderson are my parents. They are very kind and loving. My mother and I lived in Scotland until very recently when we decided to move back to the states for my college education." Stephen is so very glad that the background story is relatively simple. 

"Of course. How are you finding Harvard?" Jonathon asks. From the questions alone, Stephen knows that Matthew had probably prepped them for the conversation. Keeping the focus on him and not on Vincent. To make sure that he understands that to them he isn't a replacement for Vincent. 

"Interesting. I tested out of a lot of the undergrad subjects, but there are a number of classes I still have to go to so my schedule is a bit crazy." Stephen informs them with a rueful smile. Jonathon chuckles. 

"You're even more of an overachiever than my brother, Stephen. He did 2 PhDs. You're going for 3 at the same time. It's insane." Jonathon tells him with a chuckle but his smile is proud. 

"That's what my father said as well, but I have time till the Medical Board would let me practice, even with the precedent that Vincent set. So I thought I might as well as learn everything I'm interested in." Stephen tells them and he feels a little relaxed now. 

For one, the Time Stone is quiet, which means he isn't about to break reality. For two, this feels  _ right. _ He feels that sense of longing and loneliness he has been carrying for years now, dissipate. 

"That makes sense. So what do you plan to specialise in Stephen?" Matthew asks him gently. It is only the tone that lets Stephen remember that he isn't an adult as far as the Strange family can see. To them, he looked like a 16-year-old lanky boy with brown hair and blue eyes. Stephen Strange was meant to be born in 1979 just like Tony Stark. 

"I'm considering either the brain or the heart. Both of them are complex and interesting. Neurology is most likely where I will end up going to though. More mysteries in the brain than in the heart." Stephen says and Caroline starts. Then the tears start and Stephen is a little taken aback till he remembers. Oh. 

"I'm so sorry, dear. It's just... you remind me so much of Vincent at your age. He said very similar things as well." She tells him, wiping her tears away. He gives her an understanding smile. He can't know her pain, but he can empathise with it. 

Their waiter is patient and considerate. Though they'd been at the table for a long time, he hadn't bothered them. He waits for a break in the conversation as Caroline tries to gather herself and comes to take their order. 

Stephen orders a simple steak with vegetables and the others order similar things. The conversation naturally drifts back to Stephen and his upbringing. 

Stephen tells the story. Nothing had been written. the biggest problem with people and background stories was that often, they used the exact same words to describe situations. It meant that more often than not, when details were probed, there are problems. It pays to be careful with a family like the Stranges. 

Good memory was almost genetic in their family. Even if they didn't have photographic memory, Jonathon and Matthew had almost eidetic memories. It meant that Stephen had to be very careful with how he told the story and with ensuring that he did not carry out too many of Vincent's habits. Though... he knew he had already changed a great deal of those. 

For one, he was much, much fitter than Vincent and the change in his muscle tone meant that he walked differently, sat differently, moved differently and his posture was vastly different. His attention to detail was also different. With the battles he had fought, Stephen learnt situational awareness in ways that Vincent never had. 

Even now, he can't stop scanning the room regularly, feeling for the shifts in dimensional energies nearby. Just in case. It's... natural to him. 

Eventually, the dinner comes to an end. Caroline asks him for a hug and he allows her to hold him tightly. Jonathon leads him out of the restaurant whilst Matthew and Caroline gather themselves after the emotional upheaval the meeting has been. 

"Do you need a lift back to the campus?" Jonathon asks. Stephen shakes his head. 

"I prefer to walk. I'm only walking up the road." Stephen says and Jonathon doesn't query it further. He simply nods and stands there. 

Stephen almost rolls his eyes, but his heart feels warm and light as he walks away, knowing that Jonathon would be standing there, watching until Stephen was completely out of his sight. Ever the older brother, Stephen thinks. 

Though he had been so sure that he would, Stephen doesn't regret it. He relishes in the love and affection that he can feel. To see his family again, even with the lies between them, is better than not being able to see them. He had given up on them, but Anderson, Wong and Yinn had insisted. 

He was bloody lucky. 

~~~ 

Time goes by quickly. The workload of 3 PhDs is immense and Stephen is busy. Tony tests out of most of his PhDs simply with his scientific and technological discoveries. Stephen, unfortunately, cannot do that. 

Not with linguistics and not with his medical degree. He writes his thesis in the ethical development of Artificial Intelligence as a learning system and the faults in relation to the Turing Test. He writes a second paper in relation to reproducing the learning process of the human brain into programming to link his two doctorates. In terms of his Linguistics PhD, he focuses his attention on the computer language and the application of principles of linguistic to machine learning. 

They are in peer review, but he expects to get his PhDs soon enough. It really hadn't taken him all that long to work his way through the materials for the courses and it has been fascinating. 

Linguistics and programming, in particular, help him to see magic in a new light. The Ancient One had been right when she had described spells as programs. It works well within his mind and it helps them to develop better teaching programs for the younger students that enter their Sanctums and the Kamar-Taj. 

Despite how busy he is, between Harvard, the papers and his own studies because even with the 3 PhDs, he has interest enough in other courses that he has a tendency to be found sitting about in classes for philosophy, ethics, chemistry, physics and well... anything else that might take his fancy. 

Stephen still makes time to visit the other Sanctums and the Kamar-Taj. He returns almost every night to sleep in his own bed. The Memory Stone can't be taken out of the Sanctums and he is the safest within the walls of the Sanctums or the Kamar-Taj, where there are the most amount of shields and wards as well as Masters to protect him and the Time Stone. 

When he is home... the Cup calls. More often than not, during the evenings, sometimes in the mornings. They show him glimpses of Tony Stark as he goes about his day. The Cup can't show him the past or the future, so he almost always sees Tony within the confines of his dorm rooms. 

They show visions of Tony working, talking and laughing. Most of them show Tony with Rhodes. Their friendship is focused around their work and their mutual interests and Rhode's need to take care of those that he cares about. 

Rhodes is the one that usually ensures that the genius actually eats and sleeps, that shuts down their projects when the clock strikes 11 because as far as Rhodes is concerned, young geniuses need to get at least 8 hours of sleep. He isn't wrong. 

Stephen is always amused, happy and comforted with each vision he sees. But Stephen doesn't watch for too long. He watches just enough to be sure that the Cup isn't showing him anything bad. That Tony isn't in danger. Once Stephen is sure that Tony is safe and well and happy, he walks away from the Cup. 

The violation of privacy isn't something that a magical Artefact like the Cup can understand. Words like 'creepy' or 'stalker' just aren't something that an Artefact can grasp. But Stephen can. And he honestly doesn't want to be anything like that. 

Stephen's life does change for the better with the introduction of the Stranges back into his life. For one, between Wong, Yinn and Anderson, he has some good friends he can rely on. Stephen doesn't really make friends at Harvard. For one, he is just too busy when he is at school. For two, when he is not in class... He is with Jonathon. 

It starts out as Jonathon simply 'bumping' into him when Stephen's morning classes finish. Then it turns into regular lunch dates. Since Stephen only remains on campus until afternoon classes finish before he goes back to the Sanctum, Stephen hardly has the time to socialise outside of classes. He doesn't mind. 

On the weekends, Stephen attends to his duties as the Sorcerer Supreme. He goes to meetings. Works on problems at the Sanctums or the Kamar-Taj. He occasionally solves problems with Anderson in terms of the D'Arte. They make plans. Stephen studies and prepares spells. 

When the Stranges are in town, he spends time with them instead during the weekends. He meets them for meals, lets them shower him with affection and love. Stephen meets Jonathon's wife, Miranda and their daughter, Clea. 

And that. That Changes  _ everything _ . 

Because the moment their hands touch, Stephen knows. Clea Strange, his beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed niece is the most powerful potential sorcerer he has ever met. She has their genetic intelligence and memories. And apparently, his potential for magic. 

She's too young to come to the Sanctums or the Kamar-Taj. But she will. Those like her always end up finding their way to the Order. The Universe makes it so. Stephen isn't quite sure what the circumstances will be. Some of their students come to them because of health issues or tragedies. Others come because their potential just calls them. They are the ones that are most open about magic. 

Stephen knows he is going to have to keep an eye on her, but for now, he is happy to play the '4 years older' cousin. 

Even with all the things that are bound to happen in the future and the uncertainty of the world as it stands, Stephen finds that he is... happy. He is surprised when he realises that because he honestly can't recall the last time he had been so contented with his life. 

Wong and Yinn laugh when he tells them. Then they tell him that it will only get better from this point. That difficult things and traumas and tragedies didn't actually stop happiness. It sometimes amplified happiness because it is only when you have lost everything that you realise the value of what you have once had. 

1082 death is what his second chance has cost him. It's a price that had been worth paying. 

~~~


	6. The Worst Christmas. EVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all knew this was coming. 
> 
> Tony is about to have the worst Christmas ever and Stephen honestly isn't sure if he can deal with it. 
> 
> Because of COURSE the Cup has to be a bitch and show it to him. 
> 
> **** WARNING: SELF HARM/UNDERAGED DRINKING*****

**Wednesday**

**15 December 1996**

The invitation to the Strange family Christmas Dinner for the Anderson family comes tentatively. Very respectful and very carefully delivered with the  _ repeated _ reassurances that there was no pressure to accept, like all the other invitations that Stephen receives from them. 

Anderson, Cowell and he had actually sat around and discussed it for a full week before they accepted it. The need to get the stories straight was one problem. Stephen had his part of the story down pat. Anderson and Cowell on the other hand? They needed to work on it a bit. 

Then there was the emotional side of things. Stephen was used to the Stranges now and dealing with them as Stephen and not as Vincent. There is a rapport between them and Stephen is almost comfortable with them. Which can be dangerous in a way. Because letting one's guard down is the quickest way of messing things up. 

The second problem is Clea. Not all potential sorcerers were like that, but some can sense magic and they were a little worried that having three powerful sorcerers in one space might tip off the young girl into feeling that something was different about them. Clea was only 13 but she was perceptive and her intelligence, as well as her affinity, makes her... a little dangerous to their plans. 

But the biggest problem? That's... Cowell and Anderson and their bloody inability to just call him 'Stephen'. 

The fact is, Stephen Strange is a true Sorcerer Supreme. It made him something of a royalty or, according to some of the students, a god when it came to magic in their corner of the galaxy. 

The response to that was... an almost instinctual need for most sorcerers to obey his orders. To protect him. To serve him. It was a base instinct that could be ignored and could be pushed aside, but it was one that most of the Masters didn't choose to ignore. 

It meant that Cowell and Anderson, in particular, were extremely protective of him and cared for him with all the formality and ceremony of a royal court. 

It takes them three days to actually say 'Stephen' and not 'my Lord' or 'Sorcerer Supreme'. But it is only the wording that is an issue. Wong and Yinn were quick to point out that all the other things that they did, trying to make sure that Stephen had his needs met, was kind of what parents were meant to be doing anyway, so it wouldn't seem too out of sorts. Cowell jokes that they are just lucky they didn't try to set Stephen's age any younger because they  _ really _ hav _ e _ no idea what to do with an actual child. 

Still, on Christmas Day, just hours before the dinner, it does leave them in an awkward, half panicked state of gathering at the London Sanctum,  _ trying _ to keep themselves in one piece. 

"Take some deep breathes. We handled Hellions just last week. Surely we can deal with one dinner. Right?" Anderson tries for levity. Anne gives him a strained smile. 

"Honey, I prefer the Hellions. I'll even take the alien thing from where was it? The Aqua Dimension we got from last month." Yinn is laughing freely, but Wong tries his best not to smile. He fails. Wong finds most of what Anne says in her broad Scottish accent hilarious. Stephen sighs and looks around at his odd little group of friends that he supposes is also his family. 

"Take some deep breathes and just don't panic drop yourself into the Mirror Dimension and we will be fine. I'll be right back." Stephen says and returns to his bedroom to find the present he had prepared for Clea. It's a simple charm bracelet, with actual  _ charms _ to protect her that he hopes she will like and wear. As he is about to return to the others, he feels it. 

The Cup of Jamshid. Calling. Pulling. 

"Come on. We don't have time for this." Stephen mutters, but he answers the call anyway because he has never been able to resist looking into the Cup. 

When he does, he feels his whole body freeze. 

Tony Stark is laying on the floor of a bathroom. Stephen can see the tiles on the floor. He recognises them. He'd seen them in the other visions of Tony's family home. The tiles are rapidly becoming covered with a steady flow of blood. 

"Oh Vishanti no." Stephen finds himself uttering. He looks closer, feeling his blood turn cold and sees that Tony, ever the fucking genius, hasn't slit his wrists in an attempt to  _ just _ harm himself. No. He meant to  _ kill _ himself. He had cut along the major vessels on his forearm, from the wrist upwards. The blood flow is heavy and so very, incredibly dangerous. 

It takes Stephen a second to get a reading on the situation. Then he sees Tony's face and everything inside of him feels like it shatters. The genius's normally expressive, warm caramel brown eyes are empty and devoid of feeling except for perhaps... pain. The dark circles under his eyes are more to do with emotional pain than physical exhaustion. Stephen can't tell. The dried tear tracks and... Stephen understands. 

It’s Christmas. In the year that Tony turned 17. 

"Stephen, we need to get going if- What is it? What happened?" Cowell's voice is filled with alarm as she rushes over and tries to get his attention. He doesn't look away. His brain starts to race with all the spells that he can perform. All the healing spells, the- 

Before Stephen can move past thinking to acting, thankfully the door of the bathroom is slammed open and Rhodes is there with Happy, the newly appointed bodyguard and chauffeur. 

He holds up a hand to silence Anne and her concerns and focuses, watching as Tony's eyes close as he loses consciousness and Rhodes puts Tony into recovery position whilst Happy stems the blood flow. Good. They were doing all the right things. The only thing that they were missing from the scene was a doctor, but given that Rhodes was running out of the bathroom again, he had a feeling that won't be a problem for much longer. 

Slowly, the Cup goes dark and Stephen backs away slowly and has to take very deep, very steady breathes not to fall to his knees. 

"Howard and Maria Stark were murdered." Stephen says quietly and a soft gasp goes through the room. This was the problem with the way that the Time Stone was showing him things. Too many versions of the universes too many variations on the little details. But then the constants remained the same. It was just a matter of  _ when _ . 

"Tony Stark?" Anderson asks, his voice perfunctorily concerned. 

"Alive." Stephen replies. He needs a moment, he thinks. He honestly can't stomach the idea of laughing and smiling. He needs to calm down. He excuses himself with a voice that sounds floaty even to himself and makes his way into his bedroom and locks the door behind himself.

He doesn't understand why really. He doesn't know Tony Stark. Not yet. He has watched him for years, like the stalker that he honestly had never meant to be, and he knew plenty of things about the genius, but he had no emotional connections. Or did he? 

The act of observation is two-fold. The very act of observation can affect the object that is being observed. In this case, that was unlikely since Tony Stark wasn't aware of being observed, which in itself was... wrong. But the act of observation has allowed Stephen to grow emotionally attached. 

To know that Anthony Edward Stark wasn't just a name, a being that would have the Universe's fate in his hands, but a young, vibrant teenager. To know that he was human. Someone with feelings and thoughts and attachments. With failings. With strengths. With pain. 

It is when his thoughts reach that line that Stephen understands. He finds himself laughing hollowly as the thoughts progress. The fucking Cup was showing him Tony as he grows up so that he doesn't form the prejudiced views that every other idiotic Stephens throughout the Multiverse forms before they meet. 

Stephen has seen enough of the first meeting between versions of himself and Tony Stark to know that whilst most of them tend to be amusing, Stephens has a tendency to put Tony Starks on the back foot. Every time. 

One, because Stephens are generally arrogant and aloof and forget that for a man of science, their very existence is an insult really. And for two, because they judge Tony based on the media coverage of him. Their words tend to be harsh and it generally creates a hostile, passive-aggressive relationship from the get-go and that does not bode well for most of the universes. In universes where they have time, Tonys and Stephens usually become good friends. 

But this Universe, oh this fucking Universe with a Stephen born 25 years too early and this Universe with its proper Guardians for each of the Infinity Stones and all the little twists and turns were really making the effort to change things up. 

Honestly? Stephen isn't too happy with the manipulation. How could he? But he gets it. He gets the message loud and clear. Don't be a dick to Tony Stark. 

Because even if he was the most important person in the universe, if Stephen reacted to him based on his media persona, there was a good chance that he wouldn't be able to stray away from prejudices and first impressions. Stephen knows himself well enough to know that. 

Fuck. 

Eventually, Stephen makes it out of his bedroom, feeling a little calmer. The image of Tony bleeding out on his own bathroom floor after attempting to take his own life isn't something that he is going to forget quickly, but Stephen has seen worse. He has watched Tony Stark die over 10 million times. One more wasn't going to break his mind. That’s what he tells himself. 

But this is different. This Tony Stark isn’t in his mid-forties, experienced and having lived a life. This Tony Stark is only 17. Young. Vulnerable. Fuck. Stephen shakes his head and takes a deep breath and makes his way down to the others. The thought percolates. 

"The Cup of Jamshid. Records call it the Voice of the Universe. Why?" Stephen asks and they pause for a moment before Yinn answers. She knows the Cup the best. 

"Because the Cup doesn't show us what we want to see, it shows us what the Universe wants us to know. To-" She stops. 

"The Cup has been showing us Anthony Edward Stark. Showing  _ me _ Anthony Edward Stark." He says quietly. The sorcerers all stop and think for a long moment and when they all reach their various conclusions, they all sigh. 

"We're going to need to meet, aren't we?" Anderson asks first. Stephen nods. 

"I'm not sure what the Universe intends, but I have a feeling that I am meant to be more than just a cameo." Stephen says drily. 

"We had plans. They were  _ good _ plans." Wong moans. Yinn pats him on the back. They did have a really solid plan. They'd worked out all the kinks from it. Gotten rid of everything that could potentially cause a threat. 

"If the Universe intends for you to know Anthony Edward Stark, then the meeting is likely to happen when you least expect it. Not in the way it usually happens with the arrival of Banner or Thor." Cowell adds in her beautiful Scottish accent. Stephen nods. 

"Which means we need to be ready for that eventuality. My- Stephen, you're going to need to be on guard." Anderson warns him. Stephen sighs and nods. 

"Yeah. I really hope I don't break our reality." Stephen says and he tries for levity but it honestly doesn't work because that is a serious enough possibility. It would just take one wrong word to indicate his knowledge of the future or magic or something that Tony isn't meant to know yet and the reality could split apart. 

"Great. I will call the meeting. Will you be cancelling on the dinner with-" Wong starts but Stephen shakes his head. 

"No. I hardly doubt I'm about to bump into Anthony Edward Stark whilst eating dinner with my family. Let's give the Council members a chance to enjoy Christmas before we dump this on them." Stephen suggests because by gods, it was fucking Christmas and his Christmas being ruined and Tony's being ruined was bad enough. 

"Of course. Should I schedule it for the new year then and we agree that you stay... within the safety of our walls?" Wong suggests and as much as Stephen hates the idea of not being able to see the fireworks, he nods. 

"Yeah." And that is that. Because Universe to save or realities to save or whatever it may be, it's fucking Christmas! 

~~~ 

When 1997 dawns, the Council spend a lot of time in meetings. They review all they know about the different universes. The ones with the outliers. The Stephens that are born a little early. The rare few in which Tony Stark does learn about magic earlier than the New York Invasion. 

The latter it turns out is the worst. Instead of becoming Iron Man, Tony Stark turns into Dr Doom. A man that combines science and technology with magic to create destruction and death across the world and it is just no. 

So that's the biggest of the pitfalls they need to avoid. 

The others are not quite as bad. Tony is a man of science and one with a good understanding of theoretical physics. The ideas about the Multiverse rarely fazes him and neither does the concept of splitting realities or quantum entanglement. Which is good news because generally... Tonys accept Stephens' inability to explain some of the things that they know about the future with that explanation. But it is also about the timing. 

So that was at least one plan under the belt. But the issue becomes more of... just how much more can they do if the meetings were to occur earlier? The plan had been to use the Mystic Order to assist in the evacuation and protection of civilians during the New York Invasion. 

To do what they can when it came to the other events as well to reduce the lives lost, but there hadn't been a focus on being able to utilise the contact with Iron Man to do so. It might give them just that opportunity to be able to do more. The Council, by which they meant, Stephen, had to be careful, but... they might be able to do more. 

But they also knew that the meeting that took place would happen on the schedule that the Universe decided upon. It wouldn't be their own, which means that they can't plan everything out as meticulously as they have done so before. 

So instead of building a plan, they built multiple plans for different points in the timeline when the meeting could occur. They still didn't have a full grasp of the Universe's intentions, but by the Vishanti they were going to prepare for all the possible outcomes. Some of the even impossible ones if they can think of it. 

Once that is done, Stephen makes a controversial decision. It isn't a decision he discusses with the Council. It is a decision he  _ announces _ to the Council. 

It is never going to be anyone else that meets with Tony Stark. It was never going to be anyone else that breaks reality. It is always. Always going to be Stephen Vincent Strange. 

Luckily, there was magic that they can use as a preventative measure. The Geas wasn't something the Order uses lightly. Any magic that interfered with the mind or the freedoms of a sorcerer was seen as deplorable and the only ones that really had geas put on them by the Council or by anyone in the Order were generally because they were a serious risk to the Order and reality itself. 

And the SHIELD agents. Because fuck HYDRA. The problem with the geas spells they had on hand was that most of them caused excruciating pain and unfortunately, the more powerful a sorcerer was, the more powerful the geas had to be and the more powerful a geas was, the more powerful its effects were on the target. 

So in essence, Stephen volunteered, no, ordered the Council to place heavy duty geas spells on him that would provide basically electrical torture on his body to prevent him from spilling the secrets that would break reality. It was tied to the Time Stone, which was a part of the spell that Stephen had to do himself, but it meant that when the time was right, the geas would naturally fall away. 

It was only possible because of Stephen's innate connection with the Stone and it's desire to help and protect Stephen and the universe that they were able to lay the spell at all. But once it was in place, Stephen did feel better. They had no way of actually testing it out, but the spellwork was solid so Stephen felt mostly confident in it. 

Once everything is done and ready and they are just waiting for the meeting to happen, of course... nothing happens.

For  _ years _ in fact. 

Stephen returns to Harvard and goes about his studies. For almost four years, nothing interesting happens. He studies, Tony studies. Tony takes some time to cope with the loss of his family and Obadiah Stane takes care of the day to day running of the company. 

Rhodes keeps Tony from slipping too far into the world of drugs and alcohol. But Tony does. To some extent. 

There are, of course, still interesting things that take place. For one, Tony falls hard into the party life. He loses himself in the underage drinking and the sex. 

For Tony, sex becomes an addiction. It is one that Stephen understands well enough. He too finds himself indulging a little here and there with both men and women because sex is a physical connection with a human being that doesn't necessitate an emotional one. And sexual release and pleasure can help in dealing with stress and emotional pain. 

For both of them, it is a means through which they can just stop bloody thinking for a little bit. Jonathon is very concerned when he first finds out because most of Stephen's partners, for obvious reasons, are much older than he is and Jonathon is concerned that he is being taken advantage of. 

Surprisingly, the gender of his partners does not seem to bother Jonathon nor his parents all that much. Stephen had never found out as Vincent because he'd never shared that part of his life with them. These days, its a little harder to hide with photos and internet and all that fun stuff. 

Rhodes is the same when it comes to Tony. He is careful to make sure that Tony checks in on him both before and after his sexual encounters to ensure that Tony isn't taken advantage of. Rhodes makes sure Tony doesn't drink to the point of hurting himself. Stephen feels gratitude towards James Rhodes though he has no right to feel such things. 

There are situations that take place that test Stephen's resolve and ability to stay away from the genius and his life as well. Like when Tony gets kidnapped the first time. There were three previous attempts but when the fourth succeeds, it is only Yinn that manages to stop him from watching. From going. Tony escapes on his own.

There are also good moments too. Stephen watches the moment that Tony activates JARVIS, 'Just Another Really Very Intelligent System'. The AI isn't perfect, but Stephen watches the joy and pain in Tony's eyes when JARVIS greets him with 'Sir'. 

Tony graduates from MIT with his various PhDs and degrees and he moves into what had once been a holiday house for the Stark family, the Malibu Mansion. Stephen watches as Tony settles into his lab and the party lifestyle, free from Rhode's fierce protection and care. 

Rhodes goes to the military and is quickly placed as a pilot and he goes through the ropes. It becomes very clear that Tony misses his best friend and his calming influences. Tony falls deeper into the meaningless one night stands and eventually, it becomes obvious to Stephen and to Happy that Tony is becoming a target. 

Tony hands out generous gifts, flowers and favours to his one night stands. His way of dealing with the scandals. It is only when Tony is 20 years old that Pepper Potts comes into Tony Stark's life. She is the one that starts working on making his one night stands sign NDAs. 

She draws Tony's attention. Their first meeting is almost disastrous. Tony tries to flirt with her, because she is gorgeous and only 4 years his senior, and she all but accuses him of sexual harassment and throws him out of her office. 

Their next meeting works out better. Tony keeps himself calm and doesn't flirt. He does compliment her on the tightness of her legal documents and asks whether she would like to work as his personal assistant. She rejects his offer but suggests that perhaps when he is CEO she will consider it. They reach a tentative agreement. 

Stephen knows himself well enough to be aware that his attitudes and his observations change over the years. Instead of walking away from the scenes that were unfolding, Stephen watches and he focuses his attention on Tony Stark. Even though he knows he shouldn't. Even though he knows he is violating the other's privacy. 

He tries to see what is happening inside of the man's mind as he talks to people. He sees the vulnerabilities that he is trying to hide, the loneliness that he tries not to feel. Each encounter with the Cup leaves Stephen feeling a little disgusted with himself. A little guilty. But they also provide understandings into the psyche of Tony Stark. 

He also catalogues his own reactions. Stephen had noticed it the first time when Tony had tried to take his own life. Stephen had almost reached for the dimensional power at his disposal. There had been no need for it, but he had almost done it regardless. The Universe was a goddamn master manipulator. 

More and more though, Stephen sees the young man's suffering and loneliness. More and more, he wants to help. He can't. Not yet. Even knowing that Stephen has to stop himself from booking a flight to Switzerland. To the Bern conference he gets invited to. 

Because it isn't the right time for them to meet yet. Even if Stephen wished for more than anything else in the Multiuniverse. 

The Bern conference on New Year's Eve in 1999 is about Maya Hansen and Aldrich Killian. It is about Tony meeting Professor Ho Yinsen and Professor Wu. 

It is not meant for Stephen to be there. So he doesn't go. He can wait. He has to wait. The Universe will see to their meeting when it is necessary. 

For the time being? The Cup calls to him. He answers. 

~~~    
  



	7. Happy New Year! No Y2K Right?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cup and it's bloody stalkerish tendencies does have one benefit at least. Stephen learns what makes Tony Stark into the man that he will be. IS in every iteration of the Multiverse that he has seen. 
> 
> And gods he hates it. 
> 
> But with knowledge comes... understanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright we are almost there. Iron Man 1 and thus Arc 1 of this story is sitting at 31-35 chapters. All written and being edited right now for timeline issues. Then being edited again as the chapters go up. 
> 
> I assume the grammar problems especially with tenses are there and no doubt there are still mistakes and problems. I am deeply sorry about all that. 
> 
> It is just so hard to write a story that seems coherent when honestly, I'm not a genius and I have the memoy of a goldfish. 
> 
> I really do love the comments and the kudos though. So thank you very much. Your support keeps me writing, editing and posting. <3

**Saturday**

**1 January 2000**

Bern, Switzerland is beautiful. Stephen watches as Tony gives his speech on the possibilities of utilising the human body's electrical system to power objects such as watches is cutting edge and interesting. Tony is a little on the intoxicated side, but this Tony Stark isn't a heavy drinker like most iterations. He's learnt the lesson from his father. 

The media frenzy around the young genius is obvious. He is only 20 years of age and whilst it may be illegal and out of order for him to be drunk in the US, in Switzerland with a drinking age of 16, he is fine. 

The party guests take to him and his genius as well as personality. Stephen watches the fateful meeting between the young genius and Dr Ho Yinsen. Then with Dr Wu. Unlike what he had expected, Tony is respectful and clearly intrigued by the experience and intelligence of the two men. 

The discussion doesn't last long because Dr Maya Hansen jumps into the conversation. It is easy for her to pull Tony away with her charm and beauty. But Stephen can see her manipulative tactics immediately. Tony doesn't. He is still too young and too inexperienced. 

She cajoles Tony until he is enamoured with her and draws him with her to her hotel room. The interaction with Killian is one that Stephen knows Tony will regret in the future, but honestly? Given that the man is only 20 years of age, intoxicated and high on his own success, whilst cruel, it is not the worst thing that he could have done. 

Tony will blame himself in the future for that night, for that decision to prank the other man. And yes, Tony should feel some guilt for the cruelty of the joke, but not for the decisions that Aldrich Killian would make. Such extreme reactions and decision making was for one, not real. It was laying blame after the fact to justify decisions that people make based on their own needs and wants. 

A slight like that does not inspire the decades-long revenge plot in most people. That is just not how the human mind operates. Normally. But then Aldrich Killian wasn't a normal person so perhaps. But if it hadn't been Tony, it would have been someone else that he would blame for his own failings. 

Stephen ignores Killian and focuses his attention back on Tony and the way that Maya has him right where she wants him. Happy's concerns are obvious, but he doesn't step in. Tony has made it clear that when it comes to sexual liaisons, as long as he isn't in physical danger, Happy should stay back. 

Happy _does_ make her sign the NDA though. He keeps it quiet, but he gets it signed and put away and checks the suite out before he leaves them alone after the Extremis infected plant explodes. 

The manipulation isn't for sex. Sex is the tool of manipulation. Maya Hansen expertly seduces Tony and uses his genius. Stephen watches her play Tony and it leaves a bad taste in his mouth. But he gets the feeling that Tony is aware of it. To a certain extent anyway. But he doesn't mind because he is getting what he wants out of the deal as well. 

Intelligent conversation and a night of sexual pleasure. Stephen could understand that. 

She isn't the first and she won't be the last to use Tony Stark like this. Howard Stark had all but started Tony on that track of using his brilliant mind to invent, to fix and to solve problems in order to obtain acceptance, praise and flattery. Soon enough, Stephen thinks, Tony will begin to believe that it is only his mind and money that is acceptable to those around him. Not his personality or him as a person.

Watching that take place has been an eye-opener and Stephen can understand Tony Stark. Who he is in the other universes. Why he is that way. Stephen understands. It also breaks his heart. 

In a way, it helps that Stephen has been there too when he'd been Vincent Strange. 

Throughout his university and working career, people have flattered his ego, have used sex as a weapon to get him to help them with their work. To give consults, to help write papers. Stephen had been more egotistical than Tony and he hasn't suffered as many detriments as Tony, but he knows he had been used. 

It left a mark on his psyche. 

This time around in Harvard, he had been careful. He had made sure that his sexual partners were after only the sex. He kept his activities far enough away from the campus that he wasn't known for his academic activities. But Tony Stark was too well known for that kind of anonymity. 

Stephen wonders if how much of this fundamental growth period of Tony's life will affect the man that he turns out to be. How it will effect Tony's decisions when it comes to SHIELD, to the Avengers. 

The more Stephen sees of Tony Stark, the more he hates those that were around him throughout the other universes. The only ones that are always consistently there for Tony as Tony Stark and not for Iron Man or Stark Industries or money are James Rhodes, Virginia Potts, Bruce Banner and Happy Hogan. 

Unfortunately, Tony doesn't get to know that until the very end in most of the universes. That... was not acceptable. It won't be like that in this Universe. Stephen won't allow it. 

Stephen walks away from the Cup before it leads to showing him the bedroom activities. He doesn't want to know. He doesn't want to see. That is going too far even in this ridiculous stalking of the billionaire genius. 

The violating of Tony's privacy by the Cup and by him watching was something that Stephen was wrestling with constantly. 

Even though he now understands the reasons behind it, he can't help but feel that it is wrong. The Council and he has discussed the issue. The decision had been cautiously to continue to monitor the Cup because it could alert them to things that may need to be dealt with. 

For example, though so far the Council has not interfered and neither has Stephen, they had almost done so on a number of occasions when the genius had been in danger. Kidnapping was one. Being handed a package with a bomb in it had been another. 

So far Tony has managed to escape unscathed, but they worried that the Cup showing him the visions may mean that there may come a situation from which the genius does require intervention. No one can be certain. 

So Stephen keeps the Cup close and checks in every now and then. He would deny it to anyone that would listen, including himself if anyone suggested that he enjoyed watching the genius, seeing his inventions, seeing his brilliant mind at work, but he would be lying. 

For the time being though, Stephen needs to get away from the Cup and the Sanctum. He portals to the Kamar-Taj, where their own version of the New Years Firework display would take place, hidden from the rest of the world and filled with spells that the Acolytes and the Disciples had come up with. 

There was bound to be a disaster or two, but there would be laughter and joy. And who doesn't need that on New Years day? 

~~~ 

**Sunday**

**4 May 2008**

Even if Stephen were to stay away from the Cup, he can't help but see Tony's life unfolding. Tony Stark is the media's darling. 

From Tony's extravagant 21st Birthday Party, where Obadiah announces to the world that Tony Stark would become the CEO of Stark Industries as had been envisioned by his father and left in his will, to the collapse of one of the deals with the growing Chinese electronic market.

That night, Tony returns home and drinks a litre of vodka and swallows a bottle of valium. Pepper Potts finds him just in time to make him throw everything up and rush him to hospital. The incident doesn't make the news, but Stephen can't quite shake the desperate cries from Pepper from his mind. 

In 2003, the world blows up with the biggest of Tony Stark's sex scandals with a young aspiring actress's 'accidental leak' of a sex tape between herself and Tony Stark. 

That night, Stephen watches as Tony works on encrypting and installing JARVIS throughout the mansion, Rhodes helping out with the physical installation and Pepper busy at work on what she called the 'legal hell' that Tony's former girlfriend would find herself in. 

Eventually, Stephen watches as the media plays out the rest of the story. Watching as Katrina Cruz is crucified in the media for her attempts at blackmail, the legal hot waters she found herself in and the generosity that Tony Stark had shown her prior to her betrayal. 

If nothing else, Pepper Potts is a mastermind when it comes to dealing with the Media and the legal world. The PR and Legal Team she starts bringing together make them even better. 

Tony plays the media off well, joking about the fact that the tape if nothing else should have proved to the world that he was a great lover. He doesn't talk about how hurt he was by the incident. He doesn't show vulnerability at all. All he shows is charm, laughter and arrogant smiles.

Stephen sees the pain anyway. 

Amongst that particular scandal, Stephen graduates from Harvard with his 3 PhDs and starts to work in New York as a Neurosurgeon. New York was where the Avengers were eventually going to be based and where the invasion would take place. It was only right for him to be based in New York as well. 

Wong, Yinn and himself move into the New York Sanctum and Anderson settles into the LA D'Arte Hotel, making it their headquarters if you will. Cowell stays at the London Sanctum because she is connected to it in ways that most Master can't manage. It makes her a formidable guardian for the Sanctum. 

The internship period is hard. It is the worst and most of the doctors go through it whilst they are still in medical school. Not when they already have their PhDs. So Stephen luckily gets to skip most of that and goes straight to Residency. But that isn't easy either. There are lots of sleepless nights and barely functioning whilst he is called into one surgery or another.

The spells become too draining to maintain himself and he has to rely on Wong and Yinn to power the spells for him. He feels bad about the pressure that he is putting on them, but they don't seem to mind. They divide it up amongst themselves. Yinn works the spells to keep his age disguised whilst Wong works the spells on his hands to make them steady and to return it to the way it had been before his accident. 

The work itself is satisfying and he does everything he can to not be Vincent. He doesn't pick and choose his patients. He works to help whoever he can. He doesn't complain about the hours, even when some of the other residents do.

He tries not to be aloof. But his reputation proceeds him a great deal and many of his colleagues hesitate before they come to him for help. 

On top of that, he has the Order work to do and the Council works with him and around him. They deal with the everyday issues of the Kamar-Taj and the Sanctums, the dark sects. They are able to function without him because of the infrastructure that they had put into place, but it is extra work that he feels guilty about shouldering them with. They don't mind, but Stephen does. 

Stephen also cheats. 

He doesn't use the Time Stone to put the world to a stop to take a breather, but he does get extra rest by ensuring that his body sleeps whilst his astral body and his consciousness still studies up on the patient charts and looks at patients that are his to look after and more. 

He, unfortunately, finds the Mutants that way. Whilst in the human body, he can't see the different energy movements of a Mutant, he does see it when he is in astral form. That requires another round of implementations of spells and safeguards for the Mutants that aren't out in public as Mutants. 

A lot of them are open about who they are, especially when they have combat abilities. They usually work for the Emergency Services or the military to utilise their talents in the best way possible. Others hide what they are because they can. With minor abilities that run in the background, discovery can be more dangerous than not. 

Even with legislation that comes into play through Dr Xavier and his group of young Mutants with amazing powers, the world isn't open to the idea of Mutants as much as they ought to be. 

The Mutant Community and the Mystic Order comes to an agreement of mutual protection if nothing else. Nothing solid, just an understanding. It becomes necessary since magic users can detect them and some Mutants can detect magic users. 

By the time 2005 rolls around, Stephen is back where he had been as Vincent. At the top of his game and recognised throughout the world as one of the best Neurosurgeons. The recognition is nice, but Stephen doesn't like the attention that brings. 

More and more. Stephen is invited to the galas, the charity events. Eventually, though, Stephen adjusts again. He starts getting the calls that the used to. From the rich and the famous, demanding he perform their surgeries because he is the best. Not because his skills are required. Stephen ignores most of those requests. 

He accepts consults regardless of fees and he performs surgeries based out of need. He still doesn't have the best of the bedside manners because he is honest. He doesn't waste time in assuring patients. He is upfront and direct. he tells them the facts. Some hate it, some like it. He doesn't care whichever way. His patients nor their families have to like him for him to do his job. 

When Clea turns 18 and she comes over to New York to attend NYU to study political sciences because she did not want to carry on the family tradition of medicine, which the Strange family supports. 

Then she walks into the New York Sanctum. 

Luckily, Stephen isn't there. Wong and Yinn take her to the Kamar-Taj and she becomes a student of the Mystic Arts. For the three weeks she had before university starts, Clea studies. By the time she has to go to NYU, she is an Acolyte. The decision is made for her to continue to study magic whilst she studies at university. Some can't handle that sort of divided focus. Clea has no problems with it. 

Stephen avoids Clea religiously. 

No one really refers to Stephen as 'Stephen' in the Order. They call him the Sorcerer Supreme. It is easy for Stephen to hide from her. 

Stephen is quite happy with his life. The work. Knowing that his niece was fast becoming a sorcerer is difficult to deal with, but with her progress and her affinity to magic, it is hard to stop her. The dangers that she will face makes him baulk, but then everyone was at equal risks anyway. At least with magic, Clea can fight back.

Seeing his parents growing old and still loving and kind is at once nice and difficult. Watching Jonathon growing old. It is difficult because sorcerer's life expectancies were much higher than most people and as the Guardian of the Time Stone it was posited by most of the Masters that Stephen would simply never age as long as the Time Stone was connected to him. So. Yeah. 

Immortality wasn't something that Stephen had ever wanted, but he honestly can't even think about the implications of that. Not yet anyway. When Thanos is over and done perhaps, then he can consider the consequences of his longevity and possible immortality. For now, with his knowledge that he can be injured and killed just like a normal human being with just... a lot of magic to protect him, he isn't concerned. 

Eventually, though, the time comes to test that fragility of his body. 

Dr Stephen Strange, Sorcerer Supreme was meant to be a broken man and as the events are fast approaching that would turn Tony Stark into Iron Man, kickstarting all the events that will follow, Stephen can't continue to both work the OR and the Order. He can't keep up. 

There are different plans that the Council comes up with. Various spells. Worried glances speak volumes though and Stephen comes to the conclusion simply enough. 

The universe needed a physical wounded and broken man. Compared to the 1082 deaths and even the previous accident, Stephen could deal with a little pain. 

Even the Council and all the Masters that they can trust with the information cannot come up with a long term solution that could 'fake' the injuries that he needs to suffer quite publicly. Dr Stephen Strange in any universe isn't a man that is unknown by society. In the medical field. 

His injury, his accident and his recovery would not go unnoticed. Which meant that it has to be... real. 

So with that in mind, Stephen takes time off work and plans for a vacation. He travels to Nepal. He goes to the base camp at the foot of Everest. He reminds himself of the first time he had ever seen the summit. Pushed through to there by the Ancient One, challenged to open a portal. 

He scoffs at the memory. Looks around himself, at the lack of people. Then with a soft prayer on his lips, Stephen lets go. 

He falls. 

~~~


	8. The Missed Opportunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony regrets not Googling sooner... and in which Stephen has to come clean about what and who he is and oh boy does it get dramatic or what!? 
> 
> In another words... DRAMA ALERT!?! >__<

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This fic would be a LOT easier to write if I knew anything about programming, technological inventions, how arc reactors could work, how AI works, medicine and a WHOLE lot more. Not to mention have experienced homosexual sex because I don't have a penis and I don't know what that feels like! ... -.- *ahem* 
> 
> To fill that gap, I am googling all sorts shit. My search history looks like a psychotic gay guy's trying to find a way to end the world. Or something. 
> 
> That is to say... I AM doing research but comic book science and tech is magic so there's just going to be like logic and reason applied somehow and presto... it works? On the other hand, I learnt a LOT about theoretical physics and watched over 20 hours of Youtube videos on the MCU characters, sciences and so much more. Yay.

**Monday**

**12 May 2008**

Tony Stark is a busy man. Despite being only 29 years of age, he is a busy, _busy_ man. He is the CEO of the biggest weapons manufacturing outfit in the whole freaking world for one. 

For another, he is a man that is a public figure. That means that he has an image to maintain. That means galas, media conferences, charity events and a whole lot of freaking meetings. 

Then there is the inventor, the scientist and the genius that is behind everything as well. On top of that, Tony is a friend to his few select friends and he tries to balance that on top of everything else. It helps that two of his closest friends are in his employee and he sees them every day. For Rhodey, he has to make the extra effort. Not that he minds. But still. 

So to say that Tony Stark is a busy man... is an understatement. 

But he is also a man that likes fun. Anything that can get him out of his head during the boring board meetings or polite conversation with the political figures or financial figures of the world... is important to him and for his sanity. _Especially_ when he is trapped by socialites. Oh Gods the socialites. 

Sex does that. To a certain extent. But after the disaster of his few attempts at serious relationships, he is back to the one night stands and there is only so much satisfaction you can get from that. 

Tony wasn't one of those 'you need to be in a relationship to feel fulfilled' sorta person, but having been in a few relationships, he at least thinks that the sex is sometimes better when you know just the right button to push or a partner knows _exactly_ what he likes. He misses that kind of sex. 

Drinking is another thing and that certainly helps to slow down his thoughts to the levels of almost being on par with normal people and during the galas and stuff, that is what he turns to. But he is worried about becoming his father. The last time he got truly intoxicated, he'd thrown a bottle at Rhodey and he hasn't quite forgiven himself for that. And he won't. So getting blind drunk as a de-stressor was out. 

Besides, the drinking doesn't work for the board meetings. For the board meetings and the other daily hum-drums of being the CEO of a Fortune 500 company requires something else. A project. 

Right now, that project is JARVIS. 

JARVIS is a very intelligent artificial intelligence system that could bring back information and could follow his commands without requiring commands per se, but he isn't self-learning. He isn't aware. Machine learning protocols are in place, but they are all programmed and guided. That isn't what Tony wants. 

Oh Tony is _proud_ of JARVIS and what he has managed to accomplish. He has programmed the AI to be a smartarse, to make jokes and to do everything that he needs the AI to do, but he wants... 

Tony wants JARVIS to be its own person if you will. He wants JARVIS to identify problems and seek its own ways of fixing it. To seek out the knowledge base it requires to handle the problem that it has to solve. So far, he has had to identify the problem for JARVIS and to point the program to the solutions. 

But no more. 

Except... even a genius of Tony's calibre can't work in a vacuum. The thing about being really smart is realising that you don't know everything and that sometimes, you need help. That is where the other scientists and tech minds in Stark Industries often come in. 

Tony might be the brilliant mind that comes up with the patents and the ideas, but they are the ones that sometimes need to go in and fix it and make the idea workable. Not always, but sometimes. It's also great for when Tony gets bored with an idea and needs someone else to finish off the project. 

Which often leads to Tony reaching out to brilliant scientists and tech minds throughout the world. He is lucky enough to have both the reputation and the money to make it easy to find contributors and collaborators. 

But JARVIS is special. So it requires a special kind of intervention. So JARVIS runs a search for him on possible scientists and geniuses that he could pull from. 

The list isn't extensive. A few of them aren't even legal. Tony is going to have to look into how JARVIS got his hands on a list of known hackers and crackers throughout the dark corners of the internet, but most of them, Tony knows, would not be caught dead working for a corporation or with someone that works with the government. 

Tony wouldn't, in their position. So most of the brilliant coders were out. But as Tony is thinking that, one name on the list does catch his attention. 

'S' 

Just that. Nothing else. Just 'S'. A brilliant hacker, by reputation. The one that the internet loved to call 'Robin Hood of the hacking world'. S operated in a way that was fairly common for white hats. No attacking targets just cause or for a profit etc. S hacks targets based on need and more often than not, the 'need' relates to social injustices. 

S's work isn't prolific. More... quiet and in the background than most of the big names in the hacking world. But the thing that makes S special is well... their code, as far as Tony is concerned. Others are more concerned with the huge leaks that shine light on the shit that either the government is doing or the huge corporations were doing, but Tony doesn't care about that. 

S's code is elegant. Creative. Fascinating. Tony has seen their work just enough to know that he would be very, very interested in meeting them. 

But. Hackers. They were notoriously difficult to contact and even with his own hacking handle and his own reputation as Tony Stark in the world of coders and hackers, that was likely to be more trouble than it was worth. He doubts S would attend a hacking convention or let his identity become compromised. He's too professional for that. 

There were others of course. Some legal ones that he could maybe tap on, but that was a risk in itself as well anyway. Coders had certain ethics that they operated under, but JARVIS's coding was specialised and he really wasn't sure if he wanted JARVIS to be known in the community. Coders really have a terrible tendency to brag. 

So that is a problem. Which leaves the legitimate scientists or researchers that he could possibly get ideas from. One name draws Tony's attention almost immediately. 

Dr Stephen Vincent Strange. 

Oddly enough, a neurosurgeon with a PhD from Harvard, not as good as MIT of course but decent enough institution Tony guesses, on Software Engineering and some really good work published in relation to artificial intelligence.

What really gets Tony's attention is the paper Dr Strange has released on replicating the human brain's learning processes as they grow up, into a computer brain. That... is fascinating. 

Tony gets the dirt on the guy pretty quickly with JARVIS's search algorithms. It really helps that Tony has pretty much backdoored almost all the government agencies and universities and well... kind of everything really. Yeah, yeah, it was all very illegal and it was so very, very bad but hey. 

So Tony learns a few things about Stephen Strange. He learns about Vincent Strange, the dude's father, who had also been a brilliant neurosurgeon. He learns about the father's disappearance then death. Odd but happens. 

Then he learns in the deep background that Stephen Strange is the heir and part owner of D'Arte Corporation. That at the age of 29, he is almost as filthy rich as Tony himself. That is interesting. There isn't a lot of people like Tony out there. It is always nice to find another rich entitled kid that somehow isn't just living off the money and partying it up. 

Him playing that on the down low explains why Tony hasn't managed to meet the man in so many of the charity galas and the social events for the rich and the famous. 

Tony looks into all of the guy's history as a neurosurgeon and sees that his work is brilliant and almost perfect in every single instance. 

Seriously, the traditional mass media had very little information on the guy, but the scientific and medical world knew him really well. A genius with an IQ that puts him in the top 0.001% of the population, photographic memory and a mind that understood not only how the human brain worked but how computer brains worked? 

Colour Tony interested. 

So Tony asks JARVIS to make contact with the man. The doctor. Only for JARVIS to bring up the next article from 4 May 2008. Just 8 fucking days ago. 

_'Dr Stephen Strange currently in Intensive Care following an accidental fall whilst climbing Everest'_. 

Well fuck.

Tony sighs. He looks at the article for some time before he sighs again and looks into the hospital records. He had been so excited. The records don't look that great. 

Broken legs, common during a fall like that, hypothermia, well duh given he'd been at the freaking Everest and shattered hands along with frost bite. Tony isn't a doctor, but even he could guess that projected recovery was going to take months and months. 

Great. Fuck. Shit.

Why the fuck would a genius doctor that Tony could really use for his project decide to take a holiday to hike Everest, Tony would never understand. 

The article cites Vincent Strange's car accident and the tragic loss of the surgeon's ability to perform surgeries due to the injuries to the hand and how that had led him to fall into a deep depression before disappearing in Nepal only to be found deceased at Everest. 

The news makes a sensational series of articles based on the _'Curse of Everest claims another Dr Strange'_ and so forth. But the interview that Jonathon Strange gives in relation to his nephew's accident is what draws Tony's attention. 

_"Given the serious nature of the injuries, Stephen is unlikely to be able to continue his career as a surgeon himself. However, Stephen wants to help those that he can and as such, as soon as he is well enough, he will be opening up a Neurological Consulting office in order to assist other neurosurgeons with difficult cases that Stephen is well practised to deal with and devote his time to research."_

Well. That was better than nothing. Perhaps in a few months, Tony thinks, he can approach the doc about getting a consult. Not a neurological one but an AI one. He isn't sure whether the man would be interested, but still. At least it looked like he wasn't about to follow his father's footsteps into becoming 'missing' and then 'dead'. 

"Let's keep an eye on the dude and see if he resurfaces." Is Tony's suggestion to JARVIS. Which means that JARVIS runs a program in the background to make a note for Tony to look at in a few weeks time. The AI wasn't intuitive enough to be able to keep the search on Dr Stephen Strange in the background itself and inform him when a result came up. 

"Yes Sir." JARVIS replies. Tony sighs. He had really hoped that he could get some headway straight away, but it might take time. He looks at the other names on the list, but nothing jumps out at him. 

Just a week or so too late, Tony thinks. He looks at the photograph that was in the newspaper article of Stephen Strange and thinks for a moment that he was a very attractive man. Brown hair parted and styled with hair product, sharp grey-blue eyes that looked more grey than blue in the picture and a small tight-lipped smile on his lips. 

A genius with wealth on par with Tony's that is as hot as that? Yeah, Tony can wait to meet the guy. It will only be a couple of months and then Tony will approach him. It doesn't matter how much the consult will cost. Tony wants to see if the man is as good as his papers and the news make him out to be. You can never trust the media after all. Tony knows that well enough.

In the meantime, Tony can mess with JARVIS himself. Set the programs up. Do what he can. 

Dr Stephen Strange though. That was a name he was going to remember. When he does and when he remembers that hacker, S, he's going to beat himself over the head with his own idiocy. 

~~~ 

**Wednesday**

**20 August 2008**

The second accident isn't as bad as the first one. Stephen still wakes up in a world of haze with the pain killers. But Stephen deals with pain a lot better than he used to. For one, he isn't devastated by the loss of his hands as he had been previously. 

He has had over a decade to deal with that particular disability. The thing that Stephen has trouble dealing with is Jonathon and his parents really. Their devastation and fear that he will be like Vincent and push them away are what _really_ hurts. 

So Stephen doesn't do that. He lets them coddle him. He lets them comfort him and talk to him and take care of him. He tries not to be embarrassed when Jonathon, a man allegedly now 'double' his age, has to help him to the bathroom. Or help to dress him. He lets his mother feed him his meals. He lets his father talk to him about the expected depression and difficulties of recovery and dealing with pain. 

Clea is always there too, visiting whenever she can as soon as he back to New York. So is Anderson and Anne Cowell, playing at concerned and loving parents. The problem is, Stephen _really_ does require their assistance for many mundane things. He does use some magic to help himself out, but when his family more or less is _constantly_ present... it makes that impossible. 

The Strange family gather around him and Stephen lets them. But when Stephen is ready to be discharged, the problems start to come up. 

For one, Stephen's home is the Sanctum. It is where he is the safest, it is where the Time Stone is the safest. It is not an option for them to simply buy a property for Stephen to move into. It's not a problem of money but the thousands of spells required to secure the location and they just can't pull that out of the thin air. 

Besides, Clea has gone from student to Acolyte and then to Disciple and was just about ready to take the Masters Trial. Since the Masters Trial is given by the Sorcerer Supreme and Stephen _was_ the Sorcerer Supreme, it kind of becomes imperative that they come clean. 

So. 

Stephen quietly asks Matthew, Caroline and Jonathon that Clea be the one to help him get back home. That they can visit later. They are a bit surprised by the request, but they agree. They are more or less happy to give Stephen whatever he wants at this stage. 

When they leave the hospital and Clea gets him into the car with the wheelchair and the bindings on his hands to keep them from the sunlight, which can be bad for tissue recovery, they sit in the car for a long while, not moving. Clea looks at him, confused, her hand over the wheel of her BMW.

"So cuz... Bit awkward... but um... I just realised that I have no idea where you live." Clea tells him and he gives her a smile. He loves the dramatic way in which she speaks. He is just about to increase that drama too. The apprehension is heavy inside of him, but he speaks softly. 

"177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village." Stephen says and Clea starts entering the address into the GPS before she pauses. She looks at him and he can see her mind trying to work around it. 

"Are-are you sure? Because that's um-" Clea's confounded expression is entertaining, but Stephen feels guilt more than anything else. 

"The New York Sanctum Sanctorum of the Mystic Order." Stephen finishes for her. Then waits as Clea's mind absorbs his words, the meaning behind it all and her jaw drops. It takes almost a full minute. 

There has been plenty of opportunities for him to tell her. But the thing is... when a new student enters the Sanctum or the Kamar-Taj, they aren't taught about the Sorcerer Supreme. They haven't since Stephen has become the first 'true' Sorcerer Supreme in generations. His existence and what he means is too... risky. 

At the Acolyte stage, they are taught about the battles that they might have to fight against the dark sects, the dark dimensions and the mystical threats. It is only then that they are taught about the Sorcerer Supreme, the relics. The things that they must protect. 

Only a select group of Masters and the Council know that the Eye of Agamotto contains the Time Stone. That was information that was best left to those that have proven that they can resist corruption. 

Learning the offensive nature of magic and the violence and the power of it all can corrupt some souls. It rare enough, but it happens. So the information provided to the Acolytes is minimal as they are the most prone to corruption. 

The Disciple stage is where they start to learn where their affinities are the strongest. What they want to do with their magic. It is where they get assigned particular Masters and 'teams' and at times, jobs in the real world. 

Most sorcerers don't have the capacity to become a Master. Only 1 sorcerer out of 30 makes it to Master. Those that do not are usually those that have stifled creativity. At that point, some sorcerers' training is stopped and they either go back to the world to various positions prepared by the Order or back to their own lives, ready to help if called upon. 

Masters were the same. Some remained in the Sanctums and the Kamar-Taj to teach and to look after the students, Acolytes and the Disciples. Most of them were out in the world though, working in various areas whilst maintaining safe houses and protecting those that needed their protection. 

So, initially, Stephen had meant to wait until Clea had become an Acolyte and have been taught that the Sorcerer Supreme was important and required protection before he revealed himself. 

But Clea's progress had been... very, very fast. As fast as his, almost. Before he got the chance, or rather worked up the courage, she had become a Disciple and the accident had to take place. Which is why he was in this situation. 

"You're a sorcerer. A Master." She says and he gives her a nod. Technically, that was true enough. He was one of the Masters of the New York Sanctum. 

They learnt from Kaecillius. Now every Sanctum had a team of Masters and their Disciples residing within the walls. It kept the locations safer. The relics were divided equally and so were the magic texts. 

"You're one of the Masters of the New York Sanctum? So Master Wong and Master Yinn _knew?"_ The sense of betrayal she feels is natural. As is her anger. Stephen gives her an apologetic look. 

"They did. Do not blame them Clea. They did it for me. To protect me. They did their duty." Stephen says and for a long moment, Clea doesn't say anything. She starts the car and starts to head towards the Sanctum. 

The silence in the car is stifling and difficult. But Stephen doesn't dare to break it. Stephen is actually quite impressed at how she is keeping such a tight lid on her magic with the emotional chaos in her mind. Eventually, when they are about halfway to the Sanctum, Clea does. 

"There is only one person that Masters would be protecting." Clea says. Clever girl, Stephen thinks with almost pride. She doesn't turn to look at him. She has her eyes on the road. 

"The Sorcerer Supreme is the only being that we protect. That Masters would protect with a lie." And that was true. The Order frowns on deception. It is necessary, of course, in the world, but sorcerers rarely lie to each other. Deceit can cloud focus. Cloud judgement. 

"You're the Sorcerer Supreme." She doesn't ask. It's a statement. Stephen gives her a nod anyway and drops the spells that have been hiding the dimensional energies around him. It feels amazing to get rid of the spell after wearing it for years now. 

"You're- you're-Fuck. Shit. Sorry. I should not be swearing in front of the Sorcerer Supreme." Clea mutters mostly to herself and she continues to drive when the light turns green. 

"Okay, so my cousin is a sorcerer. Didn't expect that. My cousin isn't just a sorcerer, he's the freaking Sorcerer Supreme. Which. Like. Wow. Fuck. But-Wait. Shit. Fuck! You-" Clea cuts herself off and Stephen can almost see the thought process going through her head. 

As a Disciple, she would have learnt about the previous Sorcerer Supreme and just when he had become Sorcerer Supreme. They were taught the history of magic and the Sorcerer Supremes, especially in relation to the spells that they developed and what they focused on. 

"You're- you're _not_ my cousin." It's not a question. Stephen stays quiet as she draws her conclusions. 

"Vincent, my uncle went missing. Near- fuck. Dad is going to- Shit." Clea pulls the car over at the nearest sidewalk and gets out of the car. The door slams behind her. Stephen flinches. She paces for a bit outside and Stephen waits patiently because oh he understands what she is going through. 

The lies and sense of betrayal is one thing. Realising that she was now going to have to be a part of the group that needs to hide the truth from someone that she cares about? That was going to be difficult. 

Most sorcerers had problems with that. That's why when they were about to go back out into the world after the initial student training phase, which _has_ to be conducted at Kamar-Taj until they go through all the training required with the Master, they are given one to one counselling by a professional psychiatrist to help with the process. Clea went through one too. 

Stephen lets Clea do her thinking and her pacing and her wild gesturing whilst she talks to herself. From inside the car, it sounds like she might be speaking Ancient Samarian. Well then. It continues for some time until she is calm. She returns to the car, turns it back on and starts driving again. 

"You're Vincent. Why the lie? Why not come back to the family?" She asks. 

"When I became the Sorcerer Supreme, the Mystic Order was a closed society. No one left other than those that used dimensional energies to simply gain their mobility back. No sorcerer left the Kamar-Taj and the Order was very small." Stephen explains and he knows that it is all knowledge that Clea has. It is taught to them. 

"But after that why didn't you come back as Vincent? Why the facade?" Clea asks and her anger is both natural and understandable. 

"Because Vincent died. 1082 times to be exact." Stephen says and he can see the information clicking in Clea's head. 

"Dormammu." She says quietly, fearfully. The story of how he defeated Dormammu is taught to the Disciples. Whilst prior to the changes, the Mystic Order was very much run on a one to one basis with a Master assigned to a particular student and the learning was guided to suit the student's needs, the explosion in the number of students has made that near impossible. 

As such, the Mystic Arts was now taught in class formats. Powerful and intuitive students like Clea was sped through the process with a dedicated Master, but most of them were taught in particular classes with a set lesson plan. Knowledge was still available to any student at any time, they simply attended classes as if they were attending a university at the same time. 

"So you became Stephen Strange. Stayed hidden for years. Then you came back as a 16-year-old. Why?" And that is a question that is harder to answer. Not all Masters are told about the future that is coming for them. Disciples and up are taught about Thanos and the threat that they face from him, but honestly? 

It really sounds cult-y with the whole 'end of the world' shit and the Council and Stephen had decided that the full knowledge of Thanos and the visions he had seen would remain with the Council and select few Masters. 

Clea is not one of those Masters. She isn't even a Master yet. Stephen considers his words carefully. 

"Because it is... necessary." Stephen says and he honestly can't say anything more and Clea sees it. She nods her understanding. 

"Dad is- we can't ever tell him can we?" Clea asks and Stephen can't help but answer. He knows that when the Stephens join the Avengers in the other universes, magic becomes known. 

"There will come a time. In the next decade or so when the Order will reveal itself to the world. When magic becomes a known quantity. An _accepted_ quantity. When that happens, we can tell him." Stephen says quietly and Clea nods slowly. When the car stops again, this time in front of the Sanctum, she doesn't turn the car off. She spends long moments looking at him, considering him.

"This hasn't been easy for you has it?" She asks. Stephen avoids her eyes and tries to think of the right thing to say. The Council accepts his leadership and they show appreciation for him, but no one has acknowledged the burden that he bears except Wong. 

"The mantle of the Sorcerer Supreme is a heavy one. Isn't it? You're responsible for the Mystic Order and the billions of people on this planet. I can't even imagine what it would be like to bear that sort of-" Clea cuts herself off and looks at him as if she is seeing him for the first time. 

"How did you do it for so long without family?" She asks because to Clea, family is everything. Stephen gives her a small smile. 

"Vincent Strange had been a selfish man. A man that only cared for himself and his wealth and reputation. There was a price to pay for living a life like that." Stephen says because that's the guilt that he has to bear. Even now, when he is with his family and he sees the flashes of pain when Vincent is mentioned, he feels that guilt. 

"Oh dear Gods. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that alone Uncle Stephen. But I'm here now. I'll be with you and I will help you." Clea informs him and her words and her tone suggests that she will accept no arguments. 

Stephen was in two minds when it came to Clea becoming a Master. The responsibility of being a Master was a heavy one. Clea was only 23 years old. Far too young to bear the burdens. being a Master also gave a responsibility to fight. To help out against the Dark Sects. 

The idea of Clea being in danger, of her getting hurt is terrifying. As a Sorcerer Supreme, he knows it is inevitable and that if he needs to, he will send her into the fight. But as her uncle, knowing that she is his brother's only child, Stephen can't. 

"You can stop Clea. You can... take what you know of the Arts and help people but you don't have to stay in the Order. There are-" Stephen can't help it. Despite knowing her potential and knowing that it was meant to be most likely her destiny, Stephen can't help but try. 

"No. You know every time I saw you as a child, I thought something was odd about you. I didn't know what it was. Now I know. When I saw the New York Sanctum first time, it felt like coming home. I can't stop Stephen. This is who I am." Stephen can't help but agree.

He didn't have her choice, but even if he had... even after the 1082 deaths, the injuries and almost dying more than a dozen times over the years, Stephen never regrets it. 

The Order is where his family is. The Sanctum is where his home is. Stephen gives her a helpless smile. She returns it. 

"Well, my Lord, shall we get you back home?" Clea says with the bow that most sorcerers give him as a sign of respect. He chuckles softly when she winks over the bow. 

He lets Clea help him out of the car and onto the wheelchair. With the heavy spelling around the Sanctum, no one notices the spell she places to make the wheelchair float up to reach the door. 

By the time they get inside of the Sanctum, despite the pain and exhaustion he feels from just the short ride, Stephen can't help but smile as Wong, Yinn, Cowell and Anderson greet him. 

He is home. 

~~~


	9. Hello? It's Destiny Calling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What more is there to say?  
> What you've all been waiting for... (sorta)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just randomly... the reasons why I started to write this story.  
> 1\. I love the MCU... duh.  
> 2\. I hate Steve Rogers. I kinda never liked sanctimonious people and I never liked what the whole 'spill all of SHIELD secret files on the internet thing' implied... or what happened with Civil War. I honestly don't understand why there aren't more consequences to Steve Rogers and the others for the actions they have taken. Because... you can't just randomly go around killing/injuring people and not have consequences!!!  
> 3\. I genuinely think that Tony Stark has the most difficult of paths to take in the MCU. He has to go through the most trials, betrayals, growth etc and Pepper is there on and off and Rhodey is there on and off and I wnated a story where he has someone all the way through to help him and be there for him.  
> 4\. Loki is just... beautiful and I think that yeah, he has his dickish moments but I think he's a product of his upbringing and seriously fuck Odin because you do not lie to a child for 1000 years and then go 'oops' and punish him for acting out! Of course he's going to act out! The whole WORLD that he knows just fell apart!  
> 5\. I was initially going to write a Tony/Loki story. Or a Tony/Stephen story. But... this project is MASSIVE and I honestly can't do it twice. So... I'm chucking EVERY fantasy I have into one +__+ 
> 
> And... there is the gigantic 5 reasons why =P

**Friday**

**30 January 2009**

After Stephen's accident, two major incidents take place in his life. 

**One**. Clea finished her degree and starts a Masters in Political Sciences. Part-time. She also passed her Masters Trial with flying colours.

Which has consequences. The Council debates for a long time before coming to him with the proposal of reading her into the Time Stone and all that entails. He isn't keen on it, but he does eventually bow to their collective wisdom. 

Clea Strange isn't just another Master. She is one of the most powerful of the Masters to come out of the new generation of students. She's the kind of sorcerer they would have considered a potential Sorcerer Supreme. 

They need power like that in the future. Stephen reluctantly agrees. That comes with new consequences. Clea moves into the Sanctum. She doesn't take no for an answer. In fact... she doesn't even ask. One day, she is simply... there. She argues, quite correctly, that it is very close to NYU and the Sanctum could use another Master. 

The Sanctum accepts her and that trumps any protest Stephen had. The decision is accepted pretty well by the Strange family, who is somewhat confused about Stephen living with two friends in a huge mansion in the middle of New York that resembles a museum more than a home. 

But they are quite happy to see that Wong and Yinn clearly care for Stephen and Clea and more importantly, that both Clea and he has a nice suites of rooms that they deem acceptable. 

**Two.** As soon as he is recovered enough, Stephen buys office space in a nearby building and sets up his practice. Neurological consults often lead to referrals to other doctors to perform surgeries, so it isn't uncommon for specialists to perform diagnosis work only. More importantly, Stephen plans to only work with doctors that have cases that are beyond their ability or knowledge and to provide them with ideas on how to deal with the patient. 

The practice requires an office manager. A personal assistant. Clea volunteers for the job. Stephen isn't thrilled by the idea, but considering how she wants to continue to study and Stephen is only doing part-time consultation, it works out quite nicely. 

On paper. 

In reality, the situation was problematic. For Stephen. Clea loved it and Jonathon was pleased, including the Council because according to them Clea provides excellent protection for the Sorcerer Supreme. 

For Stephen, it leads to situations like... ending up at the Mt Sinai Children's Hospital Annual Fundraiser with Clea on his arm and showing him around to all the directors of the hospitals as well as the city elite. He hates her irrationally. 

Clea is a firm believer of 'networking'. Stephen isn't. Not any more. But it turns out that he can't say no to his cousin/niece. Not when she pulls the puppy dog eyes. Or when she physically drags him out of the Sanctum. 

Luckily, it goes through at a whirling speed until he has been introduced to all the right people and Clea is finally satisfied. When she is, she cuts him loose and goes about making her own contacts because the woman was a force of nature and apparently she modelled her PA persona after the best of the best, Pepper Potts. 

He really should not have allowed her access to the Memory Stone. 

So. Stephen finds himself standing near one of the quieter bars at the edge of the shindig. The thing about a children's hospital fundraiser, when compared to the other ones, was that it was generally friendlier. Warmer. 

For one, there are actual children hanging about the place. In wheelchairs for some, for others, laughing and playing in the play areas. Most of the wealthy contributors are invited to bring their own children as well. So amongst the waiters and waitresses handing out glasses of champagne, there are clowns and magicians and other entertainers. 

Cynics often stated that the children were used as a 'ploy' to get sympathy donations, but Stephen knows better. It's a chance for the children to forget about their diseases and pains to simply enjoy a beautiful night out. There are plenty of doctors and nurses on hand to make sure that the children stay safe and are well enough to enjoy themselves. 

Stephen can stomach these events better than the others for that reason. Stephen hasn't been drinking either. At the most, he's had a glass of champagne for the toasts, which he had put down as soon as the toast was done because his hands were shaky and unreliable. 

Some days were worse than others and today was an average day. Which meant that he had moments where his hands would shake so badly he couldn't hold onto anything whilst in other moments, his hands were as still as the days before his accident. But they were scarred and the scars were raw and fresh. It is obvious to any doctor in the room. 

Stephen was just considering the crowd and wondering when he would be able to escape back to the Sanctum when he hears a child crying nearby. Stephen doesn't like children, but he doesn't hate them. He certainly isn't the type to be able to let a child go on crying. So he investigates when it is clear no one else will. 

"Hello. Are you okay?" Stephen asks quietly. He never believed in talking to children in that ridiculous way that most adults do. The child is about 7 or 8. Certainly old enough to understand his words without needing to 'make it child-friendly'. 

She is wearing a princess dress, as most of the children were in fancy dress, and her blonde curls were a mess and her tiara was on sideways. 

"Hurts." Is the only thing she says and Stephen is moving. He was going to ask the child if it was okay for him to touch, but when she lifts her head, he can see from the fevered look in her face and her eyes that she really is in no condition to be sitting on the cold floor. 

"Okay. Let's see what I can do. My name is Dr Strange." He tells her softly as he takes his jacket off and wraps it around her carefully. She does resist when he tries to pull her up and wraps her hand protectively around her stomach and lets out of a cry. Stomach pains then. Which... sucks. 

Abdominal pain is incredibly common as a complaint from babies to adults. But it was also one of the most difficult areas to work with because so many things can cause abdominal pain. 

"Stomach hurts?" Nod. Upper abdomen from the way she's holding her hands. 

"Did you eat something you haven't eaten before?" Confused look. Not food poisoning. Maybe 

"Are you a patient here?" Nod. 

"Can I pick you up?" Nod. 

"Great." Stephen says and quickly picks the child up carefully, moving so that he is scooping her up and letting her keep the foetal position. Some stomach pains can have limited relief through means like that. She's underweight. Well then. It doesn't take him long to find a doctor that works at the hospital. 

"Oh my God, Sophia! We've been looking everywhere for you!" The doctor says as he all but runs over and checks her within Stephen's arms. Paediatrician and by the looks of it, concerned about her enough not to even notice Stephen. 

"Upper Abdo pain, fever and underweight. RAP?" Stephen asks the doctor and he looks at him blankly for a moment and nods slowly. 

"Ah yes. Sophia is an outpatient, but her RAP is... very severe." The doctor says quietly and Stephen nods. 

"Dr Strange, I consult with the Neurological department." Stephen informs him quietly and he nods in understanding. 

"Of course. Would you mind letting me take Sophia? I would prefer to get her inside to a bed and see if we can at least relieve the pain and inform her parents." He says and Stephen checks his badge and name and Sophia's familiarity with him before he nods and hands the child over. A nurse rushes by with a blanket and hands back Stephen's jacket. 

Stephen watches them go and looks at his rumpled jacket for a moment and at his shaking hands. He isn't left to his own thoughts for long. 

"I thought you were a guest, Dr Strange." A smooth voice interrupts his thoughts and Stephen forgets to breathe. He recognises that voice. He has heard it millions of times. 

"Dr Anthony Stark." Stephen finds himself saying as he turns around and of course. There he is. Tony Stark. 

His dark red bow tie is undone and hangs loosely around the collar of his tuxedo shirt. His clearly very expensive and very well-tailored tux fits his form perfectly. His hair is a mess as if he had run his fingers through it a thousand times, but it is that artful mess that Stephen knows, needs time to create. 

His eyes show that he has been consuming alcohol throughout the night, not enough to be truly drunk, but enough for him to be warm and malleable. Tony's eyes are on Stephen's hands rather than Stephen's eyes. 

"Now that? That, I don't hear all that often. I prefer Tony." Tony says and there is a little hesitation moment whilst Tony considers offering a hand to shake but apparently thinks better of it after looking at Stephen's hands shaking for a long while. 

"I am surprised that you know me, Dr Stark." Stephen says and as he does, Tony's eyes look into his for the first time and in that second, everything stops. 

Just. _Stops._

Every single _fucking_ thing in the whole _fucking_ universe _stops._ The Time Stone glows softly and Stephen feels the drain on his power but _fuck._

The universe had to be playing a joke. This _has_ to be a joke. Because Anthony Edward Stark, the most important man in the whole entire fucking universe could not be Stephen Strange's Soulmate. 

He can't deny it. 

The universe doesn't normally stop when one meets a Soulmate, but they do when it is the fucking Sorcerer Supreme and the Guardian of the Time Stone that meets his Soulmate. 

It's rare and whilst the romantic idea of 'the one' and 'two souls divided and meant to be one' is prevalent in literature and popular fiction, it isn't actually common or even real as far as most people are concerned. 

But it is. 

To magic users channelling dimensional energies through their bodies and thus in tune with the universe itself and in the language that the universe speaks? The Connection is real as anything else that they do. 

So magic users often find their Soulmates. Most of them are other magic users because the Universe Connects them to those that are compatible. It helps them cope with the burdens that they have to deal with... the whole saving the world from Mystical threats is a dangerous and terrifying one and having a Soulmate helps. Many of them see it as their reward.

Stephen is pretty sure this isn't some sort of reward from the universe. This wasn't just a 'here, I think you guys would be good for each other'. This is a 'you guys fundamentally need each other to make sure the universe doesn't end, good luck!' sorta thing. 

_Shit._

This... is going to be a problem. A _huge_ fucking problem. Stephen needs to be grounded, focused in order to perform his duties. He can't be distracted by the need to protect his Soulmate. This wasn't by no means an emotional connection. At most all Stephen could feel was a sense of loyalty and devotion. 

Most Tony would feel was likely that Stephen was maybe interesting. That was it. The Connection or Soulmate or whatever didn't mean love. It just meant that they were meant to be in their lives somehow. With complete trust and faith between each other. 

And that... was going to be a _problem._

The need to protect a Connected one is fundamental. Stephen can already feel it at the edge of his mind. The loyalty and devotion were fair enough, but the need to protect was going to push Stephen to do certain things that he probably should not be doing. Like revealing the existence of magic if it comes to it. Like revealing the Time Stone. 

The geas is going to hold him back but the desire is going to be... _fuck._

Stephen takes a steadying breath because even he can't keep all time throughout the entire fucking universe stopped indefinitely. So he takes a moment to centre himself. 

With a twist of his hands, time flows again. 

"Seriously? We're going for that humble bull- story?" Tony says, cutting himself from swearing because there are little people about. Stephen can't help it. He smiles. He shrugs his shoulders and tries to calm his racing heart as he does a theatrical bow. 

"You caught me Dr Stark. So how can my genius of be of service to you?" Stephen says because if Tony wanted snark, he can do snark. The inventor chuckles softly. 

"Honestly, I was bored out of my mind until I saw you. So first of all, thanks for being the only person in this whole shindig actually intelligent enough to be worth speaking to." Tony says and Stephen has to fight back a frown. This is why the Cup had been showing him Tony Stark all this time. 

Had this been their first meeting, without the Connection, without the Cup, Stephen would have dismissed him as an arrogant narcissistic bastard not worth spending his time to get to know. But he knows better. 

"Second, I had meant to contact you some time ago. I was interested in your work into Artificial Intelligence and building a network that resembles the human brain and its functions." Tony says and Stephen is somewhat surprised by that. His surprise must show because Tony raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Really? _Seriously._ You're surprised. Come on! I'm the world's foremost programmer in AI. You did a paper on AI that wasn't dumb. Of course, I'm aware of your work." Tony's voice is full of that snark, but Stephen is flattered. 

"That is high praise coming from you Dr Stark. So, what can I do for you?" Stephen asks and he can't keep his eyes to himself. 

The tight fit of Tony's tuxedo is making Stephen think of all sorts of things that he shouldn't and the way that the man's eyes are slightly watery is also not helping the issue. When Tony's tongue pokes out to lick his lips, Stephen knows his eyes are dilated. He also knows better than to hope that the genius doesn't catch that. 

"For once, I'm more after business than pleasure. Though we can talk about the latter later. Really not about to initiate anything at a children's hospital function." Tony says with a drawl and Stephen has to hide his blush and look away for a moment. 

"Of course not. If you are interested in a consultation, then you can contact me here." Stephen says as he pulls out a card. He doesn't hold the card out for Tony to take, not at the hand level, but he holds it in front of Tony's eyes, the number and email clearly visible. 

"I don't like-" 

"Your aversion to having objects handed to you is well known Dr Stark. As is your photographic memory. Memorise the number and the email. Contact me however you like, whenever you would like, whether as a doctor or for something relating to Artificial Intelligence. I would be interested in both work." Stephen says and when he knows Tony has had sufficient time, he disappears the card. 

"Neat trick." Tony comments and Stephen chuckles as he makes the card appear again with a flick of his fingers. His hands are steady for the time being, which is surprising. 

"Magic tricks are a good way for residents to develop the fine motor controls needed for surgery. Most of us practice with coin disappearance tricks. Since the accident, I can't really do those anymore, so cards are the best I can do." Stephen says as he flicks the card again and makes it disappear, this time showing Tony where the card is hiding. The genius chuckles. 

"I gotta learn to do that. Where did you learn?" Tony asks and his genuine interest in bringing out more of the Tony that is usually hidden behind masks. Good, Stephen thinks. 

"Youtube." Stephen's reply has Tony laughing properly and it is quite lovely to watch. 

Stephen wants to reach out. To touch. To let the Connection be grounded with physical contact. He doesn't. It would be out of line for him to just reach out and touch someone because he wants to. The yearning is heady and difficult to handle. He is grateful when Clea all but runs over, her blonde hair slightly messed up and her bright blue eyes on fire with thinly veiled worry and fear. 

"Clea?" Stephen questions as she grabs his arm and locks eyes with him. She had felt it. He thinks. She must have. He closes his eyes for a moment and that is all the confirmation that she needs. 

"We should go, Stephen. You have an appointment at 7:30 with Mr Anderson and the Board." Clea says but he knows that she is referring to the emergency Council meeting that has no doubt being called when every single Master most likely felt the Connection snapping into place. 

"Of course." Stephen says. Tony's eyes are on him. He can feel it. He looks and sees that Tony is watching Stephen and Clea's interaction and more importantly their distance or lack thereof and Clea's hand on his arm. 

"Well Dr Stark, it has been an absolute pleasure to meet you and I hope that you will contact me soon in relation to your project." Stephen informs him with a smile. Tony gives him a small nod whilst Clea takes the jacket from Stephen's arm and sighs at its rumpled nature. 

"I will, Dr Strange." Tony promises. It's enough. Stephen gives him a smile as Clea inclines her head towards Tony. 

"Come on, my feet hurt." Clea grumbles as she all but drags him out of the gala. Stephen manages one more look at Tony Stark and his thoughtful eyes before they make their way out towards the valet parking area. 

When they are clear of people, Clea's attitude changes. 

"Are you alright?" She asks him quietly and carefully. Stephen drops the smile that had been on his lips and shakes his head. 

"No." It's the best he can manage. His whole body, his whole soul and mind are screaming at him to go back. To touch Tony Stark. To connect to him physically. But no. Not yet, he kept telling himself because, by the Vishanti, he needed to keep himself away. 

"We will work this out, Stephen. The Council is gathering as we speak." Clea informs him quietly. Stephen nods. 

The Council will come up with a solution. They had to. 

~~~ 

**Tuesday**

**3 February 2009**

The mad scramble of the Council manages very little. The Council holds meetings whilst Stephen meditates and tampers down his desires to connect with his Soulmate. 

The meetings continue for days. The Kamar-Taj and the Sanctums all but come to a standstill. 

It is almost unfair really. Tony didn't even notice. Most non-magic users don't notice. But the magic users do. They _always_ do. Then they are left with the yearning, the burning desires to just spend a minute in their company. It is so bloody _unfair._

The Cup calls to him constantly, trying to fill his physical need to connect with Tony with a visual one. It doesn't work of course. Stephen doesn't go to the Cup. Yinn does. She watches the Cup and makes sure nothing truly noteworthy is happening.

The Council has to adjust a lot of the timelines and plans and so does Stephen. With the Soul Connection and with a Connection as powerful as one between Tony Stark and Stephen Strange, they can't simply perform a one-sided binding. 

Usually, they do when a magic user bonds with a non-magic user. It's necessary to ground the sorcerer so that they can continue to focus and work their magic whilst the relationship between them builds.

The spell is usually worked in secret. The only spell the Order performs without consent on someone. But it is necessary to keep some of their sorcerers safe. From doing something stupid. To prevent rogue sorcerers in the case that they are rejected from their Soulmates. 

It's not an option in Stephen's case. 

The thing is. The Universe rarely does things without plans. Even those that are rejected by their Soulmates initially, over time, usually find that their Soulmates will make time for them. Some of them end up with very happy results indeed. Others... end up with enough of a compromise to be okay with it. 

The universe usually had a means of at least bringing people together over and over to ensure that the Connection is brought to fruition. Stephen knows that Tony's interest in his work is exactly that. 

Unfortunately, that has to work in conjunction with Tony Stark's very difficult and treacherous path. 

Stephen is in the middle of the meeting with the Council to discuss the next array of adjustments necessary and the spellwork that might be required when he feels it. 

It starts with a gasp. Just a shock-wave of some sorts going through him. Then the wave grows until it is pain. Agonising pain that lances through him. It doesn't go on for a long time and Stephen isn't hurt anywhere, but he knows what has happened. 

He doesn't stay in the meeting. He blindly throws the portal open and makes his way to the New York Sanctum. He all but runs for the Cup and he can see it. 

The explosion. The shrapnel. Tony's kidnapping. 

Stephen doesn't watch for long. He pushes the Cup away and makes it back to the meeting eventually. But he does need some time to calm down. Those with Connections understand. They explain how they usually deal with it. 

It is better and worse for those with completed Connections. They feel the pain more acutely, but they also feel pleasure and joy. They feel everything. Not just the bad things. For incomplete Connections, that is all that they get. Phantom pains so painful that it feels like they are being ripped apart. 

The decision the Council makes becomes simplified at that point. Stephen Strange had to be in contact with Tony Stark. With or without his knowledge. Because a Sorcerer Supreme without the ability to focus was a dangerous thing. The universe ending sort of dangerous. 

On top of that, they are aware of just what kind of instincts a Connected has. The protective instinct is just one of the problems that they were going to have to deal with. 

Stephen was going to start to feel the need to ensure that Tony is safe and happy. And a part of the need to be loyal and devoted meant that Stephen was going to find it difficult to lie to Tony. If not impossible. 

The geas, it turns out needs to be added to. To ensure that Stephen doesn't blurt out the Connection. They tie that spell to the Time Stone as well. No one is happy about it, but it is necessary even more now than it had been before. 

Then Stephen makes another decision. One that has the Council up on their feet protesting. Stephen ignores them. 

The Sorcerer Supreme is the most powerful magic user on the planet. Given Stephen's unique situation with the Time Stone, it was even possible he was the most powerful magic user in the universe right now. 

The thing is... With the Connection now made, if Tony Stark was to somehow... die despite all of their preparations and protections, Stephen's soul wasn't going to survive that unscathed. 

Most of the most vicious and dangerous dark sorcerers the Order deals with are those that have lost their Connections. The deeper the Bond, the more destructive they become. Stephen refuses to be one of them. 

If someone with his powers, his capacity and his connection to the Time Stone were to lose his mind, there would be no force in the Universe that could fight back against him. 

So Stephen Strange ties his life and death to that of Anthony Edward Stark. If Tony Stark dies and his soul spreads through the universe, then Stephen will follow. The multitudes of spells will kick in. It is the only thing that Stephen can do to make sure. 

Because if Dr Stephen Strange may not be able to save the universe, but he sure as hell wasn't going to destroy it. 


	10. To Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Ho Yinsen needs to save his patient. His last patient. He needs a helping hand. 
> 
> WARNING: DESCRIPTION OF TORTURE...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything... I KNOW that the gloves Stephen wears are yellow. I don't like it. So it's brown in this story. I am so sorry but OMG they like hurt my eyes so no. Just... no... sorry >__<
> 
> I'm... gonna blame all of the little mistakes and differences on the fact that this is one of the Multiverses? That work for y'all? 
> 
> Oh and I know like nothing about medicine. I'm not a doctor. I work in Emergency Services and I have fantastic knowledge of first aid and all the things that can go wrong with the human body but not how to fix them. So... yeah. 
> 
> If I could I would fix myself first. If you noticed that I post randomly throughout the day, it's because currently, I'm on long term sick leave with a broken nerve sitting somewhere in my stomach constantly sending unnecessary messed up pain signals. Yay me. So yeah. Please keep the comments coming because they brighten up my rather pain filled days. <3

**Thursday**

**5 February 2009**

Professor Ho Yinsen is a damned good doctor. A genius in his field. Recognised and lorded for it. Invited all throughout the world to teach, to practice. One of the best. That had been him. But right now, he feels like a bumbling idiot. 

The Ten Rings raided his village. Killed his people. He is the last of them left. Gulmira is no more and Yinsen feels the pain of that loss. He wishes for nothing more than death. But here he is. Unable to die. He has a patient. Possibly his last patient and he can't save the man. 

Yinsen remembers Tony Stark. He remembers meeting him at Bern. The young capricious genius had been brilliant. It puts extra pressure on him. To succeed. It also stays his hand. Yinsen is terrified to fail. 

Tony Stark is dying and Yinsen doesn't know what to do. 

The conditions in the remote Afghanistan cave is appalling. They have given him all the tools that he needs, but he doesn't have the expert assistance required to make the surgery work. One man can't operate on a patient under these circumstances. 

He has gotten the shrapnel that he can out of Tony's chest and stabilised the man. But he knows there are more. He had seen the X-Ray scans. Soon enough, they would travel through to the rest of Tony's body and get into his heart and rip it to shreds with the movement of the heart itself. 

He momentarily considers the electromagnet solution that had been proposed during that very same conference all those years ago. It was a procedure that he had come up with in order to save the walking dead within his own village. It had been a concept then and in all those years, he hasn't managed to get through to practical practice. 

Now, this was his last chance. 

But he cannot do it alone. The little room that he had been given is empty barring him, the medical equipment and his dying patient. Yinsen carefully monitors Tony and wonders if the man would even wake up before he passes into the afterlife. 

As he is thinking, he thinks he hears something odd at the corner of the room. Yinsen turns and finds his eyes growing comically wide. A wide circle of crackling fire spins into existence and a man steps out of that circle. The circle disappears behind him with another soft whooshing sort of sound. 

"Professor Yinsen. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I am here to help you." The man says. He is dressed in a dark blue, thick robe and dark blue pants. The matching robe and pants remind Yinsen of East Asian clothes. Slightly different but the style is from there, he imagines. 

The man is wearing leather boots and his outfit is held together by a leather belt of the same colour. Dark brown leather gloves complete the outfit. On his chest, there is a gold medallion in the shape of an eye. On his shoulders flutters a dark red cape with a collar that frames a solemn and handsome face. 

Sharp grey blue eyes look at him for a long moment, waiting for a response. Yinsen doesn't quite know what to say. Or do. But then he remembers. A long, long ago memory of stories being told around the fire in the husky barely above whisper voice of his grandmother. 

"You're a sorcerer." Yinsen finds himself voicing the words he can scarcely believe and he can see the surprise in the other man's eyes. 

"Ah... um... Yes. You... know of us." The man says, greatly surprised and Yinsen nods numbly. It had just been stories. But he recognised it from what his grandmother used to tell him. The portals. The instant travel between distant lands. The odd clothing. The ability to heal. To conjure. To battle. 

"My grandmother used to tell us stories about sorcerers and magic. I didn't believe her." Yinsen says. This might be a dream. A comforting dream to help him pass the time. It doesn't feel like it. He can feel the slow pulse on Tony Stark's wrist under his fingertips. 

"It is difficult to believe for a man of science and medicine. I know." The man replies as he slowly walks closer. Yinsen looks alarmingly at the camera in the corner of the room. The man simply gestures and the medallion on his chest begins to glow softly in a warm green light. 

"No need to worry Professor. We will not be disturbed and no one will know of my visit." The man says and walks close enough to kneel by the unconscious and dying Tony Stark's side. The man then expertly assesses the patient's situation. Doctor Stephen Strange, the man had said. 

"MD?" Yinsen finds himself questioning. The man nods. At that point, Yinsen decides that he does't care about the odd clothes. or the magic or anything else. There was another doctor. One that can help him to save his patient. That's what matters. 

"Can you help me then? With a surgery?" Yinsen asks and the man nods. 

"That is what I have come to do. You need assistance to perform the surgery to remove a vast majority of the chest bone from Dr Stark's chest and to insert the housing and the electromagnet." The man says and Yinsen is surprised. When he finally looks up from assessing the patient, Yinsen sees the pain in the other man's eyes. 

"Are you hurt?" Yinsen asks because he is a doctor and he can't just sit by when someone is in pain. 

"No. He is." Stephen replies softly and Yinsen thinks he understands. He slowly nods and takes in a deep breath as he gathers the surgical tools. 

"You have not come to save us or to help me. You came to help _him."_ Yinsen says as he lays out the tools, the housing and for good measure, disinfects everything again. His tone isn't accusatory. The man looks away regardless. 

"You are very perceptive Professor." That is answer enough, Yinsen thinks. He is going to die here, Yinsen thinks. He is okay with that. That's what he'd been wanting. 

The man's eyes held enough sadness when they looked at him. Sorcerers know things, his grandmother had told him. They can see the fates of other people. They can move mountains if needs be. They can alter realities. Bend them to their will. 

"Is he important?" Yinsen asks as he hands the other doctor surgical gloves. The man takes off his own gloves before he takes them and puts them on. Yinsen sees the scars on his hands and feels like an idiot again. 

"You're Vincent Strange's son. The Neurosurgeon." Yinsen says and Stephen nods slowly to him. 

"Yes. And yes, Anthony Edward Stark is important. He is needed to save the universe." Stephen informs him and Yinsen feels his eyebrows rise in surprise. 

Well then. 

"We better save his life then." Yinsen says simply. It honestly does not matter to him who his patient is or how important they are. All patients are important to him and all life is valuable to him. 

That was why he had become a doctor and that was why he had continued to treat patients even in this dark cave. He took an oath. He meant to keep that oath till his last dying breath. 

Sort of. 

"You are taking all this remarkably well." Stephen says as the surgery begins. Yinsen shrugs. 

"Any intelligent scientist will tell you that each question that is answered brings more questions. There are far too many things in the universe that we simply do not know yet. The existence of magic has been debated for thousands of years. Given the empirical evidence, it would be foolish of me to shout that it cannot be possible." Yinsen tells him and Stephen chuckles. 

"For an Order that strives for secrecy, we really have let the cat out of the bag in some very memorable ways haven't we?" Stephen says and Yinsen chuckles as well. A bit of levity is necessary in an operating theatre. It keeps them calm and focused. 

"If you had not believed that I would react well to your presence here, why show yourself to me? Surely such a risk was unnecessary." Yinsen asks more because its something to talk about than a true question he needs answered. 

They cut the genius's battered chest open and cut through the sternum. The hole they create is perfectly circular and just the right size for the casing. That is Stephen's work. Not his. 

"Yes, but you would have been suspicious. And our Order has rules against working magic against the will of a person to alter their memories or their minds." Stephen says and Yinsen has to admit that is quite admirable. He tells that to the sorcerer who simply shrugs. 

"We have oaths just as doctors do. They are very similar in nature. Besides, my biggest motivation is a selfish one." Stephen says quietly as they clear the chest cavity as much as possible and tie off all the loose vessels. It's painstaking and slow work, but they coordinate well as if they have performed thousands of surgeries together. 

"Because Tony Stark needs to save the universe?" Yinsen asks and he can't help but add a little question into his tone. He isn't quite sure about saving the universe business. 

Yinsen was okay with believing that Tony Stark was a brilliant scientist and a futurist that could do a lot of good in the world, but he was an inherently selfish man that used his genius to create weapons. Perhaps that would change following this experience, but save the universe? That he finds... doubtful. 

"Yes. He is the Merchant of Death for now, but with the right words from the right person and he can be more than that." Stephen says and _oh,_ Yinsen thinks. 

"You mean me. My words. I am to influence the genius weapons manufacturer and turn him away from destruction." Yinsen surmises and Stephen looks at him for a long moment. 

"You are a great man, Professor Yinsen. A brilliant doctor. But more than that, you are a good man. Dr Stark could use a good man to guide him." Yinsen isn't quite sure about that, but he can try at least. There was no harm in trying. 

"I cannot tell him about you, can I?" The answer is obvious and barely needs questioning. The sorcerer looks at him and shakes his head. 

"No Professor. There are many events that must take place before Dr Stark can become aware of the existence of magic. There are many paths ahead of him and the knowledge could lead him towards paths that are best left not taken." Well then, Yinsen thinks. 

He can only imagine, from the public knowledge of Tony Stark, what the genius might do if he realised that magic was a real thing. For one, he might try to find a way to access it and weaponize it. That could be very dangerous indeed. For another, it could distract him from the path that he is meant to follow. Fate and destiny and all that. 

"I see. My grandmother did always say that Sorcerers were the voices of the universe. Is that true?" It is amazing that he can recall all the stories clearly now. For decades, he had forgotten them. He had only remembered them to tell his children the stories. But that was a long, long time ago now. 

"Yes and no. We are in tune with the universe. We feel the connections it makes, what must be. We can sometimes see the fates of some people. Know when we can intervene and when we should not. We see what balances the universe and what breaks that balance. But no. We are not here to be the voice of the universe. That is a role that is given to every single being within it." Well, that makes some sort of sense, Yinsen thinks. 

They ease the casing into the empty chest cavity. It will restrict the lungs and lower the lung capacity on both sides and the heart will strain against it, but it is the best that they can do. 

The electromagnet is lowered slowly and carefully into the casing and plugged in to make sure that it remains steady and firm. They use the X-Ray machine to check that the shrapnel are remaining in place and that there are no stray bones floating about. 

When they are done, they sit back a little and Yinsen lets out a breath. He injects Tony with the antibiotics and the anti-rejection medication. Stephen watches for a moment before he takes a deep breath and reaches forward towards Tony's chest carefully. His hand doesn't touch the genius's chest, just hovers it over it. He sighs. 

"His immune system needs to hold. He needs to be stabilised and strong enough to do what he needs to. The extra time that it had taken for him to receive the procedure may have endangered the path that he must take." Stephen says quietly and Yinsen gets the distinct feeling that the sorcerer isn't speaking to him. 

He is right, because not a moment after he had spoken, another portal opens behind the Sorcerer and four more sorcerers step through. 

They are all wearing robes of varying colours. Most of them are dark maroon and they appear to be very comfortable. They step through the portal quickly and stand before Stephen with their eyes focused on him. 

"What do you need us to do?" One of them asks and it is clear that Stephen Strange is more than just a sorcerer. He looks down at the Tony Stark and stands up and moves back. 

"We can't heal his wounds. That has to be natural. But we can speed up the process a little. Give him a boost so that he can survive through the ordeal here." Stephen says and the four of them nod their heads slowly as they get into position. Two of them all but herd Yinsen out of his chair. 

"Professor Yinsen, we ask that you do not reveal our nature to Tony Stark or the others within this cave. This surgery to save his life, the spells we have worked must remain a secret." Stephen Strange tells him. He doesn't need to. Yinsen understands. 

"It will not be easy for him. There will be many demands placed upon him during his captivity. This is not a question that Tony Stark needs to be asking right now. I will keep your secret, Dr Strange. I will protect him. That is what you need to ask of me isn't it?" Yinsen asks. 

The look in Stephen's eyes says it all. Sadness. Gratitude. 

"Tell me one thing, Dr Strange. Is Tony Stark worthy of sacrifice?" He shouldn't ask the question because he knows that every life is valued the same. There is no life greater than another. But he wants to know. He needs to know if he is sacrificing his life for the right reasons. For the right person. 

"Yes. You will find out just how much." The sorcerer tells him and Yinsen nods solemnly. The buzzing in the air that started with the sorcerers appearing stops. Tony's vitals that he can see are stable. Strong. Stronger than it should be given the invasive nature of the surgery. Yinsen raises an eyebrow and looks at the sorcerer, who gives him a small smile. 

"Thank you Professor Yinsen." Stephen says and Yinsen knows that he isn't thanking him for the surgery or for the secrecy. Yinsen simply nods as the sorcerers go through their portal and it closes behind them. 

Yinsen settles down next to his patient and cleans up. His last and his most important patient. He wonders just what kind of man Anthony Edward Stark was to be worthy of the attention of sorcerers and the universe itself. 

He can't wait to find out. 

~~~ 

**Tuesday**

**10 February 2009**

The pain in his chest is a constant thing. Just a dull ache. A phantom pain. It does not go away. It does not get better and it does not get worse. He had been expecting it so Stephen deals with it. It isn't that much of a problem. 

Stephen wakes up in the middle of the night with a scream on his lips and the feeling of water filling his lungs. He fights to breathe as Clea and Wong runs into his room and tries to get him to calm down. It takes Yinn for them to realise what was wrong. 

Yinn comes to Stephen's bedroom with the Cup in hand. The Cup shows them what is happening to Tony Stark. 

Torture. 

Waterboarding. 

Clea looks away almost immediately. Yinn does not. She watches the Cup as Tony's head is covered by rags and water is poured over them. She listens to them yell and Tony gasp for breath. It is horrifying and she can barely hold the Cup steady, she takes deep breathes and watches. 

Wong focuses on Stephen and starts the spellwork. They had prepared for this. They had known that this was a possibility. Stephen just hadn't known what torture actually felt like. With Dormammu, it hadn't been drawn out torture. Just... deaths. Mostly quick and efficient. This... is different. 

As the round of torture stops, Stephen can breathe again. Wong works to stabilise his vitals and Clea holds his focus by holding his hands and letting him focus on her steeled resolve. She lends him her focus and he takes it and lets it calm him down. 

"You need to go to the Astral Plane." Yinn tells him softly. Stephen looks at her for a long moment, debating it before shaking his head. 

"This is his pain. I will bear it as he does." Stephen informs her. Yinn looks grim as she nods back to him. If he left his body and went to the Astral Plane with his just consciousness he could avoid the pain. But if he did so, the pain that Tony felt wouldn't be divided. 

That was the thing with the Bond. Stephen had avoided touching the genius, no skin to skin contact since he had ensured that he wore gloves the entire time, but Stephen had spent enough time around Tony for the bond to start forming. 

It meant that unconsciously, Tony could draw on Stephen's strength. It meant consciously, Stephen could share the burden of the pain that Tony was suffering with him. It was a dangerous thing to do and not what anyone would recommend to a sorcerer, but given the situation... 

"They are getting ready to go again. Brace yourself." Yinn warns him and Stephen does. It starts slow. But soon enough, his lungs are burning and he feels like he is drowning. It's not the full sensation. He couldn't pull everything from Tony. Even with a full Bond that is not possible. But he can pull at least some of it away and even that little bit is... difficult. 

"Wong, keep the spell to pull from Clea steady. Clea, focus." Yinn tells them and Stephen knows exactly what the spells are doing. They are going to be keeping him from going to Tony. From breaking reality and the timeline that must be allowed to continue on its path by rescuing him. Because by gods no Soulmate can sit by willingly and watch as their Connected is tortured. 

It's not enough, Stephen realises. He can almost feel his body getting ready to move. Can feel the dimensional energies starting to flare up. He grits his teeth. 

"Bind me." Stephen orders through gritted teeth. Clea looks at the others for a moment and at him before she nods. Her eyes are wide, horrified and filled with the beginnings of tears. 

Clea is powerful. With Stephen's focus shaken by the torture, the need to go to his Soulmate warring with his need to ensure that he doesn't break the reality, he can't fight her binds when they snap into place. 

He can't fight back. 

Not without hurting her. Stephen can't do that to her. She looks devastated even as she focuses and holds the bright orange-gold binds tightly against his arms and his legs, holding him onto the bed. 

"I'm so sorry Uncle Stephen. Oh God, I'm so sorry." She apologises, tears starting to gather, but the binds hold firm as does her resolve and her focus. Her strength. Wong channels that through to Stephen so that he can hold onto his need to remain in the Sanctum. Within the protected walls and not to portal to Afghanistan and destroy reality. 

"Here they go again." Yinn says and her eyes are also filled to the brim with tears. The emotional pain everyone is going through is obvious. Stephen has a moment to be grateful that he has so many that care for him, that would sacrifice themselves, their sleep and their emotional well-being to be there for him. He is grateful. That warm thought only lasts for a moment. 

With the next breath, Stephen screams. 

~~~


	11. Damned If You Do... Damned If You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony doesn't quite know how he got into this situation. He sorta has a plan to get out but really... it's a dangerous plan. He's worried. Yinsen is worried. Stephen is losing his mind. 
> 
> But we all know how that's going to go right? Or do we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this isn't fully exactly how it happens in the movie. Artistic licence is being taken. It's an alternate universe. I'm doing my best with the materials I got to play with... >__<
> 
> BTW anyone ever tried to write with a purring, biting cat on their laps? IT'S FUCKING ADORABLE... and impossible T__T.

**Sunday**

**15 February 2009**

The blasted cave system is cold. Every bit of Tony's body hurts and he can't sleep for the fear of nightmares. So instead of resting, Tony stares into the fire they have lit in the middle of the cave. 

How did it go so wrong? When did it go so wrong? Where? 

Was it when Tony refused to get into the same Humvee as Rhodey? No. If he had, Rhodey would be dead. Was it when he signed off on all those papers without thoroughly checking everything? Pepper wouldn't make that mistake. 

Was it when he took the first missile development project that his father offered at the age of 8? Maybe. Or was it when Tony had been born? 

Fuck. 

Tony doesn't know. All he knows is that there is a hole in his chest. An electromagnet holding back the shrapnel that are trying to get into his heart. That he has no money, no friends, no weapons, no tech and no plans. Well. Maybe.

It's hard to think straight. 

The Ten Rings, the terrorist organisation that the US Government was trying to eradicate from Afghanistan. They had his weapons. _His_ weapons. The very terrorists that he built the weapons for the US to fight against were using his weapons against the US army. _Fuck._

That brings a whole new meaning to his moniker of 'Merchant of Death'. The shame, regret, anger and fear all burn through him. 

The torture had been bad but he is more ashamed of telling them that he would cooperate, that he would build them weapons, than anything else he has ever been ashamed of all his life. 

They weren't the first to try, but so far, he hadn't been so deeply squared away or so tortured that he had given in. They were the first to be successful and the shame and self-hatred burn through him. 

But... he wants to survive. He has to fix everything. He _has_ to make sure that the weapons couldn't end up in the hands of people like the Ten Rings anymore. To do that, he _needs_ to survive. 

At the same time... he isn't sure if he is strong enough to get through this. He can't see the light at the end of the tunnel. He is a deer caught in his headlights and he feels frozen in fear. Into inaction. 

Ho Yinsen notices. 

"Will you do as they ask?" Yinsen asks him quietly. There is no judgement in his voice. Tony wishes there was. 

"I don't know." Tony's own voice sounds weak and stupid and _god_ he hates all of this. 

"What you saw. Your weapons in their hands. That is your legacy. A legacy of death and destruction of innocent lives. Is that all you are Stark?" Yinsen's voice does hold some judgement then. Disappointment. Tony looks up at him.

So far the doctor had just been supportive. Gentle. He wasn't any more. There is a fire in the doctor's eyes and Tony doesn't understand how. He has been in the hands of the Ten Ring a lot longer than he has. _How_ is he not beaten down as Tony is? 

"What's the point? If I give them what they wan't they will kill me after. If I don't do anything, they will kill me or this will. " Tony points to his chest and the helplessness he feels. The doctor raises an eyebrow at him. 

"I thought Tony Stark was a brilliant man. A scientist. An innovator. I guess I was wrong." The doctor says and it incenses Tony. He feels the anger bubble at the surface, but they are also words that he is saying to himself. Tony doesn't rise to the bait. 

"I don't have anything here. I don't have _anything._ _Anyone._ Any help." Yinsen scoffs at him and the sound is derisive and so very disdainful. 

"You have your mind." Yinsen tells him simply. Tony looks at the man for a long time and realises that he also is saying that Tony isn't alone. He has Yinsen. Tony looks over the unassuming doctor. The man that has saved his life with an experimental treatment. 

"My mind is of no help without tools doc. Without... help." Tony sounds out. The Professor shrugs his shoulders. 

"They will provide you with tools to build their weapon. As for help, I may not know a great deal about machines, Stark, but I do know how to use my hands and I am a very quick study." The doctor tells him with a smile. Tony nods slowly. 

"This is going to kill me in a week." Tony says quietly as he looks down at his chest. The doctor arches an eyebrow at him. 

"This is an important week for you then, isn't it?" Yinsen's levity helps. Tony finds himself taking a deep breath and nodding as he stands up. 

"This is the first thing we need to fix." Tony says and he goes to the pile of papers and pencils he'd been given to sketch out the schematics of the Jericho missile the Ten Rings wanted him to build. 

"You know, I remember meeting you at Bern." Tony says as he sketches out the first part of his plan. The doctor is sitting on his own cot, reading a book and sipping a cup of truly god awful tea. 

"Oh yes. As I do. I could not believe that a young drunk American boy managed to outshine all the other brilliant minds." Yinsen's praise is soft. 

"I don't even remember what I spoke about. I was too drunk and preoccupied." Tony regrets that. He should have spent more time with Yinsen. If he had known. But that's it isn't it? Hindsight is always 20/20. 

"Oh I remember. If I had known that you would go on to create so many weapons, I wouldn't have spoken to you about the new handheld x-ray devices." Tony looks up from his sketch of the Arc Reactor to look at him. 

"What would you have said instead?" Tony asks and Yinsen's tired brown eyes meet his. 

"That with a mind like yours, there is a great deal of good that you could be doing for the world. That death and destruction is never the answer." Yinsen says and Tony nods tightly. 

"I wouldn't have listened back then." Tony says and he goes back to his sketching. 

"But you're listening now." He is. He _really_ is. Tony nods his head slowly and goes on to sketch the armour. 

He works for several hours by the dim lights and Yinsen doesn't hurry him, doesn't ask him questions. He simply reads and sometimes walks their cell. But when Tony is done, he pulls the doctor next to him and explains the schematics of the miniaturised Arc Reactor. 

From what he has seen of the weapons that the Ten Rings had already, he knows he has enough tools to get that made. Hopefully. 

"The Arc Reactor should produce a lot of power. 3 gigajoules per second. If I get my math right, which I did, of course." Tony says and Yinsen nods. 

"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes." Yinsen says and Tony looks at him with some surprise. He had known that Yinsen was a brilliant mind, but he is starting to see that Yinsen was even more brilliant than he had suspected. A scientist and not just a doctor. 

"Or something big for 15 minutes." Tony informs him as the plan forms. 

"What do you plan to build?" Yinsen asks and Tony shows him the schematics he had been working on during the quiet moments. He shows it to the doctor and he sees the man's eyes widen. 

"Impressive." Is the only word the doctor says. 

"We need a way to get out of here. It's not going to be a peaceful process so I figured I might as well as build a suit strong enough to withstand the bullets and can fire back just as much as they can throw at us. It's a dangerous plan though." Tony says. Yinsen looks at him and shrugs. 

"As you said. We are dead if we don't do anything. At least this way, our last moments will be interesting." Yinsen says with a chuckle and Tony finds himself relaxing a little as he nods and throws the schematics into the fire. Yinsen seems surprised but Tony merely taps his head. 

"Photographic memory." Yinsen chuckles at that and nods. 

"What do you need me to do?" Yinsen asks and Tony lays out the plan. 

Damned if you do and damned if you don't. Tony didn't like being idle. If he was damned either way, he might as well as do and hope for the best. 

With Yinsen, he had a feeling that somehow things were going to work out. 

~~~ 

**Friday**

**1 May 2009**

Yinn is the one that watches over the Cup over the months of Tony Stark's Captivity. The Cup of Jamshid is not her relic. 

Her relic is a beautiful staff that had once been Merlin's. The Staff of Merlin is a powerful magical relic that can channel power to create both amazing and realistic illusions as well as create powerful shields to protect those that needs protecting. It is one of the most powerful relics that the Mystic Order has. 

But the Cup of Jamshid is also one of the most powerful relics. And picky. The Staff of Merlin's finicky nature is nothing compared to the Cup and the Cloak of Levitation. They are very protective of their masters. The Staff isn't. The Staff is more... willing to be used by her because her powers are compatible with its needs. 

It doesn't adore her the way that the Cloak does or the Cup does with Stephen. But because of that connection with Stephen, the Cup is willing to be used by her... grumpily. 

The Cup is in tune with Stephen and what he needs to see. The Universe speaks through the Cup, which is why it is so powerful. But they know the dangers of letting Stephen see what is happening. 

Wong is her Soulmate. From the moment that she had laid eyes on the sorcerer, she had known that she would give everything in the universe, her life, her very soul if it meant that he would be safe and happy. 

When Wong is injured, she feels his pain. She feels blind hot rage at those that have dared to injure him. It is only his warm and forgiving temperament and remembering her own temperament that stays her hand from killing anything and everything that harms him. 

So Yinn volunteers for Cup duty. She regrets it almost immediately. It means long days and nights. She sits with the Cup even when she is eating. When she sleeps in Wong's arms, her Astral body is still watching the Cup. 

The Cup is active and refuses to rest for even as second as it shows what Tony Stark is up to. 

So Yinn watches as missiles are pulled apart. As the Arc Reactor is built and inserted. As the Professor and Tony are threatened. As their friendship builds. As they build the first version of the Iron Man suit. 

There isn't any more torture at least and for that, Yinn is grateful. But the inventor does injure himself here and there and Stephen suffers through it quietly. She is grateful for his strength and focus. 

Yinn doesn't tell him what is happening. She doesn't tell him of Tony's exhausted state, the pain that he is in, the anguish that he is feeling because she knows. 

It is killing Stephen to not be able to go to Tony and to pull him out of that cave. To have to sit back and wait because, by Vishanti, the universe needs him to. 

Yinn can't even begin to imagine how difficult that is. It shows on Stephen's face. His exhaustion. His pain. It is no surprise that he throws himself into work. Both in consulting and at the Kamar-Taj. 

He forces himself to be surrounded by people at all times so that he doesn't have the time to himself to think. To make plans for a rescue. 

Clea is the one that gets him through it really. Yinn watching the Cup helps. Wong being around and guarding her and the Sanctum and giving Stephen and Clea the freedom to move about helps. 

The three of them don't have Disciples. Their focus is always the Sorcerer Supreme. But Clea? Her dedication to Stephen goes beyond the loyalty and friendship they feel. Their bond is that of blood. Family. 

She grounds Stephen. 

It works. It is a heavy toll to pay, but it is about to come to an end. Yinn sees through the Cup the completed Iron Man suit. She takes in a deep breath and she grabs her phone. 

"Clea. Get him back home. Now." Is the only thing she says into the phone. There are no further words necessary. With agencies like SHIELD monitoring some of the calls to Stephen, it is important that they don't mention anything out of the ordinary. 

The decision had been made before. A plan set up to ensure that Stephen could be safe within the shields of the Sanctum and it's grounding forces when Tony goes through with his escape plan.

The escape isn't going to be without risks. Without danger. They've seen enough of the universes to know that Tony will escape and he will survive the experience, but it isn't always without injuries. 

They need Stephen to be in a safe location. To be surrounded and grounded by them. 

"Coming." Clea's response brings Yinn out of her thoughts and the dread deep inside of her stomach. She hangs up the phone and with the Cup in hand, moves to find Wong. 

It is time to witness the birth of Iron Man. 

~~~ 

**Friday**

**1 May 2009**

Stephen watches Tony's dramatic escape plan from the caves of Afghanistan unfold with his heart in his throat and Clea holding his hand as tightly as she can without causing him pain. He isn't so careful himself. He doesn't mind the pain. It's... grounding to feel his own pain. 

He watches as Yinsen makes the decision. The one that he always makes in every single universe. 

There are no versions of the universe in which Yinsen survives. Stephen wishes there are. But there isn't. So like all the other universes, Yinsen takes up an AK-47 in the hands that have only been used to save lives. 

The dichotomy is what hurts the most. 

Stephen remembers his first kill. The zealot that he had been forced to kill. He remembers thinking that he had just broken the Hippocratic Oath that he had treasured. The Oath that he had forgotten to uphold properly but had never really broken. 

That moment. That knowledge has never left him. Even now, years after the fact, he tries his hardest not to break that Oath again. 

So Stephen knows better than anyone else what Yinse's decision means. The difficulty of it. Even if the doctor had thought about it before and had planned it, Stephen could see the impact of the first death on his face. Professor Ho Yinsen steels himself and continues on. 

Stephen watches as Professor Yinsen valiantly fights against the forces, drawing attention away from Tony and the not quite ready Iron Man suit. When Yinsen is shot and falls, Stephen feels it like a hit to his chest. Then Tony is up and moving in the suit. 

"I need to go to him." Stephen says quietly. The others in the room, Wong, Yinn and Clea give him a look that clearly says that it is a bad idea. Stephen shakes his head. 

"Not to Dr Stark. To Professor Yinsen." Stephen says and they look at him, confused. It doesn't matter if they understand or not. He needs to. He cannot let the man die on his own. The cave is empty. Only Yinsen is laying there, dying. Stephen concentrates. 

"Stephen... are you sure about this?" Wong asks because he is a good friend and he is worried about him. He has every right to worry. Stephen himself isn't sure if he can stop himself from going to Tony once he is in Afghanistan. 

"Yes. Professor Yinsen deserves to have someone there as he passes." They look at each other for a moment before they nod. Stephen opens the portal. 

When he steps through, Yinsen sees him immediately and lets out a small chuckle. 

"Not quite the angel of death I was expecting, Dr Strange." Yinsen says weakly, his voice soft and his breathing shallow and difficult. 

"Professor, I-" Stephen doesn't quite know what to say. Do you thank the man for saving the man that would eventually save the universe, hopefully? Or do you apologise for not being able to save him? Stephen isn't sure. But Yinsen apparently is. 

"I don't regret it you know. This has always been the plan. Now I can go to my family knowing that I saved the life of my last patient." Yinsen tells him and his eyes are bright and there is happiness there. Satisfaction. Stephen steps in closer and moves until he can hold the Professor's hand in his. 

"You have. You asked me before whether Dr Stark was worth it. Is he?" Stephen asks him gently. Yinsen smiles brilliantly despite the pain he must be feeling even with the shock his body is in. 

"He is... magnificent. Absolutely magnificent. He is a good man. But a man that needs a good friend." Yinsen says and Stephen nods to him and tries to smile at him. It is difficult. 

Tony's suit is starting to fail. There is pain echoing through and Stephen grimaces and tries to focus. He needs to stay with Yinsen. He can't go to Tony. He can't. 

"Can... can you help me Dr Strange?" Yinsen says quietly and gently despite the pain he is clearly feeling. Stephen feels like an idiot. He focuses back on the dying man. He nods. 

"Of course." Stephen says and he weaves the spell to stop the Professor from feeling the pain of his wounds. It isn't a difficult spell. It is a dangerous one to use on an actual patient since the pain was a good indicator of what was wrong, but for a man in Yinsen's situation, it was a good spell. 

"Look to your family, Professor. Let them comfort you as you pass." Stephen says and he almost chokes on his words as he weaves the second spell. Yinsen's eyes close and he smiles softly, peacefully and Stephen stands there, holding the doctor's hand until he takes his final breath. 

When he does, Stephen lets himself cry. Lets himself feel the sorrow at the passing of a great man. He lays Yinsen's hand gently against his chest and feels his soul depart from his body. He waits until the soul is completely gone, becoming a part of the universe's energies before he portals back to the Sanctum. 

His hands curl into tight fists, hard enough to shake and to cause pain on his sensitive and damaged hands. He doesn't feel it. The sorrow and pain of loss is overwhelming. As is the desire to go to Tony. 

It's too much. 

As soon as he is there, Yinn pulls him into her arms. She is small and he has to bend down a quite bit to lay his head on her shoulder, but he does as he cries. Wong comes wordlessly to hold him as well and Clea holds his hand carefully. 

They comfort him and grieve with him for the man that had saved the universe. For the man whose death would go unnoticed by the rest of the world. 

~~~


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is back in the States. There is a lot to do... but first? Cheeseburgers! 
> 
> Oh and a press conference. 
> 
> And maybe a hug or two. Definitely a hug or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *starts writing a massive story involving a multi-billion dollar company... realises knows nothing about business, finance, stock markets or kinda how a normal company works* FUCK. 
> 
> *also realises... physics? Interesting. AI? Super interesting. Comic book science? Interesting! Finance? Company structure? CEO?.........* So... um... I like researched everything else but if trying to finish a degree couldn't get me to understand finance, then writing this story wasn't going to. So... Yeah. Least researched part of the story is all the finance/business/company stuff. For that, I apologise. For example, I'm pretty damned sure what Tony is doing is kinda insider trading but let's just roll with it y'all. 'Kay? Thanks XD 
> 
> Oh and the army thing is confusing too. When I'm saying the military, I'm kinda hoping I'm talking about all three branches of the armed forces? Am I? I mean my google search results already look like I'm some sorta confused terrorist/cyber criminal. I guess I should do more research on the US armed forces too. T__T

**Sunday**

**3 May 2009**

Usually, it can take days or weeks for a US soldier to get back home to the States from Afghanistan. Apparently, for Tony Stark, the military is more than happy to do an unscheduled flight. They won't after they find out what he plans to do but hey. 

It honestly doesn't take that long. Tony allows one doctor, after he agrees to sign an NDA, to check him out. He is bruised everywhere and one of his ribs are broken on the right-hand side and his right wrist is sprained. He is dehydrated and malnourished and clinically exhausted. 

They hook him up to an IV and put his arm in a sling but doesn't protest when he asks to go home. Rhodey takes charge. He organises for the debriefing to happen on the flight and puts them all on the plane. 

The military doctor, tells Tony that he needs to see a specialist as soon as he gets back to the States. To find a doctor that he can trust to run the tests and make sure that the thing in his chest isn't actually killing him. Tony nods. He knows who to call. 

Dr Wu. 

Yinsen had talked about him during their long 3 months together. Wu worked in Toronto but Tony can get in contact with him. Get an appointment as Yinsen had suggested. Gods. 

Yinsen. 

' _This was always the plan_ ', the man had said. ' _My family is dead Stark, I need to go to them_ '. Tony can hear echoes of his words along with the gunfire that had rained upon them. He had left him there. In that cave. Alone. _Fuck._

Everyone that he meets at the air force base, the plane, the stoic military officer that debriefs him all... congratulates him. They treat him like a hero. They tell him that he was _lucky._

He doesn't feel fucking lucky. The physical ordeal of the kidnapping is over, but it isn't over. Not even close. He knows that the toll of what he had gone through would stay with him. Would haunt his dreams. He is terrified. 

Then there is Yinsen. 

And his words. ' _You have a second chance now, Stark. Don't waste it_.' He won't. More than that, he won't waste the sacrifice that the doctor has made for him. 

Tony doesn't forget. 

As soon as he gets into the car and demands that Happy takes him to somewhere to get burgers, Tony turns to Pepper. They've barely said hello and they need to but Tony's mind is racing. 

"I need as much liquid assets as possible. How fast can you organise that?" He asks and Pepper blinks at him. This isn't what she is expecting him to say. She searches his eyes for a moment before she looks down at the tablet in her hands. 

"You currently have about 4 billion you can move. That's cash. If we liquidate some of your stocks portfolios, then we can get another 5 to 6 billion ready to go by this afternoon." It might not be enough. But it'll do for now. Tony nods as he looks out the window. 

"Do it. I'm going to make an announcement. After that, SI stocks are probably going to drop. Pick up everything that comes on the market. I want more than majority share." Tony says and Pepper raises an eyebrow but nods. 

"Are you going to tell me what the announcement is?" Pepper asks and Tony shakes his head and gives her what he hopes is a confident smile. 

"it's a surprise." He says initially and watches the concern in her eyes before he continues. 

"Pepper, I'm not doing this on a whim. I need you to understand that when you hear what I'm going to say." Tony says and Pepper nods slowly. He hopes she will approve. She had always tried to encourage him to work on projects outside of weapons. He hadn't listened to her. He should have. 

"I'm glad you came back Tony. I really didn't want to train another CEO." Pepper tells him, trying for playful but it comes out teary. Tony can't help it. He's missed her. Her constant, warm presence in that dark cave. He pulls her into his arms and holds her tightly. She trembles in his arms. 

They were careful with how affectionate they were with each other in public. The last thing that they needed was a scandal stating that Tony slept with his PAs. Pepper didn't need the drama of that kind of tabloid attention and Tony treasured her too much as a friend to do that to her either. 

"Does this mean you're not going to complain about the dry cleaning I make you pick up?" He asks her, though he's fairly sure she doesn't actually pick up his dry cleaning. There is a whole slew of personnel that work under Pepper as a part of his personal legal, PR and PA team. 

"Never. I'm also not going to stop nagging you to sleep and eat and look after yourself either. In fact, even more now. Also, I'm moving in for a bit. Until you are well enough." Pepper informs him. And it's an 'inform' not an 'ask'. Tony knows better than to argue. 

"We'll get Finn and Eliza to set you up in the guest suite." Tony agrees because honestly, he is going to need her. He isn't sure how he is going to go with the nightmares he knows is waiting for him. He's had them all the way through his captivity and they will continue. 

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Pepper asks him quietly as they head towards the Press Conference at Stark Industries Headquarters. Tony nods because he has to be. He has what he wants to say in his mind. 

"Yeah. Just... I need you with me on this Ms Potts." Gods he hopes she will see what he is trying to do. She looks at him but the conviction is already there. 

"I am Mr. Stark. I'm not sure what I'm getting into, but I'm with you." She tells him softly. 

"Me too boss!" Happy shouts from the front and Tony can't help but chuckle and he feels a little better. 

As soon as the car arrives, the flashes are going off. There are reporters everywhere. Tony ignores them and tucks a cheeseburger into his pocket and finishes eating the last one as he steps through. He is tired. He is in pain. He ignores everything because Pepper is right there next to him, ready to catch him should he falter. He doesn't. 

He is Tony Fucking Stark and he doesn't fall in public.... anymore. 

Obie meets him halfway through and makes a big show of hugging him and welcoming him back. The man did always know how to play it up for the media. Tony goes through the motions but he is thinking. 

He isn't sure how much good he has to do to the world to ensure that he can make up for all the death and destruction his weapons has caused, but he is willing to do whatever it takes. 

This is just the first step. 

Tony walks into the room full of cameras, reporters and journalists and stands at the pompous podium they had set up for him for a moment before he sighs and decides against it. That's not who he is anymore. Not right now. 

He goes and sits down in front of the podium. He leans against it and it feels right. He is exhausted. Broken. He looks at all the reporters looking down at him. He sighs. 

"Hey would it be alright if everyone just sat down? That way you can all see me and I can see you. A little less formal. Is that alright?" Tony asks and the journalists and reporters all kind of nod and murmur their acceptances as they all sit on the floor. The ladies are finding it more difficult with their heels and skirts, but they all manage. 

They are used to his oddities. 

"It's good to see you Tony. I was worried." Obie tells him and he says it quietly, but it is that kind of quiet that is loud enough for everyone in the room to hear if they listened carefully enough. Despite all of that, Tony is glad to see him too. 

"Yeah it's good to see you too Obie. You know, I never got to say goodbye to my parents. More importantly for today, I never got to say goodbye to my father. There are questions that I would have liked to have asked him." Tony starts soft but he picks his voice up and everyone is listening. 

Tony doesn't miss his father. He has never loved his father. Not in the way that he had loved his mother or Jarvis. Howard Stark had been a workaholic, alcoholic bastard of a man that grew more and more cruel with each passing year and with each passing drink. 

At age 8, when it became obvious to Howard that Tony had a mind that was capable of building weapons better than him, he had started Tony on working on weapons. Tony had done it because he wanted his father's approval more than anything else in the world. Now he wonders if that had been a good idea at all. 

"I would have asked him what he thought about what this company did. Whether he was ever conflicted about creating weapons. Maybe he was every bit the man that we all remember from the newsreels and he has no regrets." He is kind of sure about that. Howard had prided himself in the weapons. 

He had enjoyed the prestige it got him with both the public and the government. He was placed in a position of both power and responsibility. His father didn't live up to that responsibility and neither had Tony. 

"I saw young American soldiers being killed by the very weapons I designed and built to defend them and this country." That was difficult to say. Tony can remember the soldiers that had been escorting him. Their attempts to protect him even as they died. 

He remembers how enthusiastic they had been to meet him. How excited they had been. How young they had been. Some of them had been younger than him. None of them had been older than him. And by Gods, that loss alone is painful. 

"And I saw that I had become a part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability." Tony says and for a moment he can't say anything anymore. But the decision has been made and he was going to speak. He was going to show the world what his intentions were. 

The reporters take the moment to clamour. Tony points to a reporter he knows. Ben. 

"Mr Stark, what happened over there?" Ben asks. Ben from CNN, Ben Schiadoplous. A good reporter. Tony stands up then and moves to the podium. 

"I- I had my eyes opened. I realised that I had more things to offer this world than making things that just blow up." Tony says and it is difficult, but he takes in a deep breath and focuses his eyes on Rhodey and Pepper. Pepper gives him a smile. It's all he needs. 

"During my captivity, I met a fellow prisoner. A brilliant doctor and scientist. Professor Ho Yinsen. I had been ready to give up. Just to lay down and let my captors kill me. But he asked me if I was satisfied with the legacy that I was leaving behind. A legacy of death and destruction." Tony says and the room is quiet. 

It is a conflict really. Weapons were a part of this world. That was not going to change. But did weapons really need to be more and more advanced? Does the world really need better and smarter ways to kill each other? Tony isn't so sure anymore. 

More importantly, Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of the problem. In fact, he refuses to be a part of the problem. 

"I realised that I wasn't. That couldn't be my legacy. I can do better than that. I can make things that are better than that." Tony takes a deep breath. The room is silent. Tony keeps his eyes focused on his two friends as he speaks. 

"That is why effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division of Stark Industries International until such time when I can decide what the future of this company will be and which direction it should take, one that I am comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good that this company can do." Tony says and though Obie interrupts him and pushes him away from the podium and though the media erupts, he finishes. 

Tony walks out, leaving Obie to deal with the mess. That was his job. Tony has done his. Pepper falls in line with him and her whispers are urgent. 

"The stocks are going to plummet Tony." She says. He nods. He knew that was about to happen. 

"Buy them all up. I don't want a single share going elsewhere. We will recover from this Pep but I need control over my damned company to do it." He tells her and Pepper looks at him for a moment before she nods as they escape through the throng of the media. 

When they reach the restricted areas, in the green room with the door closed and Tony can sit down and catch his breath for a moment, Pepper pulls him into half a hug. 

"I'm proud of you, for what it's worth." She tells him. Tony gives her a smile and nods. 

"It's not ideal. I know. But I can be more than the Merchant of Death Pepper. I want to be more than that. I need to." He tells her just as Rhodey comes into the room. He closes the door behind him. In the short moment, the door had been open, Tony heard the noises of the media and Obie's smooth voice trying to calm the situation down. 

"You just put me in a shit position Tones. The military is going to flip out when they hear about this." Rhodey tells him and for a moment, Tony wonders if that is it. If Rhodey was going to choose the military over him and he was going to lose his best friend over a decision he cannot change. Will not change. 

It's not a price he had thought he would have to pay. But it doesn't sway his convictions. 

"I had to Rhodey. The soldiers that were escorting me. They died to my fucking weapons." Tony bites out. He'd gotten confirmation of their deaths when he'd been rescued. Rhodey had hugged him and reminded him that they did their jobs. That he was proud of them and that Tony should be proud of them. That was the goddamn party line.

Tony _knew_ that Rhodey was torn up that the men and women died. He is devastated by the loss as much as Tony is. Tony feels the guilt and weight of their deaths upon his shoulders and so he should. He just needs to make sure that it doesn't happen again. Ever. Again. Even if it is impossible, he needs to strive towards that goal. 

"The weapons don't care who is holding them. They kill just fine regardless and I can't be responsible for that. I can't now that I know." Tony says and he is pleading. Rhodey holds up a hand. 

"I said you put me in a shit position and the military wasn't going to be happy. I never said anything about me not being happy." Rhodey lets out a harsh breath and sighs. 

"Tones, you're my best friend. You have a good memory. Have I ever encouraged you to make weapons?" Rhodey asks. Tony blinks at him. He goes through every interaction they have ever had and realises the answer. He looks at Rhodey as if he is seeing him for the first time. 

"I accepted this stupid liaison role because I thought we might be able to spend more time together. That's it. If you don't want to make weapons, that's fine. I'll resign from the role." Rhodey says as if it is that easy. They both know it isn't. 

Rhodey is in the role for more than just his connection with Tony. It's because with his background, education, interest and intelligence, he can actually understand and keep up with the technology the Air Force upper echelon barely understands. 

"The military might hate you Tones, but I can never hate you. You got that? You ain't getting rid of me that easy." Rhodey tells him easily as he comes over and lays a comforting hand over Tony's shoulder. Tony would deny it to kingdom come later, but he leans his head against that hand and relaxes. 

"Thank you." Tony says and both Pepper and Rhodey are surprised. He hears their gasps. He doesn't express gratitude all that often. He should. He should have shown them more of his appreciation for them. His need for them. He hadn't. Because he never thought he needed to. 

Never thought he could lose them. 

He hasn't. Not yet. And he won't. ' _You're a man that has everything but have nothing_ ', Yinsen had said. He had been right. In his 30 years of existence, Tony had no significant loved ones other than just Pepper and Rhodey. He was not going to lose them. Disappoint them. 

No. He was going to be better. Do better. 

~~~ 

**Saturday**

**9 May 2009**

The phone rings at 7:06am. 

Stephen is awake. The years of medical school and hospital work and the discipline of the Mystic Order meant that he usually woke up at 5:00am. 6:00am at the latest unless there had been some sort of emergency which meant that he hadn't been able to go to bed until past midnight. Those were rare. 

So Stephen had been up for a few hours and had already gone through his morning exercises when the phone goes off. Which surprises him. He usually keeps the phone around because according to Clea, it is important and a sign of the times. He hates her sometimes. 

For one, not many people have access to Stephen's private number. All the consultation phone calls go through to Clea and the Council rarely contacts him via the phone. They usually portals over. So... it takes Stephen awhile to recognise that his phone is even ringing before he manages to pick it up. 

"Stephen Strange speaking." He says because that's the polite thing to do. He hears silence for a moment and wonders if it is one of those prank calls or scam calls. Then he feels it as the other voice starts to speak. 

The Connection. 

"Dr Strange. This isn't too early. Is it? I don't usually call people so it's not like I-" Tony fucking Stark was calling him. The Connection sings. But the doctor side of Stephen hears the lightly slurred speech. The heavy tones. Tony Stark is exhausted.

"Dr Stark. I hadn't expected you to call me." Stephen starts because he honestly hadn't. This was all foreign territory for him. Stephens and Tonys don't meet this early in any universe that Stephen has seen. Then he is a little alarmed. 

"Are you injured? Do you require medical assistance?" Because in that case, Tony should be calling the emergency services. The slurred nature of his speech could be a result of concussion. Stephen moves towards the Cup. 

"Ah no. I need someone with long thin fingers and I remember your hands. The only question is, how steady are they doc?" Stephen blinks then he remembers. The Arc Reactor. The new one. Tony needed help inserting it. 

It had always been Pepper. Always. But the Universe had its ways of bringing Connected ones together and this was the way. The Universe was a fucking manipulative bastard. Stephen sighs inwardly. 

"Very steady if needs be. Why do you ask?" He knows the answer. Of course, he does. But he can't tell the man that. This is going to be difficult, Stephen realises. 

"Good. Great. You busy today doc? Or can you manage a house call?" Tony sounds distracted. Stephen looks at the Cup. 

Tony looks exhausted. The bags under his eyes are pronounced and it is clear that the man was suffering from his traumatic experiences. Even without PTSD, after trauma, people can have difficulty sleeping due to nightmares or the fear of nightmares. Stephen wagers that is one of the reasons why the genius has completed the Arc Reactor so quickly. 

The answer to Tony's question is easy enough. Stephen doesn't have plans. On the weekends, he usually attends to Order business but there is nothing urgent. But he hesitates anyway. He isn't sure if this is a good idea. 

The Connection wants him to be close to Tony, of course it does. But that desire and need doesn't negate the dangers. 

"I have no plans for the weekend." Stephen regrets his words almost as soon as they are out of his lips. This is a bad idea. It's a dangerous idea. 

"Great. You're in New York right? So, how soon can you get to Malibu?" Immediately, the Connection wants him to say. He ignores it. 

"If I can get a plane quickly then in about 6 to 7 hours." Stephen says and there is a moment of pause on the other end before Tony speaks again. Each time he does, Stephen feels the Connection flare. 

"If you get your private plane in New York to move to the tarmac whilst you cab it to the airport, you can be here in 6 hours." Stephen shakes his head and chuckles when he hears that. One hand, that should feel like a violation of his privacy, but honestly, Stephen has _nothing_ to say about privacy when it comes to Tony Stark. 

And given Tony Stark and his infamous nature in the world of the internet and hackers, this was the equivalent of a friendly hello. It's also not something that he might have blurted out if he wasn't so tired. If Stephen finds the fact that Tony's taken the time to do deep background searches on him flattering, he's blaming it all on the Connection. 

"You did your research Dr Stark." Stephen says and he isn't surprised to hear Tony chuckle. The fucking genius and his ways were going to be the death of him. 

"Imagine my surprise to learn that the gorgeous doctor I chatted up was the heir to the D'Arte Corporation Empire." Tony's voice is full of mirth and Stephen doesn't miss the compliment to his looks. He tries not to be flattered. He is. 

"So is this business or pleasure?" Stephen can't help the teasing he puts into his voice. The chuckle Tony lets out tells Stephen that he is pleased.

"Why can't it be both? Come to the address I will text to you and we will see which way it will go. I will be asking you to sign an NDA regardless." Tony says and Stephen hums softly into the line. 

"Send it through to my email and I will read it and sign it before I get there." Stephen says and Tony hums his own response back. 

"See you then, Dr Strange. Oh and don't forget to wear something... nice." Tony all but purrs the last word and Stephen's eyes close involuntarily as he shivers at the sheer sex in that voice. Dear Vishanti. 

"Of course Dr Stark. In the meantime, I do hope you will sleep. You will need your energy to keep up with me." Stephen says with his own purr and suggestive tone before he hangs up. 

For a moment, he stands there, in the middle of his Sanctum and staring at the phone and the Cloak that had fluttered over. 

Shit. 

It's too late for regrets. Stephen sighs and waves his hand to change his clothes to a dark blue shirt that he knows will bring out his eyes. he rolls the sleeves up neatly because it will be warm enough in Malibu. The dark jeans are tight around his buttocks and the black belt is shiny and expensive. 

Years spent as a doctor doesn't go away. Stephen puts comfortable sneakers on his feet and looks at the Cloak. It flutters and nods the lapels. So good that he has its approval. He shrugs it off when it tries to sit on his shoulders. 

"No. You need to stay in the Sanctum with Yinn and Wong. Okay?" He tells it. It droops a little, but doesn't try to rest on him again. Stephen sighs. 

This is a terrible, terrible mistake. 

His stomach flutters with butterflies anyway. He sends a message to both Clea and Yinn. Wong doesn't carry his phone with him on most days. He sends a message to the transport team in D'Arte. 

He isn't too surprised when the portal opens behind him just as he is about to leave the Sanctum. Clea looks at him through the portal. 

"You sure about this? Stephen... If you make a mistake, you're going to be in a lot of pain and we can't just... portal to you." Clea tells him. He knows. She is worried, but she trusts him with his own decisions. 

"I am aware Clea. Nothing is likely to trigger anything. He just needs help to replace the Arc Reactor." Stephen tells her. Clea is in the Kamar-Taj, training with the students and luckily she has moved away enough from them that he knows it's safe to talk to her. He can trust her discretion enough. 

"Be careful." It's both a warning and concern. He gives her a smile that he hopes is reassuring. He closes the portal for her and steps out into the streets of New York. 

It isn't hard to find a cab. He gets into it and promises the driver to double the fare if he is able to get him to the airport in 20 minutes. 

He gets the tip. 

~~ 


	13. Genius Meets Genius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So all the research I have done indicates that the shrapnel in Tony's chest shouldn't move at all. I'm going to say comic book science comes in here and that they will move and it is dangerous because A: We need the reactor and B: Because it makes for good drama?! I spent 3 hours researching all the medical crap in this chapter... so please don't fry me for all the wrong bits and pieces. I'm trying to realism/logical/reasonable in a fictional world with fictional science that somehow is supposed to exist in our world. 
> 
> My brain is dying a little with this story lol. At least I am learning some amazingly useless things? Because I really needed to know what Dark Matte is and the theory of Einstein-Rosen bridges and the theory of the Multiverses and parallel universes and theoretical physics is nutters y'all!!!

**Saturday**

**9 May 2009**

It takes Tony a few days to settle in. The thing is, his Press Conference does the rounds for a few days, but after that, the news focuses on the consequences of Tony's actions. That's fine. 

It puts pressure on the Board and the company the follow up on the promise that Tony has delivered. 

The PR plan that Pepper comes up with and that the legal team comes up with his simple enough for now. Let the news do its job and make sure that the world knows that Stark Industries is closed for business as far as weapons are concerned. 

Obadiah and the Board try to counter it, but Tony's personal PR team is _good._ They make sure that the news stays relevant and focuses on the other capabilities of Stark Industries. 

He needs the Board to be primed and ready for when he decides on the new direction for the company. 

There is a press release planned for Monday. It will layout the planned changes the company and a public announcement as well as company emails going out, asking for engineers, the scientists and other tech people in the company to come up with projects unrelated to weapons for the company to work on and work with. 

Tony has a few good ideas already and he will work on them once he has a chance. Stark Industries has a good number of factories that will need to divert to change production lines, but that's fine. Weapons manufacturing can easily switch over to other tech devices. 

A lot of weapons components can be used for other things. Like chipsets, motherboards and fabricators. They only thing they won't be needing is the actual chemicals and bombs, but they can re-purpose the chemicals too if the boys and gals in the chemistry section can do something with it. 

So Tony had spent a few days working with Pepper and his legal team and PR team to get all the paperwork shit sorted. Mostly on video conferences because he honestly could not stomach the idea of actually going into the office and being surrounded by people in a tight-knit space. 

Pepper did as promised and settled into the mansion and they worked through most of the days together, albeit in separate rooms. She used his office, the one he never used. He tinkered in the lab whilst they did the video conferences. JARVIS made sure they remained connected. 

Eliza and Finn, the cleaning, groceries and otherwise do everything that the house needs, staff, came and went discretely and quietly during the mornings. Tony hardly noticed. Except for when Pepper dragged him out with constant calls and threats to cut the power to the house, Tony stayed in the lab. 

He spent just enough time upstairs to eat and to get a few hours of sleep at her insistence, but most of the time, he stayed in the lab. Working. Because every time he rested, every time he got beyond the exhausted, dreamless sleep, he woke with nightmares. 

Pepper always woke up to his screams, his startles, his gasps. Somehow. She waits until he is awake and calm. Then she sits with him until he feels better. The only thing that Pepper does not let him do is drink. The first thing she did when she moved into the mansion was to rid the entire thing of alcohol. 

The thing is, Pepper Potts was a force of nature. Always had been. It's what he respected the most about her and she isn't the type to back down and even when Tony is irrationally angry at her, swearing at her and breaking glass, she doesn't even blink. 

No alcohol. 

Apparently, Pepper had done her research in dealing with trauma victims before she had come to the mansion and she was not going to let him rely on alcohol or drugs or medication to get through the aftermath. But she does let him work. Let him focus on the one thing that holds his sanity together. He bets it's Michelle freaking Jones's work and he hates his therapist. 

So Tony tinkers. When the Mark II of the Miniature Arc Reactor was completed, the first thing he noticed is that he couldn't get it into his chest. He tried to insert it into the casing himself because of course, he did. Two almost electrocutions and almost a heart attacks later, he decided that it was a terrible idea to do it himself. 

It's only then that he realises that he is exhausted. He needs to sleep. He doesn't want to, but his body nags at him. But it's not screaming yet. He's good for another few hours, he thinks. 

Tony looks at the Arc Reactor in his hands and thinks maybe he should get Pepper.

No. 

He can't. He can't do that to her. Her horror and tears upon seeing the reactor had been bad enough. He can't actually put her through the process of changing it. 

Tony isn't sure what brings the thought to mind. But something does. He remembers the thin long fingers, scarred, but steady enough to disappear cards. 

It's 7:00am in New York. 

Dr Stephen Vincent Strange left an impression, Tony had to admit. 

For one, the man was a genius and Tony really appreciated his work into AI. For two, the man was gorgeous. The wavy brown hair styled to perfection, the well-styled goatee, the amazingly beautiful grey-blue eyes that seemed to change shades? 

The moment Tony had seen the man at the gala, he had been fighting the temptation to invite him somewhere and have his way with the man. Tall, dark and handsome had always really been his type. Add intelligence into that mix and honestly? Tony's cock may have been talking more than his brain. 

But makes the call. 

Tony does follow the doc's suggestion of getting some sleep because he knows his body won't be able to take much more. 

When he wakes up, it isn't to nightmares but the warm morning sun streaming through his windows. Pepper pops in to say that she is going out for the day. She has plans with her girlfriends. He nods and finds something to eat and drinks his coffee. 

He checks and double-checks the reactor. Then he waits for Dr Stephen Strange to arrive. He isn't really sure if he has ever really waited for anyone like that before. He's not sure. 

JARVIS alerts him when the D'Arte Corporation private jet lands in LA Private Airfield. Tony expects to wait for another 30 to 40 minutes and considers going down to the lab to do something. 

He doesn't expect the helicopter. 

"Sir, Dr Strange requests permission to land his helicopter." JARVIS tells him. Tony raises an eyebrow. Well then. Colour him surprised. The doc's pilot knew to contact the house. Nice. 

"Permission granted." Tony says with a smile because no one really surprises him all that much. It's kind of nice. He walks out of the lab and makes his way out of the house just in time to see Stephen stepping out of the helicopter and thanking the pilot. 

The helicopter is gone within minutes of arriving. Tony stands there, his arms crossed and eyebrow raised. 

"Good afternoon Dr Stark." Stephen says as he walks towards him, smoothing his hair. The helicopter has messed up his hair a little, but it only adds to how sexy the man looks with his brown hair more curly than the last time Tony had seen it, dressed in a sinfully tight shirt that showed that the man wasn't just lean and tall, but toned. The dark blue makes his eyes a brilliant blue and _damn._

"Well Dr Strange, you certainly know how to make an entrance." Tony says as he walks over and this time, he does offer a hand to shake. He sees the hesitation for a moment and thinks about withdrawing the hand when Stephen reaches out and takes it. 

Stephen's hold says it all. His hands are still fragile, Tony thinks. He holds the hand firmly enough not to be insulting, but gentle enough not to hurt him. They tremble a little in his. They feel soft and fragile. The skin feels a little odd but the hold isn't long enough for Tony to get a good feel for it. 

"Thank you for coming and signing the NDA." Tony says because he does knows how to be polite with a business associate. 

He leads his guest to the house and JARVIS opens the door for them and closes behind them as they walk towards the living room. But doesn't speak as instructed. Tony wonders what the man's reaction would be to an AI like JARVIS. 

Stephen sits down when Tony gestures for him to do so and Tony sits adjacent to him. The doctor declines the offer for refreshments. 

Stephen crosses his legs and he looks graceful and elegant. Confident. Tony finds that he quite likes all of those traits on the man. 

"So, how can I be of assistance?" Stephen asks and Tony looks at him for a moment. 

He honestly has no idea why he had decided to trust this man with the Arc Reactor. It was a proprietary secret. One that only Pepper, Rhodey and Obie knew about. He had only allowed the military doctor to see it because they weren't going to let him go home without a check-up. 

He had met Stephen Strange only once, but... Tony did his due diligence. It was harder than he had expected, but Tony digs up all publicly and... some not so publicly available information about the doctor. He painstakingly goes through all the news articles, academic records and even reviews.

The picture that forms is that of a consummate professional. A man that understands science, medicine and business. It's a rare combination, but Tony is confident that the man can at least be counted on to adhere to the NDA and the HIPAA. 

"Just so you know, what I am about to show you is proprietary information and if there are any problems, my lawyers will be very harsh." Tony warns him just because he needs to be certain. 

"In that case, just so you know Dr Stark, I have a fantastic team of lawyers myself and they assure me that HIPAA violations are shit to deal with." Stephen says with a raised eyebrow and a snarky tone and Tony can't help it. He chuckles and feels a little relaxed as he reaches for the buttons on his shirt. 

"So, is this the pleasure part of our interaction or are we still on business?" Stephen asks with a playful voice as Tony unbuttons his shirt. Good, Tony thinks. The doctor has a sense of humour and Tony always appreciates that in anyone. 

"Business. For now." Tony tells him with the same time and once he has taken off enough buttons, pulls the shirt apart to show the Arc Reactor. Stephen looks at it and it is clear that he is fascinated. 

"May I?" Stephen asks, gesturing to the huge couch and the empty space next to him. Tony nods. Stephen stands up in a smooth elegant move and walks over to sit next to Tony, perching on the seat so he can take a close look at the Reactor and Tony's chest. 

"Have you had a check-up to ensure that the shrapnel are being held in place properly?" He doesn't touch Tony but his eyes are definitely fascinated and looking critically at his chest. Tony almost feels self-conscious. Almost. 

Tony can feel the other man's breath against his chest but despite the personal space violation, the doctor's eyes and expression doesn't show any interest. No desire. The man isn't looking at Tony Stark. He's looking at a patient. As a doctor. 

"I- um no. How- how did you know?" Tony asks and Stephen raises an eyebrow. 

"I was under the impression I caught your attention because of my intellect. Should I run through my deductive reasoning with you?" Stephen asks and dear gods, Tony can feel his stomach do a flip at that. Intelligent and he shared Tony's snark. 

Okay. This man is officially interesting, Tony thinks. 

"As much as I would enjoy that, this is a piece of crap and I need to replace it. That is where your long and thin fingers will come in." Tony says and the doctor looks at the Arc Reactor for a long moment before he nods. 

"You tried to do it yourself and almost electrocuted yourself. I'd wager. I definitely will be needing an EKG." Stephen says sharply and Tony looks at him for a moment before he nods slowly. 

"You are surprising, Dr Strange. I think I like that." Tony says, impressed as the doctor shrugs. Tony leaves his shirt the way it is and stands up. 

"If you will come with me, I have an EKG machine set up and the new reactor in my lab." Tony says and walks down the stairs towards the lab and Stephen follows him without question. 

When they get to the lab, JARVIS opens the doors quietly and Stephen follows through. 

Tony had closed down all his active projects and made sure that there were no prototypes hanging about, especially for the new suit he'd just started to work on. The only holotable working was the one that held the new Arc Reactor and that was hanging about just to make sure that the output was steady and without problems. 

"That is a lot of power for a device to keep shrapnel out of your chest." Stephen says with narrow eyes as he looks at the numbers that are being generated. Very sharp, Tony thinks. Very observant. 

Dangerous, a corner of his mind thinks with some glee. Tony likes dangerous. It got him into trouble before though and he wasn't about to make that same mistake again. He was going to have to make sure that Stephen Strange was the _right_ kind of dangerous. 

"Is it? I didn't notice." The ignorant approach doesn't work with the doctor, but he doesn't question Tony. Good. Tony settles himself onto the adjustable medical bed he had brought into the lab. 

"Please remove the shirt completely Dr Stark. I will need to get the sensors attached before we even look at changing out the reactors." Stephen says and there is a quiet command about his voice that sends a shiver down Tony's throat. The man's voice is clipped and professional, but his eyes are slightly dilated as Tony takes his shirt off. Stephen doesn't look away. 

Well then. So it wasn't just empty flirting. There was interest. Definite real interest. Tony can't help the pool of desire forming in his stomach. He hasn't had sex for months now. He wants that physical contact, connection. The bliss of orgasm. 

Yeah. Bad idea. 

"Normally I expect at least a meal or a drink before I take my clothes off, doc." Tony says because he wants to see the doctor's reaction. The reaction he gets is worth it because his eyes dilate a little more and he licks his lips as if he can't help himself before he visibly gathers himself and shrugs. 

"I will keep that in mind, Dr Stark." He says and steps in close when Tony is done, grabbing the sensors and putting them on with professional certainty. Unlike Tony, who had relied on diagrams and Youtube videos to get it right. 

When the sensors are all connected, Stephen fiddles with the machine for a moment and waits as it prints out the readings. 

"Your heart is likely to be under some stress. You will need to see a very good cardiologist. One you can trust." Stephen says and Tony nods. 

"I made an appointment with Dr Wu. A cardiologist of some reputation. He was... recommended." Tony says and he tries no to think about Yinsen. It had been Yinsen's suggestion. He remembers the meeting at Bern. With Yinsen. And Wu. 

He should have taken the time to get to know both of them better. Tony rips his mind away from those thoughts because he can't. Not now. He hasn't dealt with Yinsen's death yet. He sees it every time he closes his eyes and he hasn't even told Pepper about him yet. 

"Dr Wu is a good option. I... heard about Professor Yinsen. I am so sorry for your loss. He was an amazing person." Stephen says quietly and there is enough grief in his voice that Tony looks up at him surprised. 

"Did you know him?" Tony asks, his voice almost soft and fragile and he hates it, but Stephen doesn't seem to notice. His head is bowed and he is looking over the results of the EKG machine as he talks. 

"Yes. I- I had the honour of performing surgery with him once. He... he was a brilliant doctor and he will be missed in the medical community." Stephen says and when he looks up, Tony sees the sorrow and grief that is almost too deep for short acquaintances, but Tony doesn't care because he knows his eyes are showing the same emotions. 

They share their pain in silence for a few moments. 

"Um... so, hows it looking doc?" Tony changes his tone back to playful because he can't handle the emotions right now. Stephen Strange takes a deep breath and manages a smile. 

"Not bad considering. The rhythm is steady at least and the rate is a little quick, but that might not be its normal state." Stephen says and his words and tone are dripping with suggestion. 

Tony shrugs off his blush because he knows that his heart is beating a little faster because there is a gorgeous man nearby and he was half-naked. Tony is honest with himself when it comes to sexual attraction and he is most definitely attracted to Dr Stephen Strange. 

"The casing seems to have settled in well. Scarring seems to be minimal, which is good. Any residual pain?" All incredibly professional and delivered in a clear, clipped voice. Tony can imagine what Stephen would be like in a hospital now. The image is... _damn._

"There's some discomfort. Especially when there's any pressure put on the casing." Tony admits. The doctor nods and frowns, looking at the casing, the placement of it and he seems to be thinking. The look of intense concentration is good on the man. 

"So you think you can get this out of me and get the new one in?" Tony says and Stephen looks and takes in several deep breaths with his eyes closed for a moment before he opens them and when he does, his hands are completely steady. Not a single tremble goes through them. 

"Yes. Of course. As I said. Lots of focus and concentration required, but I used to have one of the steadiest hands in the world. I can manage for a couple of minutes." Stephen says and his steady fingers reach towards the reactor and Tony has to fight back the almost instinctive need to protect the reactor from another's touch. Stephen notices. 

"I swear to you, Dr Stark. I will not harm you. That would go against my Hippocratic Oath. I may no longer be a surgeon, but I do adhere to my vocation seriously." Stephen says and oddly enough, even though they are just words, Tony finds himself relaxing. Stephen waits patiently until he is relaxed before he acts. 

The doctor unscrews the reactor and pulls at it. With the other hand, he reaches into the casing to unplug the end of it. 

Tony knows he must feel the goop that has gathered, the plasmic discharge, but the doctor's expression never changes. He looks up from what he is doing periodically as if to check whether Tony was alright with everything, but other than that, he is efficient and professional. 

The doctor wipes his hands down on the towel Tony had prepared for just that purpose and goes to the table to unplug the new reactor and brings it over. He goes about it pretty quickly. They are both aware of how dangerous this situation really is. 

"You should get yourself an ultrasound machine. Dr Wu may not be able to do regular check-ups. I suggest once a week at the most and bi-weekly at the very least. I would normally recommend an X-Ray but check-ups that often would expose you to too much radiation. A Cardiac Ultrasound would be better." Stephen says as he is plugging in the new reactor and settling it into place. 

Tony knows that the doctor is talking to keep him calm and distracted during the procedure. It is working and it is very helpful. 

"With an ultrasound machine properly tuned in, you would be able to do the checks yourself. Compare the location of the shrapnel with previous scans and that should let you know whether or not the Arc Reactor is working as intended." The doctor wipes his hands down with the towel as he speaks. 

"An ultrasound machine. I didn't think about that. If I get one, would you be able to assist me in setting it up?" Tony has no idea what possesses him to ask that. But he's glad that he did. It would give him an excuse to see this man again. 

"Of course. I can send you a list of machines I would recommend." Stephen says almost distractedly. His eyes are focused on the EKG machine and the print out that it had just spat out. 

"Dr Stark, where is your nearest hospital?" The doctor's question is kinda alarming. When Tony looks at him with that alarm clearly obvious, Stephen blinks as if he hadn't noticed what his reaction would be. 

"Oh. No. I- Your EKG reading is fine. But I am concerned about the location of your shrapnel. Since the Arc Reactor has been changed, best practice would be for us to check their locations and ensure that they aren't moving." Stephen says and okay, that's a little better. 

"Doc, anyone ever tell you that your bedside manner is kinda... you know?" Tony jokes at him because he swears his heart almost stopped for a second and humour helps him to feel better. Stephen gives him an apologetic smile. 

"Often. I do apologise Dr Stark. Sometimes I'm so involved in my own thoughts that I forget about the patient and their needs." Stephen acknowledges and he blushes a little as if he is embarrassed to be caught out but honestly, Tony is well aware of the fault in himself. Besides, embarrassed Stephen is kind of... adorable. And that's a surprise. 

"Most people don't think at the speeds we do. They don't make the leaps that you or I do." Tony shrugs. Stephen still looks apologetic, but he does explain himself. 

"The problem with being a surgeon is that I'm more involved in the procedure. Not patient care. I have been learning since I have left the surgical field, but... I haven't come very far yet." Stephen says with a sardonic tone. Tony chuckles at him. 

"I really don't want to be going into a hospital, Dr Strange. There are enough... problems I am dealing with right now that my PR team will revolt if they have to deal with health dramas on top of it all." Tony says after a while to bring the conversation back on point. Stephen looks thoughtful. 

The announcement Tony made upon returning from Afghanistan was still making the rounds. They were also being analysed in various different ways and the last thing he needs is to confirm some theory or another with health issues. 

"In that case, I can organise for an ultrasound machine to be brought here. It will be a loan but there should be a hospital nearby with a cardiac ultrasound machine available." Stephen says and Tony considers it for a moment then sighs. Before he even has to say anything, Stephen seems to come to the same realisation as Tony himself. 

"Oh. No. Damn. Hospitals really should have better privacy assurances but they don't. In the transportation process, you're concerned someone will find out that the machine is heading here. Hm." Stephen considers for a moment before he pulls his phone out but before he dials, he looks at Tony. 

"If I were to organise for a helicopter to pick us up and take us to the D'Arte Hotel and also have the machine delivered there, would you be amenable to making the trip? It will take several hours for me to be certain that the reactor hasn't had an adverse effect on the shrapnel." Well. Tony gives him a shrug. Spending some time with the doc isn't the worst thing he can think of and until the material he's ordered for the suit gets delivered, he can't really build the suit either. 

"That's a lot of trouble to go to for a patient Dr Strange." Tony says because everyone always wants something. They are always motivated by something. he isn't sure what Stephen Strange's motivations are, but there should definitely be motivation. 

"Best practice Dr Stark. I don't do things by halves." Stephen says easily enough as he turns the EKG machine off and starts to take the sensors off of Tony's chest. He is professional and efficient but gentle enough that his skin doesn't pull. When he is done, Stephen wipes down where the sensors had been with a wet wipe and settle back into the seat. 

"It is your decision Dr Stark. If you are uncomfortable with the idea of coming to the D'Arte, you can organise for a doctor you can trust to see you when the machine is in your home or organise another means." Stephen says easily enough and there is no pressure. Which is nice, but Tony sighs. 

Tony has a list of doctors that he has on an emergency list of contacts in case of any health problem. He even as his own team of doctors, but he hadn't called any of them. He had called Stephen. Right now he didn't know who to trust and maybe trusting a random doctor he met during a charity function was a bad idea, but perhaps it was the best idea at the same time. 

It was like chess. He has an unknown opponent right now. Someone has been either smuggle weapons, selling weapons under the table or something has gone wrong for the weapons to end up with the Ten Rings. He had no idea about the hows, whys and whos yet, in fact, he doesn't even know if there is a 'villain' to begin with. 

It makes logical sense to choose a doctor that is wholly not connected to him and better yet, who doesn't even practice physical medicine anymore. Tony looks carefully over the man as he neatly puts away all the cords from the EKG back to where they are meant to be. 

"Make the call doc. I'll get some food delivered. You haven't had lunch yet have you?" Tony asks easily enough and Stephen does make the call. 

They make their separate calls and Tony leads them upstairs. They settle in the living room area to wait for sushi delivery to come through and as they settle, Tony can't help but question the doc about his papers on AI. 

The conversation flows easily and comfortably. Stephen's voice fills the space and Tony finds that he likes the intellectual conversation as well as the company. 

By the time the sushi arrives, Stephen informs Tony that the machine has been delivered to the suite and it is being set up for them to use. Tony is a little surprised by the efficiency, but the D'Arte Hotels were known to cater for any kind of guest with any kind of request that they might make. So he shouldn't be so surprised really. 

Sushi, it turns out is as delicious as he had remembered it in the caves and as that thought comes to into his head, Tony realises that Stephen is the first one that hasn't mentioned Tony's ordeal or asked any questions on it. All the points where it was mentioned was in direct relation to the shrapnel. 

Stephen hadn't even questioned Tony about Yinsen either. Tony relaxes more in the man's company. 

By the time the helicopter pilot asks for permission to land, Tony isn't quite sure if he wants his conversation and indeed, time, with the doctor to end. 

And that? That is a surprise. 

~~~ 


	14. There is No Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen spend some time in the Penthouse Suite of the D'Arte Hotel in Los Angeles. 
> 
> And no. There is no warning for smut here. So yeah. 
> 
> But there are beds involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, AI is not my thing. I watched a ton of videos on it, read up on it and honestly, JARVIS is an impossibility in our world and our tech. So I'm going to just say that the stuff that doesn't work in our world magically works in the MCU world. K? 
> 
> Also... please keep up the comments, the kudos and the love because it helps my fragile ego feel better.

**Saturday**

**9 May 2009**

Stephen is in trouble. Deep fucking trouble and he knows it. Feels it at the pit of his stomach. He had gone into the meeting with Tony Stark with full knowledge that he found the man attractive, interesting and that he was his Soulmate. There was also the background knowledge of watching the man grow up. 

Even before the Soul Connection, Stephen knew that he had affections for the other man. Feelings of protectiveness, desire to get to know him better. Interest. 

Now meeting him and spending time with him, talking about Artificial Intelligence, medicine and developments in the tech world? He is beyond interested. 

Stephen finds that he likes Tony Stark. Enjoys his company. 

The flight to the D'Arte was quiet, because even a luxury helicopter is loud, but the ride is short and once they are in the suite, the genius simply sits down on a sofa in the living room and lounges. He looks relaxed. He looks as if he owns the place. 

"You know, I always tried to book the Penthouse Suites in D'Arte Hotels whenever I travel, but the best I can manage to get is the Ambassador Suites. Why is that?" Tony asks and Stephen chuckles softly to him. 

"We don't allow anyone to book the Penthouse Suites. They are only for family use." Stephen informs him as he walks over to the hot pot of tea that had been brought up and left for him the moment the helicopter landed. 

"Oh. You do know that makes no business sense right? You could be charging upwards of $50,000 a night." Stephen looks around the suite as Tony casually comments. 

"Yes, but if you notice from the decor, the Penthouse was never designed with guests in mind." That's true enough. The Penthouse Suites were always meant to be and is for 'family' which means the Mystic Order really. They have several bedrooms contained in them, a living room, a separate study/office, large balconies that open out with grass and a small garden for exercise and meditation. 

But the furniture and the decor overall is luxurious and relaxing. Stephen particularly likes the Penthouse in India and in Tokyo. They are designed with the local furniture and decor and Stephen always finds them relaxing and interesting. They are also set as safe portal spaces that all Mystic Order Disciples and above learn in case of an emergency. 

"I like it." Tony says as he looks around and Stephen chuckles as he pours himself a cup of tea and doctors it with some milk. No sugar. He isn't sure if he can handle the extra energy. 

"Would you like something to drink? There's tea or I can organise for coffee to be brought up. No alcohol. I need you sober." Stephen offers because it's polite not to. Tony nods. 

"Coffee would be nice." Stephen makes the call. He asks them to bring the whole pot of black coffee up because he knows Tony enjoys it. Besides, they were going to be here for a while. 

"Before you drink the coffee, would it be alright for me to get a check done Dr Stark?" Stephen suggests as he gestures towards one of the bedrooms where the machine is set up. Tony raises an eyebrow. 

"Are you suggesting that I take my shirt off again doc?" Tony asks almost suggestively. Stephen raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Yes. If you find that unfair, I could always take my shirt off. You did buy me lunch after all." Stephen suggests just because he honestly can't be the only one getting flirted with. 

"Don't tempt me doc." Tony laughs and follows Stephen into the bedroom and dutifully takes his shirt off, though he does make a little show of it and lays on the bed. The man is going to give Stephen an early heart attack. Damn it. 

"You know, if you had one of those doctor's gowns on and had a stethoscope, this would be a fantasy come true for me." Tony muses as he settles on the bed. Stephen has to fight off the blush, but he thinks he manages. Focus on the patient, he reminds himself as he gets the ultrasound machine going. Then he just can't help it. 

"I do have a gown and a stethoscope." Stephen informs him with a suggestive smile because how else do you respond to that? Tony chuckles as the machine warms up. It also warms up the bottle of gel to be used with the ultrasound machine. 

"You know how the Ultrasound machine works, correct?" Stephen asks as he starts setting the frequencies up. Tony nods. 

"Duh. You're planning to check the heart using one frequency to bring up the muscle clearly and then change up the frequency until you can see the metal of the shrapnel, superimpose or collate the two images and see exactly where the shrapnel are. I'm guessing you said several hours because you want to see in a few hours whether or not the shrapnel shift at all." Tony surmises and Stephen honestly shouldn't be surprised. But he is. And interested. Which is not so good. 

"Exactly." Stephen admits easily enough as he gets the gel bottle and prepares Tony's chest. 

"That kinda feels nice." Tony says as he relaxes into the touch. Stephen thinks maybe it might have been a bad idea to do this in the hotel on a bed. It's harder to stick to his professionalism with Tony Stark laid out on a bed like this. 

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay still and breathe normally." Stephen informs him with what he _hopes_ is a professional tone of voice. Tony hums his response and does remain still, his eyes focused on the screen as Stephen moves the wand about to get the images just right. When he adjusts the frequencies to read the shrapnel, he can hear the sharp intake of breath from Tony. 

"That doesn't look too good." Tony says quietly. Stephen doesn't comment. Not yet. He gets the full reading and focuses to superimpose the images in his mind before he nods and turns the machine off. 

"So what's the diagnosis doc?" Tony's voice is more chirpy than nervous, but Stephen can see the tension in the corners of Tony's eyes nonetheless. 

"We've established that I have very poor bedside manners Dr Stark, but perhaps we can get the gel off and sit down before we get to that." Stephen says and offers Tony the wet wipes and a towel. Tony wipes his chest down and Stephen leaves to get the door. The hotel staff did bring up the entire pot of coffee, with a warmer and has even brought up some light snacks. Fantastic. 

Stephen lets them set everything up in the living room and settles down. Tony joins him a moment later and settles. He pours himself a cup of coffee and takes in the scent of it before taking a sip. He relaxes just a little after that. 

"Dr Stark, there are 6 pieces of shrapnel that I have been able to locate. Four of them are little cause for concern. They are sitting quite innocuously in the chest muscles and one in a rib, but they are stable and it is fine. The problem is the other two. One of them is in the thin muscle between your heart and your rib." Stephen points to his own chest to indicate where the shrapnel is. 

Tony's eyes are sharp and they watch and listen carefully. Stephen had never been the type to play coy or safe when it comes to giving the diagnosis. He always gives his full, honest opinions because he doesn't believe that sugar coating helps with anything. It delays the inevitable. 

"The shrapnel that concerns me the most is the one that is right next to your heart. Here." Stephen again uses his own fingers and Tony follows the movement to lay his own finger against his own chest and Stephen nods when he gets the placement right. 

"That one is free-floating almost. It is only being held into place by the Arc Reactor." Tony nods slowly and there is a moment of silence. Then Tony asks the question that Stephen had expected. 

"How long do I have if... I don't have the reactor?" Tony's voice is clipped and he does a good job hiding his emotions, but Stephen can hear a tone of concern and fear regardless. Stephen has given enough diagnosis to know when he hears it. 

"I'm not a cardiologist Dr Stark. There is a lot about the heart that I don't know and there are certain variables to take into consideration as individuals have varying heart rates and-" Stephen tries but Tony gives him an impatient look and interrupts him. 

"Your best estimate doc." 

"10 minutes." Stephen says and he tries to keep his own fear and concern under wraps. 10 minutes. That's what his Soulmate has if that reactor is ever removed. And it will be. And that fear inside of him is crawling into his own chest and Stephen is going to need some time to come to terms with that. Already, all protective instincts are screaming at him to do something about it but he's not even sure just what he can do even with magic. 

Magic isn't a fix it all. There are limits to what even magic can do and bending reality? Sure. Opening portals to other dimensions? Why not? Healing? Can be done. But it can't be done in a vacuum. Healing requires not only the dimensional energies, but personal energies to be utilised. Personal energy for a sorcerer is the equivalent of their own life energy. To exhaust that is to die. 

So healing requires a personal sacrifice from the healer and from the patient as well. Even magic can't heal without using the body's resources and there are limits to how much the body can take before it breaks. Too much healing can also rob the body's natural ability to heal and that is dangerous too. 

Stephen isn't a Master Healer. He can consult with them back in the Kamar-Taj, but he knows magic and its quirks well enough to know that this is beyond them, Beyond him. 

"Alright then. Great. I need a drink." Tony mutters. Stephen doesn't even need to shake his head. Tony gets up and paces, but he doesn't go to the bar. He goes to the window instead and looks out into the downtown streets. 

"So is the Reactor functioning properly or am I a dead man walking right now?" Tony asks, his back turned to Stephen. The irrational urge is to go to the man and hold him, to comfort him. Stephen has known him for decades now. But he can't. As far as Tony is concerned, they have just met. 

"None of the shards moved whilst I was doing the examination. But we can see in a few hours time." Stephen informs him quietly. Tony nods. For a long moment, there is silence in the room. Tense silence that Stephen doesn't like. But eventually, Tony calms down, sits and sips at his coffee. 

"So, doc, that's enough doom and gloom for me right now. How about we talk about something interesting and exciting like AI?" Tony suggests and Stephen is more than happy to comply. 

"It would be a pleasure. Is there a particular project that you're working on?" Stephen doesn't know. He isn't sure if Tony is developing another AI or whether or not JARVIS is self-learning and has grown up to the extent that he will be with the Ultron situation or not. He just doesn't know. 

"Hypothetically speaking of course, if I had an artificial intelligence with a machine learning protocol, speech recognition and unlimited server capacity with heavy encryption to ensure that the primary directive remains secure, how would you turn that AI into a self-aware... being?" Tony asks and Stephen sits back, relaxes and thinks. 

"In this situation, I would ask whether or not there is a decision tree program put in to build the AI's personality." Stephen suggests right off the bat. 

"There is a guided decision tree algorithm that kicks in for when decisions have to be made, but they are guided." Hm... Stephen thinks a bit more before he speaks. They are talking about JARVIS then. 

"I would suggest two things. Build a decision tree algorithm to run in the background and allow the AI to make decisions. You would need to start with small problems and small decisions at first. Once the decision is made, the AI can keep a record of it and refer back to it. You can teach it right decisions from the wrong ones and they can flag the right ones and once enough data has been collated, it can then write that decision matrix into its system. Progress over time will allow for the AI to build a 'personality' of sorts." Stephen suggests and he can see the interest spark in Tony's eyes. 

"At the end of the day, Dr Stark, a large percentage of who we are is based on the decisions that we make. As a child, we rely on our parents, family and friends to know whether or not a decision that we have made is right. That builds a foundation of what we know to be the 'right thing' to do. We get to generally see what the consequences are for our decisions as we grow older. When we are old enough and our frontal cortex is developed, we are able to calculate what the consequences would be for our decisions before we make them." Tony looks absolutely fascinated. 

"The AI can skip a lot of our learning processes because they can run simulations. Thousands of simulations in a split second that would allow it to know what the best outcome is within a given problem. There would have to be strict parameters set up and it would have to be given the full context of values to go with the decisions, but over time, they should be able to learn how to make decisions without the intervention of a programmer." Tony hums softly. 

"How would that develop into a personality? Wouldn't that require the breakthrough of trying to make a computer feel emotions?" Tony asks and Stephen shrugs his shoulders. 

"Dr Stark, we are who we are largely as a result of the decisions we have made. Our survival is a result of our decision-making process. The kinds of decisions that we lean towards have an effect on our personality. It is a chicken and egg problem, but in the case of an AI, the decisions and the matrix of them could serve to, I believe, help to form a personality. But that would depend largely on the kind of decisions that they are being asked to make and what decisions are flagged as being correct." Understanding and ideas are obviously forming in Tony's eyes. 

"As for the emotions... you can program the AI to put certain people ahead of others in terms of priorities. Make them the focus. That should allow for the AI to... start forming a sense of who is important and why and with some tweaks in the personality matrix, simulate emotional attachment at the very least. Perhaps full emotions. I mean, currently we don't even know how human emotions work let alone how to replicate it in an AI, but I believe that with a personality matrix with a good foundational priority list we might be able to get there." Stephen suggests and Tony definitely looks very intrigued. 

"Oh. Okay. So a decision tree matrix, simulation matrix, server to store such decisions, a cache system and limited overwrite capability for self-programming." Tony lays out. Stephen cocks his head as he thinks and he sips at his own tea for a while before he can think of anything else. 

"Heavy encryption to protect the value or the moral code, if you will." Tony nods thoughtfully. 

"Would you be interested in writing code like that?" Tony asks and Stephen has to admit that he is. He looks down at his hands for a long moment. 

Stephen has the spells to be able to make his hands stable but it's a luxury and it's an unnecessary waste of magic. He doesn't believe in doing it often because, in a way, the loss of his hands is what has led him to be who he is now and fixing them with magic feels like he is lessening the sacrifice that has led to that point. 

If Stephen hadn't been the Sorcerer Supreme and he didn't have the vast amounts of power that comes from the Time Stone, he would have had to divert all the dimensional energy he can pull to be able to use the hands properly without a spell. That is what a lot of the disabled people that come through the Kamar-Taj does. Or another sorcerer would have the bear the burden of the spell themselves. 

"Your hands." Tony says with an understanding tone of voice that surprises Stephen. Tony Stark wasn't known to be considerate or even kind. But Tony isn't cruel as he says that. He is factual. Stephen can appreciate that. 

"I am finding that I am either inaccurate or in pain with most keyboards Dr Stark. Coding requires precision that I'm afraid I'm no longer capable of." Stephen says quietly and he tries not to let the shame and a bit of that self-hatred come through. He isn't sure whether or not he succeeded. Tony looks thoughtful. 

"We haven't discussed remuneration doc. How about this. You come back next week sometime and set up the ultrasound machine for me. I build you a keyboard solution that will let you code." Tony suggests and Stephen is too stunned for a moment to actually respond. 

Stephen is a genius but he's not an inventor. He is creative enough to make spells and work things like that, but physical objects? He's never really had the ability to do that. His classes in mechanical engineering have shown him that much. 

"I- That... Are you-" Stephen hates that he feels almost tongue-tied, but Tony simply shrugs and takes over for him. 

"It's an interesting challenge. I don't know why I never thought of it before, but it could work as a product for SI as well. I am going to need some design constraints though, so you are going to have to tell me what issues you've come across so far with other keyboards. If you're comfortable discussing them with me." Tony's tone is professional, interested and almost excited. 

"I... The nerves in my fingers are damaged and there is pain in certain moments. My fingers curl naturally and holding them in an unsupported position for a long period is difficult. The pain on most keyboards comes from the pressure required to press down onto the keys. The inaccuracy comes as a result of my unsteadiness." Stephen holds out his hands so that Tony can see the way that they are shaking. He nods. 

"Okay, so how long can you type on a normal keyboard before you just can't?" Stephen thinks for a moment because when he needs to, he resorts to the spells. But when he doesn't... 

"It depends on the day. Some days, they are steadier than others. Other days, I can't even hold a cup." It's hard to admit and Stephen isn't quite sure when the last time he had a discussion about his hands like this. As the Sorcerer Supreme, no one really cares about his hands in the Mystic Order. It is just a part of his story. His family cares, but they don't ask him either. 

"Right. Okay. I got some ideas. The first prototype might not be perfect and there will be a trial an error period, but I'll figure it out." Tony shrugs and the self-confidence shines through as usual. Stephen gives him a smile. 

The conversation moves on from Stephen's hands and they move back to AI. Stephen is happy enough to spend as long as the man wants to discuss AI. The ones that are currently out there, the ones that are apparently in development and the ideal AI systems and the ethical and moral concerns with the creation of AI is all fair game. 

By the time they hit the 3-hour mark and they have to get another set of examinations done, it is clear to Stephen that Tony is relaxed and enjoying his company. He hopes he isn't reading too far into it, but he seems satisfied and honestly, Stephen is too. 

So when the examination returns a good result of none of the shrapnel are even showing a sign of budging and Tony's flight back to Malibu is ready to go, Stephen is pleased when they tentatively agree to meet next weekend at Tony's mansion for a follow up to set up the ultrasound machine and for Tony to show him the keyboard. 

At the very least, Stephen hopes, they may be able to become friends. And that is more than what he had initially hoped for. 

It also feels like trouble. 

~~~ 

**Sunday**

**9 May 2009**

Virginia Potts, better known as 'Pepper' to her colleagues and friends is a woman that knows what she wants and how to get it. Right now, what she wants is for Tony to be safe, happy and for god sakes, to sleep for more than an hour a night. 

The thing is though, she isn't quite sure how to get that. So far, Pepper had never really encountered a problem she couldn't deal with. As both a lawyer and a personal assistant, it is her job to solve problems. She does that with brutal efficiency. 

Others tell her that she is good at 'handling' Tony, but that's not what she does. She gives him logical solutions and he accepts them. It is as simple as that. 

Pepper is honestly surprised to find herself in the position that she is in now. Sitting in the gigantic bed with thousand thread, luxurious bedsheets, in silk pyjamas, sipping tea and looking over the latest media reports on her boss and best friend. 

Their first meeting had been so disastrous that she had expected to him to fire her. He hadn't. Instead, the next time he had come into her office, he had been polite, respectful and had thrown all her preconceived ideas and views about Tony Stark the playboy playing at business, out the window. 

Then oddly enough, they'd become friends and based on the throwaway line of she will be his PA if he becomes CEO, he had appointed her into the position the moment he did become the CEO. She had accepted. Not because she wanted the job, but more because she wanted to protect the younger man from the cruelty that was the business world. 

The work was stupid exhausting. Tony Stark's schedule was stupid and ridiculous and prone to all going out the window whenever he was too intrigued in a project to actually make any deadlines. So she learnt how to do the workarounds. She realised that the only way to be his PA and actually get things done like the meetings and press releases was often... to do it herself. 

She learns to actually attend board meetings on behalf of Tony. She has the agendas that he would have brought up, his opinions and a list of his statements drawn up prior to attending and signed off. She organises his life so that he can continue to work the crazy hours that he does in the lab and still show up for events. 

In turn, Tony makes compromises for her too. Actually leaving on time when she tells him seriously that he needs to. For one. For two, always being ready to deal with emergencies when they pop up. Tony doesn't really procrastinate or avoid things. He just makes it seem like he does, because part of the way that he processes information and decisions is with his hands working on the engine of a 1920s Ford engine or something. 

That was partially the reason why there were periods of their lives where Pepper has moved into the mansion. After Tony's breakups. The big ups and downs in the company. When Tony's partying habits go out of hand. Now. 

The thing is, Tony looks and acts like the most inconsiderate, self-entitled bastard, but he isn't. For one, when he knows Pepper is going to be at the house, he doesn't bring one night stands over. Yes, she does deal with them the morning after on most days, but he doesn't bring them home with him if he knows she is staying the night. 

Yes, he does things without asking her and some of those things include vacations and meals, but she can never get angry with him. How can you when you realise that the spontaneous holiday he throws at her is to exactly the beach she'd had in the background of her desktop for just a week? Or the food that he has delivered to the house is just what you mentioned you were craving whilst you were talking to a girlfriend? 

Tony is considerate. He just never brings it to attention and he is so very easy to misunderstand. Having said that, Tony is a self-entitled bastard to most people. He plays up to that image so much that sometimes Pepper just wants to go around the world and apologise and explain that Tony just isn't like that. Not really. 

She can't. Obviously. 

So she shows her appreciation for Tony in her own little ways. Moving in after he came back from Afghanistan was one of those ways. She knows that Tony gets lonely in the big mansion. It was expected for Tony Stark to live in a mansion as big as this. And he likes it. He loves it. But it is also too big and he sometimes feels lonely in it. 

He would never ask her, so she invites herself. And it has been one of her best ideas yet. Tony doesn't believe in having staff around the house. So they come every weekday morning to clean, to leave cooked food and organise things for Tony. They rarely see Tony himself, but when they do bump into him, they have a good relationship. 

Adding Pepper to the mix doesn't increase their workload. What it does do, is in all honesty, destroy Pepper's sleep patterns.

Tony isn't noisy. His workshop is completely noise proofed, so unless he blows something up, she can't hear it in the guest suite, but she can definitely hear the sounds of his nightmares from her room. It helps that she leaves the door open. 

So when Tony goes to bed, Pepper doesn't. She sits up and reads and does what she needs to do. When the noises start, Pepper pads over to the Master suite and carefully turns the lights on, soft enough not to hurt Tony's eyes and waits. 

It's hard to watch and it's even harder to listen to, but she doesn't flinch away because by gods the man needs someone. When he wakes up with a start, Pepper is there. She stays off the bed and talks to him in a calm voice until he looks at her and actually sees her. 

Then she pulls him into her arms and holds him until the shuddering stops and she can't feel new tears staining her pyjamas. When he leaves her arms and goes back down to the workshop, Pepper goes to bed. She sleeps until she needs to wake up for a call or a meeting, then its right back to work. 

Tony went to sleep 3 hours ago. Which is better than most days. But almost right on schedule, she hears the first whimper echoing down the hallway. She puts down her tablet and gets up. she walks down to Tony's bedroom and takes a deep breath. She's going to need it. 

Tony screams. 

~~~ 


	15. Hot... and Sweaty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stephen is a naughty boy and Tony likes it? 
> 
> Here it is ladies and gents. Your first: 
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one of those people that will let you know where the sex bits are and where they aren't. I put the label as Explicit. If you are reading this, you are consenting and agreeing to reading graphic male/male sex. 
> 
> So yes there is graphic sex scenes throughout this story. There hadn't been so far but here... it starts. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy (!??) it and we'll see how it all goes. 
> 
> Love the comments, love the support, keep them coming y'all~ (I don't know why I keep saying Y'all cause I never say that IRL. -.-) Also I'm kinda posting as I'm writing when I kinda feel like there's been enough hits that people are caught up. So enjoy the random updates +__+

**Monday**

**11 May 2009**

Stephen can't concentrate. He can't meditate. He can't read. He barely managed to work through the 12 patients he'd seen in the morning and the afternoon. 

All thanks to the device that ping randomly throughout the day and now the evening. 

His friends thinks it is hilarious and tease him relentlessly. He hates them. 

The messages start out simple enough. Pictures of a few ultrasound machines with a question on which one is best suited for the task of assessing the situation of the shrapnel and Tony's heart. 

It quickly develops into a conversation about the technology inside the machines and innuendos that has Stephen's head spinning and his body and mind yearning. 

It leaves him flustered and frankly, dry-mouthed and semi-hard throughout the day. It doesn't help that the others are mostly amused by their Sorcerer Supreme being so out of whack to be helpful. Clea, in particular, appears to be enjoying his torture a little... too much. 

Clea is merciless, teasing him about being a man from the 1950s and how sexting was a thing now and he really ought to get with the times. He hates her. 

It also doesn't help that Tony is relentless. Or that the last thing Stephen wants to do is act on the impulses and show up at Tony Stark's door and grab him and drag him into bed and do wicked things with the man as his mind and body demand him to do. 

So Stephen tries to meditate. It doesn't work. 

The attraction has very little do with the Connection. The Connection doesn't force physical attraction. At the most, the Connection does long for is a touch. A handshake. A hug. Not full-blown sex that Stephen can't stop thinking about. 

The base instincts of a human being are... well, basic. Stephen's always had a type. Tony Stark meets all of his desires and then some with his intelligence, his beautiful smiles, his eyes and that sinful hip and buttocks. The playful personality and the sultry voice is just...

The thing is, Stephen has spent a lot of time with the genius over the weekend. A lot of the time had been spent in the luxurious Penthouse Suite of D'Arte LA, with Stephen running multiple checks on Tony's heart to ensure that the shrapnel wasn't moving. 

The whole time, Tony had thrown suggestive looks, innuendos and downright flirting his way... and Stephen had returned it. How do you not?

In that time, they had spoken about artificial intelligence, about medicine, possible projects that Tony would like to work on and... the more they talked, the more it had become obvious that both of them were sexually attracted to each other. Which doesn't help. 

Concentrate, Stephen tells himself as he tries to pull himself properly into meditation rather than pretending at it. The next message he gets throws all of those good intentions out of the window. 

**Did you know that these machines come with a box of lube? Are these safe for internal use?** Tony's question draws a groan from Stephen's lips.

He probably has no idea how affecting these messages are to Stephen. He is probably just having a bit of fun. That has no impact whatsoever on Stephen's body and what it wants. 

**It isn't recommended to use the ultrasound gel for internal use, but there shouldn't be any harm in it. Interested in trying it out?** Stephen finds himself replying back and as soon as he presses the 'send' button he regrets it. 

He facepalms and is ready for a cold message to come back or for there to be none because he's pretty sure he crossed the line somewhere, as he had been so certain with the other 10+ messages he'd sent along the same lines. But the phone chimes. 

**There is a lot of it and I can always order more. Thought I might see how quickly they warm up.** Tony Stark was going to give him the worst case of blue balls in history. 

Stephen doesn't really know how to reply to that, but he is so very glad that he can be in his bedroom with the door freaking locked because he honestly hasn't been in a state to be in public for the last little while. Least of all his niece! 

**They warm up pretty quickly but you could always preheat them. Some machines come with a... warming option for the gel.** Stephen ends up sending back. 

**Nice! Definitely going for one of those machines then. No more cold lube!** The inventor replies and Stephen lets out a chuckle because it's either that or crying. 

Stephen looks at his bed and at the phone for a long moment. It would be... wrong. He shouldn't. But by gods, his body has been on a low frequency humming 'want' 'want' 'want' for almost 12 hours and he was going to burst soon. Fuck it, he thinks as he locks the doors to his bedroom. 

He puts the phone on the bed and takes his clothes off. The simple robes he'd been wearing around the Sanctum come off easy. He doesn't bother to even clean them up. He throws them on the ground and leaves them there. He sits on the bed and then lays back, making sure his hips are hanging off the edge of the bed. 

The thing about being a magic user? It makes for some very interesting moments in the bedroom. Even if you're alone. Practical magic, defensive magic and even offensive magic can be turned into... more carnal uses if you're creative enough and Stephen was most definitely creative enough. 

He had first used magic to bring himself off a year into his magic career. He had been emotionally unwell and he had just needed something to make him feel a little better. His hands hadn't been up to the task, so he had turned to magic. Since then... and with tidbits here and there from others, he had an arsenal of spells under his belt that could bring him some amazing pleasures. 

Given that sexual desire and need can be a distraction, it was a topic of open discussion between sorcerers. There was no shame in giving oneself pleasure. It was considered in the same vein as eating or sleeping to ensure that you keep your focus. With that thought in mind, Stephen held the phone in one hand and used the other to twist his spell into place. 

**A pair of hands can do the job just as well. I would recommend looking at the VE-8. No warming features but otherwise good machine**. Stephen sends the reply and puts the phone down on his stomach, laying down on his back as a pair of hands climb their way up to his thighs. 

The hands are the familiar scarred mess that feels soft on his naked skin. They reach to brush against his balls and he sighs into the touch. When they reach below his balls and the suddenly wet fingertips caress his rim, he spreads his thighs wider. 

Stephen keeps his eyes closed. He doesn't need to look into the eyes into a reflection of himself as they open him up with quick precise movements. 

He doesn't even look when they lift up his legs to rest on familiar shoulders. His eyes do snap open though when he feels the blunt tip of his own cock at his entrance. The hard and long cock enters him slowly but firmly. There's a slight burn. It's been a while since he's done this. Stephen's eyes close as his clone enters him in a slow, wet thrust. 

The phone vibrates against his sensitive nipple and Stephen lets out a moan. 

**Are you volunteering your hands for the job? That I would be interested in. VE-8 has been ordered. Had to pay extra for expedited delivery but it will be here tomorrow. When are you free to come and play?** Tony's message has Stephen's eyes fluttering shut again, or was it the way that his cock hit just the right spot inside of him? 

When someone tells sorcerers to fuck themselves, Stephen is pretty sure this _isn't_ what they had in mind, but by the Vinshanti, this is what most sorcerers thought of. His clone sets the speed just the way he likes it. Just hard enough to keep him on the edge but not fast enough to keep him from falling apart too quickly. 

There is no need to communicate. There is no need to tweak the spell. It's one he has used a hundred times. The spell had everything set into it. The clone, the duration of the event and the 'programming' of the movements. It was all set and it was one of several that he had prepared and memorised.

The spell combines conjuration magic to conjure the clone, offensive magic to program the clone's movements and practical magic to produce the lubrication. It's a fairly complex spell but honestly? It is one of the first that Stephen truly mastered. Sexual frustration is a fantastic motivator. 

With a hair sample, Stephen can conjure a clone of another person. He knows that some of the sorcerers do that. Stephen can't. It doesn't feel right. Having his clone fuck himself was possibly the most narcissistic thing he has ever done and maybe it was twisted and wrong, but the idea of using someone else's clone just feels wrong. Especially without their permission. 

The clone's hard but slow thrusts draw out long moans from his lips. He's glad he's chosen this one. He is in the mood for slow and hard. The other clones he has programmed are set to go harder and faster but this one is what he needs right now. 

**I have this Thursday and Friday off**. He was meant to be at a medical conference, but it's not like he's giving a presentation and Clea would be annoyed, because she wants him to 'network', but it's fine. 

Stephen manages to text back just as his clone hits his prostate right on schedule. Stephen feels his eyes rolling back and his toes curl. In a few more moments, the clone's scarred fingers would curl around Stephen's hard leaking cock and pump it in time with the thrusts, it's hand steady and hard in ways that Stephen couldn't manage. 

Just as Stephen is getting ready to let himself surrender to the pleasure, he feels the phone vibrating against his nipple. The sensation feels wonderful on his fast sensitising body. But the vibration doesn't just stop at the third buzz. It continues. 

But of course Tony Stark just _has_ to call.

For a moment, Stephen thinks about just letting it vibrate against his chest and moans at the extra sensation that lends to the by now, familiar experience. The clone's cock, _his_ cock, hits his prostate each and every time. The clone is starting to speed up. Stephen knows what it's going to do next. He hesitates. Then sighs. 

He twists his hand and with his intention going through properly, the clone stops reaching a hand towards his cock and focuses on fucking him. Stephen answers the phone. 

"Thursday then. Lunch or dinner?" Tony asks as soon as Stephen flicks the button to answer the call. Stephen bites his bottom lip as his clone's cock drags along his prostate. 

"I don't have a- a preference." It is a struggle to keep his voice steady. This is so fucking wrong but gods Stephen can't help himself. It is even more of a struggle to keep the moan and the pant out of his voice as his clone continues its relentless movements, every inch of his own hard cock dragging along the internal walls of his body and his prostate. 

"Well, how does an early dinner sound then? I have a thing in the morning and I don't know how long that's going to go for." Tony says and he sounds distracted too, though Stephen doubts he is engaged in the sort of activity that Stephen was. Stephen bites on his own hand to prevent the cry when the clone speeds up his movements. 

"Good. Sounds good." Stephen manages to bite out as the clone brings his legs together and swings it over one shoulder, tightening his hole and intensity shoots up. He can't stop the few pants that do make it past his lips. 

"Oh. Exercising?" Tony sounds curious. Stephen manages a hum. It's a good excuse as any. 

"So you're all hot and sweaty right now?" And all of sudden, Tony seems a lot more interested. His voice is all but _purring_ and Stephen barely manages to hold back to whimper. The combination of Tony's voice and the constant pumping motion of a hard cock. Even if it is his own, moving in and out of him is just... _fuck._

"Yes." Stephen really should hang up. He really. Really should hang up before Tony realises that it's more than just exercising. He shouldn't have answered the goddamn phone but his head is a haze of pleasure and oh gods it is so very hard to breathe. 

"It must be quite intense if you can barely talk doctor. I think I like you like this, reduced to monosyllable answers." The clone's fingertips dig in hard into Stephen's hips and the movements ramp up to the point of finality now. The hips are snapping hard and sharp into his and Stephen hopes that the sounds won't go through into the phone. By _gods_ he hopes. 

"And I wish I could stay on the phone and enjoy you like this, but I'm afraid I do have to go. Expecting some company." Tony says and for a moment, the fog clears. It's not Obadiah. Not yet. No. this is more... who could it be? A sudden flash of jealousy that he has no right whatsoever to feel, goes through him and he feels some of that arousal dissipate before there are voices in the background. 

"Tones! Why the fuck did you leave the door open?" Lieutenant Colonel James Rhode's voice is loud enough to come through the phone. Stephen relaxes into the clone's hold as it tries to get him to orgasm. The spell won't dissipate until he does. Each hit to the prostate brings that closer and closer, even with the flash of interruption that had taken place. Stephen closes his eyes and bites on his hand, waiting for Tony's attention to return to the call. 

"And there's the interruption. I'll let you get back to being hot and sweaty. See you Thursday. Say 5?" Stephen hums his reply with a pant that he can't quite hold back and a soft cry that he hopes is cut off when the phone is. Stephen puts the phone down and twists his hand again to activate that portion of the spell and the clone's hand latches onto his cock immediately. 

It doesn't take long for Stephen to come after that. The orgasm is hard enough to whiten out the corners of his vision and he doesn't even feel the clone disappearing as his legs are lowered and placed on the bed properly. Stephen lays there for long moments, panting and basking in the afterglow of a satisfactory orgasm. 

But once that glow dies down and the endorphin coursing through his blood calms down, Stephen feels the emptiness of his bed. The emptiness inside of him and can't help but want something more.

Someone more. 

~~~ 

**Monday**

**11 May 2009**

Rhodey is one of the best people in the world, as far as Tony was concerned. He had made time to come and see him, to make sure Tony was doing alright after the ordeal. Apparently, Pepper and he had been talking and they were worried about Tony not getting enough sleep. 

That... was true enough, but a lot of it was Stephen Strange's fault. At least in the last couple of days. The thing is, he is divided between working on a keyboard for Stephen, one that would allow the genius to code, the decision tree program as Stephen had suggested and his suit. 

He feels like he is a kid in a candy store, but at the end of it, he is focusing on the keyboard. Because he wants to see what kind of code that Stephen will create. For one. For another, he wants to help the doctor out. It seems only fair considering the fact that Stephen had spent a quite bit of his time and resources to make sure Tony was going to be okay. 

The man had gone out of his way and it kinda felt like Tony should as well. More importantly... Tony likes the guy. He's funny, intelligent and gorgeous to boot and for the first time since meeting Pepper, Tony finds himself fascinated by a person and he wants to spend more time with the man and if that requires a keyboard, then he's going to build a fucking keyboard. 

Which is kind of why though he is so very happy to see Rhodey, he kinda wants to go back to work. Still. 

He lets Rhodey hug him and open up a bottle of beer because Pepper threw out all of his alcohol but Rhodey was apparently allowed to bring a six-pack with him. Yay. 

The beer tastes delicious and so does the ridiculous amounts of Chinese takeaway they get. It isn't even from the good place. No. It was a binge night which meant it had to be the shit filled with MSG, not the kind that was delivered from a proper restaurant. It's so bad that it's good and the conversation flows and by an hour in, Tony is laughing and quite enjoying himself. 

Rhodey doesn't make him talk about Afghanistan. He's heard most of the story already. The full version too. Not the redacted version he'd told the military guys. 

Tony knows that Rhodey is worried about him. Worried that he was stressed over the company problems. The stock prices. The experience he'd been through. But really... Tony isn't stressed. 

The stock prices fell dramatically yes. But he was able to pick up the majority of the shares and his money going in to fund the company, for the time being, wasn't a bad thing and he had gotten more than 50% of the shares now and being the true majority owner of the company was going to help him in what he wanted to do. 

More than that, he needs to launch an investigation into the company to see how the weapons managed to get into the hands of a known terrorist organisation. That was going to be a headache. He was going to have to look into the military sale records too. 

He asks Rhodey to help him with that. He was meant to be laying low for a while. He needs the time too, if he is being honest with himself. For one, he does... need to deal with what he's seen and dealt with. Each time he sleeps, he wakes up knowing that there is blood on his hands. He wakes up remembering the torture. Yinsen's death. 

Rhodey agrees to do what he can. He always does. Rhodey eventually calls it a night because he's not a CEO of a multi-billion dollar company that can just sit at home all day. He is a government employee and needs to wake up at 5 in the morning. 

As soon as Rhodey is gone, Tony finds himself looking at his phone and the call he'd had with Dr Stephen Strange. 

The thing is... 

The doctor's voice had been breathy from the moment he had answered the phone. He had heard the barely concealed pants and the forced out breaths. He heard in the background, albeit distorted thanks to the phone network, the sound of bedsprings moving. Tony Stark _knows_ the sound of bedsprings really, _really_ well. 

The phone call had ended with the man barely being able to reply to Tony and most importantly, Tony heard the cut off cry that had come through just as the call had ended. 

Tony wasn't sure whether Stephen had been fucking himself or was being fucked. But whichever it was, it was fairly intense because the bed springs were definitely moving. A lot. Tony wonders if the doc had been aroused by their messages. 

Either way? That was not exercising. 

He can't believe that the kinky bastard had answered the call during what sounded like a very intense session, whether or not he had been alone or with a partner. Getting off whilst listening to Tony talk, stifling his lips to hide the cries and the pants. 

That was just... _fuck._

The moment he had realised that, Tony had felt his mouth go dry. He had almost called the doctor out on it, but decided not to. Mostly because it was hotter if Tony pretended not to notice. The doc probably enjoyed himself more that way. Tony wasn't above helping a fellow man out with sexual pleasure. 

And now, Tony is torn. 

He really is. He wants to start on the Mark II armour. He's got the schematics kind of going and he's got a clear direction as to where the suit needs to go. The materials arrived so he has everything he needs to get it started. 

But at the same time... Tony wanted to make the doctor as hot and bothered as he had been whilst his very straight best friend had been in the room with him. 

It was so not fair to be a recipient only and Tony always pays back his debts. 

Then there is the coding for JARVIS. And the keyboard. Gods. 

Divided, Tony looks towards the stairs leading to the lab and then at the stairs leading to the bedroom. He stands for a long moment before he sighs. 

He heads to the lab. 

He works on the keyboard design for hours. The materials, he's already decided on. Soft silicon for the actual keyboard and he shapes and spaces the keys on the schematics so that they would be easy for the doctor's long fingers to work. The shape will be rounded with the keyboard divided into halves so that the doctor could curl his hands around the keyboard in a sense. 

Tony's never designed to specifications like this. He's never really designed anything with a certain person in mind either. The closest that he's gotten to that is designing his own phones and tablets and that's mostly selfish. This wasn't. He thinks he quite likes that. 

So Tony works on the design. He writes up a list of materials and sends the actual silicon bits of the keyboard to be fabricated over to a local company he knows that does custom silicon work. He will need to build the actual keyboard himself, but the silicon? That requires tools he simply doesn't have. 

He has until Thursday to get it all done and Tony honestly isn't sure if he can. Which is also interesting and surprising. Still. 

Tony works until he can't see straight and until Pepper comes down, gives him a disapproving look and drags him upstairs. 

Tony is just exhausted enough that for the first three hours, he doesn't dream. 

When he does... he _screams._

~~~ 


	16. The Doctor Will Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A doctor, a mechanic and an ultrasound walk into a bar... ..... ? 
> 
> Yeah no, that doesn't work. 
> 
> Tony & Stephen plays with a Ultrasound Machine.... and somehow that sounds dirty. 
> 
> God. You know what? Tony and Stephen. Meeting. Getting to know each other......... There!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Don't know how to use an ultrasound machine. Had tons of tests done on me but have no idea how it actually works. ALSO not a hacker or coder or whatever. So yeah no idea there either. Soooo fun to write about soooo many topics I have noooo idea about. I did watch a lot of like DEFCON videos to get the lingo? I think? I'm pretty sure I'm using it all wrong but hey... at least I tried ?!!?! 
> 
> SLOWBURN... the thing is... I don't tend to believe in love at first sight all that much. Attraction at first sight? hells yeah. But love? Yeah no, that shit takes tiimmmmee so the boys are going to take some time to fall in love and all that drama. So be patient and um... enjoy all the sexual tension?! And oh boy I think I kinda suck at flirting. -.-

**Thursday**

**14 May 2009**

"Sir, it is 5:00pm and Dr Strange's helicopter is requesting permission to land." JARVIS says, breaking Tony out of his tinkering haze. He has just started to- nope. It's already been 6 hours he'd spent making the circuits required for what he is hoping would be the propulsion system in the form of repulsors. 

"Fuck." Tony manages as he looks down at himself. He is a mess. His hair probably has some grease running through it and he is dressed in his usual comfy pair of jeans and band t-shirt. He's wearing shoes at least he thinks, because welding without shoes is also not safe or sane. 

"Permission granted and can you ask the doc to um... wait for me upstairs?" Tony asks the AI as he looks frantically around at the mess. The doctor can't see this shit. 

He signed an NDA but Tony wasn't sure if he trusted the man enough to show him the beginnings of the repulsor ray that he'd been planning to use for the propulsion system. 

He throws a tarp over the workbenches because honestly, he can't move everything. He turns all the welders off and makes sure that the holotable is off. 

He'd finished the keyboard for the doctor, had brunch with Pepper and after she's gone out for the evening, had come straight down to the lab and done his tinkering. He had completely forgotten about Stephen and he honestly feels kind of bad about that. 

He had meant to shower and get dressed and look hot, but fuck. It's too late now. Tony makes his way upstairs with his usual confident swagger because even if he is a mess he should still look good. Right? Some people really liked the whole mechanic thing. He wonders if Stephen does. 

Tony finds the doctor standing by the floor to ceiling windows that look out into the ocean. His back is turned to Tony and in the afternoon sunlight, he looks... ethereal. 

His brown hair is turned dark gold by the sunlight and his skin is kissed by it too. He is wearing dark blue jeans that hug his hips and accentuates his butt and his dress shirt, a dark red affair, tucked in to show that butt off even more. He looks like a painting. A piece of artwork. 

For a moment, Tony is breathless. 

"Dr Strange, right on time. I'm impressed you know. Since these things got invented, people are rarely on time these days." Tony says when he is recovered enough. As Stephen turns around at the sound of his voice, he waves the phone towards Stephen's direction and is surprised when the man blushes a little and he looks away for a moment before he gathers himself and smiles back at Tony. 

Tony hides the smirk that rose at that. So that's confirmed then, Tony thinks. The doctor definitely has been a naughty, naughty boy. But it was the kind of naughty that Tony could definitely appreciate. 

"Well, I'm old fashioned." The doctor says as he walks towards Tony. 

"Not too old fashioned I hope." Tony says suggestively and the doc's eyes heat up a little at that. Oh good. 

"Oh, by the way, I do apologise for my um... appearance. I had meant to shower and actually get dressed but I um... kind of got distracted." Tony says because it's only polite to do so as he runs his hand through his messy hair, feeling a little self-conscious. 

Though, given the heated way that Stephen's eyes were lingering along the muscles of his arms and the low hanging jeans, there apparently was no need for it. 

"I'm glad you were distracted then." Stephen manages after a moment. It's probably the most polite thing he thought of, Tony thinks. It really does wonders for his ego to have a beautiful man look at him as if he is the hottest thing that has walked the earth. 

"The machine set up and ready to go. I think. Shall we go and play?" Stephen nods after a moment and Tony leads them down towards the lab. 

"Well, let me get the machine warmed up and we can see about the state of your heart. I did some tinkering of my own that I hope you will appreciate." Stephen says and holds up a USB drive and Tony can't help but feel intrigued. 

"What is it?" Tony asks even as he picks up the USB drive the doctor puts down on the nearest table. It's just a normal USB drive from what Tony can see. Stephen gives him a smile. 

"I thought I might tweak the program inside of the ultrasound machine to produce superimposed images that would allow you to see the placements of the shrapnel without having to do it yourself." Stephen says nonchalantly. Tony feels his eyebrows rise at that. 

"The GE VE-8 comes with an ethernet connection. We can link a laptop to it to update the program." Stephen suggests and Tony honestly feels a little impressed. Tony walks over to the clean system he has set up in the corner of the lab. 

All new computer programs and hardware that comes into the lab goes through the clean system first to make sure there is no malware or programs that will clash with his system. It's a safety measure that most coders take. Their systems can be quite delicate and Tony is no exception. 

As he plugs the USB into the computer, Stephen leans against the hologram table and watches Tony. He can feel the heat in the man's eyes. If Tony sticks his backside out a little more and leans a little suggestively, it's not his fault for enjoying the attention. It isn't. Alright? 

Stephen Strange was a beautiful creature. But that had very little to do with the way that he was affecting Tony. Okay. It did, but not to this extent. Whilst Stephen was fascinating and beautiful to look at, it was his voice and the amazing things he managed to say that was so incredibly sexy. 

"Two questions. One, how did your hands fare with the programming?" Tony asks because it has to have been difficult with the doctor to write an update protocol for the system. Tony runs the anti-virus, the anti-malware programs and turns to look at the doctor. He shrugs. 

"I had to take frequent breaks, but I think it was worth it." Stephen says but Tony can tell that it was a difficult process. Tony goes to the other corner of the workshop where he had left the keyboard, in one of those gift bags that Pepper had insisted on. 

"The first prototype. No guarantees that it will actually be the best solution and I will need feedback, but it's only the first attempt. Let me know how you go." Tony says as the man takes the bag, looks inside and gets the keyboard out. 

Tony turns back to the clean system to start parsing out the program to see just what it is and as he does, he is rather impressed. Off to the side, Tony can see from the corner of his eyes, Stephen setting the keyboard down and laying his hands over the keys and moving them to see how it feels. 

"First impressions are good. The soft silicon keys will certainly help and the shape would actually allow for less mistakenly pressed keys and to allow my hands to sit more comfortably." Stephen says almost immediately and Tony can hear the appreciation in his voice. 

"Well, test it out and let me know how you go. Do be honest doc, can't improve on things if I don't know exactly what I need to fix." Tony says and Stephen gives him a warm smile. 

"I always do Dr Stark. I'm not known for sugarcoating." That is true enough. Tony took some time to look into the reviews for the doctor's practice and some of the comments had been scathing as far as the doctor's bedside manners had been concerned. Some patients appreciated it, others did not. 

"What's the second question?" Stephen asks when he realises that Tony had only asked one. Tony finishes reading the program, leans against the desk, crosses his arms and arches an eyebrow. 

"Where did you get your hands on the program, to begin with?" Because the thing is, programs like an operating system for a medical device weren't made available publicly. It was proprietary information. Sometimes you can find them in the dark corners of the internet, but that's the hang out space for hackers. Not legitimate coders and researchers like Dr Stephen Strange. 

"I... was very bored." Stephen says with a playful tone tinted with a bit of shame and Tony sees that mischievous twinkle in his eyes and the way that his lips are curled into a smirk and Tony can't help it. He bursts out into laughter. 

"This machine was literally released 2 weeks ago. There is no way that the GUI for it is available even in the dark web. How did you get it?" Tony asks and Stephen looks everywhere but at him. Tony's eyes widen as his brain goes through the possibilities. 

"You're not going to tell me." Stephen shakes his head but the challenge is there in his eyes. 

"If I deduce everything correct will you at least confirm it or deny it with the understanding that of course none of this information would go to the authorities? Or to GE or in fact leave this room?" Tony asks and Stephen's eyes playfully challenge him as he nods even as his lips curl into a smile. 

"Right let's play at Sherlock Holmes then, shall I?" Tony says as he unplugs the USB drive and sticks it into one of his laptops and looks for the ethernet cable to connect it to the ultrasound machine. When Tony looks for the doctor, he finds him settled on the stool Tony had borrowed from the bar for that purpose, next to the ultrasound machine. 

"Your recorded IQ is 260. To call you a genius is an understatement. You tested out of most of the studies you undertook at Harvard. The PhD in Software Engineering really means little when I take into consideration that you had your paper ready to go at age 16. You have a photographic memory and an understanding of linguistics that goes far beyond even the geniuses in the field. Which tells me a few things." Tony says as his mind races through the possibilities. 

"You're also playful and mischievous. Our interactions alone are enough to tell me that. You want to know how things work and the best way to know that is by breaking things. Which tells me two things. One, GE probably isn't the first heavily encrypted private company that you've got access to. Two, you're involved in the hacking community." Tony says and Stephen doesn't react, but he doesn't need to. 

"Right at the time of your accident, I was looking into a collaborator. A brilliant mind in the Artificial Intelligence field that can give me some ideas to push towards more self-learning and awareness. It was taking too long on my own and breakthroughs generally don't happen in a vacuum." He is man enough and confident enough to know his own weaknesses. Stephen does nod at that. 

"I did my research and came up with a number of names of both scientists and coders. One name jumped out at me from the coder side. From the darker side of the webs at that. A brilliant coder with a reputation for leaking confidential information to correct injustices. One hackers usually called the Robin Hood of the Net, which by the way is a really, really corny name." Tony says and he sees the grimace on Stephen's face. 

"S is the only name they really used. I'm guessing that stands for Strange. Then there was Dr Stephen Strange. I was very disappointed to find out about your accident. I had meant to contact you after you recovered, but honestly, I forgot and I never contacted S. I'm guessing I wouldn't have gotten a response from S either, even if I had chosen to." Stephen doesn't respond but his eyes tell the story well enough. Pain and a little discomfort. Time to move on. 

"One other thing I noticed about you Dr Strange. You're a good guy. You consult with mostly children's hospitals and even when you are working with adult hospitals, you don't demand the arm and leg that you can demand your consultation fees. Given that the fees are more about prestige than money, it's not about your wealth or fame either." Most doctors with millions in their accounts still charged an arm and a leg and sought prestigious patients for a reason. 

"So you're not in the medical field to make money or to become famous. Your consultation hours are also on the crazy side. You fly all over the damned country and even outside of it to consult with difficult cases with no profit margin. You work hours that seem ridiculous to me, which is saying something. So you just want to help. Which honestly? Kudos to you." Tony says and he means it. 

Charity comes in various forms. Some do it for social standing. Others do it because it's the right thing to do. Some do it because it makes them feel good. Self-sacrifice has a noble tone to it and honestly, it rarely matters what motivation because the good work gets done regardless of intention. That's what matters at the end. 

Except Stephen's good works never made it to the media. He didn't invite the world to come and see his latest amazing consult with a poor child in Kenya. He just did it. Self-satisfaction? Perhaps. But Tony understood that motivation well enough. 

Most of Tony's charity work, other than the public ones that his company did, was based on his own motivations of trying to see if children can grow up without the abuse and pain he'd gone through. Tony had his own list of the flashy charities because that's just what's demanded of a man in his position, but most of his work was kept under the wraps. For a reason. He wonders what Stephan's reasons are. 

"So that brings us back to GE. If you got into GE's systems, it would not have been for just the ultrasound GUI. No. You could have bought a machine yourself and backdoored it just fine. But I'm guessing you didn't. You went into their servers for a reason. What was it? Something bad right?" Tony says and Stephen's expression grows a little grave. A little sombre. 

"GE has its fingers in many pots. Medical devices are a tiny part of what they do. Mostly, they make general appliances and motor vehicles and- it's the cars." Tony says when he sees the flicker go through Stephen's eyes. 

"The child seat hook is defective. They aren't recalling it due to the costs. One in out of four will fail if the force impacting the vehicle is greater than a simple fender bender. My consult on Monday was 2 years old girl." Stephen says quietly and Tony feels the horror dawn. 

"Oh, the fuckers." Tony finds himself muttering. Stephen shrugs his shoulders. 

"Is S going to be doing another leak?" Tony asks though there is hardly any need to. 

"On Monday. To a few trusted journalists. With a full list of affected vehicles and the documents that show that GE had been aware of it for months." Stephen says quietly. The trust is obvious. 

"Good. I knew Brenton was a dick." Tony mutters with some satisfaction. Tony breathes out. He'd met the CEO of GE a couple of times. It's hard not to. He's even met Stephen's father a number of times. 

"So star neurosurgical consultant by day and most of the nights and what? A hacker and whistleblower in the wee hours of the morning? That doesn't give you a lot of time for other things doc." Tony says as he looks over the code as it is pulled up. 

"I don't practice coding all that often, Dr Stark. It's more a side hobby." Stephen says and Tony turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 'S' didn't have a lot of work, but the work it did have was... infamous. Honestly, Tony was getting pretty turned on just thinking about the doc typing away- 

"You can't even if you want to. Hopefully, the new keyboard might help with that." Tony says but he knows it's a difficult topic when Stephen gives him a self-deprecating smile. Fuck, Tony thinks. He's done it again. Him and his big mouth and bringing up things that are too personal. Damn. 

"That's one reason, Dr Stark. Most keyboards are difficult to use and let's just say that no voice recognition program that I have been able to find has... met my needs." That surprises Tony. Especially the way that the doc adds that lilting playful tone into his last sentence. Oh. 

People aren't servers to crack, Rhodey used to say. You can't simply break through people's defences if you want answers. You need to peel at the layers of their encryption to be able to get the answers. Give them answers of your own so that they can trust you. Trusted codes get inside to see the treasures. Bad codes get thrown out and the system can lockdown. Apparently, Stephen didn't act like most people. Or even good code, for that matter. 

"Well then, the code appears solid so let's see what we can do." Tony says as moves in with the laptop and the ethernet cable and connects them. The program runs smoothly to update the ultrasound machine and it takes a few minutes. 

"Honestly Dr Strange, I'm starting to think that I've finally met an equal." Tony finds himself saying as the program runs its course. 

"Whilst that is very flattering, Dr Stark, I highly doubt that. I am glad that you did enjoy my attempts to show myself in the best light, however." Stephen says easily with the confidence of a man used to compliments and aware of his own failings. Tony finds that admirable. 

"How about we agree to disagree on the point of your genius then and get on with the testing?" Tony says and he can't help but take the opportunity as he stands up, to lean a little into Stephen's space and utilise the man's rather convenient arm to help himself up. 

"It would be my pleasure. Now, if you will take off your shirt and lie down, the doctor will be with you shortly." Stephen says with a wink and by god, Tony is so very glad that he'd taken the time to properly tuck himself into his underwear and that his pants are just loose enough to hide the sudden arousal that sent. 

"Right." Tony manages to say with a dry mouth. But payback is a bitch, so he makes a show of taking off his shirt and is almost gleeful when he notices the to doctor... notice. The grey-blue eyes dilate as Tony slowly takes off his shirt, stretching his abdominal muscles so he gives the best show and stretches his shoulders out before putting the shirt down and laying on the bed. 

"I'm afraid it might be a little cold and uncomfortable. This machine doesn't come with a warmer for the gel. I would ask that you stay still and relax." Stephen says and the fact that those words could very well apply to other situations really doesn't help the heat pooling in Tony's stomach. He lays back and tries to think about JARVIS's code to distract himself as he feels the doctor's hand gently touch his chest with the gel. 

"I thought you promised to warm it up for me." Tony says when the cold gel touches his flushed skin. The doctor chuckles low and it is a very, very sexy sound. 

"I said I would lend you a hand Dr Stark. I didn't say how." The playful tone and the banter is honestly just wonderful. The gel is followed by the warmed wand of the ultrasound machine and it almost feels pleasant as the doctor starts to move it slowly around his chest area. 

"Dr Stark, can you see the settings?" Stephen asks and Tony nods. Stephen has made sure that he could. It's considerate of him to involve Tony in the process. It helps him to relax a little more. 

Stephen's voice doesn't have that sensual tone anymore. Just business. His doctor mode then, Tony thinks and opens his eyes to watch the doctor rather than the screen he'd positioned so that Tony can see, if he wants to. 

"Ultrasounds are designed to focus on the muscles and the organs. What we need to do is change the waves so that it will reflect on metal more effectively. Like so." Stephen says as he fiddles with the dials and the settings. 

"So, what I would recommend is that the scans are done two-fold. One, to get an accurate look at the heart itself, focusing the wavelengths to do just that. Then to change up the settings to show the metal. It will make the heart fade into the background, normally. But the program is set up so that the images of the heart will remain in the background for you." Stephen's voice is clinical, professional and very pleasant to listen to. 

Not as much as the sensual tone and as much as Tony loved the banter and the sexual tension, he also likes this, he thinks. The professionalism and competence that the doctor was showing were just as sexy as the lovely innuendos. 

"I see. How often would you recommend that the scans be performed?" When the question is asked, Tony can see Stephen's surprise. It doesn't take him long to answer. 

"Every week. I would recommend every couple of days initially to ensure that the current Arc Reactor is performing correctly and once we are sure of that, every week or so. You should be able to do this yourself. It will be a little awkward and you will have to get the movements of the wand precisely right." Stephen says and Tony hums his agreement. He wonders if the doctor would agree to weekly visits. But he doubts he can make that sort of time commitment.

"So Dr Strange, how would you like to meet an AI?" Tony asks and there is a definite surprise in Stephen's eyes. And excitement. The man nods. That's more than enough for Tony. 

"Hey J, meet Dr Strange." Tony says, laying comfortably on the bed to watch the doctor's reaction as JARVIS speaks up for the first time. 

"Good afternoon, Dr Strange. My name is JARVIS, I am an Artificial Intelligence system that Dr Stark has built to assist him in day to day tasks. I run the security and most of the functions of this mansion." JARVIS says in his normal voice. 

"Hello JARVIS. It is a pleasure to meet you." Stephen says warmly with his interest obvious in his eyes. 

"Do you mind if I ask him some questions Dr Stark?" Stephen asks and Tony is a little surprised by that. When Stephen sees that expression, he smiles a little awkwardly. 

"He is your child by all rights and it wouldn't be appropriate for me to speak to him without your permission." He says and well. Fuck. Tony can't hide his surprise at that, or the warm feeling he gets. No one has talked about JARVIS like that before. Rhodey knew that JARVIS was important to him and Pepper appreciated JARVIS and all he can do, but they didn't think of JARVIS like a child. As Tony did. 

"Ah- um it's fine. Go ahead." Tony says after a moment and Stephen gives him a grateful smile. He asks the AI several questions to gauge his understanding, awareness and priorities. When he is done, Stephen looks thoughtful. 

"The decision tree I suggested is going to be complicated with an AI like JARVIS. He is advanced and his machine learning systems appear to be quite focused and guided, which is fine, but you are going to have to ensure that he has a little more freedom to explore for himself." Stephen suggests and Tony nods. 

"I started the program that I want to add to him, but I realised that was a problem as well. It's difficult to both give him freedom and yet restrict his learning to ensure that we don't... you know, have a Skynet situation." Tony says with a shrug. He wasn't very concerned about that, because he was pretty secure on his encryption and the restrictions he'd set up, but it is never a bad idea to be careful. 

"Hm. In that case, I would suggest a guided process by which JARVIS can learn morals and ethics. Understand their importance before moving onto the more self-learning aspects. He will have to be guided through moral problems and quandaries. Basically? He needs a teacher." Stephen suggests and Tony can't help but think that he is so not suited for the role. 

Tony has a set of morals and ethics. Lines that he doesn't cross. But he skates really close to that line a lot and right now, he wasn't in the right frame of mind to even really get into that. He looks at Stephen and thinks carefully. 

"How would you like to work with me on JARVIS? Help me with the programming and maybe... become his guide? I saw you took several philosophy, ethics and morality classes." Tony suggests and Stephen gives him a raised eyebrow. 

"They were a part of my medical degree Dr Stark. I'm by no means an expert." Stephen says and whilst that is true, Tony shrugs his shoulders. 

"You're better educated in that field than me. Moreover, you're the man that wrote the paper on AI and ethics. Not me. I mean, it is a commitment on your time and efforts and if it is-" Because you just can't spring stuff like that on people. Pepper would be so displeased with him right now, but Stephen interrupts. 

"I would love the opportunity. It would also be a good test for the keyboard. As for the program, you can always parse it to make sure that there are no problems. In terms of our interaction, JARVIS can always keep a record of it and I can make all contact with JARVIS text-based to ensure that you know what our discussions are like." Stephen suggests and well. Damn. 

"You don't have to do Dr Strange. I think I can trust that you aren't about to build JARVIS into a Skynet system. You don't seem the villain type." Tony says but he is worried. Because worrying is just what he does when it comes to his creations and nothing he had created is ever going to be better or more precious to him than JARVIS. 

"I insist Dr Stark. I'm assuming JARVIS has the ability to connect to say a phone? I can text him questions and have him run simulations to provide answers. When the decisions are formed enough, you can go through them and check to ensure that they are suitable before they are built into him." Okay, this definitely was going to be a problem, Tony thinks. 

Every time Stephen speaks, Tony finds himself distracted by his voice for one and then more so when the man says something brilliant, which seems to be happening quite a bit. Tony honestly just wants to take the man upstairs and fuck him hard and see if he can get the man's brain to stop thinking so much. 

It's like a challenge. One that Tony really, really shouldn't take upon if he wants any sort of professional relationship with the man and he thinks he does. Even more than the temporary relief of sex. Tony needs to get up. Before he lets himself become impulsive and does something stupid like pull the doctor on top of him. But when he does try to get up, Stephen stops him with a hand on his chest. 

"Before we get distracted, let me show you where you need to scan, when you are doing this for yourself." Stephen says with that same doctor tone he'd used before. Tony nods and is surprised when Stephen's hand travels down his shoulder and reaches Tony's hand. 

The hand that Stephen uses isn't the one with the gel. It's the one that's been holding the wand and Tony can feel the scars on the fingers that touch his palm. The skin feels different, but not in a bad way. Softer. Not calloused. Slightly raised in areas that aren't raised on most hands. Tony looks down and focuses on the hand and Stephen lets go of his as if he is burned. 

"My apologies. I..." Stephen trails off and he looks away and Tony thinks oh God no. No. The self-consciousness and embarrassment are obvious in the gesture and in the way that Stephen withdraws into himself and Tony recognises the look well enough. He almost hates himself causing it. 

"The scarring indicates multiple surgeries. I'm guessing you tried to restore as much function to the hands as possible but between the scarring and the nerve damage, they are sensitive to touch. How's the pain level?" Tony asks and he keeps his voice steady and professional. Stephen doesn't look at him but he does answer, even as he fiddles with the ultrasound settings unnecessarily. 

"Five surgeries. The pain is... nerve pain and has been mostly dealt with. Excessive use of my hands does cause strains, tremors and cramps. They are more sensitive to heat and cold than most others." Stephen says and his voice says it all. It is soft and there are those notes in it that Tony recognises as shame and embarrassment. He doesn't like it. 

"So _very_ sensitive then. I will have to remember that. So how does it feel if I do _this?"_ Tony says as he wraps his hand around Stephen's, pulling it away from Stephen's lap onto the bed and tracing a finger along the fingers, following the scar and Stephen's breath hitches. 

"Oh, I see. Well then, I certainly know one way to get you hot and bothered then." Tony says, injecting as much innuendo and sensuality as he could without it crossing the line. Or perhaps crossing the line just on the right side, hopefully. He lets his fingers trail up and down Stephen's scars, feather-light until he moves to hold Stephen's hand in his. 

Stephen's eyes turn to his scarred hand laying on top of Tony's and watch as Tony's fingers caress the seams of his fingers and the doctor's eyes dilate until there is almost more pupil than iris. Tony smirks. He wonders how the doctor would react if Tony was to lick those fingers instead. Or to suck them into his mouth and curl his tongue around them. 

And he needs to stop thinking like that because by gods. 

"You are a tease, Dr Stark." Stephen says as he firmly takes Tony's hand into his and lets out a breath. Tony chuckles. 

"Only with gorgeous geniuses, doc." Tony replies and he means it. He is a flirt. But he doesn't tease. That kind of sexual tension can be dangerous. Stephen takes in a deep breath and the doctor mode is back. He pulls Tony's hand onto the wand and wraps his own hand around Tony's. 

"Let's use that brilliant brain of yours and see if you can remember the pattern.." Stephen says as he starts moving the wand, pointing to the screen so that Tony can see what the movement is doing and what the wand is capturing. 

"You want to put just enough pressure for the wand to ignore the bone structure and go for the soft tissue, which means you're going to have to go through under your ribs basically. It might be a little uncomfortable, but this way you will be able to get the full picture." Stephen says as he moves and his voice is steady now, none of that shame and embarrassment. Good. 

Tony is honestly surprised that they were able to get over that moment. Tony has trouble doing that with other people. He had a tendency to flee from emotionally charged or difficult situations, but with Stephen, he hadn't wanted to. 

He wanted to deal with it because Stephen wasn't a one-day situation, he realised. He wanted to talk to Stephen more. To see him more. To do that, he had to make sure that he didn't drive the other man away or abandon ship at the first sign of difficulty. 

He had barely managed it with Rhodey when his father died and he had barely managed it with Pepper when some douche tried to sexually harass her. But he'd done it and Tony is honestly surprised and a little proud of himself for having managed. Rhodey and Pepper would be so proud. 

"Well, at least I bought you lunch before I got to hold your hand." Tony jokes when Stephen is done showing him the pattern and Stephen chuckles and it is such a beautiful sound. Tony loves it. 

"Oh, in that case, I wonder what this dinner is going to lead to then." Stephen says as he turns the machine off and stands up. He uses the wet wipes and towel to clean both himself and Tony up. 

"You will have to wait and see. So, what's the diagnosis?" Tony asks and Stephen nods as if satisfied. 

"All the shrapnel are in the same locations as last time. I don't believe I can see any movements. You really do need to see a specialist however to ensure that the current situation isn't causing your heart any undue stress." That professionally clipped tone is very attractive, Tony thinks. 

"I see Dr Wu in a week." Tony says and Stephen nods. 

"He will be able to provide you with more answers. I do apologise Dr Stark." Stephen says and Tony rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

"I don't expect you to be an expert on everything, Dr Strange." Tony says because by gods the man had enough points of knowledge as it is already. He really doesn't need to have any more amazing moments. Tony would start to feel inadequate then. 

"Well, I believe I promised you dinner. It's being delivered. I hope you like a good hearty steak?" Tony says and the doctor chuckles. 

"I'm not fussy about food." Stephen says easily and gets the gel off of Tony and squares away the machine. When everything is neatened up, Tony puts his shirt back on and leads them upstairs towards the dining room. 

Food should arrive in a few minutes, according to JARVIS's calculations. It was quite nice to be Tony Stark. Most of LA's most exclusive restaurants, that distinctly doesn't do delivery, deliver to him. It costs a fair bit, but it's well worth it as far as Tony was concerned. 

"I'm going to be working on the program you suggested. I was wondering if you would be amenable to working on possibly the caching and self-programming aspects? That would allow for the formation of personality if it goes the way you suggested." Tony says when they are settled in the dining room with their dinner in front of them. 

"Of course. I haven't coded something so complex in a long time, so you will have to be patient with me Dr Stark. I can organise for a Tor dropbox if you are amenable." Stephen suggests and Tony can't help but beam at him a little at that. 

"I'm a big fan of the onion doc. That would be perfect. I would also like you to take a phone if you don't mind." Tony says and he pulls the phone he'd picked up before leaving the lab and placed it on the table next to Stephen, who looks a little confused. 

"JARVIS has a link to the phones I create. It's a prototype of a phone that SI might be releasing. Please don't show it off, but it will allow you to use voice recognition to speak with JARVIS and see areas that might need improvement etc." Tony is trusting a lot with this man, he realises. But he finds that he isn't as nervous about it as usual when it comes to trust. 

The doc has a good track record for trust-related issues. Not a single lawsuit, disciplinary action as a doctor and every bit of publicly and not so publicly available information indicates that the doctor is a man of good strong moral fibre and principles. 

The same goes for the D'Arte Corporations. Which is a surprise. He had expected some shady deals, some shady politics. There was nothing. Just like a hotel that valued discretion and service above all else, the D'Arte seemed to act to help rather than for profit only. 

They had as many charities that they worked with or ran as SI did and that was saying something. A lot of it was under the radar as well, which once again is both surprising and nice. The fact that the D'Arte had a stake in the Mutant Rights Movement and offered shelters to mutants was a pleasant surprise. 

SI was one of the companies that did such work and they had to do it quietly due to political issues. It was nice to see another huge corporation involved in good work without the press being involved in each step of the way. 

"That- thank you Dr Stark. I realise that this is quite a deal of confidence you are placing on me. If it would make you more comfortable, I would be happy to sign another NDA or a contract with penalties in the case of exposure of both the phone and JARVIS or any other condition you see fit." Stephen suggests and Tony honestly is a little stunned. 

"I would like to say no. But PA and personal attorney would kill me if I say no." Tony says drily and Stephen laughs and it is a beautiful sound that echoes just perfectly through the dining room. 

"In that case, if you will have the papers drawn up, I will get my attorney to see to it. Luckily, they won't kill me, but my PA might." Stephen says with an exaggerated shudder and Tony laughs because this man is just delightful. 

The conversation flows easily, the steaks are delicious and he is honestly having a fantastic time when Pepper messages him about the stock situation and Tony sighs, good mood dissipating. He thinks for a moment before he changes the topic of conversation with Stephen. 

"You studied Ethics and philosophy. You didn't get a degree in it, but you studied it extensively." Tony starts off with and Stephen raises an eyebrow because that information isn't public. Tony's taken a peek at Stephen's academic records. So sue him for being interested. 

"And we'd already established that you have a pretty good moral compass. So tell me doc, what do you think about my decision to stop making weapons?" Tony asks because he was certain of his opinions but wanted to see what Stephen's arguments would be. Stephen is quiet for a moment. He puts down his knife and fork to steeple his fingers in deep thought. Tony waits. 

"Weapons production and development is a fact of life. Even if you quit, someone else is going to fill the void." Stephen says and that is true enough. Then Stephen changes his tone. 

"But Dr Stark, your weapons aren't just weapons. They are technologically advanced far beyond your competitions. Which means when one of your weapons is stolen, misused or misappropriated, the damage that they can cause is much greater than your competitions." Stephen says and Tony finds himself nodding. That's been his concern. Especially once he'd seen the array of weapons that the Ten Rings had obtained. 

"Your company is known in the weapons field, but SI also has branches for technological developments outside of weapons. With more investment into those areas and appropriating research already done, you could do more. Instead of creating death and destruction, though in the cause of protecting the population of the United States of America, you could use your considerable talents and resources to help the world instead." Oh thank God, Tony thinks. 

"Personally, if I was interested in making some money, I would be buying into SI stock right about now." Stephen says with a tongue in cheek expression and Tony has to laugh. He lets out a laugh full of mirth and Stephen chuckles softly, his eyes lit up with the emotion. 

"Are you interested in a stake in my company Dr Strange?" Tony asks and the doctor shakes his head. 

"I'm not your competition Dr Stark. I have enough wealth and financial means that I don't need to add Stark Industries into my portfolio." Stephen's light voice helps. Tony shrugs his shoulders. 

"I wouldn't compete with you if you were to buy into the company. I won't promise a quick return on the investment though." Tony says and Stephen shrugs his shoulders. 

"Honestly Dr Stark, if you do find yourself in financial difficulty and require funding, feel free to speak to me. It would be a good investment of both my personal funds and my company's funds." Stephen says and oh wow. Tony honestly feels shocked by that statement as well as feeling somewhat more confident in his decisions. 

Geniuses don't always make financially sound decisions. Sometimes they get so caught up in the idea of the invention and making it work that they forget about making things financially viable. Tony has projects that he has invested 100s of millions of dollars into that never saw the light of day. He didn't consider the money wasted, but any sane person would have. 

So Stephen's agreement helps. A genius that also has financial understanding agreeing with his outlook for SI was helpful. Tony gives him a grateful smile. 

"I might have to take you up on that offer, which would break all my rules about business and pleasure." Tony says and Stephen raises an eyebrow in question. 

"I don't borrow money from friends Dr Strange. I don't mind mixing business with pleasure, but I prefer to be on equal grounds or... grounds biased towards myself." Tony admits and Stephen shrugs his shoulders. 

"It isn't a lending situation Dr Stark. It's an investment opportunity. I would be an idiot not to take it and as far as pleasure is concerned... I have my own rules in relation to that." Stephen says with a lilt in his voice. 

"And for now, your NDA doesn't cover pleasure." Stephen says and Tony lets out a belly laugh at that one. Especially at the snarky tone and that expression of mischief and by Gods, Stephen Strange was definitely something. 

"Well then, Dr Strange, I may have to amend that before our next meeting." Tony shoots right back and Stephen leans back into his chair, relaxing. 

"Perhaps you should Dr Stark. Now I-" Tony never gets to find out what Stephen was going to say next because the phone rings, Stephen's that is, to interrupt him. Stephen sighs and gives Tony an apologetic look before he answers it. 

"Stephen S-" Stephen cuts off as if the other person was in a great deal of a hurry. His body goes tense and his eyes go serious so Tony knows that he won't have Stephen for long. 

"Get someone to pick me up. No. I rather deal with it in person. But please do let them know that I am not pleased." Stephen's voice is filled with charisma and command and entitlement. The voice of someone giving an order knowing that it will be obeyed. It's incredibly hot. Stephen hangs up the phone after that and looks at Tony apologetically. 

"I am so sorry Dr Stark, it appears there is an emergency that I must deal with." Stephen says but honestly, Tony understands. He has had a thousand of those interruptions and emergencies. Some of them haven't been that grave, but some of them has been. Tony knew better than anyone else what it was like to run out of dinner. He wasn't about to give Stephen shit about it. 

"Not a problem Dr Strange. It happens. Would you be amenable to a meeting next week perhaps to discuss JARVIS's progress?" Tony suggests because he doesn't want their relationship to end just like that. JARVIS is an excellent excuse and he isn't beyond exploiting the man's interests in the AI. 

"Of course Dr Stark." Stephen says easily. Even if it meant the 6-hour flight, Tony thinks. Then he changes his thinking. It's not fair for him to keep demanding that the New York based man travel to see him. 

"I can meet you in New York. It's been a while, but it is my home." Tony says and Stephen seems a little surprised but he nods and smiles. 

"That would be lovely, Dr Stark. We can liaise on the time and date at a later time." Stephen says as he starts to make his way out of the mansion. The sounds of the helicopter blades are obvious. 

"Till then Dr Strange." Tony says and he holds out his hand and Stephen takes it. Tony takes the opportunity to caress the fingers with his own rather than opt for the traditional handshake. Stephen shivers at the sensual movements but pulls away when the helicopter lands. 

"Till then." Stephen says with a voice filled with desire and need. Good, Tony thinks. He wants the man to remember the almost promise that went with the touch. 

In the meantime, Tony was going to have to see his therapist. He wasn't sure how to deal with his attraction to the man and he honestly wasn't sure if the sexual tension and the banter was even a good thing for a man in his situation but he would be damned if he stopped throwing himself into situations to see Dr Stephen Strange. 

The man was far, far too attractive for Tony to simply stop. He was Tony Fucking Stark and if he wanted something, he was going to get it. 

He just had to know exactly _what_ he wanted. 


	17. It Is NOT A Date! It Isn't!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medical emergencies don't count as dates right? 
> 
> Well...... they might when you involve these two!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was like smooooth sailing. I then got to the last two chapters of the Iron Man 1 Arc and I HATE the last two chapters. So complete rewrite of those two chpaters are gonna have to happen but it looks like this portion of the story will be 37 Chapters. 
> 
> Some of the ARCs won't be so long. I'll post up the different ARCs as separate parts of the series I think... though I usually like to read all my fics in one long chunk like a novel after I save it as a ebook onto my phone... 
> 
> Actually, let me know what you would prefer please. Also let me know where you are reading this story. Phone? Tablet? PC? MAC? Cause I'm editing the paragraph sizes etc with phone in mind cause that's what I use ...

**Saturda**

**23 May 2009**

Stephen isn't quite sure how he got through the patients this week. He knows he did, because the days at the office is done and so are the reports... _almost._ The week had been crazy busy with emergencies popping up left right and centre. 

Stephen generally has a very set schedule. He wakes up each morning at 6:00am. As soon as he is awake, he records the memories he had seen during his sleep onto the Memory Stone. It only takes a moment. 

Then he goes through the rigorous training sessions either by himself or with the others till 7:00am. He showers, eats breakfast and makes his way across the road and down the block towards his practice. He starts seeing his patients at 8:30 and works through them until 1:00pm. 

Stephen and Clea usually go to the deli around the block for sandwiches, salads or soups for lunch. They usually go for a walk around the block after or returns back to the Sanctum. It depends on the day and their mood. At 2:00pm, Stephen sees the afternoon's patients. He usually sees his last patient at 6:00pm. 

Then back to the Sanctum, dinner, reading, studying, practising or sparring with the others is the usual. But sometimes, Stephen takes the opportunity to go to the Kamar-Taj to check on the students and the spellwork that protects the heart of the Mystic Order. He sometimes visits the other Sanctums. 

Stephen then goes to bed usually around 11:00pm. He sometimes sends his mind to the Astral Plane, but it doesn't matter what he does. From 12:00am till 6:00am, the Time Stone shows him visions. 

That is Stephen's normal day. Every third week of the month, Stephen travels overseas or out of state to deal with the more serious consultation cases. If he can't schedule them during that week, Stephen sees patients via video conferences. 

For a neurosurgeon that doesn't perform surgeries anymore, Stephen has a lot of work. 

He does generally take Wednesdays and the weekends off because he still is the Sorcerer Supreme and he has Mystic Order work that needs to be done. Fridays are also half days because Clea needs to go to class. But when the work interrupts his usual schedules, Wednesday can fast become a workday.

Clea works with him on most days, but Wednesdays, she has classes and when she needs to study, Yinn helps out as the office manager. It's a crazy schedule, but they work around it and with it. 

Stephen is always grateful because no Sorcerer Supreme before him had a public life and a job outside of their duties at the Kamar-Taj. He knows he is placing extra burdens on others, but he hopes that with the vast numbers of sorcerers at their disposal now, the load is not too difficult to handle. 

Except on days where the students make chaos. They made chaos today. So between dealing with the _literal_ demons pouring out of the Hell Dimension, the cleanup and dealing with the aftermath, Stephen is... exhausted. 

So overall, Stephen is grateful that Tony has decided to come to New York to see him instead of asking him to come to LA again. And the genius has opted for a dinner meeting to discuss the progress they are making on the program. 

Since all through the week, they have been working on the program almost in tandem, Stephen has discovered two things. One, Tony Stark was an absolute genius with programming and his code was elegant and creative and just... amazing. 

Two, the keyboard that Tony had created for him was working extremely well. Even when his hands were shaking and unreliable, he didn't make typos and they keyboard design definitely lessened the strain on his fingers. For which he was grateful. 

Which is... amazing. 

He has also spent a lot of his time with JARVIS over the week though. His evenings had been predominantly spent interacting with JARVIS and programming. Getting to know the AI helps him to figure out how to program him and honestly, he is just too interested in the AI to stop. 

"You're going to be late." Clea warns as he shuffles through the papers to get them sorted to write the reports. Stephen isn't quite sure if he is going to get any sleep tonight considering, but it was a sacrifice worth making to see Tony. 

"I just need-" 

"Leave it, Uncle Stephen. I'll write up the reports tonight. Go to your date." Clea's eyes are twinkling with mischief. But he is grateful. He nods and stands up. 

"Thank you and it's not a date." It's not. It's more of a consultation. About the AI. 

"Ah... huh. That's why you're wearing the grey shirt I told you would bring out your eyes and is distinctly a size too small." Clea tells him with a raised eyebrow. 

"... I thought nieces traditionally thought of all their uncles as old and unattractive." Stephen comments and Clea gives him a raised eyebrow. 

"Not when they look like you and haven't aged a day since he turned 34. You are hot and as your niece, I have every right to dress you up prettily and send you off on dates with hot men like Tony Stark." Clea says with almost pride and the jibing helps him to relax a little. Not that he's nervous. He's not. Really. 

"Anyway. Late. _Go."_ Clea snaps her fingers and Stephen nods and he throws on the thin dark grey half coat on and Clea throws him the warm cream coloured scarf that was apparently 'to die for' and lets it hang around his neck. Clea gives him a thumb up of approval. The weather's taken a cold turn. 

Stephen throws up the portal to the Penthouse suite in the D'Arte Hotel, Central Park and walks out of the room and makes his way towards Tony's suite, just a floor down. 

Tony is quick to answer when he knocks on the door and the man is dressed in a cream coloured shirt and dark blue suit pants and a vest that looks perfectly tailored to him. The dark blue tie is hanging undone around his neck and he looks every bit the relaxed billionaire. 

His smile when he sees Stephen lights up the caramel brown eyes and Stephen smiles back. 

"Dr Strange, I must compliment you on your wonderful hotel." Tony tells him as he moves aside to let Stephen in. Stephen chuckles softly as he steps through. Central Park's hotel was one of his favourites. The views were amazing for one and for another, the rooms were all decorated in 18th-century French style and he liked the decadence and the attention to detail. 

"I'm glad that you're enjoying your stay. Are you sure you didn't want the Penthouse suite? I can have it ready for you in an hour." Stephen asks because he had asked before, the man had declined. Tony chuckles. 

"I'm here for just the one night doc. It's fine. Besides, after my meeting today, it seems like I might be here a little more often. I might actually have to get something more permanent sorted." Tony says thoughtfully. Stephen dares not to hope. 

Oh, he knows that Tony is eventually going to move back to New York But that is years in the future. Tony still has the Stark Mansion in New York but he doubts that the genius would actually go there. That place has too many bad memories for him. 

"The Penthouse suite is yours if you like. It's set up as an apartment for me if I ever get sick of my roommates." Stephen offers because well, the Penthouse suite is set up as living quarters as more a safe house, but they can always redirect the portals. 

"That is extremely generous of you doc, but it's fine. I'll make arrangements." Tony declines politely. Stephen had expected that. 

"It's honestly not a problem. It's not ever open for guests. It's for family use." Stephen says and Tony nods. That's not odd for hotels like this. It is also not odd for wealthy men or women to live predominantly in hotels. Stephen hopes that Tony will take him up on the offer because the D'Arte Hotels aren't Sanctums but they are heavily secured with both magic and security personnel. 

"I will consider it. Thank you. So, I'm feeling like Pepperoni from Rays. Hard to get good pizza in LA. Objections?" Stephen chuckles and picks up the phone. 

"Charles? It's Stephen. Can you send up a pepperoni pizza from Rays to this suite? Maybe add the cheese pizza as well? That would be wonderful. Thank you." Stephen says to the concierge personnel that picks up the phone. 

Stephen might not advertise who he is to the rest of the world, but the staff know who he is well enough. The answer is quick and Stephen knows it will get sorted quickly. 

"It shouldn't take long. In the meantime, do you mind if I ask how your appointment with Dr Wu went?" Stephen asks because he knows Tony had the appointment yesterday. He had texted to tell him as much. He hadn't informed Stephen of the results. 

"Dr Wu gave me the same diagnosis. At the moment, my heart isn't under severe amounts of stress, but he is worried about the long term implications. It would be best for the casing and the reactor to be removed along with the shrapnel but..." Tony trails off. Stephen understands why. 

"The technology isn't up to the point where an artificial sternum can be built to keep your chest from collapsing and to catch the shrapnel before they get to your heart." Stephen finishes and Tony raises an eyebrow at him. 

"He was also worried that I might not be strong enough to survive the surgery." Tony finishes off. Stephen nods. He can see the problems there. He isn't sure how, but that reactor was going to come out and Tony was going to survive it. He does in most universes. In this universe, Stephen was going to guarantee it. 

"That is a fair concern. For now, it is restricting your lung capacity a fair bit isn't it?" Tony seems surprised again, but he nods, grimly. 

"About 20%. Wu has recommended a lot of cardio." Tony says and there is a suggestive lilt there. Stephen chuckles lightly and they settle down in the lounge area. Tony looks comfortable, at home and Stephen likes that. A fair bit. 

"So how do you think our programming is going and hows the keyboard?" Tony asks and he looks genuinely curious. 

"Really good actually. I still have to stop every few hours because of the cramps and the pain, but it's amazing compared to other keyboards. As far as programming is concerned, you would have to tell me. How is my code?" Stephen asks with a little lilt in the question because between coders... well. 

"Dr Strange, your code is beautiful. Functional but elegant and I am quite enjoying seeing your work. I almost feel as if you are wasted as a doctor." Tony says with a chuckle and Stephen doesn't take offence to the comment. it wasn't meant to be offensive but flattering. 

The conversation flows from there naturally and is delightful. It is obvious that the more they talk, the more relaxed that Tony becomes and talking about code and JARVIS is always fascinating so there is no lag in the conversation. 

When the pizza arrives, it is delicious and hot and just perfect. They eat, they drink and they talk until the pizza is gone, they are full and Stephen is well aware that he has a meeting with the Council next morning and quite early at that and he really should get some rest but... he doesn't want to leave. 

The Connection is humming contentedly in the background of his mind and Tony's easy smiles and laughs are so pleasant that Stephen forgets the time. _Almost._

"So, with the caveat that this is just a hypothetical, what is the most secure server you've ever been inside?" Tony asks. His face is a little flushed with the few beers he has had and though Stephen didn't drink, he was feeling just as loose and comfortable as Tony was. 

"NSA." Stephen says with a shrug. Tony raises an eyebrow. 

"I was bored." Is the only response Stephen has because that really had been the only reason. Though SHIELD was probably more secure than NSA, the reason for getting into that had been very personal so. 

"For the record, I did all the 3 letters." Tony admits with a mischievous grin on his face. Stephen chuckles. 

"Even KFC?" Tony bursts out into laughter. 

"Hey I could if I wanted to! But theoretically, you think you can hack into the military databases and get their shipping manifests for weapons out without getting caught or leaving a track?" Tony asks and it is all said in that jovial tone and his face is just flushed enough that anyone could laugh it off as an intoxicated joke, but Stephen can see the sharpness in his eyes. 

"Theoretically? I might have a back door into the military systems already and could gain access to anything I wanted in 20 minutes. That access would be undetected and there would be no trace left behind." Stephen says with a casual shrug. This kind of talk was normal for hackers when they meet. Not all coders were hackers. But all hackers were coders. Tony and Stephen were hackers at heart. 

"That's impressive." Tony tells him and he is impressed. Then Tony gives him the challenge. Of course, he does. 

"Tell me exactly how you would do it." Tony asks and Stephen does. He walks Tony through the servers he would use, the access points and ports. The programs he would run. Some of his own, some by other hackers. He talks Tony through all the routing servers, the VPNs, the randomised ISPs and the clean system and just where he would be doing it from. 

"That... would work." Tony says at the end of it all. Stephen shrugs his shoulders. 

"With good OpSec, it's not hard or dangerous to get into a system like that. The only problem is ensuring that the information stays secure. Because I really wouldn't want to do something bad to our own military." Stephen chuckles lightly. Tony gives him a thoughtful look. 

"Dr Stark, I don't know why you're planning to hack into the military databases. But given that they are about shipping and I watched your press conference, I'm guessing it is about those weapons that were used to kill our soldiers. You want to know if the weapons are either being lost, misused or sold on from the military to the terrorist organisation." Stephen lays it out because going around in circles, as entertaining as it is, isn't productive. Tony's eyes narrow. 

"I can do it if you want. Because your code is more recognisable than mine. More importantly, you're connected whereas I am not." Stephen offers and he watches carefully as Tony looks at him and considers it. 

"You do realise that what you're proposing is highly illegal and dangerous." Tony says quietly. Stephen shrugs. Between his skills and magic, there was no one on the planet that was going to be able to catch him. 

"I am aware of the risks Dr Stark. I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't confident." Stephen says with a shrug and for a moment, Tony looks like he is about to decline. Then he sighs. 

"I need to know how they got my weapons doc. I need to make sure there isn't more out there." Tony stands up to go to the windows and look out into the night Central Park. Tony isn't looking at the park. He is looking at the night skies and the world that lies beyond them. 

"Let me help you then. I'm not particularly fond of terrorists having advanced weapons either." That is true enough. But that isn't Stephen's primary motivation. It would give him another excuse to see Tony and for that, he was willing to do a fair bit. 

"Why doc? You've only known me for a couple of weeks. Not even." Tony asks the window. 

"It's a challenge and your intentions are in the right place." Stephen puts simply. Tony nods slowly. 

"Next weekend. Can you come to Malibu?" Tony asks and Stephen simply nods. 

"I can clear my schedule." He says simply. 

~~~ 

**Saturday**

**30 May 2009**

Hacking into a secure military server isn't an easy task. Stephen has to set up a clean system with no identifying information just in case. He sets up a separate router. He gets all his ducks in a row. 

Yinn reluctantly helps him with the spell to ensure that he won't be tracked. Wong makes sure that his fingers are pliable, fast and accurate on the keyboard. Clea stands by just in case. 

The hack doesn't take that long. Stephen is in their servers and pulling information within the first 10 minutes. He downloads all the files, resets their download count back to the original number and is out of the system within 23 minutes. 

He spends the next 30 ensuring that there is no trace of him left anywhere before he cuts the system off. He downloads the data onto a USB drive and Clea happily sends the computer off to the Dark Dimension for Dommammu to enjoy after the drives had been fried. 

Stephen goes through the data himself and turns everything into a neat table for Tony to see. It takes days, but he is satisfied with the result by the time Friday comes around. He also spends a lot of his spare time writing code for JARVIS's self-programming... program. 

Between all the side stuff as well as his actual work, which included a late consult with a doctor in Nairobi, Stephen is exhausted when he manages to pass out on his bed. 

He'd already organised a flight from New York to LA to fly without him during the evening. The records were ready so Stephen can just portal to Anderson's house in Malibu in the morning. 

The Malibu mansion had been Anderson's idea. A safe house and also his primary residence for when he worked in LA. The pretence was all there too. Stephen had a room set up for him and the Strange family had visited there more than once on summer holidays. It was Clea's favourite property. 

Stephen manages to pass out onto his bed around 1:00am. 

Stephen is watching the 12th Universe when he is snapped out of it with pain. He wakes up, hand going immediately to his head where it hurts and realises that its not his own pain. Then he is up and running. 

He goes straight for the Cup and sees it. Tony laying unconscious, the boots for the Mark II on his feet and the fire extinguisher going off. Fuck. 

He hadn't even realised that Tony had started to work on the suit yet. Gods the genius worked fast. 

Stephen runs to the phone and checks the time. Its 2:31am. As he is seeing the time and debating what to do, the phone rings. 

"Hello?" Stephen answers, his voice a little husky from sleep. 

"Dr Strange, I am so sorry to wake you. I'm afraid Sir is injured and requires medical assistance as soon as possible. He has been knocked unconscious. I am aware your plane landed in LA 4 hours ago." JARVIS's voice sounds almost concerned. It's Stephen reading into it of course. 

But he also realises something else. Tony had set him as an emergency medical contact if he was in LA. That is a surprise. When Tony had the accident and the AI saw that, the protocol must have kicked in. Good. 

If JARVIS searched up to find that he was in LA though, that means that Tony had already inserted the self-learning algorithm in and it has been running for a few days, Stephen wagers. Oh God, that genius. 

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Monitor him and make sure he's breathing." Stephen says curtly into the phone and when JARVIS's voice makes a sound of agreement, he hangs up and opens the portal to the 'family home' in LA. 

Anderson's house is two blocks down from Tony's. The man is rarely home since he prefers to stay at the London Sanctum with his Soulmate during the evenings. The house lights turn on with his entrance and Stephen grabs the car keys from the little tray near the door and leaves the house. 

He jumps into the car and drives at speeds that would have terrified him if he wasn't so preoccupied with the pain and concern for his Soulmate. Stephen doesn't even really notice that he is driving. He hasn't driven since his first accident. 

He had always portalled or had others drive him, but even in his panic, he also knows that he can't just portal to Tony's mansion. He knows that he needs to make it seem legitimate. He also just needs to make sure his Soulmate is okay. It's amazing what desperation can make someone do. 

Stephen arrives at the mansion in record speed and as soon as he jumps out of the car, the door to the mansion opens. 

"Thank you Dr Strange. Sir is in the lab. I will grant you access." JARVIS tells him, his voice as hurried as Stephen feels. 

"Thank you." Stephen manages as he runs down the stairs and the door to the lab opens just before he gets there. He runs in and is looking frantically until he sees one of Tony's bots, one he hasn't been introduced yet, pointing towards the crumpled figure of the engineer. 

A quick look around tells Stephen two things. For one, its 2:39am. He had made it to Tony's house in record time. For two, he finds the medical kit. He keeps it in mind as he runs over to check on Tony. 

"JARVIS, I need a medical kit. Please tell me you have one." Stephen says almost desperately as he starts checking Tony's vitals. They are strong and stable, which is a great start. But he has been unconscious for some time, which is not so great. 

"DUM-E, Mr Stark's AI robot will bring it to you Dr Strange. Please do not be startled." JARVIS informs him. Stephen just nods, knowing that JARVIS will see it. Within moments, DUM-E comes by and drops the medical kit next to him. 

"Thank you DUM-E." Stephen manages distractedly as he opens it up and gets out the stethoscope and finds the blood pressure cuff. 

Once all the vitals are checked, Stephen lifts the genius's head carefully to make sure there aren't any cuts on that beautiful head of his. There isn't. Thank the Vishanti but it doesn't mean that there isn't bleeding inside of the head. 

Stephen closes his eyes and concentrates. He can't let his magic show, so he keeps the glow of his magic hidden and focuses all his attention on Tony's body and ensuring that there isn't a bleed in that brain of his. 

There isn't. Thank the Vishanti. But the brain has been shaken up and Tony was going to have one hell of a headache when he woke. He is also exhausted, which explains the lack of consciousness. Stephen sighs in relief and checks the rest of Tony's body to make sure there are no broken bones. 

He runs his hands carefully down each arm, down to the hand and then his chest. Once that is done, Stephen looks at the boots and the handles that had no doubt controlled them. DUM-E chirps worriedly. Stephen gives the bot a smile. 

"He's okay DUM-E and JARVIS. He just needs a little time to wake up." He tells them reassuringly and also to himself as well. His heart is going at a thousand miles an hour and he can still taste the bitterness of panic in his mouth. 

Stephen has checked everywhere else for injuries barring the spine and Tony's lower legs. It's a bit hard to do when... 

"JARVIS, those um... boots are going to need to come off. Is there are quick release or something?" Stephen asks as he looks at the seriously well-crafted boots. Tony had probably managed to build them in about two to three days. It was a marvel. 

"Yes, Doctor. If you see on the outer edge, there should be a round button. If you press that, the boot should open." JARVIS says as he brings up the schematics on the holotable nearby to show him. Stephen nods and watches the hologram move before he looks for the button himself. 

It's not that difficult. Or it shouldn't be. But the button is hard and a little tight. Stephen's hands are trembling and he is finding it difficult to apply the right amount of pressure. He takes a deep breath and turns to look at DUM-E. 

"DUM-E, this is really important. I'm going to need you to help me push this button right here. Okay? I'm going to give you a pen so that you can help me with that. Can you do that?" DUM-E's response comes in a series of chirps and shrills that Stephen doesn't quite understand. 

"Um-" 

"Doctor, if I may. DUM-E does not quite have the fine motor control required for that. However, Butterfingers does. He is on his way to assist you." JARVIS informs him and the bot that had pointed Stephen towards Tony's body is coming over whilst DUM-E moves out of the way. The bot has a screwdriver in his claw. 

Stephen helps the bot to direct the screwdriver right over the button and it pushes it easily. As the boot opens, Stephen carefully removes Tony's leg from it. The bot obligingly goes to the other side to push the button there too. 

Stephen checks Tony's leg, down to his toes to make sure there are no injuries and there isn't. Stephen knows that. His magic had gone through the engineer's entire body, but he is nervous and concerned and he needs to physically see. Check. 

He gets the other leg out and checks it and when he is satisfied, Stephen even does the quick finger prick test to ensure that the genius's blood sugars are alright. They are... barely alright but for now, that's the least of his concerns. 

It is in the process of Stephen rolling Tony carefully onto his side into recovery position that the genius starts to stir. Stephen feels relief flood through him and he all but slumps onto his legs, sitting on them and looking at the man as he opens his eyes and tries to frail a bit. Stephen stops him with a steady hand on his shoulder. 

"Dr Stark, you're in your lab. You've been involved in an accident and I am fairly certain that you are okay, but just in case you have spinal injuries, I would like you to stop moving. Please." Stephen says and Tony cracks his eyes open, looks around frantically for a moment, sees him and then the emotions are haywire. 

Stephen sees panic, concern, fear, worry and recognition. 

"Dr- Dr Strange. What-What are you doing here?" Tony asks him, blinking rapidly as if to clear his head. His eyes are clear and they are clearly concerned, but otherwise, clear enough to assuage Stephen. 

"JARVIS called. You were unconscious. You've been unconscious for more than 18 minutes. If you weren't so coherent now, I would be taking you to the nearest ER. But as it is, I think with some monitoring you should be fine. But I do need to check your spine first. Will you let me do that please?" Stephen asks and Tony looks a little undecided, but eventually, he nods and Stephen is able to move until he is behind the genius. 

He runs his fingers down from the top of his neck, pressing firmly but carefully on the vertebrae checking for any signs of pain. Even down to the tailbone, Tony doesn't report any pain. His eyes are closed though and it is clear that he enjoys the touch, but that is it. Stephen lets him lay back down flat on his back and sighs in his relief. 

"Good. I wouldn't say a clean bill of health, considering the fact that you do have a concussion and probably a massive headache. I'm going to have to ask that you get into bed and sleep for at least two hours. Is there someone I can call to come and stay with you?" Stephen asks though he wishes he could stay. He wishes that Tony would let him stay. His heart is still moving rapidly, terrified. 

"I um- no? Not really? I mean, Rhodey is back in Afghanistan and Pepper is- she's visiting her parents." Stephen sees the hesitation as the man sits up slowly and winces. 

"I can stay if you like. I mean, I'm already awake." Stephen says and he prays to anyone that will listen that Tony will accept his offer. Tony looks at him for a long moment. 

"No questions?" Tony asks. Despite the pain obvious in his eyes, they are thinking rapidly and they are assessing him. Stephen looks around at the boot, the wires still connecting the Arc Reactor in Tony's chest to the controllers on the ground. 

"Repulsor tech? Using the power generated from the Arc Reactor. I did think that the power output was seriously excessive. Didn't think you were trying to make personal flight a possibility." Stephen says almost drily as he looks at the bottom of the boots critically. Tony watches him carefully. 

"Look Dr Stark. I'm a medical doctor. I know just enough about mechanical engineering and I have kept myself updated just enough to know what this is. It's cutting edge and way advanced tech and whilst it is fascinating, I'm not about to steal your tech. I signed an NDA for one. For two, I wouldn't know what to do with it." Stephen says quietly and Tony looks at him for a while longer before he slowly nods. 

"I- I built a suit. An armoured suit to get out of Afghanistan." Tony says slowly. It is clear that his mouth is dry and he is talking about something he doesn't particularly want to. 

"You don't have to tell me. You don't have to explain anything to me. I just want to get you into bed and set up an IV if that's alright with you. Your blood pressure is a bit low." Stephen says with a shrug and Tony looks... amazed. Then he chuckles. 

"I definitely need you to buy me more than pizza before I let you take me to bed. I have standards you know." Tony says and Stephen chuckles as he nods his head in almost a serious manner. 

"I will keep that in mind. Now, are you able to stand up yourself or do you require assistance? Oh, wait. We need to probably unplug you first." Stephen says, gesturing towards the cables. Tony looks down, sighs and unplugs the cables himself before he stands up slowly and carefully. Good, Stephen thinks. He is up too, holding out his hands just in case Tony needs it. 

He does. 

He stumbles and one of his hands frail out to grab Stephen's in a panic and Stephen clenches his teeth with pain at the forceful grip even as he makes sure that the genius doesn't fall and hit his head again. 

It is only then that he realises that they are awfully close. Tony's arm is wrapped around his shoulder and Stephen is bent down a little to catch Tony's waist with one arm and the other is holding Tony's hand and spasming in Tony's hand. The genius takes a second to realise and he lets go of Stephen's hand with a startle. It's only then that the pain really kicks in.

"Oh shit. Did I- fuck. You okay?" Tony asks as Stephen slowly unwraps his arm from Tony and stands up straight to cradle his left hand in his right and grits his teeth. 

"Its- It's fine." Stephen manages as he tries to massage the pain out of it. 

Before he could, Tony is cradling his hand with both of his and his calloused fingers are carefully looking at the spasm right where the thenar eminence is, the meaty part of the palm between the thumb and the wrist. The pain is sharp and difficult to deal with. Stephen screws his eyes closed. 

"I am so sorry Doc. I- fuck." Tony mutters as he slowly and gently caresses the spasming muscle and helps it to stretch out and Stephen can't help the little moan of pain that escapes his lips and he curls a little into himself. The other hand going towards his stomach and clinging onto his shirt and his head bowing down low. 

To his surprise, he finds that his head comes to rest on something hard. Stephen opens his eyes to find that Tony had stepped in a little closer so that Stephen can rest his head on Tony's shoulder. He does. Grateful. 

"It- It'll stop in a minute. It's fine. You don't have to-" Stephen tries to say. 

"It's fine. Let me help. I hurt you, I get to fix you right?" Tony says with a playful lilt but his hands are gentle and they do help. Tony continues to stretch and massage the hand until the spasm stops and Stephen can breathe again. 

"Well we make quite a pair." Tony mutters as he cradles Stephen's hand in his still. A little hazy, less with the pain and more with the physical contact, Stephen raises his head and gives Tony a smile. 

"Thank you. I- Thank you." Stephen tells him and means it. Then he remembers that he isn't the patient. Tony is. He almost looks at him with some alarm and sighs. 

"I am a terrible doctor." He mutters to himself as he straightens and takes in a deep breath and releases it. 

"Alright Dr Stark, off to bed with you. I'll stay and wake you every two hours. I hope your med kit is up to date?" Stephen asks as he steps away and he tries not to let his hand linger on Tony's. 

"JARVIS has reminders set up and Pepper makes sure she replaces it every six months." Great, Stephen thinks as he grabs the IV drip, the needle and a couple of swabs. He looks pointedly at the door to the lab. 

"After you Dr Stark." Stephen makes it obvious that he isn't really about to take no for an answer and apparently Tony gets that because he sighs. 

"But mum~ I don't want to go to bed yet~ I'm not sleepy~" Tony whines and Stephen bursts out into full-bellied laughter. 

"Well it is a Friday, son, but you do need to go to bed on time or you will be grounded." Stephen plays right along, putting on his best exasperated mum voice and Tony turns his head around sharply as they are climbing the stairs, looks at him and bursts out laughing too. 

"Oh my God. That- nice!" Tony compliments as chuckles and makes his way up the rest of the stairs. 

Tony leads them to his bedroom and looks at Stephen for a moment before waving at the bed. 

"It's a big bed. It's early in the morning and I woke you up. You're still in your PJs. Why don't you take a nap? JARVIS can wake both of us up if needs be." Tony suggests. It is only then that Stephen looks down and realises that he is indeed wearing his pyjamas. Or rather, a simple linen pair of pants with a thin linen shirt. Oh. 

"I um. Oh." Stephen manages and Tony laughs again as he makes his way into the walk-in closet. He doesn't take long to come back wearing cotton pants and no shirt. Stephen swallows before he looks away. Because fuck. 

"I'm guessing you're going to insist on that IV." Tony asks and Stephen nods. It'll help Tony feel better and it will help with his low blood pressure, no doubt from lack of sleep and eating properly and dehydrating himself with too much caffeine and not enough actual water. 

"Fine." Tony says as he gets under the covers and settles on the bed. Stephen kneels by the bedside and takes a deep breath and focuses to steady his hands as he finds Tony's vein first go and inserts the needle. He hooks the IV on the convenient lamp and sighs. 

"I'm guessing you're going to insist that I sleep." Stephen says and Tony gives him a raised eyebrow. An amused one. Stephen smiles. 

"Fine." He says and climbs into the bed on the other side. Tony is right. The bed is huge. Big enough for four or five people to sleep comfortably. Three if there were to be gaps. Stephen settles in under the covers. 

"JARVIS, dim the lights and wake us up in 2 hours please." Tony says and the lights dim and the curtains close on the windows. 

"As you wish Sir. Good night Dr Strange, Sir." JARVIS says and Stephen closes his eyes. Sleep actually comes pretty quickly, or it would, but Stephen isn't about to fully let his consciousness go. 

If he does, he is pretty sure that the visions will come and he sometimes woke from them with screams and starts and Tony needs to rest. So he sends his consciousness to the Astral Dimension to watch over Tony. They might come anyway, but his body won't react that way. 

The genius falls asleep pretty quickly. Concussions had a tendency of doing that. As he sleeps, Stephen watches. His body asleep not two metres away from his Soulmate. 

That was going to be a problem. The more time he spends with Tony, the more physical contact he has with the man, the tighter the Bond will become. Platonic like this, it will take years for the Bond to be fully realised, but it will get there and already, Stephen can feel it binding his soul tighter against Tony's, drawing them closer. 

With all the shit that is about to hit the fan with Tony and will continue to do so over the years until Thanos comes? Stephen isn't quite sure just how long his will was going to hold out for. 

It was going to be sweet, sweet torture. 

~~~ 


	18. Just A Little Grand Theft Auto... ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have breakfast! Cops! Stolen Cars! DRAMA!!! 
> 
> ... but not in the way you think. Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that I checked all of the dates to make sure that all the days were correctly labelled? I have an internet search bar FULL of 'What day was 9 September 2009?' etc... Oh and I check all the weather as well for each of the days. Because I'm fucking insane. BTW WHY do American's use the Fahrenheit system? I'm so confused. So there's a lot of conversions going on too. 
> 
> In another words... if you think you're nitpicky, I'm on hyperdrive of nitpicking. So if you find a mistake, problem etc it just... might... be intentional. (But 99.9% of it won't be. It'll just be a fuck up from yours truely... so PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! ... 
> 
> PSA: Please let me know in the comments whether you use PC/PHONE/TABLET to read the fic. Please!!!

**Saturday**

**30 May 2009**

Tony wakes up with a headache. It's the fourth time he's woken up like this, but honestly, he doesn't feel too bad. He feels well-rested and from the looks of Stephen, he seems pretty well rested too. Eventually, it's Tony's stomach that decides that he's had enough of the sleeping business. 

It's almost noon and he can't remember the last time he ate anything. 

Stephen does his checks and gives him some pain killers, but otherwise declares him to be in perfect health. Great. Fantastic. He just needs food. 

"I have some clothes that might fit you doc." Tony suggests to the man and brings out a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and not so subtly points to the shower. Stephen raises an eyebrow but he nods. 

"Thank you." Stephen says as he makes his way towards the shower with the borrowed clothes and Tony grabs clothes for himself and makes a beeline for the guestroom bathroom for a shower as well. 

As he makes his way down the stairs, he is surprised to find that Finn is walking about the house, dusting as he goes. He can hear the soft humming of Eliza in the kitchen. Oh. He'd forgotten about his cleaning and grocery service. 

"Good morning Mr Stark. Did we wake you?" Finn asks with a warm smile. 

"Ah no. I got up of my own accord. Um I have a guest. Can you take care of the guest bathroom as well today?" Tony asks and Finn gives him a wide smile and a nod. 

"When you see him, tell him to join me in the kitchen please." Tony says and makes his way towards the kitchen. Eliza is there, going through his fridge and clearing out the not so fresh fruits and vegetables and replacing them with fresh ones. 

"Oh Mr Stark! I hope we didn't wake you! Did you want something to eat? I can make you some cheese omelettes with toast if you like? A side of bacon?" Eliza says with a wink and Tony chuckles. 

"Eliza, you are a woman after my own heart." He tells her warmly and she chuckles as she points to the coffee machine, which JARVIS starts. 

"That thing usually tells me whether you're awake or here." Eliza tells him with a little disapproving look. 

"What can I say Eliza, coffee is the true nectar of the gods." Tony says and he goes by the coffee maker to wait for there to be just enough coffee for a cup and pours one for himself. He adds a splash of cold water and stirs it before taking a sip and sighing into the breakfast nook. 

"You should be drinking room temperature water. Not coffee. It's dehydrating and your blood pressure is probably still low." Stephen says as he enters the kitchen. 

"You don't want to get between me and my coffee doc. This is your one and only warning." Tony says with a playful tone and the doc raises an eyebrow but he looks at Eliza and gives her a warm, polite smile. 

"Good morning. I'm Stephen Strange." He introduces himself and it is obvious that Eliza is charmed, despite the fact that her husband was just in the living room. 

"Eliza. I do the groceries, cooking and some of the cleaning for Mr Stark. I'm making breakfast. Would you like some?" She asks and Stephen gives her a large smile. 

"Oh God, yes please." Stephen says with some gusto and the woman smiles and gets a few more eggs out. She starts on chopping the onions as she talks. 

"Any dietary requirements or allergies Mr Strange?" She asks, just as she had when she had first started to work for Tony. Honestly, Tony liked Eliza and Finn. They were great at maintaining the house and they came once a day like clockwork in the early mornings to clean and stock and sometimes leave cooked meals for him. He couldn't just live on deliveries _all_ the time. 

"Dr Strange Eliza, our guest here is one of the best neurosurgeons in the world." Tony corrects her as the coffee starts to kick in. 

"Oh my. In that case, _Dr_ Strange, any allergies?" She asks again. Stephen chuckles. It's a warm sound that fits well into the bright sunny kitchen and breakfast nook. Aside from the lab and his bedroom, this was Tony's favourite area in the mansion. 

"Peanuts, Eliza. I am deathly allergic to those." Stephen's tone is warm and friendly but it is serious and Tony looks at him with a little surprise. 

"That is something that should be on a bio somewhere. I'm glad I haven't accidentally killed you yet. You should have told me." Tony finds himself berating the doctor because he knows how deadly peanut allergies are. Eliza looks just as concerned as she looks over the ingredients she has pulled out and the contents of the fridge. 

"It's not a big deal. I usually carry an Epi-Pen with me and I haven't had an episode for some time." Stephen shrugs his shoulders and Tony rolls his eyes. 

"JARVIS, make a list of restaurants that deliver here and take out all the ones that have any peanuts in their menu. Save the list as Strange Flavour." Tony says and Stephen bursts out into laughter. Eliza giggles softly as well whilst she continues to cook. 

"That- that's ridiculous Dr Stark." Stephen says and he grabs himself a cup of coffee and sits down on the breakfast nook and Tony almost does a double-take. 

The man looks gorgeous. His hair isn't done properly. It's still wet and falling into his eyes even with the part that seems to be mostly natural and his eyes are warm blue with a hint of grey. The t-shirt and sweatpants combo actually fit the man alright, though the pants are little on the short side and hang from his hips. The short sleeves of the shirt show off the gorgeous, well-defined arms and oh my. 

"Mr Stark, did you need me to clean the lab as well?" Finn asks and Tony almost blanches when he realises that he has left all of his equipment laying about with the Mark II out the night before. 

"No Finn! It's- Don't go downstairs please." Tony says and Finn is happy enough to agree. 

"Yes sir." Finn says and he heads for probably the bedroom. As far as that is concerned, Tony isn't worried. For one, Finn and Eliza knew how to keep their mouths shut. Tony has never had problems with them and they've been working for him for almost 10 years now. So not a problem. 

"I'm... guessing that you're going to continue to work on your project from last night." Stephen says quietly after a moment, breaking through the quiet noise of Eliza humming and cooking. 

"Probably yeah." Tony isn't quite sure where the doctor is going with this. The man sighs. 

"Dr Stark, I would _highly_ recommend that you have someone here to make sure that something like this morning doesn't happen again when you are ready to... test things." Stephen says and his voice is concerned. 

The thing is... 

Tony didn't want to involve anyone. For one, Pepper was the only one he can think of. But he needs her at SI going through their shipping records. 

Rhodey was back in Afghanistan and he was fairly sure that even if he could get either of them here, both of them would be stopping him from doing what he was doing. Oddly enough Stephen seemed to have no interest in doing that. 

"Why aren't you trying to talk me out of it?" The question is blurted out before Tony really thinks about it. The doctor shrugs his shoulders and takes a sip of the coffee before he responds. 

"Because that's not going to stop you. I figure since you're not going to stop, it might be better to at least make sure someone is here in case of an accident." Stephen tells him as if it is the most logical thing. Which it kind of is but still. 

"You are full of surprises. Would _you_ be interested?" Tony asks and regrets it almost immediately. Stephen Strange was a busy man. He had his own medical practice to run. He'd already asked a favour of the man and he really can't ask for anything more. It's not right. 

On top of that, he isn't actually sure if he wants Stephen to be involved. He doesn't know the man very well and he was honestly grateful for what the man has done for him the night before, but he wasn't sure if he could trust him enough to stay in his house or in his lab whilst he works on the suit. 

"I am interested in keeping you alive, Dr Stark. I have some time today and tomorrow to help out. If you need further assistance, I can talk to my PA and see what we can figure out." Stephen says easily though, as if it is that easy to completely forego a working schedule to help work on a project that might not even see the light of day. 

"You do realise that the project might not become publicly available and that there won't be any royalty or-" Stephen chuckles. 

"I have money enough Dr Stark. It would actually be a chance to use my other doctorate really. I mean, I can't help you with the production side, but the programming I may be able to help you with. If not, I am happy to fly back to standby just for the tests." Stephen says easily and by gods the man was generous. 

"I don't get it. How are you this nice? No one is this nice to me." Unless they want something, but Tony isn't about to say that to the man. 

"I'm not nice Dr Stark. I'm selfish and self-serving. You're interesting, your projects are interesting and its the first time in years I am feeling challenged. So honestly? I am doing it for my own entertainment purposes. My grandfather, who is a psychologist, assures me that I need to do more things to make myself happy." Stephen finishes drily and Tony can't help it. He chuckles. 

"Talk to your PA, doc. Since you already kind of know what I'm doing, I might as well as see just how good you are at writing programs from scratch." Stephen simply raises an eyebrow and starts to look for his phone. Then he sighs. 

Tony has to fight back the laughter because he knows Stephen hadn't come with one. At least into the house. Stephen had been wearing pyjamas and there hadn't been any pockets that Tony had been able to see. 

Tony is thinking about just how much he is willing to reveal to the man when Eliza brings them plates with omelettes and toast. They smell amazing. 

"Eat before you do science, Mr Stark. You too Dr Strange." Eliza orders them and the two men thank her before they dig in. For a long while, there is silence because they are too busy to eating to actually talk. 

But about halfway through the meal, Finn comes rushing towards the kitchen. 

"Mr Stark! Mr Stark! The police are here and needs to talk to you?" Finn says and honestly, Tony is confused. The cops don't turn up at his doorstep. They just don't. Next to him, Stephen looks just as concerned and when Tony gets up to go to the door, Stephen follows. 

When they make it out, Tony sees a beautiful Aston Martin parked in his driveway. Okay, parked might not be the right word. More... abandoned. With the door open. The keys still in the ignition. He's not surprised that Finn hasn't mentioned it, because it wasn't the first time a car had been left like that in his driveway. It usually suggested... company. 

"Oh. Bloody _hell."_ Tony hears from next to him and he can't help the laughter that bubbles out of him. He also feels his heart warm a little. Stephen must have taken the car, driven it here and left the car in such a hurry to get to him that he'd forgotten to even turn the car off. The concern is extremely touching. 

"Sir, this car has been reported stolen. Can you explain how it ended up on your property?" One of the officers come up to ask and Tony is honestly laughing too hard, especially at the pained expression on Stephen's face to actually respond. 

"That's my car, officers. It's not stolen." Stephen says with a resigned tone of voice. 

"The car is registered to a Mr Kenneth Anderson, sir. He reported it stolen this morning." The officers tell them and Tony looks at Stephen and honestly, the expression on the man's face is priceless. 

"That would be my father. I was in a hurry to get here last night and completely forgot to inform him. It isn't stolen." Stephen repeats. The officers look incredibly sceptical. Then they recognise Tony. 

"Oh wait. You're Tony Stark." One of them breathes. Tony nods his head and does a dramatic bow. 

"Yup that's me. This is Dr Stephen Strange. A friend of mine. I'm afraid he was in a hurry for a minor medical emergency." Tony says with a light chuckle and the doctor sighs. 

"We're going to need to see some identification sir." The officer says and Stephen looks a little helpless and flustered and Tony can't help but find it a little endearing. 

"I don't have any. I- Can I borrow a phone?" Stephen asks and Tony realises that the doctor really must have been in a hurry. He hadn't brought his wallet, his phone, nothing. Just rushed over as soon as he'd been woken up by JARVIS. That... was incredibly touching, really. Tony wasn't sure if he would have done that for anyone other than Rhodey or Pepper. 

"Sure." Tony says and goes inside to grab one of the many phones he has lying about various places throughout the house and brings the phone to him. Stephen takes it gratefully and with shaking hands, dials the number. Tony notices the officers notice the scarred hands and the trembling and narrow their eyes. They think it's a sign of nervousness. 

"So how did you find the car?" Tony asks just to make conversation as Stephen dials the number. It takes him a couple of tries from what Tony can see. If they were closer friends, Tony would have offered to dial the number for him. But the doc is sensitive enough about his hands that Tony really doesn't want to make him feel worse by helping. It's a delicate balance, so he's been told. 

"The GPS system. Mr Anderson gave us permission to tap into it." One of the officers replies. Tony hums as Stephen manages to call the number and holds the phone to his ear. 

"It's Stephen. You reported the Aston stolen?" Stephen's voice is annoyed. There is a moment of silence whilst Stephen is listening to the other end of the call before he speaks again. 

"I took it. I was in a hurry. Dr Stark had a concussion." Stephen's voice is tight, as if he is recalling the panic he had been in last night. 

"Cancel the report. You can speak to the officers yourself." Stephen says drily. He hands the phone over to the police officers and crosses his arms and waits. 

The conversation obvious involves a lot of explanation and apologies. The officers eventually turn to look at the doctor and give him an apologetic look. 

"Sir, is there anyway we can get some identification? We will need to have either Mr Anderson identify you as his son or have some paperwork to prove that you had the right to possess this vehicle." The officer says and Tony raises his eyebrow. 

"I don't have my wallet with me. As Dr Stark explained, it was a medical emergency. If you must, you can come to my house and get things sort- I don't even have my keys." Stephen sighs. Tony chuckles a bit because the flustered doctor is so very adorable and its quite nice to see that side after seeing his proficient, professional side. 

"In that case sir, we're going to have to ask that you come with us to the police station in order to confirm your identity." The officer says and is about to reach forward to grab Stephen's arm and yeah no. Tony steps between them and takes the phone from Stephen's hand. 

"In that case, I'll just call my attorney. My friend isn't going anywhere without legal cousel." Tony drawls because he knows how these sorts of things are going to go. 

"Mr Stark that really isn't necessary. It's a simple trip downtown to the station to confirm the gentleman's identity." The officer says and Tony raises his eyebrow at the man, phone ready to go. 

"Yeah see the thing is, this is Dr Stephen Vincent Strange. My friend and colleague and I am identifying him for you. If you Google his name you're going to see his photographs popping up with articles. How about you do that first before you decide to interrupt our rather lovely breakfast?" Tony suggests and the officers share a look before they get out their phones and do the search. 

"Oh." Is their collective response when the articles pop up and they can see Stephen's face. 

"Sorry about the misunderstanding sir. But we are going to have to take the car back with us. We'll organise a tow truck to come and pick it up. It's standard procedure. Since we can't confirm your identity and despite Mr Anderson informing us that the car isn't stolen, I'm afraid we're going to have to get him to pick it up from the precinct." The officer says and Stephen just sighs. 

"It's fine. Do what you need to. I can get someone to pick me up later." Stephen says easily enough. Tony can't help the amusement he feels at the situation, to be honest. Amusement and gratitude.

"Well in that case, how about we get back to breakfast?" Tony suggests and Stephen nods and follows him back into the kitchen. 

It's an Aston Martin DB7 and it is a beautiful car and most men would have had trouble walking away from their baby when it is about to be towed, but it was obvious that Stephen didn't have an attachment to the car. In fact, he seems more dazed than anything else. 

"So you stole your dad's car to get to my house?" Tony asks as they settle back down at the breakfast table. Stephen doesn't look up from the cup of coffee he is cradle in his hand. 

"Apparently." The short answer has Tony's senses going a little wild. The voice, the tension, it all suggests something and Tony isn't sure just what. 

"No car of your own?" Tony asks because he is a curious bastard. He gets up to refill his coffee and settles back down as Stephen answers. 

"No. I don't drive Dr Stark. I honestly don't know how I drove here." Stephen says with a frown and Tony realises with a start that he is being honest. Then he remembers. Vincent Strange had been involved in a horrific car accident. Perhaps that has traumatised the man? Second-hand trauma wasn't uncommon and it was definitely a possibility, though rare. 

Tony frowns but he lets the topic drop. He will have to look into it a little further later. 

"Wait. Do you even _have_ a licence?" Tony asks and Stephen gives him a look. Tony laughs again. 

"Dr Strange! I am appalled at your complete and utter disregard for the traffic laws of California State! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Tony lets all his mirth and amusement into his voice and Stephen looks at him and chuckles softly. 

"Yes, a born rebel. That's me." Stephen says sardonically. 

It's about then, Tony realises that the decision is made. It was a lot easier than he had expected. 

"After breakfast, why don't you join me in the lab. Let me show you what I'm working on." Tony says and the man is surprised by the offer. Really surprised. But he nods slowly. 

"You don't have to Dr Stark. You can come with me to get the USB drive and just contact me when you're about to do testing at the most. That's what I am concerned with. There is no need for-" Tony shakes his head. 

"I got you out of bed at 2:00am. I think I owe you at least a look at what I was working on." Tony says and he means it. Stephen nods slowly. 

Trust was hard to give and Tony wasn't very good at it, but knowing that Stephen had rushed over to his house, breaking laws just to make sure the mild concussion he had wasn't dangerous? That means something. 

Tony wasn't sure just what it meant but it meant something. For now, that was good enough. 

~~~

**Saturday**

**30 May 2009**

When Tony shows him the specs on the holotable of the flying suit that he intends to build, Stephen is frozen with amazement. He reaches out and touches the bits and watch as they respond on the holotable and he is overjoyed. 

"I would have killed for something like this when I was practising." Stephen murmurs on awe as he moves the suit about this way and that way and is able to expand it and then reduce it. Tony chuckles. 

"It's a prototype but I can have one built and sent to you if you want." Tony offers and Stephen gives him a look of pure awe. 

"I will pay you whatever it costs." Stephen promises. Tony chuckles and shakes his head. 

"J, let's get one of these made. I'll make some adjustments to the programming for medical purposes." Tony says to the AI and he responds easily. 

"Yes Sir. Sending the order through to the production line now." JARVIS informs him and Stephen doesn't even really notice. He is looking his way through the suit. He does so for a moment before he frowns. The table responds well enough to Stephen's movements and it is so easy that he can't believe how smooth it is. 

"The back needs more support. You're going to need to add an exoskeleton to support your body through the flight. From the projections here, you're going to be putting a lot of G-force onto your body. The back and the chest needs more bracing." Stephen points out because honestly how could he not. 

"That's- that's a good point." Tony agrees easily enough as he takes control over the holotable and starts making the changes. 

"The neck as well Dr Stark. Your spinal column is extremely important. You want some cushioning to make sure you are comfortable as well. The ventilation system is going to be another issue. The oxygen supply may not be necessary if you don't fly up too high, but you will need to make sure that the air that comes into the suit is filtered and there is plenty of it." Stephen adds. Tony raises an eyebrow and starts making more additions. 

"I have an air filtration system that we prototyped some time ago. We can also use the emergency oxygen tanks. It only has enough for an hour or so but a few tanks throughout the suit will give plenty of time. Reduce the size to fit into the suit." Tony mutters as he works. Stephen smiles. 

DUM-E comes over for a pat in the meantime, so Stephen pats him and talks to him whilst Tony makes his arrangements. 

"Ah. Dr Stark, before I forget, I have a USB drive I need to collect from home." Stephen reminds him quietly. Tony looks up from the holotable with a little 'o' shape on his lips. He had forgotten. Stephen understands that. He's had plenty of moments like that himself. 

"Oh yes of course. No doubt you probably want clothes that actually fit you too. Let me take you. I recently got a Bugatti Veyron and I haven't had much chance to drive it." Tony suggests and Stephen can't. 

A sports car that is as fast as that? With that engine sound? Stephen can feel himself going pale. He doesn't quite know what to say, but apparently Tony picks up on his unease quickly. 

"Better yet, I haven't taken my 1967 Shelby Cobra out for a ride since I've fixed it. I restored it myself." Tony says easily, casually as if he didn't notice Stephen baulking at the idea of the fast sports car. Stephen gives him a grateful smile. 

"That would be lovely." Stephen says and Tony leads them to the car and they head towards Anderson's house with Stephen's minimal directions. 

When they get there, Stephen invites Tony into the house. It's a mansion, not as big as Tony's but there are the usual stuff that the genius finds interesting. Including the 'family photographs'. Most of them are with Stephen from age 16 up as he has worked his way through Harvard for the second time. 

Stephen leaves Tony to poke about as he makes it upstairs to his 'bedroom'. He locks the door and portals to the Sanctum. He quickly changes his clothes with a wave of the hand. It's easier to do when the clothes are in near vicinity as opposed to from across the country. 

He changes into a simple polo shirt and pair of jeans and sneakers. He picks up his phone, wallet and the USB drive. He jumps back through the portal and closes it behind him and makes his way downstairs to find Tony looking at the photographs on the wall. 

"I couldn't find any embarrassing photos of you as a child." Tony mutters as he looks at the generic photos of the 'family' in various locations throughout the world. None of them are particularly entertaining or amusing. They just are... photos. 

"They are in Scotland." The lie comes easily enough. Tony nods and they head back to the car and back to the mansion. As they do, Tony and he start talking about the suit and the changes that needs to be made to keep Tony safe. All the practical elements. 

"I would also suggest an under-suit. Kevlar fibre? Something to keep the body temperature regulated during flight. There might be a lot of wind and cold air coming through the suit. Or heat. It is made of metal so it might heat very rapidly." Stephen suggests as they are getting out of the car. 

"Doc, I'm starting to get the distinct feeling that involving you in this may have been my best idea yet." Tony's voice tells Stephen that he is impressed. Stephen chuckles. 

"Well, I did hack into all military databases for you." Stephen says and hands over the USB drive. 

"All the shipping records since you have been the CEO of SI." Stephen says and Tony raises an eyebrow. 

"Any chance you were- what am I saying. Of course not. Let's see just how good you are then." Tony says and swaggers over to the clean system and plugs in the USB drive. He goes through the files pretty quickly. The chart that Stephen had made to organise everything helps. When he is done, he gives Stephen a look that is pure heat. 

"Dr Stephen Strange, you are a brilliant man. An amazing man. I could never thank you enough for this." Tony says and his gratitude is obvious in his voice. 

"Consider it a birthday gift. It was your birthday yesterday right?" Stephen isn't surprised when the genius just blinks at him. He'd forgotten. It happens with a lot of brilliant minds. They tended to forget important dates. Even if it was their own birthdays. 

"Oh. So it was. I wonder if I can get a cake delivered." Tony muses. Stephen chuckles as he settles down and Tony is soon distracted into the work. 

The Connection hums softly in the back of Stephen's mind, pleased that their Soulmate is close and happy. For the time being, Stephen was too. 

He just hopes it would last. 

~~~ 


	19. Conscience, The Dread Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are getting to know each other... 
> 
> Well... Tony is at any rate. Maybe Stephen too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well for a bit, there is going to be less drama and more... getting to know each other and spending some time for the boys to actually form a relationship. 
> 
> As I said, don't believe in love at first sight BS. I prefer stories where it makes sense that they fall in love. So yeah. Slow build. I mean, it's not like super slow build but there's not going to be like full blown sex between them for awhile. 
> 
> So... patience my little lambs? And as always, comment, tell me your reading format if you haven't already and whether you prefer breakdowns for the ARCs (... also realised... can't break them exactly down to different movies cause like some events happen at the same time... so will do the best I can)...

**Saturday**

**6 June 2009**

Tony likes the view out of the Penthouse Suite of the D'Arte Hotel New York. It looks directly out over the Central Park and the view is truly lovely, especially in the afternoon light. 

The initial plan was for Stephen to come over to LA. But he's had a few emergency consults that had come up and he wasn't able to make it. Apparently, a few of the patients had travelled from overseas to see him and Stephen just couldn't delay seeing them. Which was of course, fine and rather good actually of the doctor. 

So Tony had made the trip over to New York instead. Over the week, they'd spent time working together on the various programs for JARVIS. With the alterations to the suit that the doctor has made, Tony's had to restart the suit from the beginning, which was fine. It was actually better.

So he only got one of the legs done, but on the other hand, JARVIS was coming along amazingly. His decision tree algorithm and his simulations programs were working as intended and he was whizzing through all the problems at speeds Tony hadn't quite expected. 

But that wasn't the only thing he hadn't expected. The doctor came through with the rest of the programs needed for JARVIS to become 'self-aware' or as much as it was possible for the time being. The caching program was solid and functioned well and so did the self-programming aspect. 

Not to mention, Stephen has been spending a lot of time talking to JARVIS via chat and getting him through various questions about morality and setting up the moral basis from which JARVIS could operate. It was painstaking work and though Tony reviewed it every now and then to make sure it was going well, he's not sure if he would have had the patience to do it himself. 

Probably not. 

The doctor was patient and knowledgeable. He also, it appeared from the times that the messages were appearing, sacrificing a lot of his own free time and sleep to get JARVIS up to scratch, for which Tony was grateful. 

Even between seeing patients, the doctor usually sent JARVIS a message or two to give him problems to work on for twenty minutes to check his progress and then ask the next question. 

Most of the questions focused on the value of human life, our intrinsic desire to see the good in people but the awareness of the possibility for the bad. He was setting up JARVIS's moral and ethics matrix to be focused around people and how to best serve those that JARVIS was in the care of. Without harming others. 

JARVIS was learning quickly too. He was able to run thousands of simulations before giving his answers and he was utilising it quite well. Tony noticed that when he interacted with the AI now, the AI was more... personable. 

He expressed fondness. Boredom with some topics. He expressed concern when Tony was working too long. He kept a strict guideline of when Tony should rest, eat or hydrate. Tony was going to bet that was all Stephen's intervention, but he is kinda okay with that, which surprises even himself. 

JARVIS doesn't only express himself to Tony but to Pepper. He looks after her just as carefully and it was starting to be obvious that he was evolving. Changing. Pepper was in awe of JARVIS and the little things he did to make her life easier. 

So far, Tony would call their experiments an astounding success. 

So was the conversations that Tony himself has been having with the doctor. They sent messages along to each other throughout the week. Updates on the doctor's schedule, for example, came through texts. No phone calls, but enough texts that it felt like a flowing conversation regardless. 

It was... nice. 

Which is odd because Tony can't remember the last time he's spent that much time texting to someone before in his life. Even with Rhodey, he just checks in every now and then with the man when he's on deployment or generally working and can't spend all the time with Tony. 

Pepper rarely gets text messages full stop. But the doc and he? They are texting a lot. Sometimes the text is a simple line of code with a question mark. The other times they are photographs of food or coffee. Mostly they are pictures of coffee that Tony sends that are countered by a glass of water, if Tony is honest. Which is often followed up by JARVIS informing him he needs to hydrate. 

Other texts are more related to the work that they are doing together. Messages about progress with no details mentioned, but progress updates. Tony finds that getting to know someone like that, slowly but surely is pleasant. 

He's also really glad that he hadn't given in to the temptation of dragging the doctor off to a bed somewhere and doing all the things that he imagined he could do to the man because he's pretty sure this is the first time in his adult life where he actually feels sexually frustrated and at the same time, sexually intrigued by a person. 

Their text messages often have innuendos and just a hint of sexual tension in them and he loves it. He likes the slow tease and the burn of it. He is also fairly sure that if he had jumped into anything with the man, he would have regretted it immediately. 

For one, Tony doesn't do relationships. At least he hasn't for years now and he's not sure if starting one now, when he is trying to deal with so much is a good idea. For another, his therapist is right. If he started anything right now, he would be starting from a place of emotional inequality. 

Tony is vulnerable right now. Emotionally and psychologically. The burden and reliance he would place on the other would be heavy and unfair. He needs to be at peace with himself or whatever that means, before he can really get himself into that 'relationship' zone as Michelle keeps telling him. He's honestly not sure what she's talking about half of the time. 

Still. Pepper and Rhodey were somewhat happy that he had a science friend but they were worried about Stephen at the same time. Pepper was a little okay with it since the NDAs were all signed, but she worried about his motivations and Rhodey just worried. He always worried. That was his thing. 

But Tony was giving this whole 'making friends' thing a go, so, for the time being, they were proud and supportive. Which kinda helps. 

The knock on the door settles the butterflies right back into his stomach though. Tony isn't used to butterflies but apparently, Stephen can bring them. 

As soon as he opens the door and sees that Stephen is holding a box of pizza from Rays, Tony feels relaxed. It's hard not to when you have New York's best pizza around. 

"A little thank you gift for coming to New York." Stephen says and Tony is more than happy to accept it. He takes the box from the doctor and they make their way to the living room because pizza isn't dining room food. It's living room food. 

They settle down comfortably enough and by the time the first few slices of pizza have been consumed and beer has been drunk by both parties this time, they are relaxed and ready to talk. 

"Did you conduct the checks on the shrapnel?" Is the first question that Stephen asks and Tony isn't surprised. The doctor has been carefully monitoring Tony's condition and right now, he was closer to being Tony's Primary Healthcare Professional more than even his own doctor was. 

"Haven't moved. Wu said that it wasn't likely to. But he did agree on the monitoring schedule you suggested. I'm keeping track of it with your program." Tony informs him and Stephen looks satisfied enough for now. 

"Other than the sleep issues, any residual pain or discomforts you have noticed Dr Stark?" Tony shakes his head, though there is minor discomfort, it was nothing to report and he really does want to move on from the topic of his health. Stephen seems to notice because he is quick to switch topics. 

"So JARVIS is through the high school levels of philosophy, ethics and morality concepts and questions. I was considering moving him onto college level but, I'm not sure how he is going to take it. There is going to be more... questions than answers." Stephen's concern was obvious. 

"How about focusing on the concepts first? Make sure he has a clean grasp of concepts before we move him onto actual questions. I mean, most of the philosophy questions I remember are... thought experiments aren't they?" Tony asks because he's not quite sure if he actually remembers those classes. He might have been drunk through some of them. Or sleep deprived. It's one or the other. 

"Yes. I do want him to understand the more important concepts such as free will, social contracts, survival versus living, the matrix, social debt, nature and nurture as well as the sense of self and more." Stephen rattles off and Tony wonders if he will ever get used to just how smart this man is. 

"Please tell me you're not going to educate my AI in all the soft sciences and philosophies." Tony groans out and Stephen gets a bit of mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

"Oh, you mean things like psychology, the ego, the id and the question of self? Or do you mean social studies theories of communism, socialism and utilitarianism? Or perhaps the theoretical sciences like parallel universes, the quarks and the God Particle? Or is it more the religious studies you're concerned about?" Stephen continues and Tony is laughing by the time he is even half way through the list. 

"If JARVIS starts questioning the meaning of life or existence, he's going to community college. I swear. I'm packing up his servers and sending him off to community college with the biggest bag of weed I can find." Tony tells him and Stephen dissolves into a laughing fit that lasts a few good minutes that Tony can't help but join in. 

"He would make some good friends along the way then." Stephen comments, which has them laughing for a bit before they get back to the programming side of things. 

"At this point, the growth is up to him. We need to work with him and get him through the concepts and the situation based questions, but there isn't going to be a lot we can do in terms of programming to speed up the process." Stephen informs him and Tony is inclined to agree. 

"You do realise that is going to take a lot of time and effort right?" Tony asks because he wants the doctor to be involved in the process. He has done a lot more in building JARVIS than Tony had at this point and he isn't quite sure how he should acknowledge that. 

There isn't a patent to JARVIS and JARVIS was never meant to go public, so he isn't sure what he can do for the doctor. The man doesn't seem to care. He just seems fascinated by the work and the process more than anything else. 

"I'm aware. I was aware when I initially made the offer to work on JARVIS, Dr Stark. The journey so far has been amazing and I look forward to seeing how JARVIS will progress from this point." Stephen says and the answer becomes obvious enough to Tony. 

"Can you give me your phone doc? The one I gave you?" Tony asks and the doc hands it over easily enough. There was a lot of functions of the phone that Tony had locked down prior to giving the phone away. 

The communication portion had always been unlocked, but the voice recognition portion had been mostly restricted. Tony opens it up and makes sure that it is properly connected to the satellite network reserved for JARVIS. 

"Alright, so now, you should have priority connection with JARVIS on par with me now. On top of that, the voice recognition functions on the phone are fully activated, so you can run the entire phone on voice commands only. You can also send texts to me or to JARVIS just using voice command, which should ease the strain on your fingers." Tony informs him and he can see the gratitude in Stephen's eyes as he takes the phone back. 

That's one thing that Tony has noticed after their interactions. Stephen's hands were... much more fragile than what the doctor initially informed him. They are sensitive and causes him pain often. During their texting conversations, Tony can tell when Stephen simply can't respond quickly enough or when he simply can't respond at all. 

Sometimes the responses are shorter than what they used to be and Tony knows it's because the doctor can't type out what he really wants to say and at least with voice recognition, that should be fixed. Stephen gives him a grateful smile. 

"Thank you. I really do appreciate that Dr Stark." Stephen says though there is little need to say it. But Tony has one more thing he needs to tell the doctor and one of the other things he can do to thank him for all the work he's been putting in. 

"The Holotable's been fabricated and I programmed it to work better with your hands and also your needs. So it has pre-built in programs so that it can interpret the 2D scans you can import from... say a USB drive or even photographs of the 2D images and translate it to 3D form." Tony says and the doctor's eyes do go wide at that. 

"It's not fully ready yet, but it should be in about a week or so? I was thinking maybe in two weeks time, I can come with the machine, visit your office and set it up." Tony suggests and Stephen looks absolutely amazed. Just like what Tony had wanted to see. 

"Dr Stark, that would... thank you." Stephen says and his words are heartfelt. 

"Considering what you've done for JARVIS and what you've done for me, I would say it's a small thing. So... shall we talk about the suit?" Tony suggests and Stephen is all for it. 

They go through the programs the suit would require to run and Stephen is quick to take that portion of the work and Tony is more than happy to let him at it. Tony explains what he has been up to as far as the fabrication of the bits and pieces are concerned and how the suit was supposed to come together and they work on the outline of timelines and schedules. 

It feels like every other meeting Tony has had with engineers and scientists in the R&D Departments, but better. For one, it's over beer and pizza. For another, Stephen is... amazing. He doesn't need Tony to explain every little bit of everything. He just gets it and sometimes his leaps of logic and reasoning is so quick that they catch Tony offguard. 

By the time they are done talking and it is clear that they both need to rest, it is well past midnight and Stephen leaves for the night. 

Tony is tired enough and jetlegged enough that he falls into bed without a second thought. 

It is only when he wakes up the next morning that he realises that he had slept through the night. 

It's a miracle and a half. 

~~~ 

**Sunday**

**14 June 2009**

It's only been a month since they have really met, but Stephen knows that Tony feels comfortable with him. Comfortable enough to work with him day in and day out on the suit, which he hasn't even told his friends about. 

The trust that Tony gives him is a burden. 

Stephen knows that over the time that he will work with Tony on the suit and the programs, the genius will learn to trust him more. And that is both an honour and something he is grateful for whilst it is also the worst thing possible. 

When the truth comes out, when Tony learns that Stephen is a sorcerer, that he has known about all the horrible things that will happen to him years, decades before they happen, he is going to resent him. 

The end of the universe thing might tamper that resentment, but Tony is going to feel betrayed and there is nothing that Stephen can do. That hurts. 

Each moment spent with Tony is both a blessing and torture. The man is beautiful and intelligent and the sexual tension is always high in the air and Stephen wants. Everything.

But he won't ever be the first to reach out. He can't. He knows too much. There is so much at risk. Stephen knows that with each moment spent with Tony Stark, he is going to feel more for the man than he has the right to. 

For the last three days, they have been working on the suit. Stephen on the programs required for the suit and Tony on the physical bits and bobs for the suit itself. He was focused on the legs for the time being, but he has agreed not to take any test flights without the arm pieces to stabilise him. Which is good at least. 

JARVIS remind them to take breaks and they do. They eat, they work and they talk. It's almost professional, but there are just enough hints of sexual tension in the air to keep it from being actually professional. 

Stephen programs on one of Tony's systems with another one of the silicon keyboards Tony has presented him with to use within Tony's workshop. JARVIS helps with the programming, often finishing off strings of algorithms if he is able to correctly guess what Stephen is trying to do. It speeds up the process somewhat, but not a great deal. 

In the meantime, Tony works on bits and pieces of the suit and works on building the physical product. They do clash heads on ideas here and there, but logic is what prevails in the workshop. 

Even as they work, Stephen doesn't stop talking to JARVIS and teaching him. So the lab is almost always filled with conversation. In the background, Tony plays random 80s rock music and he is flabbergasted when Stephen knows all the lyrics, the years the song was published, the titles and so much more. 

They work well together and easily. Stephen arrives at the mansion at 9:00am on the dot. Except on the days he's arriving from New York, which depends on the day. But he is always on time. 

Then they work until they can't anymore, which is generally late in the evening, sometimes 11:00pm or sometimes 2:00am. Then Stephen usually takes a ride from D'Arte transport team, to go to the LA mansion. From there, he usually portals back to New York Sanctum to sleep before returning the next day. 

At least that's the pattern they are working on. Then in the second week, Tony comes to New York. At least that's what they are discussing at the tail end of Sunday afternoon before Stephen has to fly back to New York. 

"It seems fairer that way." Tony says as they are setting up their schedules. Stephen shrugs his shoulders. 

"I don't have a lab Dr Stark and I don't mind coming to LA. The flight is short enough and the time difference is easy enough to work around." Stephen says, but Tony shakes his head. 

"No. You're squeezing in your patients into Monday to Wednesdays to come here and it's not fair to keep asking you to do that. We can talk about the progress we've made and catch up on what needs to be done next and discuss the project when I'm in New York." Tony tells him and Stephen is honestly grateful for the genius's willingness to compromise and work with him. 

It is no doubt not his first time working with a collaborator in long term projects. Tony has plenty of other scientists and tech experts he has worked with. Stephen is the first to work out of his home, but Tony is surprisingly flexible with his work schedules. 

"In that case, please at least let me organise the Penthouse Suite for you." Stephen suggests and Tony does agree to that. 

So they have their pattern and their routine. It's nice, Stephen thinks. He's always liked routines. They help to focus him and ground him and he needs that in his life. More importantly, the Connection is so very, very pleased at the regular intervals that he would be seeing Tony. 

This hadn't been in any universe that Stephen had seen. In no Universe did Stephens and Tonys meet this early and in no Universe had Tony accepted help from anyone to make the suit a reality. Tony hasn't told him what he needs the suit for or what he was planning to do with that, but Stephen hadn't asked either. And he won't. 

The biggest problem that Stephen has with their growing friendships is his knowledge. The fact that he is hiding so much of who he is from the man whilst Tony is trusting him with so much of himself and his work is difficult to handle. The fact that he has watched the other man grow up... is difficult. 

Stephen knows that one day... when Tony is told about everything that Stephen is and what he knows, it is going to be... Stephen doesn't want to think about it. But one day, he will be honest with the man. Reveal everything. But for now, he can't. All he can do is show and trust the man with everything else that he is. 

That means that Stephen is brutally honest with his feelings and his views. He lets Tony see all the vulnerabilities that he has even though it is terrifying. Tony is accepting of Stephen in ways he hadn't expected. 

Tony works around Stephen's issues with his hands easily and without question. He deals with Stephen's inability to get into fast vehicles well enough too. And Stephen's allergy issues. It's quite surprising and it makes the guilt all the more... worse. 

Stephen is quietly reflecting on that and drawing into himself when he feels his right hand clamp uptight and he can't help the sound of pain from escaping his lips. He curls into himself and holds his hand protectively against his stomach to try to deal with the pain. 

"And this is why I suggested we take a break doc." Tony's voice is surprisingly close but Stephen doesn't look up because all he can do is focus on the pain. It's sharp and consuming. It will go away soon enough. it always does, but he can feel it radiating up his arm and he almost doesn't notice Tony's gentle hand coming to rest on the wrist and pulling the hand towards himself. 

"Hey DUM-E, make yourself useful and find the heat pack and bring it over will you?" Tony says towards the bot whilst he starts massaging the cramp out of Stephen's hand with his calloused fingers. They are gentle and careful. 

"So according to the internet, you're supposed to massage the cramped area and heat pack it? Please tell me I'm doing this right." Tony says nonchalantly and it hits Stephen that Tony had researched this. Before he was around, just in case Stephen ended up with a cramp. That warms his heart and makes the Connection sing. 

"I- Yes. You're doing- it's right." Stephen manages to say. Tony's hand is very gentle and his fingers are caressing the cramped part of his hand carefully and it is not erotic at all, but Stephen can't help but feel a little bit of arousal from the intimate touch. He hasn't had anyone touch his hand like this in... years. 

Eventually, DUM-E does bring the heat pack over and Tony takes it and clicks the little clicker to excite the chemicals to warm up the pack and lays it over Stephen's hand. 

"You know, if we're going to have this situation often in the lab, I might have to get some massage oil or something in here. Like the ones that heat up? What do you think doc?" There is just enough heat in Tony's voice that if Stephen wanted to ignore the flirtatious tone, he could, but Stephen honestly can't. 

"They wouldn't be good on more... sensitive areas of the body Dr Stark. I would recommend the plain, non-scented ones." Stephen says with his own little heated voice and for a moment, all he can see is Tony's warm caramel brown eyes dilating before the moment is broken with DUM-E's chirp. 

"You did good DUM-E. Thank you so much for bringing the heat pack." Stephen says and strokes the bot along the sensors because he knows that DUM-E likes praise more than anything else. Tony watches him for a moment, Stephen's hand still in his before he chuckles. 

"He broke our moment doc, you should not be rewarding him for that." Tony complains and Stephen can't help but chuckle a little at that. 

Tony does eventually let go of his hand and they save their work and they do go upstairs for something to eat before Stephen has to leave for the weekend. 

It's pleasant and comfortable and though there's that sexual tension, it's not heavy enough to interrupt a friendly evening. By the time Stephen does leave the house, it's bittersweet. 

Tony doesn't come outside to send him off and that's fine. It's better. It's hard enough for Stephen to leave his Soulmate behind that if Tony was to see him off, he might find excuses to stay. 

As the helicopter takes him back to LA Airport, Stephen can't help but feel the warring emotions inside of him. 

On one hand, he is glad that Tony trusts him and wants to get to know him and they are becoming friends. The other hand, he is terrified because he knows just how much Tony will hurt because of their closeness. 

The thing is... Stephen can't stay away. He can't pull back. Logically, he knows this is a terrible idea, but at the same time, the Connection, his emotions, his very fucking stupid Soul is screaming at him that it was the best thing that has ever happened to him. 

He hates it. 

~~~


	20. The Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony meets Clea and sees his psychiatrist because by GOD he needs some help!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this romance is a drawn out process. I don't know why I keep justifying it... but I kinda feel like I have to because most fics kinda have almost instantenous love I guess? I don't know. 
> 
> Either way, I've finished ARC 1 completely (with the third round of editing done and the final edits down to just re-reading and fixing up right before I post because Evernotes doesn't play well with the way the texts show up on AO3...). 
> 
> I'm re-writing ARC 2 now but that's turning into a nightmare because I changed SOOOOO much of the storyline in ARC 1 so yay? But couple of chapters into that so yay! I am generally hoping to get ARC 2 fully written (at least into 2nd round of edit before I finish posting ARC 1) so yeah. 
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE keep telling me where you read the story and also... keep giving me feed back because I'm realising that there are things I haven't considered as I am writing that are giving me interesting ideas +__+ THANK YOU!!! ^___^ (and yeah, I'm Asian! can't you tel?!)

**Saturday**

**20 June 2009**

Clea doesn't quite know what to make of Tony Stark. The thing is, she knows him in two completely different lights. She has seen the memories Stephen leave in the Memory Stone of all the visions he has seen. 

She has seen the evolution that Tony Stark would go through to go from what he is now to a superhero that will possibly save the universe. But that's not the Tony Stark that she is about to meet. 

This Tony Stark is insecure, traumatised and his journey is just getting started. This Tony Stark is the one that Stephen loves, whether he is ready to admit that or not. Clea sees it each time that Stephen talks about Tony. The conflict inside of him is burning Stephen up and it is difficult to watch from the sidelines. 

Tony Stark's road is pre-destined. Some things will happen that they can't prevent. That if they were to do so... could destroy the very fabric of the universe and that's a risk that they can't take. 

So if she was being honest, she doesn't want to meet Tony Stark. It would be so much easier if she didn't know the man to let him go through that horrible journey and just watch. But Stephen has met him, after knowing everything and she can't make him carry that burden alone. 

So she walks into the office where Tony and Stephen are putting together the holotable that Tony had designed and created for Stephen. That kind of wins brownie points already for Clea. 

She has seen the keyboard that Tony had created for Stephen. It sits on the desk now and Stephen carries it back and forth between the surgery and the Sanctum. The design itself shows the considerate and kind nature of Tony Stark that she almost wishes she didn't know. 

"Dr Stark, I brought you some coffee and snacks. I hope you like bear claws." Clea says as she walks in and Tony is looking at her with a wide smile and she can't help but be a little charmed by him. 

"I would never say no to bear claws when they are brought to me by a beautiful lady." Tony tells her with all the cheesy charming flirtatious tone of a porn star and she can't help but laugh and feel comfortable in his presence. She hates herself a little for that. 

"Clea Strange, please meet Dr Tony Stark." Stephen says with pride and for that, she will always love him. She knows that no matter what she does, no matter who she is, Stephen is going to love her and that makes her love him all the more. 

"Oh, you have a sister and you're just introducing us Dr Strange? I'm hurt by the lack of trust!" Tony's exaggerated outrage is adorable and comical and Clea knows that it is to relax her because she is feeling nervous. Who _wouldn't_ be meeting Tony fucking Stark? 

"You've hit on her already, of course, I was worried about introducing her and she's my cousin Dr Stark." Stephen tells him drily and Clea can see that despite _everything,_ Stephen is comfortable with him. Knows where the lines are. Her heart breaks a little for him. 

She hands them their coffee and tea, because Stephen only drinks coffee in the mornings, and lays the bear claws on the table in their little box. The two are working on setting up the holotable and it looks like there are lots of components being put together and it looks complicated. 

"Miss Strange, please don't take after your cousin's terrible habit of calling me Dr Stark and call me Tony instead. One day, I'm hoping to get Dr Strange to call me that." Tony informs her. But the thing is, Clea knows why Stephen refuses to call the man by his first name. It's his vain attempt to put distance between them. But it is clear enough to her that he is failing at that. 

"If you insist, Tony, I would be happy to. But you must call me Clea." She tells him with a wink and Tony winks right back at her with a smile, even as he is tightening a bolt. 

"It would be an honour Cle-a." He draws out her name and curls his tongue around it and she has to giggle at that. Oh gods, she thinks. She can see why Stephen was having so much difficulty keeping his distance from the man. 

When Tony Stark was determined to make you feel comfortable and charm you, there was very little you can do to resist it. Even with all their knowledge and all their reservations, Clea knew that Tony Stark was going to win her over and Stephen was already far gone. 

Fuck. 

"So Clea, my PA tells me that I should probably apologise to you because I've been stealing all your cousin's time and creating scheduling hell for you." Tony says and there is definitely apologetic tone in that voice, but there is also mischief. Clea feels her eyebrows rise a little as Tony goes over to the corner of the office and brings out a box. 

"I'm not good at apologising to ladies, but Pepper, my PA, informs me that bribery always works. Here's hoping she's right." Tony says and hands her the box and when she opens it, she just has to stare at him, then the box then at him again. Stephen looks intrigued. 

"You got me a Chanel flap bag with the chain? Oh my God. I can't accept this! This is ridiculously expensive!" is Clea's first response because it is ridiculously expensive and so fucking beautiful and oh god, she wants it but she can't accept it. Stephen looks disapprovingly at Tony. 

"Dr Stark... You don't have to-" Stephen tries to say but Tony cuts him off. 

"It's what Pepper recommended. It's apparently a classic style for the brand? And according to her, every lady should have one in their collection. Do you like the bag Clea?" Tony asks and Clea really can't lie. She nods and takes the bag out and slings it over her shoulder and she loves it. Absolutely loves it. 

The black is the classic colour and it looks good with the silver chain, which she appreciates more than the gold. Stephen looks at her for a long moment before he sighs. 

"Dr Stark, thank you but it is too extravagant." Stephen tries, but Tony simply shrugs. 

"She's wearing a Ferragamo suit. You can't tell me that the bag is too extravagant." And that is fair enough. Stephen has bought most of the outfits that she wears to the office and most of them are high fashion brands and far too expensive, but he likes to spoil her as all uncles should with their one and only nieces. It's almost no exaggeration to say that all the profit that Stephen makes from the practice end up in her wardrobe. 

"He spoils me. A lot. But this is a wonderful gift and bribery will get you a lot of leeways. But if you start messing around with the third week of the month, I'm going to need another bag or three." She warns him because the third week of the month is when Stephen usually goes overseas. 

"If that happens, you give me a list and I will send over whatever bag, shoes or clothes you desire." Tony solemnly promises her before they devolve into laughter. 

Later, Clea was going to have to think about Tony Stark and what it means to know the man. How she was going to deal with it all. She's going to have to sit down with her cousin and see how they are going to handle this situation and how they are going to make sure Stephen doesn't end up with a broken heart. 

But for the time being, Clea lets herself be charmed by Tony Stark and his extravagance, his wit and his humour as they put the holotable together. 

Eventually, she gets involved in the process, helping to hold bits and pieces for Tony to put together. When it comes to the ceiling pieces, they end up bringing a ladder into it all and she steadies it whilst Tony is up and screwing bolts and bits to their ceiling. 

When it is done, they are all exhausted and without question, Stephen orders pizza from Rays. Between the three pizzas, three bottles of wine she goes out and buys, they end up having a fantastic time. Especially with the Holotable being turned temporarily into a display to show Star Trek episodes. 

She isn't even sure how they manage to do that, but Stephen and Tony get into arguments about the physics, the tech and even the terminology used in the show and Clea sits back, relaxes and makes comments about the inherent sexism and gender roles. Surprisingly, Tony agrees with her a great deal and they end up debating gender politics and politics overall. 

By the end of the night when they get Tony back to the hotel in one of the D'Arte cars, Clea realises that she likes Tony Stark. A lot. And that was going to make everything... impossible. 

"I hate that I like him." She ends up drunkenly commenting to Stephen as they lock up the office. 

"Me too." Stephen says softly and she can't help but go and hug him tightly as he relaxes into her hug and sighs against her shoulder. She is too short for the hug to be comfortable, but magic can do a lot of things. She floats a little to make the hug work and Stephen leans against her as if to draw out the support he needs. 

"He is wonderful Stephen. Too wonderful." Clea tells him and Stephen nods. 

"He likes you. He wanted you to like him. He's a master at that." Stephen tells her and she has to agree. She's not sure why Tony Stark of all people likes her, but if he does, fair enough. But liking him was the worst mistake that she knew she would make in her career as a sorcerer. 

This was going to suck. 

~~~ 

**Wednesday**

**24 June 2009**

Michelle Jones is a psychiatrist of some fame in the Hollywood circle. She is a very experienced therapist and known for her discretion. Especially when it comes to celebrities and relationships. She works mostly with relationship problems and people that has been... hurt by bad relationships. That's how she met Tony Stark. 

She isn't quite sure who had recommended her to him, but she is kind of grateful because Tony Stark is an interesting case to work with. 

For a man that has everything, Tony's insecurities make him vulnerable and incredibly defensive. He has a tendency of hiding himself behind a mask of arrogance and nonchalance and it is difficult working with him. Or it had been until Tony started to actually open up with her. 

It took him 2 years of therapy to get to that point. Regular sessions once every few weeks and it takes Tony _two_ years to actually tell her about his father and the influence that he has left on Tony's psyche, the toxic relationships he has been in, long and short. But if she is being honest, Michelle blames most of Tony's glaringly big problems on his father. 

It's shit parenting to start your 8 year old genius son on the path of weapons production. To hand the child a gun at that age and tell them to improve it. It's worse with a bomb but Howard Stark did that. The alcohol-induced violence was the icing on the cake.

He also made sure that when Tony wasn't producing products that he liked, that Tony felt like he was a failure. Michelle wants to go back in a time machine and throttle that man and that's not very professional, but she doesn't care because, at the end of their two years of sessions, she cares about Tony. A lot more than she does with most of her clients. 

Tony's strangely fragile and vulnerable emotionally. He doesn't trust easy and when he does, he gives the person that he trusts, _everything._ There is no middle ground and that is what Michelle is trying to get him to understand. That there can be trust without giving yourself wholly over to the other person. 

It's a dangerous trait with Tony and it's worse in personal relationships. So. 

The thing is, since he's been back, they haven't talked about Afghanistan. Tony isn't ready to talk about that. But they do talk about the side effects of the experience, like the nightmares. But recently, they aren't even talking about that. 

The topic of their discussions recently is on a person that Tony refuses to name in their sessions. That's not uncommon. Especially with her list of clients. So she's okay with the anonymous nature of the conversation. 

What worries her is the speed at which Tony appears to be developing trust and feelings for the individual in question. So, Michelle is a little concerned and apprehensive when Tony walks in and settles in for the session. 

"How have you been?" Is the first question she asks typically and she isn't about to change up the session. Tony looks thoughtful. He usually does. 

"Pretty good. Been working a lot but that's normal and been sleeping shit but you know that too. Pepper is still at the house so that helps but she's going to leave tomorrow so there is that." He says easily enough. 

Michelle knows how important Pepper is to Tony Stark. She is a part of his support network and he has such a small one that the reliance on her is almost at a dangerous level. He needs to balance it out with more friends or significant others, but Tony is difficult to get to know and it's hard for him to rely on people.

"How do you feel about that?" She asks. The stereotypical therapy question and it's because it's effective. Tony shrugs. 

"Okay actually. It's been good having her around but I kind of need to see how I'm going to do alone." Tony says and that's fair enough. They had discussed that last week. 

"So is the um... individual coming over this weekend to spend time with you?" She asks carefully and Tony nods. 

"They're coming tomorrow and we'll be spending the weekend working together." He says and she can already see the excitement in his eyes and she is both glad and worried to see that. 

"And you'll be working on that secret project of yours together?" She asks and he nods. 

"They are brilliant. A genius. Working with them is so easy Michelle. Gods, I don't even have to explain what I need them to do. They just get it. It's... they're not like anyone else I've ever met before." Tony's enthusiasm is obvious as is his infatuation and that is what worries her. 

"You said that you have sexual fantasies about this person. Are they ongoing?" She asks because Tony's disclosed that after he spends time with the individual, he usually masturbates whilst fantasying about them and that's both healthy and unhealthy at the same time. 

"Yeah. I know I probably shouldn't but you don't understand Michelle. They are... beautiful. Every moment I spend time with them, I have to resist the temptation to... you know." Tony says and his frustration is obvious. 

"Why don't you?" He looks somewhat surprised by the question. 

"Because I can't ruin this. What we have. I need... I need them for my project and you know how I am with relationships. I don't even know if I want that with them. I like them, sure enough, but if I fuck them and they're expecting more and I can't give them that, then it's going to fuck up everything and I don't- I don't want that." Tony's honesty like this is difficult to obtain so it is always nice to see. She gives him an approving smile. 

That is a great deal of progress for Tony. To recognise the value someone brings to him without a sexual twist? That has taken some time for them to get to. Recognising one's weaknesses was always a difficult ask. 

"Are they attracted to you?" She asks because one-sided sexual attraction can be damaging. Tony thinks for a moment before he nods quite confidently. 

"Their eyes dilate when I'm close by and they watch me when I'm moving about. They flirt back. I mean, that's all signs that they are attracted to me, right?" Tony asks and well, that's true enough. Michelle nods back. She's quite impressed as always at Tony's observation skills. 

"But are they interested in a relationship?" She asks and Tony looks confused. Confounded. He shrugs his shoulders. 

"I don't know. I mean, we work great together and I want to fuck them and they seem attracted enough to me. I mean can you fuck someone without having a relationship with them and stay friends? The sexual tension is killing me." Tony tells her and Michelle knows how difficult it must be for Tony. 

For Tony, sex and relationships are two separate things. He usually has one night stands where he gives in to his passions but he doesn't contact his one night stands again. Ever. The relationships he does have are either professional or the two close friends he has. 

His past relationships have been disastrous and he has learnt to distrust love and affection and that's where the danger is for him. It is clear that he is feeling some affection for the individual, but he isn't sure whether or not that affection that he feels and he is clearly receiving is the kind that would actually last through a sexual encounter. 

"I mean, what happens if I get bored of them after the sex?" Tony asks and Michelle has to gauge her answer carefully. 

"Tony, if you find this individual so interesting and what interests you about them is their mind and personality, that isn't likely to happen. But are you ready for a relationship?" She asks and Tony pauses. 

"I don't know. I mean, I have a lot of shit going on in my life and I'm expected to share all of that right? If I get into a relationship? They shouldn't have to do that. You know? Deal with my nightmares and shit and my fucked up life." Tony says and his voice is vulnerable and fragile, as it always is when he is talking about his emotional states. 

The fact that Tony is able to recognise his own metal state and also show concern for another is both a breakthrough and a sign that he does truly value this individual. That is a surprise. But then Tony's problem has always been more about putting into practice what he knows more than anything else. 

"If they like you for your personality and your mind enough, that won't be a problem Tony. Having affections and feelings for someone means that emotional burdens don't become burdens. They become another thing that you care about and look after. It really depends on who this person is." Michelle tells him carefully and he leans back into his chair and sighs. 

"It's only been a month and a half since I've known this person Michelle. I don't know. But I want to keep spending time with them." Tony admits and that's a good sign at least. 

"That's good. If you want to keep seeing them, do it. Work with them. See where it goes. See where they want to go. Just don't hurry things along Tony. You're still recovering from your trauma and relationships take time. So let it. Just... see how it evolves. Oh and make sure they are actually available for a relationship." She reminds him and sees Tony realise it too. 

"Oh yeah. Fuck. Sure." Tony says and Michelle gives him a warm smile. 

"Tony, I do want you to think about control though. Remember how we discussed how important it was to balance out your relationship so that the control is on both sides of the table?" She asks because his last relationship, the one that has ended him up as her client, had been one where Tony had all but given up all of his own individuality and control over to a... controlling bastard. 

It had taken Tony months if not years to recover from that and given that had happened once, it could happen again and Michelle was concerned. 

"Yeah. But I'm worried this time, I'm the one taking too much of the control." Tony says honestly and she can appreciate that. Some people when they leave an abusive relationship, can be so afraid of losing control that they take it and end up becoming the aggressor in the relationship. 

Growing up in an abusive household can leave deep scars. Tony hasn't had the best of male role models as he grew up and he hasn't seen healthy relationships. He was perpetually concerned that either he will end up in a relationship like his previous one where he had no control or he will become an abuser. 

It was one of Tony's biggest fears. 

Tony can be violent. That's not a secret. He can also be cruel and harsh. He was aware of that, but he can also give everything he is to the person that he loves and when he meets the wrong person and loves them, they can reduce Tony Stark into something that she doesn't ever want to see again. 

"Just make sure that you always ask Tony. Make sure that the relationship is fair as it can be. You said that they live in New York and you're making the effort to make sure that you go to New York as often as they come to LA. That's good. Balance out the relationship. See if you want to continue to spend time with this person. If you do, then maybe approach the topic of a relationship with them. See how it goes. If they are as interested as you are in the relationship idea, then maybe go for it. If you feel ready." She advises. 

Tony is getting better at listening to her. He's also getting better at knowing what his problems are and working with them. But he wasn't there completely yet. His self-awareness is sometimes disrupted by his need for control and his fears and that was normal but also difficult to work with. 

"I can't tell you if you are ready. Only you can. I can't tell you that this person is right for you either. Only you can be the judge of that. Maybe its worth taking a leap of faith. Maybe it's not. You need to make the decision and own it. But remember to communicate. That's how you'll find the balance you need." She advises him and he nods slowly. 

"You know I haven't had a sexual partner since... before." Tony says slowly and that is a surprise. She knows that Tony enjoys sex. Some people are just more sexually inclined than others and if it's in a healthy situation and state of mind, it wasn't a problem. 

For Tony, it was almost an addiction and thus dangerous. But he had been keeping it in check well enough to make sure that his self-esteem and the way he treats his partners is fair and good, but this long dry spell was both good as far as Michelle was concerned, but also bad because it is one of Tony's main stress relievers. 

"Do you want to go out and find a partner right now?" She asks him and Tony ponders the question for a while and shakes his head. 

"No. I'm... I'm okay right now. I mean, I masturbate but that's normal right?" He asks and she gives him confirmation. Tony is comfortable with his sexuality and masturbation was a healthy means of releasing sexual tension. 

"Tony, don't be afraid of relationships. I know that it can be scary to trust someone with your heart and your insecurities, but it can be extremely rewarding. Yes, be careful and choose the right person, but when you do, give it a go. If it goes wrong, yes you will be heartbroken and it will hurt, but it's not the end of the world. Okay?" She reminds him because he needs that reminder quite often. He nods his head. 

"Next week, I... I do want us to start talking about what happened. I think it's time we do." She warns him because Tony likes to know what they are going to be discussing so he can prepare. He nods slowly. 

"Yeah. It... It might be time." He says and that is all the commitment she knows she is going to get. It's better than what she expected. 

"Well, thank you for sharing your thoughts and your emotions with me Tony. And for being honest. I appreciate it." She tells him because she knows it is difficult for clients to open up to a stranger. Even through all the time they have been seeing each other, she knows that he considers her to be a stranger. Which is good. A familiar stranger is what a counsellor should be. 

"See you next week." Tony tells her and he leaves her office. He doesn't thank her. When he feels the need to, he sends her flowers after breakthroughs instead. She appreciates them and she knows that Tony finds it hard to thank or apologise even to close friends so it's fine. 

It's just who Tony Stark is and Michelle knows him well enough not to feel hurt. 

But she is curious. Who on earth this person was that had Tony Stark so completely confused, emotionally invested and conflicted. They must be fascinating and intelligent to the levels that Tony can appreciate, which is difficult. 

But perhaps because of that, she gets the feeling that maybe it'll work out. It's hard for geniuses to find partners that they can both respect and appreciate. But perhaps with another genius...? Michelle isn't sure but she is excited to see how it's going to work out. 

Because though Tony might not know it, she knows he is falling in love. 


	21. The Meaning of Independence Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flirting and the sexual tension is growing in leaps and bounds and it is bound to break sometime right? 
> 
> But for the time being, there's Independence Day celebrations to be had and work to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly forgot the whole Independence Day thing and had to chuck in that bit like in a rush and move other dates around lol Don't know what you're supposed to do on Independence Day but I'm hoping I kinda got it right? I don't know. We have Australia Day over here and mostly we get drunk or have riots and protests. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> So on a serious note, you will have noticed that I post chapters randomly throughout the day and I reply to comments throughout the day. It's because I have a broken nerve in my upper abdomen and has chronic pain as a result. It's been going on for over a year now and I am currently working with a lovely exercise physio person to try to deal with it and somehow get back to work. Either way, right now, I sit in a very reclined, very comfortable gaming chair with my feet up (i'm seriouslly lying down in a chair really) with a laptop to write. 
> 
> I used to play video games a LOT but... fucking MCU got me. So now I write instead. Yay. 
> 
> So. Horrible situation, but it kind of means that for you, my darling readers, that you will be getting regular updates and lots of writing from yours truly to read. 
> 
> And also why I'm kinda really into the comments. I don't get a lot of socialisation... 
> 
> AND why you might get more discussion about health stuff in the story than otherwise. Because by gods I know what its like to be in pain.

**Sunday**

**28 June 2009**

It is absolutely fascinating to watch Tony Stark at work. The laser focus is something that Stephen is used to seeing. Most brilliant minds had that. The ability to concentrate and focus on one task until it was done to their satisfaction. It's how most doctors were able to get their surgeries done. 

Tony's focus was resolute. Stephen can see that his shoulders are stiff from being seated in almost the same position for an extended period of time, hunched over the welding work that he is doing. It's delicate work and nothing that Stephen can help with. Not even to hold things for the man. 

Butterfingers, another one of Tony's bots were handling the responsibility just fine. Well sort of. Tony and the bot was arguing more than anything else, but they were getting things sorted. 

"Seriously Butterfingers! If you keep doing that, I'm donating you to community college." Tony berates the bot, but his hand is gentle as he pushes the bot's attempts to help away with the back of his hand and does it himself. Stephen chuckles as he looks up from the program for velocity calculation he has been writing for the last day or so. 

"Don't worry Butterfingers. If you dad ever abandons you at a community college somewhere, I'll pick you up and give you a lovely home." Stephen says with a playful voice. The bot chirps back. 

"At this rate, all of my AIs are going to like you better than me." Tony grumbles. 

"That is not true Sir. U is yet to be introduced." JARVIS says and the implications of his words are obvious and Tony finally looks up at one of JARVIS's cameras with an indignant look. 

"Hey! You of all of them should have me as your primary directive JARVIS!" Tony says and the AI hums non-committingly, before he speaks. 

"Your well being, health and continued survival is my primary directive Sir. But I fear Dr Strange may be my favourite." The teasing is obvious in the AI's voice and Tony looks flabbergasted. Again. He's been doing that a lot with JARVIS. With each new selection of simulations run, JARVIS is becoming more and more... sentient. _Aware._

Stephen has moved on from the simple problem-solving things to questions about morality. About dislikes and likes. About preferences. So far the AI was doing extremely well working through the problems. Moral questions were the most dangerous, to be honest. 

Most of the Skynet scenarios rise from the AI's belief that they have grown past the need for human interference or assistance in their future growth and thus no longer requires humanity to sustain itself. More importantly, AI could potentially believe that since they are perfect thinkers that they are better replacements as citizens of the Earth than humans. 

The thing is, that is what Stephen was trying to work past. To give JARVIS emotions. Or something as close to emotions as possible for an AI to possess within the confines of machine language. 

Thus, presenting JARVIS with scenarios and situations in which he can make moral decisions and decisions based on emotional attachment. So far, it was going rather well. 

Over just a few weeks since the decision tree algorithm has been in place, JARVIS's simulations and the results indicated that he had a strong attachment to Tony as his creator that went beyond the prime directive that Tony has set. The concern was whether or not that meant that JARVIS would act violently to prevent harm to his creator. That was something that they were pretty keen to prevent. 

Stephen moved over to the phone that Tony had given him to set up a new set of moral questions that is based on violence vs pacifism. He was hoping that JARVIS could see that whilst violence was necessary and a part of life, that there were plenty of non-violent options. This was going to be a key moment. 

"You are corrupting my children." Tony says with a voice dripping with humour. Stephen shrugs his shoulders and grimaces as he feels the kinks. He hasn't really sat at a desk working like this on a computer for years. His fingers are starting to struggle as well. He ignores that because the programming is important to ensure that Tony doesn't crash into a wall accidentally whilst flying the suit. 

In every version of the universe that Stephen has seen, Tony does this everything himself. It takes him just 3 months to completely build the suit, whilst dealing with dramas with SI and the testing phases. Stephen isn't even sure if it is a good idea for him to be involved like this. But he is. And it's a little too late to pull out and the Stone remains quiet, so Stephen has to assume that at least he isn't about to break reality.

"Maybe you should stop threatening to dump your advanced AI systems off at community colleges where they wouldn't have the faintest clue as to what to do with them then." Stephen suggests as he returns to the program. Only a few more lines of code to go and he can compile it and see if it works. 

"Holographic GUI? Shall I take them from the holotables?" Stephen asks and Tony looks up, a little surprised. 

"You're almost done with the velocity and flight system?" Tony asks. Stephen shrugs his shoulders and nods. 

"Of course. I can't type fast as I like, but JARVIS is auto-correcting and finishing off the lines of code, so it's going pretty quick." Stephen says and he honestly is amazed. 

Despite the fact that he has been working for almost two months on programming with the genius, he is still amazed at the trust that he is being given. The man was sharing a lot of his trade secrets with Stephen and it was... amazing. 

And devastating. Stephen was finding it difficult to deal with the guilt behind all of his emotions, but he also can't help but feel the emotions as they come through. To enjoy the moment though he knows he shouldn't. That he has no right to. 

"Ah yeah. Take the GUI examples from the holotable. We should have something we used as a prototype for our Quinjet concept." Tony suggests and JARVIS brings it up for Stephen to see. 

"Yeah. I can work with that. Thanks." Stephen says as he returns back to work. 

Honestly, Stephen is really enjoying himself. Working with Tony Stark was nothing like he's ever done before. Stephen never worked professionally as a programmer, though he had all the skills necessary and then some. The project was interesting, the programming was interesting and the working environment was just well. 

Tony for one, was a bundle of energy. He sat still to weld and to work on the finer details, but he also moved about the lab with complete familiarity and the sheer competence that he shows with the tools and machines is kinda... nope it just is hot. 

"You know Dr Strange, when I bumped into you in January, I hadn't expected you to be such a geek!" Tony's voice is full of teasing and Stephen turns to look at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"The glasses help with the screen glare." Stephen says with a humph as he adjusts the glasses on his nose. They are black square frames and Stephen thought they looked good on him, but perhaps not. Still, he needs them to deal with the glare and the rapidly moving script. 

"Of course they do. They also make you look more... doctor-y." Tony's still welding and so very focused on that and Stephen was just leaning back to let the program compile, so he watches the other man. Stephen leans back into his chair, crosses his legs and pushes the glasses up his nose. 

"Oh, I see. In that case, the doctor is in?" Stephen lets his voice go a little low, very suggestive. Tony's elbow drops from the table he'd been resting on the weld. He recovers quickly and he knows better than to let the welder anywhere near his skin and he is wearing safety glasses, at Stephen's insistence. 

"You are a menace Dr Strange. Here is me, trying to be a good boy and not to practice my favourite hobby and there's you, looking gorgeous and tempting me." Tony moans as his protests, his eyes dark with desire and it's Stephen's turn to feel flustered. 

Honestly, that has been going on all day. Stephen doesn't remember what time he got home last night, but he'd passed out. He woke up at 6:00am as usual with visions but had gone back to sleep just in time to wake up to make it to their 9:00am start. 

As soon as Stephen had turned up, they'd been in the lab. With only a break for pizza and coffee, they'd been working and whilst they worked... they'd been flirting. 

"The view isn't too bad from here either, I will admit." Stephen says because by gods he isn't really known for backing down. Tony raises an eyebrow. 

"You know, if this project wasn't so fascinating and I was sure I wouldn't ruin a nice working relationship or friendship or whatever it is that we've got going, I would be bending you over that table right now." Oh, dear gods. Stephen's mouth goes dry and he can barely breathe at the imagery alone. 

But Tony is right. They had work to do and more importantly, a relationship that they were building. Stephen didn't know where it was going either, but it was good at least that Tony considered it valuable enough that he didn't want to fuck it up with a one night stand. Great. 

There was also the whole guilt thing and Stephen is determined to let Tony control the relationship. Let him decide where it is going and what he wants. Stephen has to give him at least that. 

"That is- um. You're right though. My grandfather tells me that I need to work on relationships and not simply... act on my desires." Stephen says as he turns back to the screen. He likes the holographic table and the displays, but he works better with the monitor. For a moment there's silence. 

"You're seeing someone?" Tony asks and it is a careful question. Because in this day and age, flirting didn't always mean interest. Flirting didn't always even mean interest in their gender. Especially when it came to people like Tony. 

"No. I've never done the steady relationship thing. Apparently, I'm too aloof and egotistical." Stephen says with a drawling voice. He's had opportunities, but he has been so busy. So preoccupied with the Order, with the patients and with his own studies that he had never taken the opportunity. 

"Seriously? You've got to be on one of those top bachelor lists in New York!" Tony says and his voice sounds a little closer. Using the holographic table then, Stephen calculates. The faint reflection from one of the screens confirms his suspicions. 

"I'm not well known in traditional media." Stephen says simply. 

"You should be. But then you would have no privacy outside." Tony says and it is the closest Stephen guesses, to the man admitting that the public life takes a toll. Stephen is about to reply when his hand cramps and he can't stop the small wounded noise that escapes his lips. 

"Doc?" Tony calls and Stephen hunches over the table with his hand cradled to his stomach. They were careful to take breaks, but sometimes his hand just... did what it wanted to do. This isn't the first time and won't be the last time. 

Tony was getting used to it quickly and was quite amazingly helpful. 

"Cramp?" Tony asks and Stephen groans out his response. The pain is blinding and sharp. For a moment. Stephen can't move. He is afraid that if he does, he might make the pain worse. 

"DUM-E, get the heat pack please." Tony calls out and wanders over as he does every time this happens. DUM-E is quick enough to deliver the heat pack and Tony knows well enough not to start massaging the hand straight away. He gives Stephen a moment to deal with the pain first. 

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting about your hands. I'm asking you to do too much." Tony says quietly as Stephen clings to the heat pack and tries not to cry out. He bites his lips as the pain starts to subside, little by little. It takes a minute or two, but he lets out the breath and the tension in his body and looks up to see that Tony is leaning against the table and watching him carefully. 

It's only then that Tony takes Stephen's hand and oddly enough a bottle of hand cream and massages Stephen's hand carefully enough. He knows that the hand cream hadn't been there before. Tony had bought it and kept it in the lab for him. 

The thoughtful nature of the gesture is touching and Stephen can't help but feel a little more affection for the man that he has no right to feel such things for. He hates that. Gods. 

"It's fine Dr Stark. I volunteered and honestly, I am enjoying the work. I haven't been able to use my coding skills like this before." Stephen says and Tony looks a little uncertain. 

"You can just work with JARVIS you know. You don't have to-" 

"I want to. Once we test out the flight programming, I want to see if we can work on the object recognition and camera programs to make sure that JARVIS can identify any collidable objects to make sure you can avoid them as you fly. If we incorporate it into his AI, he might be able to avoid it himself." Stephen says because the ideas are flowing and he wants Tony safe. He wants that suit to be as safe as possible. 

"That- that's a brilliant idea. But we're done for now. Let's get something to eat." Tony suggests and Stephen finds himself nodding because saying no is just near impossible with a Soulmate. 

Stephen holds onto the heat pack as they go back upstairs and Tony heads for the kitchen. There is enough fresh food about that they can grab a meal. It mostly turns out to be sandwichs because neither of them really know how to cook. 

But it's fine. It's all fine. 

It really isn't. 

~~~ 

**Saturday**

**4 July 2009**

Rhodey is always the one in charge when it comes to Independence Day celebrations. He sets up the BBQ at his house. He calls Pepper and Tony over. It is mostly the military boys and girls at the shindig, but Tony goes because he always does. He has been since Rhodey had first joined the military. 

He knows it's bound to be a little uncomfortable with the current situation with SI and the military, but Independence Day for him had always been about Rhodey and his achievements and his work with the military and the celebration of that. So, he puts on his big boy pants and goes. 

Mrs Rhodes, Roberta, is a fierce woman who hugs Tony as soon as he knocks on the door with the expensive box of champagne. She takes the box from him, ignoring his protests and kisses him soundly on the cheeks and chases him towards the BBQ, where Rhodey was sweating and cooking. She shouts that he is too skinny and needs a good home-cooked meal. He smiles. It's a familiar pattern of conversation. 

"Tones! My man!" Rhodey shouts and the crowd murmurs between the music. There isn't hostility per se, but he isn't as welcomed as he had been in the previous years. Rhodey doesn't seem to notice or care. 

He hugs Tony tight and Tony returns the hug just as tight. 

"Your mum took my booze." Tony tells him and Rhodey laughs. 

"She does that. Don't worry, I'm sure she's going to have it on ice for when the fireworks start." Rhodey tells him and Tony chuckles softly. He knows that Tony will bring a box of the most expensive champagne he can find over. He always does. Pepper comes over and hugs him too and it's nice. 

He has a beer in his hand and eventually, the conversation starts to flow. Some of the men and women in the armed forces, come by and chat him up about Afghanistan. They share stories of their own losses and their own pain and they drink over it. 

Independence Day has taken on a new meaning since the wars. Before, it had been a party atmosphere. It was still, but it was also a time for mourning as well. A celebration of the lives lost and their own survival and the little triumphs on the way. 

"So you planning on cutting the military off completely?" One of the Majors that Rhodey works with, Major Stern is the one that asks the question no one has dared to do yet. Tony turns to him and takes a swig of his beer before answering. 

"Stark Industries may not be producing weapons anymore, but there is a great deal that we can still offer. Such as protective equipment. Better armoured vehicles. Body armour. Helmets. Scanners and sensors." Tony says and the man looks at him for a long moment before he nods. 

"Good. My boys can use some better gear. I'll speak to my bosses about that. You should get some specs and prototypes ready. Some old hats might all be about the offence, but I rather have more of my boys come home." The man says and Tony feels his throat a little tight. He can remember the cries of the men and women that had died trying to protect him. 

"I'm going to do everything that I can to make sure of that, Major. There is also a new plane I'm considering. Fast, reliable and stealthy. Not for weapons deployment, but for extractions of both civilians and military personnel." Tony says because the Quinjet is definitely an idea that needs to be worked on. The Major looks interested. He's not the only one. 

"What speeds you thinking?" One of the pilots that Tony recognises as Rhodey's trainees, comes up to ask. 

The conversation flows from there. The ideas flow from there too. These men and women have practical experience on the ground. Tony takes the opportunity to ask them about their current body armour. What they found good with it, what they found bad with it. What improvements they would like to see. 

They bustle and hustle around him, talking and offering their own one cents and it helps. 

"Quick and easy access to get the vest on is a thing. But something lightweight that we can always keep on might be better. Something for heat control would be nice too. It's damned hot out there." One of the soldiers says and Tony chuckles. 

"You know, I got that. But the government is never gonna go for it. It's too expensive. I'm gonna let my guys see if we can reduce costs. You know? See about sponsoring the troops or something." Tony suggests and he is about to say something else when the fireworks start. 

From then, everyone is oohing and ahhing, their attention in the skies. Tony doesn't. He looks away from the fireworks and looks at his phone instead. He vaguely wonders what time it is in New York and whether the fireworks would have started over there yet. 

On a whim, he takes a photograph of the fireworks that he is seeing and sends it to Stephen. 

Stephen is busy. Most likely. Tony can't help though wonder if Stephen likes fireworks. What he normally does on Independence Day. Then he realises that he doesn't even know the other man's birthday. Or rather he hasn't kept it in mind. He reminds himself to look into it when he gets home. 

"Isn't that something?" Rhodey says as he swings an arm around his shoulder and Tony gives him an easy smile. For now, he will just enjoy this time with his best friend, the fireworks and the laughs of men and women this day really was meant to celebrate. 

~~~ 

**Sunday**

**5 July 2009**

It's Independence Day on Saturday so when Tony asks if he can come on Sunday instead, Stephen agrees easily enough. Independence Day is very much a family day and Stephen himself has a BBQ with his family. Tony tells him that he is spending the day with his friend at his house. 

Instead, they decide to meet on Sunday evening at the D'Arte Hotel. Rather than meeting in the Penthouse Suite, Stephen asks Tony to meet him in the private dining room reserved for VIPs. 

Tony is VIP enough to suit the room and moreover, he is used to dining in the D'Arte for the discretion that the hotel offers. The food is also good. 

Stephen organises for the 7-course meal and meets Tony in his best dark grey suit and blue shirt combo. But with no tie. Tony himself is dressed in a three-piece suit and he looks absolutely beautiful. 

"Dr Strange, if I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to impress me." Tony says with a light tone and Stephen gives him a smile in turn. 

"I figured there was only so much pizza you can consume and you would enjoy a meal outside of hotel rooms and your own home." Stephen says because he remembers Tony complaining about the enforced house arrest almost. 

The thing is, Tony Stark gets recognised wherever he goes. His pictures end up on Twitter or Facebook and that was the last thing that he needs when he is supposed to be in the background. 

Stark Industries was making the news at least every week with the 'new direction' that the company was taking and speculation into whether or not the company would fail. 

The Board of Directors has temporarily locked Tony out as the CEO in order for him to 'recover' and he was officially on 'sick leave' from the company, but he was still making decisions for it in all the ways that matters. 

For one, Stark Industries have begun to seriously work on projects outside of weapons and they were already heavily researching a number of projects involving the Arc Reactor and improving its efficiency and size to be able to run buildings with clean energy. 

For another, they were also starting to work on the more defensive items, such as body armour, armoured vehicles and sensors to detect movements better with better night vision goggles and so forth. 

The thing is, though Tony Stark might officially be locked out and not working as the CEO currently, the information was getting out to the public with what the company was up to. Of course, it was Tony's doing but it was all being done through exclusives being dropped off into the media quietly and the almost guerrilla campaign Tony was working against his own company was working quite effectively. 

"That's... quite thoughtful of you." Tony says when they are settled into their chairs. Stephen gives him a smile. 

Stephen knows Tony likes his fancy meals as much as he loves his takeaways and pizza. The man has talked enough about food for Stephen to know that. So the dinner is meant to let him enjoy the experience as much as possible. 

The dishes come one by one with a discrete waiter that serves them and disappears quietly. Their conversation flows as usual and they end up discussing bits of the project, pausing only when the waiter comes in to clear their plates and give them new ones. 

Tony moans over the food and clearly enjoys the experience, which makes all the organisation well worth his while. Stephen is gratified to see Tony smiling. 

"If I had known that this hotel has such good food, I wouldn't have kept asking for Ray's." Tony comments and Stephen can't help the chuckle that escapes him. 

"You haven't dined here before?" Stephen asks and Tony shrugs his shoulders. 

"I have. I just don't remember the meal. I remember the desert though. Hot guy and he was delicious." Tony replies and Stephen can't help but swallow a little. The tension in the room goes right up there with that comment and Stephen is really glad that he's not wearing a tie. 

"I didn't know you were bisexual Dr Stark." Stephen comments because he honestly doesn't know what else to say. The heat in his voice isn't intentional. His hands shaking is normal and it makes it difficult for him to eat, but Tony doesn't seem to notice or care. Which is good. 

"I like sex with hot people. Male, female, doesn't really bother me either way." Tony tells him easily enough as he bites into his asparagus. The white asparagus with lemon zest and a sprinkle of pepper is just perfect. 

"Same. I never really discriminated when I was in my one-night stand phase." Stephen admits and Tony looks interested. 

"Well doctor, that is a surprise. I never thought you were the one-night stand type." Tony comments and Stephen shrugs his shoulders. 

"I was young and I was experimenting. You would be surprised at how good the nightlife is in Cambridge." Tony chuckles lightly. 

"Oh I know how good the nightlife is doc. I'm surprised we didn't meet earlier." Tony says and Stephen can't help but wonder as well. All throughout his university days, he spent some nights partying it up because it was good to let out some of the steam from all the stress.

Until recently, he visited the gay clubs and bars throughout the world by portalling to different locations to get his one night stands and to let out the stresses from his day time job and his lifetime job as the Sorcerer Supreme. 

The stress was worse these days, but he just couldn't let himself see other people when all he can think about is Tony Stark. So he had been... relying on other methods to let out his sexual frustration. 

"You know, if I saw you in a club, I would have definitely tried to pick you up." Tony tells him with a light flirty tone. Stephen chuckles. 

"I probably would have _let_ you pick me up Dr Stark. You are a very attractive man." Stephen tells him honestly enough. The look Tony gives him is pure sex and Stephen can feel himself stirring and that is far too dangerous. 

This situation, this time with Tony is dangerous. But Stephen can't stop himself from spending time with the man. He's like a moth and he just can't pull himself away from the genius that is Tony Stark. It's a doomed situation. 

"Well that's good to know. So doc, how do you think my baby's going?" Tony asks and honestly, Stephen is so grateful for the topic change that he jumps at it almost immediately. 

"I think he needs upgraded cameras in the house. He is concerned about your welfare and at the moment, the cameras don't allow him to get a proper assessment of your well being. Perhaps wearing something like a biometric sensor on your body might help as well." Stephen suggests and Tony looks intrigued. 

"His primary directive is to look after you. That includes your physical health and well being as well as your mental health and well being. I would suggest something like a watch with a biometric sensor built in to measure your pulse as well as temperature might allow JARVIS to control the house better, in terms of temperature as well as be able to ascertain the best time to rouse you." Stephen knows that the AI cares. 

He just doesn't have the means by which he can monitor his creator closely at the moment and it is causing him concerns. Furthermore, if JARVIS could keep track of Tony's health that way, if there is an emergency, he could alert Stephen. 

"JARVIS is studying up on your medical history and your medical needs Dr Stark. He is keen to take care of you and he needs the tools to do that with." Tony nods at his suggestion and looks thoughtful. 

"We can build a biometric sensor and embed it into a watch I suppose. Or a necklace or something. I'm not a big watch wearer, but I do generally wear bracelets so something small might be better. Also, we can definitely use that data when I'm in the suit." Stephen has to agree that is a good idea. He nods. 

The conversation flows easily to designs for the biometric sensors and by the time the meal is done and they have eaten their deserts and they are absolutely stuffed, they move to the suite to continue the conversation. 

It feels natural for them to leave the restaurant, get into the private elevator and continue talking the entire way. Tony doesn't invite Stephen to come into the suite, they just do. 

They settle in the living room and talk over coffee and tea until it is too late. 

When Stephen takes his leave, it feels natural and Tony wishes him goodnight and Stephen leaves to go downstairs to a suite designated for portals and travels back to the Sanctum. 

When he is stripping out of his suit, he can't help but imagine what it would have been like to have spent the night with Tony instead. 

It's wrong to fantasise about the man like that, but he can't help it. He locks his bedroom door and summons a clone of himself and falls into their arms and the pleasure that they can provide. 

The release, when it comes is hard and fast and when he relaxes into the bed and pulls the covers over himself. Stephen hates himself a little. 

It's a feeling he is used to. 

~~~ 


	22. Fashionably Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is late. He's never late. 
> 
> What on Earth could have happened to keep the doctor from arriving at Tony's house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fun little drama to cut through all the sexual tension that is apparently killing the boys and.... my dear readers. +__+ 
> 
> Bit over the top maybe but fuck I needed some fun. 
> 
> Slept FOREVER today/last night/whenever that really was and now I feel like a human being. Sorta. 
> 
> So here's more chapters! I'm generally putting them up when I get 150-200 hits cause I think that's kinda the readership size at the moment. We'll see. I'm also writing ARC 2 and a few chapters into that with the outline worked out of how I want that to go and I don't think it's going to be as big as ARC1 but it DOES need to cover IM2 and Thor (yes I'm ignoring Hulk cause I haven't seen it and I never really liked the Hulk movies... sorry. But I do love Bruce Banner)... 
> 
> I'm debating on the character development for Loki and Thor and what the fuck I'm going to do with Odin. Cause I have issues with that man/god/worst parent of the univ- nvm forgot Thanos. Um... Still based on what I got so far, I am mildly worried that you guys are going to hate me so there's that to be worried about too lol *cowers*

**Saturday**

**11 July 2009**

Pepper Potts is loyal and devoted to her friends. She is dedicated to her work and she is beyond patient when it comes with dealing with Tony Stark's antics. 

She is used to organising dry cleaning for the women and men that sleep in Tony's bed. She is used to organising a car for them to take to wherever they want to go in the morning after the one night stands that Tony indulges in. She is used to meeting them all and making them sign NDAs with strict clauses to ensure that they don't blip a word about their night with Tony Stark to the media. 

Some of them are paid handsomely for their silence, depending on what Tony was up to with them. The night that he decides to have a full orgy with 7 men and women, Pepper almost cries with the amount of money and time it takes to deal with them all. 

She is also used to having full access to the house and being able to walk into Tony's life whenever she wanted to. She is also used to finding Tony Stark in the house when she gets there, usually in the lab. Or passed out in bed. 

Lately, it has been a little odd. Tony gives her full access from Monday to Wednesday and asks her to leave him be through Thursday to Sunday. She knows he's working on something, which is fine, but it's worrying. She also needs to see Tony so she's at the mansion on a Saturday. 

So when she gets to the mansion, a full list of the stocks purchased and their prices along with a third of the shipping records they've managed to go through, her legal team and herself that is, she finds Tony pacing in the living room. 

Which... is concerning. 

Pepper goes immediately to him, almost dropping the box containing the old Arc Reactor that she mounted in a little case for him. She had found it in the workshop and had decided to surprise him with a mounted version of it. 

"Tony? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Well... everything was far from okay. There was a whole lot of drama at the company with Tony's decisions and a full Board Meeting was being called on the 20th and it was going to be hell but Tony had the stocks he wanted at least. And all the leaks were going really well and though the last meeting had ended with Tony allegedly being on 'sick leave', they were hoping the Board would open up now. They also doubted it would happen. Not yet. 

"Ah. Yeah. Yeah. Everything's great. Why??" Tony asks and the frenzied nature of his words and the fact that he can't stop pacing has her... very worried. She puts down the papers she needs him to sign for the shares and a few of the employee decisions that needed the CEO to sign off on, whether he was on 'sick leave' or not along with the case with the reactor. 

"Nothing. Tony. Tony. Tony! Stop pacing and sit down and tell me what's on your mind." Pepper has to physically stop him and put him on the sofa. She sits down next to him and looks at him carefully. 

For all the pacing and agitation, Tony looks pretty good. He looks like he's slept, which is a miracle in itself and he looks like he's been eating, which was another miracle and a half. But his eyes were a bit panicked and that wasn't so very good. 

"He's late." Tony says and his voice is full of panic and she doesn't get it. 

"Who? Who's late?" She asks because by gods she has no idea. Since Tony's come back, she hasn't been able to spend as much time as she had wanted with Tony. For one, even though she was his PA, she had work to do at the office on most of the days due to his request in relation to getting all the shipping records for every single weapon the company has ever sold.

Even when she had been living in the mansion with him, they saw each other for the meals and when Tony woke from nightmares, but it wasn't exactly quality time. But she knew that Tony got comfort out of the normalcy of their interactions. When he asked to be left alone for the set days, Pepper was happy to go along with it, but today was definitely a bit of an emergency. 

"Dr Strange. He's... he's punctual. I can't get him on the phone either." Tony says and Pepper is honestly confounded. For one, she doesn't know who Dr Strange is. It sounds like a made-up name. For two, Tony doesn't fret. He isn't the type. 

"Sir, Dr Strange's practice also appears to be closed. Shall I send a car to his residential address in LA? It is two blocks from here." JARVIS says and it is clear that this has been happening for a little while. 

"Yes. I mean no. I mean fuck. What do I do Pep?" Tony asks her and it is clear that he is desperate for some help but she just doesn't have the picture. 

"Okay how about we start with who Dr Strange is and why you are so worried about him being late." Pepper says nice and calmly because a calm voice can go pretty far in helping agitation. 

"Dr Stephen Strange. He's a neurosurgeon and a programmer and he is brilliant. Almost as good as me. I've been working with him for the last couple of weeks on my project and on JARVIS. He was supposed to come at 11. But last night I kind of... I don't know. Did I fuck it up?" Tony asks and Pepper honestly is shocked. 

Tony doesn't praise people easily. He doesn't put them on the same platform as him... ever. He recognises talent when he sees it, but this level of praise is... she's never heard it before. 

She's seen Tony with a lot of people. Men, women, in-between. It didn't matter to Tony and she's never seen him insecure like this. Even with the disastrous relationships he's had, he'd never come to her for relationship advice. He'd never worried that he had fucked something up with someone before. Not since he'd been 21 and fucked up the deal with a Chinese tech giant. 

But she has heard about this Dr Strange, she realises. He just hadn't named him. Pepper had known that Tony was working on a secret project and more importantly, he was working with a collaborator, which was a surprise since she usually was the one to make contact with potential collaborators, but she has seen the signed NDAs so at least Tony had done that, but there were no contracts that she was aware of. 

"If you tell me the situation, I might be able to actually help." Pepper suggests. 

The situation, it turned out was simple. After spending some time with Dr Strange, which honestly still sounded like a made up name, Tony decided to act on his attraction and asked whether or not the doctor would be interested in friends with benefits sort of relationship. Which she does frown at him for. He knows better than that. It's not healthy. 

The doctor had declined. They continued to work and the banter had continued and late last night, the doc had gone home with the promise of returning at 11:00am. Apparently, the doc was good at keeping time and he was punctual. But it was 12:04 and the doc wasn't at the mansion and his contact numbers weren't working. 

"You're worried that he's ignoring you because you suggested a sexual relationship and he wasn't interested." Pepper confirms. Tony shrugs. 

"He's hot. Really hot and I thought I read all the signs right. I know when someone's attracted to me. But fuck." It's precious. It is seriously just wow. Tony Fucking Stark insecure over a guy and panicking because the guy might be ignoring him. Pepper gets it. She understands but she wonders if Tony does. 

"You like this Dr Strange." Pepper says and Tony looks at her as if she is an alien. 

"He's interesting. Brilliant. A genius." Tony shrugs off the question. Pepper is quick to note that he doesn't deny liking the man. She raises an eyebrow. 

"He could be dealing with an emergency situation or something Tony. I doubt that a man that is a professional like you suggested would just ignore you. He also doesn't seem like the type to avoid conflict. So maybe we should just-" As Pepper is talking, JARVIS interrupts her. 

"Sir, Dr Strange is on the line for you." Oh thank god, Pepper thinks. Tony asks for him to be connected immediately and a harried voice comes through the line. 

"Dr Stark! I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier. I might not be able to- Fuck!" The voice sounds breathy and Pepper feels the hairs on the back of her neck go up. This is the voice of a man in distress. There's a gasp on the phone as if his breath had been knocked out of him and there are noises in the background that suggest there is a scuffle of some sorts. 

"Dr Strange? What's- what's happening? Are you okay?" Tony asks. There is a sound of something crashing or breaking in the phone call. 

"That's up for debate. I'm afraid I'm going to be late and I didn't have a chance to call earlier. I am so sorry." The man's voice is apologetic and there is definitely regret in it but the noise of things breaking and voices crying out in the background definitely doesn't sound good. 

"Do you need help Doc? Where are you?" Tony's voice is tense and it is clear that he is worried. Pepper feels it too. She might not know the man but any decent human being would be worried. 

"No I'm good. I do have to go. I'll explain later. Sorry." The doctor says in a hurry and the phone goes dead. Tony stands up but seems to be at a loss as to what to do. 

"JARVIS, do we have a GPS reading for that phone?" Tony asks and Pepper isn't sure if that's the best idea, but JARVIS speaks before she could. 

"No Sir. Dr Strange has disabled GPS locator on the phone. He values his privacy." Pepper isn't sure but the AI actually sounds upset. That's new. 

"Do a scan of the LA area and the police scanners. See if there's anything popping up that the doc might be involved in." Tony says. 

"Already on it Sir. No incidents so far that involves anyone matching the doctor's description Sir. My analysis of the background noise suggests that the incident is taking indoors. I have also tried to contact the doctor again to no avail." JARVIS informs Tony and honestly, Pepper is flabbergasted. 

JARVIS was an intelligent system and his ability to search for information and relay it as well as run the house and security is amazing, but this is a different level altogether. He sounds almost... human. 

"JARVIS sounds different is-" 

"It's Dr Strange's work. He suggested it. Fuck. What do we do Pep?" Tony asks and honestly, Pepper feels helpless as he apparently does. She grabs his hand as he walks past and holds it tightly in hers and makes him sit down. 

"We wait. JARVIS can keep running the checks to see if anything pops up and keep trying to contact Dr Strange. He said he was going to come here so let's... wait." Pepper suggests with confidence she distinctly does not feel. She had been planning to go back to the office, but she isn't about to leave Tony in this state. In this worry by himself. 

"So tell me more about this doctor of yours." Pepper says as a means of distraction and it takes Tony a little time, but he eventually starts talking. 

They talk for two hours. 

~~~ 

**Saturday**

**11 July 2009**

Stephen is not having a good day, Rather he had been having a good morning. He had been in the London Sanctum, catching up on business with D'Arte and strengthening the Sanctum protection spells with Cowell and Anderson. 

Clea had been able to rework his schedule so he can work with Tony on the programs he needed for the suit to function. Which was fantastic. The time spent with Tony so far has been fruitful, productive and highly interesting. 

Cowell and Anderson had been picking at him for as much of the gossip as possible as they worked the various spells. They were concerned that his emotional investment may cloud his judgement when it comes to the events that must come to pass. Stephen is aware and shares the concerns. 

They don't come up with a solution, but both Anne Cowell and Kenneth Anderson offer him their support and asks him to come to them if he needs someone to talk to. 

Whilst to the rest of the world they were his 'parents', they were more friends than anything else and they'd finished the work and Stephen had been getting ready to go back to Anderson's house in LA and get a helicopter to pick him up to drop him off at Tony's mansion, when the door of the Sanctum had burst open. 

That had been at 10:44am. 

The intruders were the usual. A Dark Sect led by a Disciple of unfortunately considerable power, who had gone dark some months back. They had known that she was going to be trouble, but hadn't been able to track her down. In the meantime, it turned out that she had recruited _teenagers._ Cultist _teenagers_ and have taught them magic. Offensive magic only too. Fuck. 

The problem was that none of them really wanted to kill teenagers. They were basically children and they were under Ximena's influence. Given that Ximena had shown great talents in mental manipulation, Stephen is worried they are being mind-controlled. 

Which meant that they had to ensure that they didn't hurt the kids. Focus on Ximena. That was... easier said than done. 

Ximena's first move as soon as she had burst in through the Sanctum doors was to throw the students at them and drop the Sanctum itself offline. Basically. No one can portal in or out. Which wasn't a huge problem. 

All the Sanctums had minimum of three Masters and each Master was more than capable of guarding the Sanctum on their own. It allowed them the freedom to live out their lives as long as one Master was in the Sanctum at all times. Besides that, they had plenty of Disciples. 

In all honesty, the New York Sanctum was probably the least defended Sanctum. At least physically. But the fact that they had four of the most powerful Masters in residence meant that the Sanctum had more than enough spells and dimensional power flowing through it that even without a Master in residence, the Sanctum was able to defend itself against almost anything. 

The London Sanctum was a bit different. They left it open almost because it was the Sanctum they wanted to be attacked if someone was going to try it. It is where the Disciples closest to Master Trials stayed and learning to defend the Sanctum against real practical threats was a part of their training. So the Disciples jumped into the fray quickly. 

Cowell and Anderson took up defensive positions around Stephen whilst he worked to bring the Sanctum back online. With the Sanctum offline, it risked the shields that surrounded the planet. 

The spell was complex and difficult to undo and it required a lot of Stephen's concentration. But it had also taken a lot of power out of Ximena. 

The fight itself went on for some time. Well past Stephen's appointed time. The 8 Disciples that had been home in the Sanctum fought against the 28 teenagers Ximena had managed to influence and Ximena herself. The fight wasn't easy because of the numbers more than anything else and the fact that the Masters refused to get involved. 

Cowell and Anderson believed in practical lessons after all. 

It takes Stephen 27 minutes to undo the spell that had offlined the Sanctum without breaking the shields and other spells around the Sanctum. They don't send out the distress signal. They watch carefully to ensure that none of their Disciples are heavily injured and Stephen provides them with the power they did, acting as a battery almost for them to draw upon. 

The Disciples of the London Sanctum perform well. One by one, the teenagers are knocked out. Some of the encounters turn purely physical. It is when the fights are pattering out and the noise level is reduced that Stephen realises that his phone has been ringing. The call cuts out. 

"Shit. Bloody fucking hell." Stephen swears as he realises what the time is and just how many missed calls he'd gotten from JARVIS. 12:04pm. He was an hour late and he hadn't even contacted Tony to tell him about it. 

"What's wrong?" Anne Cowell asks him, her concern obvious even as she holds the shied tightly in front of him.

"I missed my appointment." Stephen says grimly and he unlocks the phone. His hands are shaking badly and it's hard to concentrate on the phone. For one, he has been channelling a lot of fucking dimensional energy for almost an hour to 8 Disciples and 2 Masters. It is exhausting work. Mentally and physically. 

On top of that, the spell he had worked to bring the Sanctum back online had been taxing. It's always hard to undo someone's spell rather than just throw it back at the other person. Stephen doesn't want to kill Ximena. Stephen just wants to go and lie down somewhere. He can't though. He sighs and dials JARVIS. It is answered almost immediately. 

"Dr Stark! I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier. I might not be able to- Fuck!" As Stephen is talking, a body, one of the Disciples, in fact, flies into the shield and Anne's drops the shield in order to catch him and as she does, she crashes into Stephen. Who in turn crashes into the staircase and he is pretty sure he just bruised his ribs at the very least. _Fuck._

It's just his lucky day, is it? _Fuck._

"Dr Strange? What's- what's happening? Are you okay?" Tony's voice sounds alarmed. Damn it. Stephen isn't quite sure how he was going to explain the situation later on but he will come up with something. Anne is frantically checking to see if her Disciple is okay and he is, but he is dazed and out of the fight. That's fine. There's plenty of- the window shatters in the other side of the hall. Great. 

"That's up for debate. I'm afraid I'm going to be late and I didn't have a chance to call earlier. I am so sorry." Stephen says as he looks around the mess. It's a little hard to breathe because it hurts but that's fine. He can deal with a bruised rib or two. 

"Do you need help Doc? Where are you?" It's nice that Tony is worried he thinks. That kind of means he cares. Which is good considering he was worried about Tony refusing to see him again after he had rebuffed his advances the night before. 

"No, I'm good. I do have to go. I'll explain later. Sorry." Stephen says because the fight is about to come to a close. Anderson has apparently seen enough of his Disciples' abilities and steps up to take out Ximena. 

The method is simple. Anderson simply reaches into her mind and her powers and takes out all knowledge of the Sanctums, of the Mystic Arts from her mind and close off her connection to the Dimensional Energies. 

It is cruel in a way and the spell requires serious expertise to work, but the Order doesn't tolerate actions such as her's. It was dangerous to leave her with magic and it was even more dangerous to leave her with knowledge of magic. Knowledge that she has misused. 

It was better to let her out of the Sanctum back to basically what she had been before she had come to the Order. 

It is a little more complicated with the teenagers. All humans basically had the ability to do magic. It was a matter of knowledge. But not all humans were suited to magic. For one, some had intentions to misuse it and that was dangerous. For others, they could use magic, but they just could not connect stably with the Dimensional Energies. Feel it like sorcerer should. 

But there are some potentials within the group of teenagers. It would remain to be seen whether or not they have the intentions, but it is dangerous to leave to them with the knowledge too. 

"Alright hands up if you know how to work the spell to strip magic and memories?" Stephen asks and four of the Disciples put their hands up and move towards him. They bow their heads low with their fists over their hearts. 

"Great. Get started with the kids. Masters Cowell and Anderson will help. I'll fix the shields. The rest of you, let's fix the damage and start portalling these kids home." Stephen orders and everyone moves. 

He was going to be far, far more than fashionably late. Fuck 

~~~~ 

**Saturday**

**11 July 2009**

When Stephen's helicopter lands, Tony and Pepper are standing up and ready to greet the man with a whole bunch of questions. When he walks through though, Tony honestly only has one question. 

"Are you alright?" Tony asks as he walks over to where the doctor is standing. For one, he looks exhausted. His hair is in disarray and so are his clothes. The burgundy coloured business shirt with the rolled-up sleeves that fit the man so well... has three buttons missing and is a scratch mark on the man's neck. Like he has been grazed with a glass shard. 

There are dust and something that honestly looks like a footprint on his pants. He looks like he's just been involved in a fistfight of some sorts and hasn't come out completely unscathed. That thought makes Tony angry and it is odd because he only ever feels like that for Rhodey or Pepper. Angry on someone else's behalf at this sort of level was... new. 

"I- I'm so sorry Dr Stark. I honestly didn't mean to be so late." Stephen says apologetically and he smiles but his face is so devoid of colour and there is pain in his eyes. His hands are shaking like leaves and Tony honestly doesn't care about him being late. 

"No that's fine. Here, why don't you sit down and Pepper's going to grab you something to drink. Orange juice or something." Tony says and Pepper just nods and rushes off towards the kitchen as Tony leads Stephen to the couch with a hand on the man's lower back to lead him because Tony honestly isn't sure if the man can walk without falling over. He does. 

But as Stephen sits, there is a grunt of pain and the doctor hunches over, a hand over his side and Tony feels panic. 

"Shit Stephen, are you hurt?" Tony asks as he kneels by the doctor and tries to get a look at his face. Stephen's face is a mask of pain but he slowly leans back with a hand on his side and breathes out. 

"Bruised ribs. Nothing serious." Stephen says with a wave of his hand, but he doesn't remove his hand from his side. Pepper is back and she has a large glass of orange juice that she passes to Stephen. 

"Thank you." The doctor says as he accepts the glass and he gratefully drinks the entire thing as if he had been dying of thirst. 

"This is Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, my Personal Assistant and one of my closest friends." Tony says and Pepper gives the man a smile but doesn't offer a handshake. 

"We've been very worried about you Dr Strange. I've also heard a lot about you in the meantime." Pepper says with a smile. She notices the way that Stephen is holding his side and nods to Tony before going back to the kitchen. 

"She'll get you an ice pack. So, do I need to call the police or the EMTs? Or should I be driving you to the hospital or something?" Tony asks and it sucks being helpless. He honestly doesn't know why Stephen is even here. He should be in a hospital. Or at home. He looks so pale and so exhausted that Tony honestly doesn't know what to do. 

"I'm okay Dr Stark. There is no need for EMTs or the police. It's been handled." Stephen says as Pepper returns with the ice pack. 

"Thank you Ms Potts. Stephen Strange. I'm being incredibly rude." Stephen says as he puts the ice pack against his side and grimaces but relaxes into the ice pack wrapped in tea towels. Pepper knew her first aid well. 

"No, you're fine. Tony's been worried about you." Pepper says and Stephen looks a little surprised, then a little embarrassed. 

"I was just about to leave an appointment with a friend when there was a bit of an incident. I was foolish and got involved and got bruised ribs as a result. It took some time to clear up the issue. I really am sorry Dr Stark. I should have called earlier but I... I'm sorry." Stephen apologies and he does look so very incredibly sorry and Tony honestly does not care. 

"It's fine. Seriously. You're okay. That's what matters." Tony mutters and he surprises himself with the statements really. They are platitudes that you usually say in a situation like this and the words flow naturally but Tony finds that he means it. As long as Stephen is okay, it's fine. 

"I am. And the matters been dealt with. We were supposed to work on-" 

"Yeah. No. Not today. You need to rest. Do you have someone home that can take care of you?" Tony asks and Stephen gives him a small smile. 

"I'm fine Dr Stark. Remember that I'm the one with the MD." Stephen says with all the snark that he usually has and Tony is a little relieved to hear that. 

"So what's this project you're working on?" Pepper asks and Tony hesitates. The doctor doesn't say anything. 

"It's a secret for now Pep. I... I don't even know if it's viable yet. I'll show you when the prototype is done." Tony says and he surprises himself again because he's trusting Stephen, a man he's only known for a maximum of a few months more than he was trusting Pepper, who he's known for a decade and has been close friends with for all that time. That is... surprising. 

"That sounds great Tony. Now that Dr Strange is here and he's mostly okay, I'm going to go back to the office and finish looking into that thing you asked me to do." Pepper says vaguely and Tony nods. He is honestly grateful that she had stayed because if she hadn't he's pretty sure he might have panicked himself into a heart attack. 

"Thank you Pep." Tony says and he gives her a hug and she pulls back. 

Just as she is about to say something to Stephen, JARVIS speaks up. 

"Dr Strange's helicopter is asking for permission to land Sir." Tony raises an eyebrow and looks at Stephen, who looks confused. Great. 

"Permission granted. Is someone coming to pick you up?" Tony asks Stephen who looks confounded. He checks his phone and shakes his head. 

"I haven't asked anyone to pick me up. I was-" Stephen is about to finish when a blonde woman storms into the house. Her long blonde hair is tied up in elaborate braids and she is only maximum 150 centimetres tall but she looks fierce, dressed in a dark blue pantsuit with a white blouse. 

Tony recognises her but her demeanour is nothing like what he had seen before in New York. That Clea Strange had been all smiles and lovely and sweet. This Clea Strange was angry, fierce and frankly? Terrifying. 

"Stephen _Fucking_ Strange. Are you _fucking_ insane?" Clea starts immediately, completely ignoring Pepper and Tony himself. Tony isn't sure if his eyebrows can go any further up at that. 

"Clea. Why are-" 

"Why the fuck do you think I'm here huh? You should be at home. You said you would go home. But no. You're here. Anderson almost had a heart attack when he got there and you weren't there. Wong and Yinn are pissed. So am I. Obviously." Whoa is pretty much all Tony can think. 

Clea is majestic when she's angry, Tony notes. Her brilliant blue eyes are flashing and her gesticulation and her voice are sharp and it is very clear to anyone that she is beyond furious. It doesn't take a genius to know that Clea cares for Stephen. A great deal. 

"I'm fine. I had an appointment with Dr Stark so I took-" 

"Nope. No. You don't get a say. Not when you're being an idiot. You're coming home. Now." Clea says as she marches over to Stephen and pulls him out of the sofa. He cries out in pain and hunches over but she holds his arm tight and her lips are tight with anger. 

"Stephen, I seriously love you but right now, I could kill you." She mutters darkly and Tony is almost jealous of the close relationship between them. He doesn't have family like that. From either side. They are all estranged through Howard's actions towards them. He hasn't seen his cousins in... decades now. 

"Does your dad know that you have a filthy mouth, Clea Strange?" The doc says as he straightens, ice pack still held on his side. She snorts at him. 

"Of course he does cuz. Now are you going to come quietly or do I have to knock you unconscious?" Clea says and Tony is seriously alarmed because she looks like she could, even small as she is and she also looks like she wants to. 

"Clea, you're been rude." Stephen says quietly and it's only then that Clea seems to realise that they are not alone and she has just basically marched into someone else's home and made a scene in front of other people. She blinks owlishly, her large blue eyes almost clearing up from the anger she's feeling. 

"Oh. Oh God. I'm so sorry." Clea says as she lets go of Stephen and looks at Pepper and Tony as if she is seeing them for the first time. 

"Hi, Tony. I'm so sorry for just barging in. Um... you must be Pepper right? Tony told me about you. I love your dress" Clea says and she is all smiles and rather lovely and warm. Tony doesn't trust it. Now that he knows that there is a fierce terrifying side to the girl, he doesn't think he can ever look at her the same way. 

Pepper takes a moment to process and remember the conversation Tony had with her about bribing a PA. As the recognition hits, she smiles. 

"Did you like the bag Ms Strange?" Pepper asks and Clea glows almost immediately. 

"Oh my God yes! Thank you for suggesting it to Tony. It's perfect." Clea coos and Tony gets a distinct feeling that it might be dangerous for Clea and Pepper to become friends. Two women with their fierce natures? He's not sure if the world can survive the two of them and their friendship. He might be too late though. 

"I'm so glad that you liked it. Tony wasn't very specific about who he needed to bribe, but now that I know, if there is another situation he needs to bribe you, I have the perfect thing in mind." Pepper tells her warmly. 

"Working for Tony must be difficult. I mean, working for Stephen is difficult enough, I can only imagine how hard it must be to deal with a company of SI's size." Clea says and Stephen and Tony share a glance and a sigh. 

"It's not that bad. I mean, it's a nightmare sometimes, but I have a list of gifts that Tony owes me with each nightmare. So it's okay. So, you work for your cousin?" Pepper asks and Stephen looks like he just needs to sit down again. Tony goes to him and is about to get him to sit back down when Clea sighs. 

"Ms Potts, I really want to spend some time talking to you about being a PA and get some hints about how to deal with stubborn idiots, but I do need to take my cousin home. He needs medical intervention that he's too stubborn to get because doctors honestly do make the worst patients." Clea says with an exaggerated sigh. 

"Clea, for god sakes can you stop-" Stephen tries, but Clea gives him a sharp glare that looks almost deadly. Tony isn't sure how the situation had gone from a full panic emergency situation to high drama and now to almost comedy, but it has. 

"Nope. Come on Stephen. Say bye. We're going home." She informs the room and Stephen. Tony gets the point and so does Pepper. 

"Dr Strange, let me and JARVIS know how you're doing. Let me know if you are still okay for me to visit next week. I'll work on the physical components in the meantime." Tony tells him and Stephen nods. His eyes are clouded with pain and it is actually very disconcerting. 

"I will Dr Stark. Again, I am so very sorry for both my tardiness and my cousin's behaviour." Stephen says but Tony and Pepper wave the apology away. 

"Not a problem. I think it's best for you to be home anyway. Rest up those ribs. How about you contact me when you get better and we can continue to work together if you like. I can even draw up some paperwork so that-" Stephen chuckles and shakes his head. 

"It's fine Dr Stark. I enjoy the work. In the meantime, I will be chatting up JARVIS whilst Clea tries to kill me. If I send an SOS please do come and rescue me." Stephen's voice is warm and jovial and Tony can't help but smile. 

"You can count on it." Tony says and apparently, that is enough conversation with Clea because she grabs Stephen's arm again and starts leading him out of the house. 

"It's nice to meet you Ms Potts. I hope to see you again soon." Clea says looking back a little even as she is firmly holding onto Stephen and leading him out of the house. 

Tony feels like there has been a freaking storm in the house or something. She was a force of nature and between the worry that had been going through him, relief that Stephen was okay and the drama of the Clea's entrance and her rant... Tony feels exhausted too. 

"Right. Well. That... was interesting." Pepper says as she too feels dazed. 

"Tell me about it. Anyway. I'm going to go back to work. JARVIS, keep an eye on our friend will you?" Tony suggests. 

"On it Sir." JARVIS replies. 

Tony isn't sure how long Stephen will take to get better but he hopes it is soon. 

~~~


	23. It's Not Sexting. It's Not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is just hot and bothered with bruised ribs and Tony... well Tony has his own dramas with Obie and why does Pepper keep insisting that he is dating Stephen?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I write sex scenes. Dramatic ones. Wrote shitloads of them in fact. So from this point on, I'm just going to leave a blanket WARNING! THERE ARE GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS STORY OF TWO MEN OR MORE HAVING SEX. 
> 
> Right. Okay. Good. 
> 
> Now that's done... I love all the comments. They help me feel better about what I'm writing. I actually wrote the first draft of this story without any intention of putting it up. I was just writing for myself. Then I realised I spent a month... and wrote 350k words. Figured I should probably do something with it. Then came draft 2 and 3 and yeah. 
> 
> I'm posting a chapter after I finish a chapter in the Arc 2 re-write. Figured it's good to have a good gap between the chapters to make sure I don't run out of content... 
> 
> Anyways! Honest feedbacks are always helpful and yes... I still have no idea what I am going to do exactly with the rest of the MCU characters. Don't know how the story is going to go past IM3, where I was up to with my first draft. Mostly I haven't figured out how to keep Gamora alive and OMG I want to keep her alive. Any ideas?!

**Friday**

**17 July 2009**

The bruised ribs are painful but that is nothing compared to the chastisement he gets from the others. They perform the spells to expedite the healing process and leave him in bed. Stephen almost immediately goes to the phone to start talking to JARVIS. 

That is most of the week. Stephen manages to work through his patients, with some pain and difficulty but the week is done. 

Today, he honestly just wants to go and see Tony. But his ribs are still sore. The energies in the New York Sanctum has helped him recover from the magical exhaustion and with the rest he's had in bed has helped him recover physically too. 

The thing is, even when Stephen isn't working spells, he is working spells. That is to say that each breathing moment, the Sorcerer Supreme is channelling dimensional energy through the Kamar-Taj and the three Sanctums at all times. Which means that even when Stephen is exhausted, that spell is working in the background. 

When Stephen needs to be at full power, which has only happened twice so far, he can cut those connections and pass on the responsibility to several of the Masters at the Sanctums and the Kamar-Taj, but it is a heavy burden for them. So it is a burden that Stephen carries.

There are sufficient spells paced on his body that when Stephen is about to lose the focus and the grounding needed to run the spells, that they transfer to the Masters of the Sanctums and the Council. That had only been activated a handful of times so far. He knows that the burden is heavy so he tries to make sure he is always focused. 

The concern that Tony showed was touching and kind. The Connection was incredibly happy with how everything was going, to be honest. 

_Stephen isn't_. He is torn. He always is. The guilt is heavy. For both the violation of Tony's privacy and the inaction he'd been forced to take to ensure that the timeline isn't interrupted. The inaction he will continue to take to ensure that the universe doesn't end. It is _killing_ him. 

Tony Stark isn't _helping._

When Tony had offered sex, Stephen had honestly been tempted to take it. To take up on the offer and have the man bend him over the table and fuck him. But the idea of it being a fling terrified him. The idea that perhaps all Tony wants is just a night of sex and then he is done. Stephen couldn't deal with that. The Connection couldn't deal with that. 

So he'd declined. 

Their conversation had continued as usual but for the first few hours, it had been a little awkward. Stephen wanted to make sure that whatever they had, whether it was a working relationship or friendship was still okay. The insecurity was eating at him. 

So he contacts Tony. With a text message. 

**How's the project going**? He asks, nice and innocuous. The response comes almost immediately. 

**Not as quickly as when you were here. Working on the stabilisers.** The reply says. 

**I could work on the program here if you like. Clea won't let me out of my bedroom.** Stephen replies back. It was true enough. Not that it mattered, since he was a sorcerer and could easily portal out. But the idea was that he remain in bed as far as the others were concerned. 

**There are plenty of things you could be doing in the bedroom other than work.** Tony's reply seriously doesn't help Stephen's need to see the other man. 

**Yeah well, it's hard to do physical things with bruised ribs.** Stephen replies back because that's true enough. He could summon a clone to jerk him off or suck him off and he needs to stop thinking about that because... _fuck._

**JARVIS says you've been very chatty.** Tony pulls the conversation away from the sexual innuendos, which is good because Stephen really doesn't need to jerk off to his messages again. He's not sure if his ribs can take it. 

**I'm bored. He's interesting.** Stephen replies. 

**He's actually worried about you. Which is just... wow.** Tony says and that is true enough. 

The AI is developing fast. He was starting to ask questions himself, which was a good sign and also considering difficult problems and approaching it in a logical and moral manner. 

He's amazing Dr Stark. Seriously amazing. Stephen can't help the praise. The genius mind of Tony Stark. _Seriously._

**It's thanks to you. So hows the ribs?** Tony's concern is nice. 

**Healing. It wasn't fractured or anything. Just a minor bruising. It will be fine in a few more days.** Stephen lies. It's a little white lie because the last part is true enough. But it had been fractured. Almost broken, to be honest. But the healing has kicked in and he knew that the bruising will fade soon enough. 

**Good to hear. You know I kinda miss having you around.** For a moment, Stephen just looks at the message, disbelieving. He feels the smile on his lips. His fingers gently caress the message as if it is Tony himself. 

**I can come over if you like. I can still code. Just need pain killers.** Stephen suggests. He wants Tony to say yes. To give him that chance to be in the other's presence. 

**Yeah no. I can come by tomorrow or Sunday and we can talk about the progress so far with JARVIS and the project. Or we can just meet up next week. It's up to your ribs.** Tony suggests and Stephen isn't sure if he can deal with a week away from Tony. The Connection hums and makes the decision for him. 

**I think I can do the weekend. Meet you at the suite? We can get room service or pizza. Your decision.** Stephen hopes that Tony will agree because he enjoys their time in New York as much as their time in LA. They got more work done in LA, in fact, they got _all_ the work done in LA, but in New York, they just talked. 

The conversations were mostly around programming, JARVIS and the progress of the suit, but sometimes they branched off to philosophy, sciences and developing tech and it was so interesting that Stephen couldn't help but want to keep talking to the other man. To get to know him better. 

**Sounds like a plan. How's finger food selection at the D'Arte? I can use some fancy hors d'oveuvres. I kinda miss those from those stupid charity events I always went to.** Tony says and Stephen feels bad for the man. Tony Stark was surprisingly a social creature. He liked being surrounded by people, even if he never really got to know them. 

**Oh I would say very good. We do host some fantastic functions. I will organise for them to bring the best of the best up.** Stephen is sure he can organise that. There are plenty of amazing chefs that work at D'Arte New York. 

**Deal.** Tony types back almost immediately. Stephen smiles. 

**In the meantime, I'm going to be working on JARVIS's EQ.** Emotional development in an AI. That was a challenge and a half but honestly, JARVIS had started the work himself. His code was building as he was learning and Stephen just needed to push it and guide it in the right direction. 

**You know, soon enough JARVIS is going to have to call you dad. You're basically raising him**. Oh dear. Stephen feels his whole body flush at that. _Fuck._

**Oh noes. I'm not ready for the responsibility of parenthood!** Stephen goes for levity because he honestly doesn't know what to say. 

**Too bad. I got my first one at 16. At JARVIS can speak!** Tony replies and Stephen chuckles. 

**Has DUM-E sprayed you again yet?** Tony had shown him the footage of the incident that has led Stephen to be called to the house at 2:00am by JARVIS. DUM-E's reaction had just been hilarious. 

**Not yet. Haven't done any tests. Working on the stabilisers. Fried one already.** Tony says but Stephen doubts it was his own fault. The Universe has a timeline and Tony isn't meant to finish the hand repulsors until the day of the board meeting. 

Then Tony will finish the arm pieces and sometime this month. Then the rest of the suit. Then, he will go on a test flight. He will go and fight in Gulmira. He will return and ask Pepper Potts to go and get the shipping manifests hidden in the servers after he identifies where they will be through his hacking skills. It will need to be an onsite download. 

Then that night, Obadiah was going to rip out the Arc Reactor from Tony's chest and - Oh. 

**Have you thought about building a second Arc Reactor for better-sustained power for the flight system?** Stephen texts, though it isn't really necessary. There isn't a response for a little while. 

**The current one has enough juice to fly around the world a couple of times. It regenerates power sufficiently but maybe I should look into a more efficient model.** Tony says and Stephen thinks for a moment before he responds. 

**It would be good to have a spare. Just in case of malfunctions**. Stephen writes back and his fingers are starting to strain. He was having one of his bad days really. 

**Good point Doc. Will see to it. See you on Saturday.** Tony says and that is a good point to end the conversation. 

Stephen lays his back properly and puts the phone down on the bedside table. He can't stop thinking about Tony. 

In particular, he can't stop thinking about the way that Tony's eyes had seductively glinted, his pupils dilated, his breath a little short and a blush on his cheeks as he had leaned into Stephen's personal space and whispered against his ear. 

_Why don't we take a little break upstairs?_ _Just a little harmless fun._ Tony had suggested. Stephen had shivered at the feel of Tony's breath against his ear and the sheer sex in that voice. 

_It wouldn't be harmless with you Dr Stark. With you, that's a dangerous game._ Stephen had said, rebuffing him. Tony had gotten to hint. But by gods that had been hard to say. 

It would have been so easy. So bloody easy just to reach out.

_Grab the back of that head, tilt his own head a little and he would have been close enough to capture those kissable lips and ravage them. Stephen would have been gentle. He was generally a gentle lover._

_He would have captured those lips, gently kissed them and begged for entry with his tongue. Then he would have kissed the man until he was hot and bothered and could not breathe properly. Stephen would wait until Tony reached out himself. When the genius reached out to touch him, Stephen would have slowly pulled the genius onto his lap._

_The chair was strong enough to take both of their weights. Then Stephen would have slowly run his hand up and down the genius's back, feeling those toned muscles of a man that works metal until Tony shivers against him. Then he would have slowly dipped his hand to grab his well-formed buttocks, pulled them towards him until their hard cocks could touch each other with their jeans between them._

_It would have been almost painful. With the tight jeans they both wore. But it would have felt so good too._

Stephen can't help it. He moans at his own imagination and thoughts. Fuck it, he thinks as he brings his hands together and forms the spell. The clone appears at the foot of the bed. Naked. They are always naked. 

The clone of himself climbs onto the bed and pushes the sheets aside until it can see Stephen's arousal tenting in his cotton pants. 

Stephen closes his eyes and focuses again on his fantasy. 

_Tony would have moaned when their cocks rubbed against each other through their clothes. His kiss would have been sloppy and Stephen would have wanted to help. So he would reach between them and take out Tony's cock from the confinement of his pants. He would have done the same for himself. Or perhaps Tony would have. It wouldn't matter._

The clone takes his cock out and without hesitation, starts sucking on it and by gods it feels amazing. Stephen can deep throat. So can the clone. it swallows him down without hesitation. 

"Fuck." Stephen breathes out. 

_In his fantasy, Tony would have wrapped his hands around both of their cocks. Stephen would have helped. It would have been dry and a little harsh, but they would have worked their cocks until they came._

It wouldn't be as wet as his own mouth wrapped around his cock like this. By gods though it feels amazing. The clone works at it. Sucking him down, humming to pass on the vibrations. The steady fingers play with his balls. Then they trail down until they are at his entrance and they don't breach him, they just play with the rim, with the perineum. It feels perfect. 

Stephen is moaning and panting but the clone keeps him still with a hand on his stomach. It's a good reminder as any that he needs to be careful with his ribs. Stephen makes an effort not to arch his back or to fuck into his own mouth. The clone makes it unnecessary. The head moves up and down on his cock and he sucks it down perfectly. As he is nearing his orgasm, the clone moves faster and faster and Stephen can't breathe. He bites down onto his pillow to make sure that the others can't hear his orgasm. 

They can't. The room is really well soundproofed. All the rooms in the Sanctum were. Both in construction and in magic. But it doesn't matter. He always feels like they would know. So he bites down onto his pillow and comes hard into his clone's throat. For a human, that would have been slightly uncomfortable, not breathing to suck down every bit of the spurt, but for a clone... it doesn't matter. 

The clone licks away every trace of cum and disappears, it's job done. 

This... was fast turning into a habit. Damn it. 

~~~ 

**Monday**

**20 July 2009**

"That does not look like it's safe." Pepper says as soon as she enters the lab and sees Tony's arm inside of what honestly looks like some sort of torture device. It isn't. she knows that. Tony knows her well enough to know that she recognises what he is using. Pepper keeps track of all the projects within SI. Almost all of it anyway. She would recognise the repulsor tech. 

"It's _perfectly_ safe. It's a flight stabiliser. Don't tell anyone else." Tony replies as he closes the clasp and checks the computer to make sure that all the readings are good. The number of chipsets required to make this work is seriously wow. He might actually have to start dismantling stuff to get the amount of chips he needs to get the suit done. 

"I won't but Tony... Obadiah is upstairs. We tried to call. A lot." Pepper says. She doesn't mention the missed board meeting. She knows he never intended to attend it in the first place. It was a part of the lay low plan, but hey. There was a reason why Obie was on the Board of Directors. It was his job to handle messes. Not Tony's. Division of labour. 

"I'll be right up." Tony says as he is preparing to fire up the repulsor. Pepper raises an eyebrow. 

"No. If you're going to use that thing, do it in the training room where there are mats. Clear space. Put it down Tony." Pepper warns him and honestly? Tony knows her well enough to listen. If he doesn't, there was a good chance that she might just kill him. Pepper was _terrifying_ like that. 

"You know that Clea girl is a lot like you." Tony says and Pepper doesn't look very impressed as he is undoing the clasps and taking off the arm piece. 

"Really? In what way?" Tony is surprised that she doesn't see it, that she doesn't get it. 

"Seriously? I mean, other than the height, she had hair like you, gorgeous like you and she even had that clipped tone of voice down pat. Except she swears. A lot." Well, that was a big difference. 

"She was a force of nature Tony. She was _terrifying..._ I like her." Yup. Definitely. Tony isn't sure how Stephen wasn't affected by her frightening ways really. But then he did go home with her so perhaps he was terrified a little. 

"Exactly! You're like that when you get upset." Pepper raises an eyebrow and thinks for a minute before she shrugs. 

"So, how is Dr Strange going? He looked terrible when he was here last time. You went and saw him on Sunday right?" Pepper is a nice person. A caring person. But the question isn't because she's worried about Stephen. Tony gives her a look. 

"He's doing okay. He was still in pain, so we stayed in the hotel room and ate a lot of finger foods. Like a lot." Tony tells her with a smile. He can't help it. Stephen had carried out his promise and the suite had been filled with different hors d'oeuvres and they had been delicious. 

They had talked through the lunch period, to late in the evening until Tony had to fly back. When he had gotten back, he had been so exhausted he had slept through the night with no nightmares. For which he was grateful. 

"Tony... you do realise that your visits to New York sound like dates right? The private room in the restaurant with a 7-course meal and hors d'oeuvres in the hotel room?" Pepper asks him and Tony shrugs. 

"We mostly talk about this project. He's writing the programs I need for it and I'm working on the physical aspects. We talk about JARVIS. It's... a working relationship. A friendship." Tony says but even to him, he doesn't sound very convincing. 

"Tony, you call me and ask me what you look best in when he's coming around." Pepper points out and he sighs. He knows. She pats him on the shoulder sympathetically. 

"You'll figure it out. In the meantime. You coming up or should I tell Obadiah that you are stuck in that arm thingy and can't come?" Pepper is impatient and that isn't a good thing. 

"Fine. I'll come up. Now." Tony puts the arm piece down and goes over to the kitchen to wash his hands. 

"Great. See you upstairs." Pepper says and disappears up. 

As soon as Tony is out of the lab, he can hear it. Obie. Playing the piano. Playing one of his mother's pianos. The white baby grand. Maria had loved that thing. Had always wanted Tony to be musical. Tony was. he could play the piano. He just didn't get as much joy out of it as she used to. Tony wonders if Stephen plays. 

It's kind of a cliche, for the children of the middle class and above to be musically trained at an early age. It is meant to teach discipline. It is meant to teach practice and patience and all that good, amazing stuff. For Tony, it had been dull. Almost too easy. He couldn't play it well. Properly. With emotion and all that stuff. But he could play. All he had to do was watch the moment of his teacher's fingers and then copy them. Stephen could probably do the same. Perhaps even better with his long fingers. 

"How did it go? Oh, that bad huh?" Tony says as he sees the pizza. Rays. Tony's favourite. Definitely a sign of impending doom then. 

"You missed the meeting Tony. You should have been there." Obadiah chides him. He always does. But he does look to be in a goodish mood which is confusing. 

"You told me to lay low. I stayed low." Tony says as he flops down onto the couch next to Pepper, grabbing a slice of the Pepperoni. It's cold but its damn good still. 

"In the public Tony. In the media. This was the full Director's Meeting." Obie says and Tony knew. He chose not to go. Well, that and the fact that he hadn't been invited. Which yeah. He can see what the agenda had been. 

"They want to keep you locked out Tony. They're worried that you have PTSD." Obie says and well that's fair enough but no. 

"They can't lock me out. I have the controlling interest in the company." Tony says and Obie looks a little surprised by that. But then last time he'd probably looked at the stocks, Tony hadn't owned the major interest in the company. Well, he did _with_ Obie. But now, he has controlling stake in the company. No question. 

"The Board still has rights, Tony. They're worried that this is the wrong direction for the company. That you are acting against the best interest of the company." Which is a legitimate reason to lock him out of the company, fair enough but Tony can get around that. That's what he had the teams of lawyers for. Literally teams. 

"It's what needs to happen Obie. We need to fix the mistakes we made." Tony says as Obie stands up from the piano and comes over to him. 

"Look. We need to give them something. Let's- let me take that thing in your chest. Show it to the engineers. Let them work it out. It'll buy us some time Tony." No. Gods no. Tony shakes his head and backs away from Obie's touch and makes it look neutral by grabbing the pizza box. 

"That's your job. This stays with me. You do your thing and I do mine. There's plenty of projects that the R&D boys and gals are working on." Tony says as he tries to go back downstairs. He wants to continue to work. He wants to finish the stabilisers before Stephen comes over. 

"Then this stays with me. You can take one. Maybe two. Can I come downstairs and see what you're working on?" Tony shakes his head. 

"Goodnight Obie." He says with finality and he is back down the stairs, pizza in both of his hands and half of it in his mouth. 

He will give the Board a little time. By then, the smartphone he'd been working on would be ready to go and he can get that going. He can show them the prototype and that should get them settled. But for now, the suit. He doesn't want to be helpless again. Never. Again. That fear makes him hurry as he gets back down to work. 

No one disturbs him. Good. 

~~~ 


	24. Yeah! I can Fly!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on a date. Tony isn't sure if Stephen realises that he'd been planning dates, but they are on a fucking date and oh my. 
> 
> Oh and Tony can fly. Like legit fly. It's amazing!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter had given me the BIGGEST food cravings. I hated Hong Kong in all honesty because all I ended up seeing was a metric ton of women sleeping on cardboard throughout the damned city because it was New Years holidays and all the domestic workers had nowhere to go but the streets. 
> 
> It was incredibly sad and I hated it. Especially because most of the city was so... decadent. The dichotomy was difficult to handle. 
> 
> But the food was amazing. Definitely will give you that. And now I want dim sims and that addictive prawn dumpling noodle soup. Fuck. 
> 
> ... Annnyway~ 
> 
> Macau was better. The Venitian was an amazing place to stay and my dad splurged on the suite so holy shit it was beautiful and the food... OMG the food. We still talk about Lord Stows Bakery and those damned egg tarts ALLL the time >__<
> 
> ... in another words, I wrote this chapter because of my food cravings. You're welcome. +__+ 
> 
> Real restaurants and stuff by the way... so if you are ever in Hong Kong, go there because it is amazing. And if you are in Hong Kong, hop on a ferry and go to Macau if only for the jerky and the egg tarts. Your taste buds will thank you for it. 
> 
> Annnyways. Hope you enjoy the chapter and OMG the support for the fic is growing and I <3 all of you for it. Keep giving me feedback... please? It honestly helps me get through the writing. Knowing that the story is being appreciated and that there are people sharing my world and my work and enjoying it makes writing a joyful experience.

**Friday**

**24 July 2009**

The first thing Tony notices when Stephen arrives is that he looks better than the last time he had seen the doctor. He is immaculately put together. Dressed in a thin shirt that clings to every bit of his lean muscled body. He looks sinful. The pale blue brings out the blue in his eyes more. 

Though they had actually arranged to meet on the weekend, Stephen had messaged him to say that he was finishing up early and could be in LA by 7:00pm. Would he be interested in dinner out? 

Tony had replied yes. It had been a no brainer. Tony liked spending time with Stephen. Working with him was easier than anyone else he had ever worked with. Stephen just seemed to know intuitively what Tony was trying to achieve with each program, each part of the suit and worked with him to achieve those goals. 

The man was a genius on the keyboard. Tony wanted to show him the almost finished stabilisers and get his opinions on it and work with him to get through the algorithms to ensure that the right amount of power was being provided to each bit of the suit. 

But it can wait. 

As agreed, Tony had met Stephen at the LA D'Arte Hotel and they had left on foot to walk to the nearby Chinese restaurant they were both familiar with and both loved. They also didn't deliver. 

Stephen had organised for a table in the back room, where no one would disturb them, recognise Tony and so forth. Tony was still 'laying low' with the media. They manage not to be recognised on the way to the restaurant, which is great. 

They order the meal of fresh steamed fish with soya sauce, a big plate of steamed bok choy because Stephen insisted upon it, an assortment of dim sims and General Tso's chicken because Tony is a heathen. 

As they settle down to eat and they start talking, Tony realises that it feels like a date. Is it a date? He isn't sure. But they are dressed up, meeting outside and eating a meal together and they are talking about work, but... it feels like a date. Just like the other times, they'd met up in New York. 

Tony isn't sure if he minds that. He isn't sure if this is a good idea. But it feels right. It feels natural to be spending time with Stephen like this. Then he realises that for over two months now, he has been meeting Stephen regularly. At least once a week. When they are not together, they are texting and calling each other. _Oh._ He wonders if Stephen realises. 

"There is a wonderful dim sim place in Hong Kong called Ding Dim 1968. It's at Central and they make the most delicious dim sims you have ever eaten." Stephen tells him as he picks up one of the prawn dim sims with expertise. 

Tony likes the way that Stephen's long thin fingers can wield the chopsticks so well. They tremble here and there, but there aren't any problems. Stephen does drop things every now and then, but Tony doesn't comment and doesn't draw attention. Stephen's frustrations and embarrassments are obvious enough and Tony wishes he wouldn't be so... hard on himself. 

"Really? I prefer Mak's. They have the best prawn dumpling noodle soup." Tony tells him with a smirk. Stephen's eyes widen as he agrees. 

"I could eat two bowls of those at any time of the day." Stephen tells him with an amused glint in his eyes. 

"You just can't get that here can you? On that note, we need to stop talking about food in Hong Kong. Because if that line of thought goes to Macau, I might have to call my pilot." Tony warns and Stephen chuckles as he starts to de-bone the fish with expertise. Tony is almost mesmerised by the fine movements of his chopsticks and his fingers as Stephen talks. 

"The pork chops or the egg tarts?" Stephen asks and Tony has to groan. 

"Lord Stows." They both agree and chuckle. 

Eventually, they make their way through the meal. They don't end up talking about the project, despite the security of the room. Instead, they talk about the places they have visited. 

It's an extensive list between the two of them. They discuss what they found interesting in each of the areas they have visited and Tony is surprised to find out that despite his incredibly lean build, Stephen is a foodie. Tony isn't a foodie, but he does enjoy his food when he bothers to eat. 

It doesn't surprise Tony too much to find out that Stephen is also a bit of an adrenaline junkie. He has skydived and enjoys roller coasters but not cars and he doesn't actually know how to swim. Which is surprising. Tony, on the other hand, loves to swim and he loves all adrenaline based activities. 

The conversation, despite not involving their work, flows easily and by the end of the meal, Tony truly feels relaxed and satisfied. When Tony tries to pay for the meal, he finds out that Stephen had pre-paid, authorising his credit card for the food and 50% tip as long as they are disturbed as little as possible. Well. 

"You know that's the first meal I've had outside beside the cheeseburgers I ate during the press conference? Oh and the D'Arte of course." Tony says as they push the fresh fruits the waiter had delivered with the receipt around the plates. They are far too full for even the light fruits. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Stephen asks quietly and oh, Tony thinks. The back room. The meeting at the D'Arte. Stephen had done everything he could to provide Tony with a quiet meal outside without dealing with the media and recognition. Tony can't help but smile fondly at the man. 

"I did. Thank you. The meal was good and the company was even better." Tony tells him with a come hither look. Stephen chuckles. 

"Whilst this is probably a terrible end to a fantastic dinner but for me, it's 1:00am. I'm unfortunately ready to pass out." Stephen tells him and Tony can see it. He chuckles back. 

"Come on sleeping beauty. I'll drive you home." Tony tells him. Stephen yawns as he nods and they get up. 

The walk back to the D'Arte is short and the valet is quick to bring back Tony's car. He tips them generously and opens the door for Stephen, who chuckles and gets in. Tony closes the door for him and gets into his own seat and drives. He's in the Audi A8. It's a fast damned car. Tony doesn't push it. He sticks to a little above the speed limit. 

The conversation in the car does drift to the project and the progress. 

"I'm going to China next week. I should be back by Wednesday or Thursday, depending on how serious the consult is. I was thinking perhaps I should come here instead of you coming to LA. Is that okay?" Stephen asks quietly and Tony nods. Of course, he nods. 

"If you don't mind and you want to. I mean, by then I should have the stabilisers down and we can do the tests." Tony says. It is likely that he will be done before then, but he isn't going to test it out without Stephen. He wants... he wants the man to be there for it. The project was very much turning into a joint one and it would be wrong to try to fly without his partner being there. 

"That sounds good. So for this weekend, finishing up the collision detector and object identification and analysis programs and incorporating them into the HUD." Stephen says as if he is reminding himself. Tony chuckles. 

"Yes. The project is coming along rather well, I would say." Tony says as he approaches the driveway of Stephen's father's mansion. Stephen nods and when the car stops, gets out and comes towards Tony's window and smiles. 

"Thank you for the ride Dr Stark. Try to get some rest. It's going to be a long weekend." Stephen says and he waves as he walks towards the house. Tony doesn't leave straight away. He waits and watches Stephen enter the house before he leaves. 

Just like a good date does. 

He was so fucked. 

~~~ 

**Wednesday**

**29 July 2009**

When Stephen turns up that evening, he is carrying two boxes of Lord Stows Bakery's infamous egg tarts. Tony almost kisses the doctor at that. They don't bother with dinner. They pig out on the egg tarts and Tony knows that Stephen's had to fly over to Macau to get it before he flew back to LA from China. 

The gesture is incredibly touching. 

When they are done eating through the egg tarts and they are in a food coma, Tony leaves Stephen with his pot of tea for a moment and comes back with an ornate box. 

"Happy Birthday Dr Strange. I realise that it's late but I recently found out your birthday and it took some time to get this organised." Tony tells him as he hands over the box and Stephen looks absolutely shocked. 

"Oh I- Thank you Dr Stark." Stephen says and he opens the box. It's a watch. An elegant carbon titanium watch. Stephen lifts it out of the box and seems to be surprised by the lightweight. 

"I figured a lighter watch would be better. It has that bio-metric sensor we discussed a couple of weeks ago. It can keep track of your pulse and your temperature and measure your steps. The battery will last about 2 weeks or so. There is a custom application that you can download onto your phone through JARVIS which can keep track of everything for you." Tony explains because it does bear explaining. 

"This... this is an amazing gift. Thank you Dr Stark." Stephen says and Tony is glad that he put the time and the effort in. Stephen wears the watch and it sits beautifully on his scarred wrist and suits him well. The face looks like most watches, but along the outside, when stroked, shines brightly with the pale blue light that matches Tony's Arc Reactor. 

"The lights indicate the current pulse rate. You can see depending on where it is on the clock face." Tony informs him and Stephen looks fascinated. He grabs his phone out and asks JARVIS to install the application straight away. JARVIS Is only too happy to help. 

"If you permit me, Dr Strange, I would like to be able to keep track of your status whilst you are in the mansion. Would that be acceptable?" JARVIS asks and Stephen blinks a little but he nods. 

"And when I'm not in the mansion? Will you still be watching me JARVIS?" Stephen asks and there isn't any judgement or emotional sway in his voice but there is a pause in the AI's response. 

Tony knows that JARVIS is fond of the man and due to the primary directive, JARVIS has equated his fondness and affections towards a human with watching over them and protecting them. It was both sweet and a little worrisome. 

"Dr Strange, I believe that I am sufficiently fond of you that I would like to be able to ensure that you are alive and well at all times. However, if you do not feel comfortable with my monitoring your well being, I will not do so. You can also be assured that regardless of your decision, Sir will not be informed. I have been taught that humans value personal privacy and such information should not be shared. Though it is difficult to know where the line is." JARVIS informs him and for a moment, even Tony is stunned. 

His AI, his creation, deciding to keep secrets from him. Well then. 

"That is admirable of you JARVIS. But for now, I would like you to only monitor me whilst I am here. Mostly because when I am working, I may not be able to wear the watch." Stephen informs him and that is fair enough. Some of Stephen's patients present with spine issues and he does have to glove up and touch them etc. Watches can get in the way of that. 

"In that case doctor, when you connect to the application via Bluetooth, it will record the data collected only with no satellite connection to me." JARVIS informs Stephen and he nods solemnly. 

"Thank you JARVIS. I appreciate the fact that you value my privacy and will respect it." Stephen informs the AI. It's good to give positive feedback to reinforce the lesson. 

"I have a similar setup. Though J does monitor me at all times." Tony informs Stephen as he shows off his own watch with gold and red dial. Stephen chuckles. 

"That suits you well. I am really grateful for the gift Dr Stark. It is very thoughtful." Stephen informs him and Tony coughs a little and they move onto work. 

As they do and they have been working for some time, Tony realises that he has been monopolising a lot of the doctor's time. Almost all of the doctor's free time is being spent with him and Tony wonders for a moment if the doctor is getting sick of having to sacrifice so much of his time. 

Even with a private plane at his disposal, it was a huge ask for the doctor to travel to him every second weekend and also for him to spend time on the other Saturday or Sunday with Tony. 

The doctor hasn't made a single comment about that. He also hasn't asked for anything in return and was basically working for free. Which is why Tony finds himself wanting to gift the doctor things such as the holotable, phone and now the watch. 

To be honest, the doctor's lack of requests... surprises him. Tony is more used to give and take relationship and he's not quite sure if the doctor is getting a fair share of the take out of what they are doing. They are also well past the point where someone else in the doctor's position would have asked for a favour or at the very least monetary investment or sex. Or something. 

So far, the only thing that the doctor had remotely shown interest was the holotable. Which Tony had delivered. But other than that, the doctor was giving Tony a lot of his time and work without any remuneration. 

They are working on their individual components when Tony finally asks. 

"So I am grateful for the time you're giving me, but isn't it... difficult to invest so much of your free time with me? I mean, how about your job?" Tony asks and the doctor doesn't reply for some time, preoccupied with a line of code that was just not working for some reason. 

Tony waits. He's spent just enough time with Stephen to know that he always heard, even if he doesn't reply straight away. Since he was similar in that sense, he doesn't get upset. Or impatient. 

"I thought I told you. I generally work two weeks in New York. I usually take Wednesdays off, but I changed my day off to Fridays so I can have the weekend here. For the rest of the month, I do my overseas consults or if its quiet on that front, New York work. Since I generally only see last resort patients and don't have repeat patients, I have a flexible schedule." Stephen looks almost a little dazed as he looks away from the screen. Tony recognises that look. 

The interest in a project can be so overwhelming that sometimes everything else fades away. Stephen has that laser focus that has people like them have that often makes them seem like disinterested and distant from other people. Sometimes their minds just don't stop working, thinking. It's always one of the things that his lovers had hated the most about him. 

Being on the receiving end, Tony can see why it might have been upsetting, but honestly, he doesn't actually mind. He understands that focus. 

"You don't have to you know. Keep flying over here to help me. We haven't even talked about payment." Stephen chuckles his response to that. 

"Dr Stark, I'm a multi-billionaire. I really don't need payment. This work is fascinating and I'm very much enjoying the challenge. Unless you no longer require my-" Tony stops him there. 

"I enjoy working with you Dr Strange. You're the first aside from Rhodey that I can actually work with for long periods of time. So I'm happy to have you here. I'm... I've been told I can be self-centred and forget that other people might have other needs that I ignore." Tony admits freely enough. Stephen shrugs. 

"I work for myself Dr Stark. I can adjust my schedule as I fit barring the emergency patients. I volunteered for the project with the full awareness of the amount of time that it would take. As I said, I find the project fascinating and working with you pleasurable. So I have no qualms about the current situation." Stephen informs him easily enough. Tony lets the topic drop. 

The arm pieces are done, the leg pieces are done and it is time for a test. Stephen was putting the finishing touches on the control system for the actual suit, which was amazing because his work was solid. The holographic display on top of the actual programs inside and the HUD itself is a lot of work, but Stephen was almost done with it. 

Collision control, object recognition, targeting systems, flight stabilisation and systems. All of that has been mostly Stephen's work. He borrowed a lot from the existing aircraft systems and JARVIS's own programming, but it took some doing to bring everything together into a smooth system that would work with the suit. 

"Do we have an iris scanner? We need iris scanners." Stephen is muttering in the corner as Tony wonders how he would feel about a test of the arms and legs together to do a stabilised flight. In the garage of course. He wasn't sure about going outside with that yet. 

"Why?" Tony asks and Stephen isn't out of his own head yet. That's one thing Tony noticed today. Stephen was almost distracted in a way, focusing on the work for sure, but kind of taking longer than usual to respond to him. As if he has something else on his mind that keeps pulling at his focus. 

"Oh. When you're flying, you're going to have a lot of information coming at you. I don't have any doubts in your abilities to process them, but you are going to need to prioritise and instead of speaking commands, which can take some time, I was thinking maybe we can program it so that the iris camera can pick up where your eyes are focusing and extrapolate the information there." 

For a long moment, Tony just stares at the doctor. Tony had known that the man was brilliant. This was the kind of solution to a problem that Tony would have eventually worked out. He's not sure how long it would have taken. But the fact that Stephen, his speciality wasn't even in fields like this could think up such amazing ideas was just. Oh wow. 

"No? Is that not going to work? I mean, a neural connection would be ideal, but the tech isn't quite there yet and I wasn't sure-" Tony can't help it. He marches over to where the doctor is standing, still talking and before the man can say anything else, grabs his face in both of his hands and kisses him soundly on the lips. 

"You are an absolute fucking genius." Tony tells the surprised doctor and wants to kiss him again, but doesn't. Because one kiss can be seen as just an enthusiastic excitement sort of thing. Anything more can be too much and Tony isn't sure if the doctor will even accept it. 

So Tony whirls away from the doctor going for the iris scanners he knows he has somewhere. They are basically just tiny cameras with infrared lights designed to pick up on the tiniest of movements of the eyes. they need to be programmed and set to Tony's eyes but that was easy enough to do. 

"Okay, so that's sorted. Can you render the helmet and I can see about getting the chips sorted out to get the holographic display stuff in there and-" Tony turns to look at the man and gives him a shake of the head. 

"No. Let me worry about that. You need to rest your hands Dr Strange." Tony tells him because he does. He's been trying to make a conscious effort to stop Stephen from working to the point where he causes himself pain. They'd been working for almost 6 hours now and Stephen has taken short breaks and it was time to call it a night. 

"I'm fine. I'm having a pretty good day with them so I can get the chips wired up and programmed." Stephen says. His hands aren't shaking. Which is good, but Tony is still a little worried. It looks at the time. Yeah, definitely time for bed. 

"How about we leave that for now and you come and medically supervise whilst I see if I can actually fly?" Tony says as he puts the cameras he's found down on the workbench near Stephen and gestures to the arm and leg pieces. 

"I still think you should build an exoskeleton to hold your spine and body rigid. You're going to be exerting a lot of forces from the repulsors onto the rest of your body and I know you are very well toned and probably strong enough, but it's not safe." It wasn't the first time the concerns had been raised and they were valid. Very valid, but they needed to break and Tony needed to know if they worked before he can actually do anything else. 

He doesn't want to put it off till tomorrow and from the looks of it, the doctor still wants to work as well. 

"How about we start with like really, really low power output? Say 1%." Tony cajoles and the doctor is clearly doing the calculations in his head because he eventually nods. 

"Fine. But after we clear the garage. The last thing we need is property damage. Or car alarms going off." Tony was starting to get the distinct feeling that Stephen was definitely going to be the mature one in the relationship. Just like Rhodey was with him and Pepper was and by gods, everyone was just more responsible and mature than him. Shit. 

"Really? Do we have to?" Tony says as petulantly as possible and for a moment, Stephen just looks at him before he bursts out laughing. 

"I honestly don't know how you go from being a sexy genius to pulling off puppy eyes like that, but I will have to insist, Dr Stark." Stephen is still chuckling as he starts looking at the desks and the paperwork. 

"Fine. Just so you know, I am doing this under protest." Tony plays it up as he stomps off to get the keys and to get the cars out of the garage. It honestly doesn't take them that long. 

For a tall lean man, Stephen has a nice set of muscles under it all and he makes short work of the desks and chairs and the cabinets. They are all on wheels that are locked down most of the time, but still, with all the equipment on top and in it, it does require a bit of force. 

"Are we ready for this?" Tony asks when space has been cleared, U has been given the camera to record with, DUM-E has the fire extinguisher on the ready and Stephen is standing by with the medical kit. Stephen's also forced him to wear a helmet, which he wasn't too keen on but still. 

"Not really but go ahead." Stephen says with a little apprehension. 

"We're going to start slow. Let's just go with 1% thrust capacity to see if we can get off the ground." Tony says and he braces himself, shaking out the last of his nerves before he pulls on the trigger mechanisms on the repulsors on his feet and they go off without a hitch. 

He hovers for a moment before he kills the switch and he is elated. He whoops and Stephen laughs, delighted. 

"Well Houston, we have lift off." Stephen says and Tony laughs because how could he not? 

They reset for the second test to see whether the thing can actually fly. Properly. 

"3%?" Tony suggests and Stephen looks a little sceptical but he nods regardless. 

"Okay, that should give sufficient power to actually lift off and do more than hover on the ground." Stephen says as he looks over the math on the nearest screen. Tony agrees, obviously. 

When Tony is hovering, he is so very grateful that Stephen had made him move all the cars out because control is so very hard and he is right over where the cars would have been. It would have been millions dollars of damage. When he is finally down and have convinced DUM-E not to douse him with the fire extinguisher, he is ready to jump for joy. 

"Yeah! I can fly!" Tony whoops out and Stephen comes over, smiling and clearly pleased. 

"Yes, yes you can. Now, how about we get you out of that thing and eat the pizza I ordered?" Stephen suggests and it is only then that Tony realises that for one, they haven't eaten dinner and for two, he is starving and when the hell did Stephen manage to order pizza? 

"I know that you prefer New York-style pizza, which we can't really get here, so you're getting woodfire Italian pizza." Stephen informs him as Tony starts to get out of the pieces of the suit. The fact that they can even get pizza is a surprise, but Tony has a feeling it might be a D'Arte special. No one really delivers woodfire pizza at 2 in the morning. 

Stephen can't really help much as Tony struggles out of his kit, but he does hold Tony steady as he works out the bits and pieces and strips himself of the partial suit. 

"Sounds great. By the way, you are absolutely right. We need an exoskeleton. That was a bitch to try to control." Stephen chuckles. 

"Of course I'm right. I actually know how the human body works." Stephen tells him with a tongue in cheek expression and Tony resists the urge to roll his eyes and just nods. 

"Fine. Fine. No need to gloat. Now, where's the pizza?" 

It is whilst they are stuffing their faces with pizza, two nights in a week for Tony, that Stephen asks the question that Tony is honestly surprised that he hadn't asked before. 

"What do you plan to do with the suit once its built Dr Stark?" Tony pauses at the question. He looks at the man for a long moment before he answers. 

"Honestly? I don't know. Initially, I built it to escape from the um- you know. When I got back, I wanted to build one because I... I needed to." Tony says and he honestly is trying not to say all the things that his brain is saying. 

That he killed people to escape. That he used the suit to kill people. Tony isn't sure how Stephen would feel to work on a project that might kill people. That wasn't what Tony was planning to do with it but... he does want... protection. Firepower. He doesn't feel safe. 

"My grandfather would say that you're building a suit of armour because you want to feel safe." Stephen's words are quiet but they aren't judgemental. Tony shrugs his shoulders anyway. 

"When I got started on it again though, it was too exciting to stop. The repulsor tech working is one thing. The idea of personal flight system is just amazing and it's just too fun to stop." Tony means it too. Stephen chuckles and nods. 

"Definitely. Have you thought about possible applications for the suit for say... search and rescue? With a strong exoskeleton, you would be able to do a lot of lifting and carrying. The suit can protect the wearer from a lot of the dangers. I mean, we would need to work on how to protect the wearer from heat and cold and all of that and maybe work on an oxygen system but the suit can save people." Stephen suggests and well. For the second time that night, Tony wants to kiss the man. Again. 

He doesn't. For one, his fingers are covered in pizza grease and he was not touching Stephen Strange with those fingers and for two, he really didn't want to make things awkward. 

"That is one good use for the suit. You know what most people are going to want to do with the suit right?" Tony asks sardonically. Stephen just sighs. 

"Violence isn't always the answer. Weapons don't always- can you DNA encode the suit? Make it impossible for someone else to wear it?" Oh. Well then. That's definitely an idea. 

"For now, let's just focus on getting it to fly. How about that?" Tony suggests drily. It is a good idea, but he could not think of a way to make the suit DNA encode only. Right now. That would require some research and a lot of work. Something to think on though. Definitely. 

"Fair." Stephen says easily enough and they settle down to finish the rest of their pizza. it is only when they are done eating and have washed their hands and seen to their bathroom needs that they return back downstairs. 

They're too excited by the prospect of finishing up the exoskeleton to go to sleep and once they are able to finish the design and set it to render, then perhaps they can finish up for the night. 

So they do. 

~~~ 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sexual tension and attraction is hard to handle when you're Stephen Strange and your life is messed up as it is. 
> 
> You know the best solution for emotional pain and drama? 
> 
> ALCOHOL!!! 
> 
> (no it really isn't and you should drink responsibly. There. PSA done)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an angsty chapter I guess? 
> 
> But kinda fun too I would like to hope. 
> 
> On another note, I slept for too long and my head feels all fuzzy and when I woke up I realised I FUCKED up some bits of the story in the following chapters so I'm going in for a bit of an overhaul again -.- BUT you should still get regular updates cause it's just fixing little things. For the sake of like... things actually making sense. 
> 
> The MCU is huge. This project (because when you're re-writing the entire MCU it goes from 'story' and 'fic' to a fucking 'project') is huge and I try but honestly things keep slipping between the cracks and by the time I realise it... there's 22 chapters to go over and fix. cause of course there is. T__T 
> 
> I also came up with new ideas whilst I slept so that's good too. Apparently I need to sleep more. I wake up with ideas!!! 
> 
> Thank you all for the amazing and encouraging comments. They are literally what I live for right now. <3

**Thursday**

**30 July 2009**

If Stephen is being honest... He is distracted. The time for Obadiah Stane's betrayal was coming up fast and Stephen wasn't sure how he was going to be able to handle the situation. He wasn't sure about how he was going to handle _any_ situation when Tony was in danger. 

The thing is, Tony Stark is going to be in a _lot_ of dangerous situations. Life risking situations. Obadiah Stane was just the start for Iron Man. Once that is done, Tony is going to start sending himself on missions to take out the Ten Rings. For months, he is going to be going out and putting himself in very dangerous situations. 

Then there were the other events that were going to take place. The New York Invasion. Vanko. Killian. The Winter Soldier. Captain America. Thanos. And many many more. 

The more time Stephen spends with Tony, the stronger the Bond becomes and the Connection grows. Spending time away from the man is going to become difficult. It already is. 

When Stephen is in New York, he is constantly thinking about Tony. He is _constantly_ in contact with JARVIS. He can't stop. Tony is funny. Brilliant. Kind and considerate, more than Stephen had ever imagined. 

Stephen looks down at the keyboard he was typing on. The soft gels of the keyboard respond to the lightest of touches and they are soft enough that they don't impact on Stephen's hands. They are also spread out so that Stephen can't accidentally press a key whilst his hands shake. They are perfectly ergonomically designed and the little foam pads that hold his wrists in place are comfortable. 

Tony had designed made the keyboard for him. They fit his hands perfectly. Made to order. With all of Stephen's issues in mind. It's beyond a kind gesture. The holotable is amazing too. The moment it had arrived, the efficiency in the practice ratchets up. 

It turned all the scans that were taken into a 3D image, as long as there were sufficient scans to generate the full view. Being able to manipulate it made it so much easier for Stephen to work with the patients. To the other doctors. It also lessened the strain on his fingers from trying to work the mouse or the trackpad to get the right angles. 

This is dangerous. 

Stephen had _already_ started with emotions for the brilliant genius. Even before meeting him, Stephen had been... fond of the man. Connection aside, the more time he spent with the man, the more... 

Stephen Strange was falling in love. 

And that was _dangerous._

For now, Stephen knows that Tony is intrigued, interested and fascinated by him. But he doesn't know how long that fascination is going to last. Especially because eventually, the suit is going to be done. Then Stephen won't have an excuse to be there for the genius. 

There was also the issue of... all of his secrets. He was hiding so much from him and it was... Stephen's hand left the keyboard and went to the Eye that hangs around his neck at all times, whether it was visible or not.

This was so very _dangerous._

The thing is, over the last almost three months, Stephen has been exclusively spending a great deal of time with the genius and each moment is _special_ and Stephen isn't ever going to forget them. He can't with his photographic memory. But each moment is going to only add to the pain when it inevitably going wrong. 

When he hurts the other man. And he _will._ That is a reality that Stephen can't deny. _Won't_ deny. Knowing all of that, the logical part of his brain tells him to stay away, to preserve what little he has left of himself to protect against the pain, but the Connection and the emotions inside of him want more. _Need_ more.

He starves for Tony's attention and time with the man. The genius is witty and brilliant and Stephen wants more. He wants to reach out and touch him. To hold him. To tell him the everything is going to be okay despite all the trials coming his way. He _can't._

This was the stupidest thing he has ever done. 

"Hey, doc, what do you think about this exoskeleton design?" Tony calls and Stephen is snapped out of his thoughts. He looks up and finds Tony standing at the holotable spinning an exoskeleton design around. Stephen gets up and goes to him because he can't ever say no. Not really. 

"Material?" Stephen asks as he looks critically over it. 

"I was thinking hi-carbon spring steel? Or Nickel Titanium." Tony says and Stephen has to think carefully. He thinks back to his engineering textbook, finds the page about Nickel Titanium and browses through it in his mind before he nods. 

"It's strong enough to hold steady and flexible enough not to crush the bones. Good choice." Stephen informs him as he looks over the rest of the exoskeleton. Tony will switch to gold plated titanium with the next rendition. 

"Here. You need to put more bracers here and model it to your back. You want to make sure that the whole thing is going to brace you and hold your body in place." He points to where he means and Tony leans in close to get a look and he nods. 

"Yeah. Definitely. I'll add some extra braces here and here. The neck is going to be an issue. I need to be able to turn my head flexibly." Tony says and Stephen frowns as he looks at the suit. 

"There... isn't going to be a whole lot you can do. If you put bracing around the neck, you're going to end up in that ridiculous situation of wearing a neck brace and you can only look left and right." Stephen says stifling the chuckle. Tony laughs anyway. 

"Yeah no. Let's opt for something a little fragile, but better than that. I can still put the brace at the back of the neck. It's the front that's the problem." There isn't a lot that they can do though. All they can do is put some plating at the front and hope that no one tries to choke Tony. Unfortunately... they will. 

"On the note of safety, Dr Stark, please take your shirt off." Stephen makes his way towards the ultrasound machine as he says that and Tony chuckles. 

"That's just an excuse to get me shirtless, isn't it? You don't need a pretence you know. If you ask, I'll be more than happy to strip for you any time." Tony tells him with that playful tone. 

"Be careful Dr Stark. I might just take you up on that offer." Stephen tells him with a drawl. Tony wanders over and takes his shirt off. Slowly. Showing off his abs, his chest muscles and flexing a little before he flops into the bed. 

It's an old drill now. Stephen has been doing it every week when he comes over. Stephen spreads the gel around Tony's chest. Tony doesn't complain about the cold gel. That's an old joke. Instead, he just watches Stephen's hands as they move. 

"Can you play the piano?" Tony asks out of the blue. Stephen blinks as he is trying to find the shrapnel with the right frequency. JARVIS gets it sorted for him. He has access to the ultrasound system now. He keeps track of all the scans that they take and ensures that there are no changes. 

"Ah yes. But I prefer the violin." Stephen tells him. It's what he'd been taught as a child. Tony squirms as the ultrasound wand goes near his rib. This is the uncomfortable part. 

"I do apologise for the discomfort Dr Stark." Stephen says as he pushes a little between the rib and the hard muscles of Tony's abs to be able to get the image. 

"It's fine. It's kinda nice." Tony says as he relaxes into the wand. Stephen gives him a small smile as he focuses. It doesn't take long. He gets the images he needs, saves them into JARVIS's hard drive for comparison. JARVIS gives them the okay. 

He wipes Tony and the wand down with wet tissues and sanitising agents. When he is done, he towels Tony dry and washes off his hands as well. Tony is used to it enough that he seems relaxed. 

"You know this bed could be quite comfortable." Tony says as he lays his head on his hand and by gods that's a pretty sight. Stephen has to force himself to look away. 

Like most nights after spending time with Tony, Stephen _knows_ he is going to go back to the Sanctum, lock his bedroom doors and get fucked or fuck one of his clones. The sexual tension is always heavy and it is... almost overwhelming. 

He wonders briefly if Tony does the same and then he has to stop himself there because by the gods he _can't_. 

"It's almost midnight Dr Stark. I think it's time I bid you goodnight." Stephen tells him with a smile. Tony nods, still stretched out beautifully on the bed. 

"I might just sleep here." Tony says, his eyes almost hooded already. 

"In that case, I'll see myself out. Goodnight Dr Stark." Stephen says and is about to turn and go up the stairs when Tony calls him back. 

"It's Tony. I think we're past last names by now, do you?" Tony says softly and Stephen turns to give him a smile. He can't. He wants to but he _can't._ It's his last defence to try to put some distance between them. 

"It's a sign of my respect for your intelligence Dr Stark." Stephen says softly and he waves at the man and pets DUM-E and Butterfingers on his way out. U is still shy when it came to him. 

"Dr Strange, I have contacted the car service. They will arrive in two minutes." JARVIS informs him. He was getting good at reading when it was likely that Stephen and Tony were going to finish up and getting vehicles ready to take Stephen back home. 

"Thank you JARVIS. Much appreciated." Stephen is exhausted. He was using a lot more brainpower than he usually does on a day to day basis and whilst the work was interesting and he was glad to be involved, it was draining. 

The car takes him back to the Anderson residence. Stephen doesn't stay in those rooms. He opens the portal to his bedroom in the New York Sanctum and all but collapses into it. He calls one of his clones. Who gently strips him of his clothes, lays him on the bed on his side. 

Stephen curls into the pillow as his clone slowly prep him and fucks into him nice and slowly. The clone's hands hold him tightly against the warm body and Stephen relaxes into the hold. He never turns around to look at his clone. 

He wants to pretend that it's Tony. That it's not his scarred hands. That it is Tony's calloused, strong fingers caressing him. The clone doesn't kiss him. They never do. Stephen hasn't programmed them to do that. This one is the gentlest of his clones. For days when he is exhausted and he wants to feel affection. Even if it is fake. 

The clone fucks into him until Stephen comes with a soft strangled cry. With that release, without even cleaning up, Stephen falls asleep and goes into the visions. 

He's not sure when, but tears flow down his face as he watches the Tonys throughout the various universes die. More and more, the visions turn into torture. Reminders of what his failure could mean. The pain of seeing the Tonys perish gets worse with each second spent with the genius. 

It's a pain that Stephen doesn't turn away from. He knows he can stop the visions if he needs to. The Time Stone has Chosen him. As much as it chooses to show him the visions, if he asked, if he spelled it, it would stop. Stephen doesn't. 

This is the price he has to pay for his deception, for daring to love a man that he cannot be honest to. For daring to feel moments of bliss and happiness. As Tonys die, Stephen cries. He screams. 

It's a heavy price to pay. 

~~~ 

**Wednesday**

**5 August 2009**

Stephen sends the message to Tony fairly early during the day. It's a simple message to let him know that he won't be able to make it this weekend to visit him. The thing is, Stephen can. But he... _can't_. 

All through the last weekend, the sexual tension between them had only grown and Stephen had almost reached out, _almost_ kissed the other man or asked him and he can't do this. Not anymore. He needs... he _needs_ some time away from the genius and the temptation that he offers. 

Except, the moment he sends the message, he regrets it. Tony replies back quickly enough, understanding that Stephen has other commitments. He does. He made sure he did. He had pulled on some of his contacts to get the extra work because he knows if he doesn't, he will go. 

By the time evening comes around, when Stephen would normally would have left to go to LA, he is... beyond miserable. His skin feels tight and his soul feels like its being ripped to shreds. He sits in the kitchen of the Sanctum, an empty wine bottle on the table and slumped over the chair. 

He _hates_ all this. 

He hates that he is the Sorcerer Supreme. He hates that somehow the responsibility for saving the goddamned fucking universe is on _his_ fucking shoulders. He hates that thousands of sorcerers look to him for leadership, for answers. He doesn't feel like he has the answers. He feels like an idiot pretending at knowing what he is doing and he _hates_ it. 

He hates the Eye of Agamotto that even now sits on his neck and refuses to leave him. He can't even leave it anywhere. Even if he does, the Time Stone magically fucking returns to his neck and rests against his chest as if it belongs there. He knows that it does. He _hates_ that too. 

He wishes that he could just... _quit._ That he could just give everything up. He can't. He knows he can't. He has people he needs to protect. People that he cares about. Loves. His elderly parents. They will be gone soon. Stephen can see it, the fragile lives. Jonathon. Clea. Yinn, Wong. Anderson. Cowell. The other Council Members. His Disciples, Acolytes and students. 

There are so many that rely on him. That needs him. And sometimes it's too much. The fucking visions are getting near impossible to deal with now and he... he just needs a break. He needs to forget everything. He _can't._

He doesn't even have the luxury of forgetting every single fucking horrible way that Tony Stark has died throughout the universes. Lately, he hasn't even seen a single universe in which the genius has survived. It hurts. It physically _hurts._

He doesn't just wake up with screams on his lips every now and then anymore. He wakes up each morning drenched in sweat and his pillow soaking with tears. For the first few moments when he wakes up, he can't stop the tears from flowing. He cries until he can't anymore in the shower. It's only then that his day actually begins. 

Food tastes like shit in his mouth and the only meals that he can enjoy these days are the ones with Tony. When the genius is talking animatedly and Stephen can forget everything else for just a short while, the Connection singing between them. 

It is only those moments that feel like moments of peace. Stephen is still focused enough to work his spells and do what he needs to do for the Kamar-Taj and the Sanctum. The Council Meetings happen at odd hours now, but he is able to attend them and at least on those nights, when it is well past his bedtime, Stephen doesn't get the visions. The Time Stone is kind enough to let him go without them if he can't sleep between midnight and 6:00am at least. 

"Do you want another bottle?" Yinn's voice interrupts his pity party of thoughts and Stephen doesn't bother to look up but shakes his head. He doesn't even like alcohol. He doesn't like losing control. 

"In that case, you mind if I open up the white wine instead? I prefer cold white wine over red." Yinn says conversationally as she sits down across from him and fills both a glass for herself and for him. She lays it in front of him and Stephen does eventually raise his head to take a gulp of the wine. He can barely taste it. 

"Guilt is a horrible little thing, isn't it? So is regret to be honest. They sit in the back of your mind, plotting and every now and then, poke out their little heads and reminds you that they are there, watching, judging every little move that you make." Yinn's voice is pleasant to listen to. Her English is slightly accented. She grew up in mainland China. Stephen thinks her accent is beautiful. 

"We all have regrets and guilt in our lives, Stephen. Just because what we are doing is what we believe is the best thing that can be done under the circumstances for the survival of the universe doesn't mean that what we are doing is the _right_ thing to do." She informs him and it is very much a part of the arguments they have had often within the Council. 

"Sitting back and watching other humans suffer isn't... it doesn't feel right does it? It leaves a dirty taste in the mouth. Leaves your heart full of regret, guilt and pain. But we are not gods Stephen. We can only go with what information we have. We look to the bigger picture. We hope that eventually we can fix all the pain and hurt that we will cause. That we can save all the lives that is possible to save." She says slowly and Stephen knows that is what they are doing. 

But she is right. He had forgotten that he was only human still. With human emotions and attachments and pains. He had forgotten to take that into consideration. He finishes the glass of wine. Yinn pours him another whilst she sips at hers slowly. He doesn't say a word and he doesn't look at her. He doesn't have to. 

"You have a lot on your shoulders Stephen. A lot more than we are willing to admit to. All the lives of the Mystic Order, the lives of every being on this planet and the universe is resting on your shoulders. You are too wise and too aware to be unaware of that. For that, we are both grateful and we are sorry. This Soul Connection is meant to be your reward from the Universe, but even that too is a burden upon your shoulders." Yinn says sadly and it's almost cathartic to hear from her all the shit that he is dealing with. 

"You cared for the man before you met him and now you are Soulmates. I cannot fathom the pain and anguish you are feeling with all that lays ahead of you. But Stephen, you are _not_ alone. You have us. We are your friends. We bear your burdens with you. We share your sorrows. We share in your guilt, your regret. You need not suffer alone." She reminds him and Stephen tries to give her smile, fails and settles for nodding slowly instead. She sips at her wine and gives him a sad smile. 

"I wish I can tell you that it will get better, but I cannot. All I can say is that we will be there when you need us." She promises him and reaches out a hand to hold his. Her small hand is strong, but they cradle his gently. 

"Seriously Yinn? You opened the Chardonnay without me?" Clea comments as she comes into the kitchen. She is quick to grab a glass and settle down and Yinn pours her a glass. She looks at Stephen and his mood is obvious enough for a blind person to notice. 

"You know, I was really reluctant to meet him." Clea says out of the blue, but it is obvious enough who she is talking about. 

"Because I _knew_ it was going to be harder to watch what's going to happen to him through the Cup and hold you back and hold myself back from going and doing _something_ to help. We have the power to do it too. But I'm glad I met him. The fear of the future shouldn't get in the way of us enjoying the present. For now, I'm going to love my Chanel bag and I look forward to his snarky text messages. He sent me a few you know. And he hooked me up with Pepper. She's awesome." Clea's voice is warm and bright and Stephen can't help but admire the strength in her. 

"He's going to find out eventually. When he does, he will resent that we knew. That we did nothing. That we watched and violated his privacy." Stephen informs her. Clea nods slowly but shrugs a moment after. 

"Yeah. And we will deal with that when that time comes. It will be rough but we can get through it, Stephen. You got through Dormammu with just your wit and you didn't have all of us here supporting you. It will hurt and there will be dark times, but we will get through it. I promise you." Clea tells him with firm conviction and he wants to cling to that. He wants to cling to that strength. He gives her a nod. 

"For now though, let's drink and feel sorry for ourselves. Tomorrow, when we wake up, we can be strong and amazing but for tonight, let's... _just_ drink." Clea suggests with a smirk and Stephen can't help but smile at her as the clink the glasses together. 

They are on the third bottle when Wong finds them and sighs. 

"I swear I'm the only responsible Master in this Sanctum. I hate all of you." He informs them. It's not a surprise, considering the fact that with all of them highly intoxicated, magic is going completely awry throughout the Sanctum. 

The glasses are floating everywhere and there is a corner of the kitchen that suspiciously looks like a portal to the dream realm and somehow, Yinn was dressed in a floaty white ancient Chinese gown and Clea was literally floating in the air with droplets of wine she was trying to manipulate into her mouth. The Cloak of Levitation was dancing about the place with a broom and Stephen isn't quite sure why he is holding a sword. But he is. 

"Baby!" Yinn cries out and holds her arms towards him and Wong sighs as he goes over to her and picks her up. 

"You guys are on your own. I'm going to put her to bed and lock the Sanctum down. No portals. For god sakes no spell work. If either of you turn into a fucking unicorn, I'm quitting." Wong warns. He won't. He never does.

"Vishanti give me strength." Wong prays as he picks up his Soulmate and carries her off, her wine glass miraculously still full and holding their liquid despite being upside down as she tries to kiss him. Stephen watches them go and thinks that this might have been the worst idea ever and he will regret it in the morning. 

He does. 

~~~ 


	26. The Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Well. 
> 
> It had always been inevitable hasn't it? 
> 
> They are attracted to each other and by gods adrenaline is a powerful enabler. 
> 
> Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you have all been waiting for +__+ 
> 
> Look. I know it was a slow build. I know that you've all been waiting for it and I know it took like 25 chapters (not counting prologue) to get here and yeah. It was a really long wait. 
> 
> So here it is. What you've all been waiting for. 
> 
> But the thing is, as far as I'm concerned, people that want to have a relationship don't just fall into the sex straight away. You start with friendship. You start with a working relationship. You judge whether or not you can stand that person day to day. You look at whether or not you want to see that person again the next day and maybe next week and if you are considering next month and maybe next year, then yeah. It's probably a good idea to start a relationship. 
> 
> Initially, this was chapter 16. I threw in 9 more freaking chapters to get to this point because it happening in a month and a half given Stephen's doubts and Tony's relationship history just didn't make sense to me. 
> 
> So... sorry!!! but delayed gratification is better?!?1 *cough* 
> 
> Either way! I hope you enjoy (?!?!?!?!!) and don't forget to send me your loving support in the form of COMMENTS!! ... they make me happy >__<

**Saturday**

**15 August 2009**

Stephen had expected Tony to be upset that he couldn't make it the week before, but when Stephen had turned up on Wednesday evening, Tony had been pleasant and warm and it was as if they hadn't taken a break. 

The Connection sings the moment Stephen is in the mansion. The week without seeing Tony had been difficult. They still communicated via text messages and phone calls, but for one, when Stephen had woken up on Thursday morning, he'd had the worst hangover headache he'd ever experienced and he did hate life a little. 

No visions though. Which you know, small blessings. But the week itself had been... lacklustre. He managed to get through it with Clea and the others. It also meant that this week, he had fewer patients to see. Hence the early start. 

Through Wednesday evening to today, Tony and Stephen had worked with the exoskeleton and the helmet. Everything was done and all that really remained was for JARVIS to be uploaded properly, for the suit to be linked to the satellite and for the test flight to occur. 

Unlike every version of the universe, Stephen has stopped Tony from flying out as soon as they were done uploading JARVIS. Surprisingly, Tony had stopped himself and had let Stephen talk him into running the full diagnostics to make sure that all the programs were properly functioning before he takes off. 

Tony has also agreed to be in communication with Stephen. For which, Stephen was honestly grateful for. Tony was working on an in-ear communication device that belongs in movies because he thought it would be cool whilst Stephen works on the diagnostics. 

Whilst he works, Stephen can't help but think of the kiss. Tony, grabbing his head with his hands, his strong fingers curling at the back of his neck to hold him in position and to bring him down to meet the genius's lips. 

It had been a short moment but at that moment, everything had felt right. He was very glad that Tony had whirled off in a ball of energy to find the iris cameras because he was too stunned, too dazed to do anything. Let alone react.

Stephen snaps himself out of that line of thought because that's dangerous. He can't. He wants too much. The Connection aside, Stephen wants Tony. Needs him. In ways that Tony most likely does not want. Tony is fascinated by him. Attracted to him. Stephen knows that much but Tony has been burnt by relationships. 

More than that, Stephen... has too much that he needs to hide. Magic. His knowledge of most of what is going to happen in Tony's life. That alone is... Stephen sighs. The idea of building their relationship on the basis of hidden truths is something that makes him uncomfortable. Tony is bound to feel betrayed when he finds out. Which he will. It was just a matter of time. 

Then there was the fact that Stephen himself was going to have to sit by and let Tony go on to get hurt, to be almost killed. To have people betray him and hurt him because... that's a part of the journey that Tony needs to take. He can try to mitigate some of the damage, but fuck. 

Stephen just can't stop thinking about all of that. All the time. When he is caught in the moment with the genius, the thoughts subside for a time, but when he is alone with his thoughts... they rush through him in an endless loop. He feels like he might just be going insane. 

"We ready?" Tony asks and it snaps Stephen out of his thoughts. He looks at the computer and nods slowly. He hadn't realised that he had been in his head for so long. 

"Yes. Please do be careful. It's the only prototype we have." Stephen says drily and tries not to show his fear. He knows that Tony is going to run into icing problems. He knows that Tony is going to fall. Not die. He never does. But so many things have changed. 

"Oh, I see. You're more worried about the suit than me. I see how it is." Tony says playfully. Stephen chuckles to play along. 

"Hey, my programs are in that suit. I have every right to worry about sending them off with a maniac on his first flight. You have flown before right?" Stephen asks and Tony shrugs his shoulders and the faceplate snaps down. 

"Wait! Dr Stark! You have flown before? Right?!" Stephen is not panicking. He really isn't. 

He is. 

"Relax doc. I never build anything I don't know how to use. I built fighter jets." Tony tells him and Stephen lays a hand over the Arc Reactor and the suit and its a snap decision. The spell is simple. if the suit touches the ground during the fall, then a portal would open underneath it and bring Tony and the suit back to the mansion. 

It isn't a spell that has been designed and built. It is pure intention, focus and power. Stephen feels his fingertips warm as the spell seeps into the suit. It's a just in case spell. Stephen is fairly sure nothing will happen. But he can't help but worry. 

"Stay in one piece." Stephen says to both the suit and to the genius and steps back. 

"Will do doc. See you in a few." Tony says as the repulsors come to life and he is gone. Stephen sits himself down on the couch and with his hands held together, waits. 

He could monitor the situation. JARVIS is connected to the suit and can display all the stats. He doesn't watch. He can't. 

"Hey, Doc this is fucking _amazing!"_ Tony's voice comes through the earpiece that he had built in an hour. Stephen feels some relief at hearing the joy in Tony's voice. He smiles. 

"Don't crash into anything and don't terrify the people. The last thing we need is for Fox Mulder to turn up." Stephen chuckles softly. 

"Doc, the 90's called. They want their pop-culture references back." Tony says drily and Stephen almost forgets all of his apprehension. He could have warned Tony about the icing problem. But if he did, there's a chance that he might not be able to use it against Obadiah when the time came. That was too dangerous. 

"Alright, what's the record for the SR-71?" Tony asks and that is to JARVIS, not to Stephen. Stephen holds his breath as Tony flies up and up and up. He can almost feel the Connection stretching between them. He can't. Not really. 

Maybe if they were on different planets? With the Bond completed? Then he might. But right now, the best he can do is know that his Soulmate was alive and not in pain. Which was good. 

"Doctor, I don't mean to alarm you but I have lost connection with the suit." JARVIS informs him and Stephen is most _definitely alarmed._ He is standing up and trying to move towards the computers when JARVIS chimes back in. 

"Never mind Doctor, the suit powered down when Sir reached too high in the atmosphere and-" 

"The suit froze." Stephen finishes for the AI. 

"Precisely Doctor. Sir is on is way back now." JARVIS informs him. Stephen sighs and takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes. 

"Can you tell him to make sure he lands on the helipad? It's the only structure on the grounds that can withstand that kind of g-force." Stephan says because he knows Tony will destroy a good chunk of his house otherwise. 

"Of course doctor. Sir has been informed and has confirmed. He is attempting to speak to you, however, I am cutting him off as I believe his current volumes of speaking may be detrimental to your ears." JARVIS informs him promptly with an air of childish disdain and Stephen is stunned for just a second before he is laughing. 

"Are you punishing him for flying up that high and risking himself by not letting him talk to me?" Stephen asks. 

"I can neither confirm nor deny that, Doctor. But I can empirically confirm that aside from Ms Potts and Dr Rhodes, you are Sir's favourite person. My studies have shown that being denied access causes emotional distress and thus is a punishing act." JARVIS tells him. Stephen chuckles. 

"In relationships, yes. For example, if I had a partner, they may choose not to speak to me when they are very angry. That can cause me to worry and be upset. It can be punishing. But such an action is also seen as being unhealthy in most relationships. Communication is required for healthy relationships, JARVIS." Stephen informs the AI. 

The AI was starting to do that a fair bit now, ask why humans do certain things. What it means. What he should do in that situation. Human advice. 

"But like all human relationships and interactions, there can be exceptions. For example, if you're too angry to speak coherently or logically and what you are likely to say is going to hurt the other person, then sometimes it can be better to walk away from the conversation and return to it later." Stephen says because he wants JARVIS to know as much as he can about human relationships. 

"That sounds logical. By the way doctor, I am curious. How do you feel about Sir? I am trying to understand your interactions and your motivations in relation to him." JARVIS says and honestly, that is fair enough. Given that Tony was his creator and JARVIS was fiercely protective of the man, both through his primary directive as well as the way his personality was developing. 

"I'm glad you care about him, JARVIS. The thing is, in all human interaction and relationships, there are no guarantees. There are always mistakes. I have no intention of hurting him. Emotionally or physically or psychologically. But I can't guarantee that. What do you think my feelings for your creator is?" Stephen asks back because it's important for the AI to think for himself. 

"I believe that you care a great deal for sir. You are sacrificing a great deal of your personal time and resources to be here. My research shows that willingness and desire to spend time in close proximity of another human usually indicates attraction or close friendship. Am I correct?" JARVIS was really, really growing up fast. 

"Yes. Some times we are forced to by work and other situations but in this case, yes, I am choosing to spend my time with Dr Stark because he is fascinating. Brilliant. And very attractive. But I'm... also scared. I don't want to mess up what we have right now bec- Damn. You better _not_ record this and play it for him later JARVIS." Stephen cuts himself off when he realises that he is being too honest. Too candid with the AI. 

"I promise I won't, Dr Strange. Sir has agreed and will be landing on the helipad doctor." JARVIS tells him almost gently and it gives Stephen just enough time to get himself together. 

"Great. That is almost responsible." Stephen replies and is standing up to move towards the entrance to the garage when he hears the suit come back through. 

"I heard that!" Tony tells him as he lands and the faceplate opens up. Stephen can't breathe for a moment. Tony's hair is wild and his eyes are full of pure and utter joy. 

He looks so happy and excited and Stephen can't help but feel some of it. Stephen helps Tony undo the bits and pieces until he can get out of the suit. They need the help of the bots and a few of the winches and relays to ensure that the weight can be handled, but they manage. 

As they are working on extracting Tony from the suit, they only talk about the suit, the flight and getting him out. 

Stephen is so focused on all of that, that he finds himself completely taken by surprised when Tony Stark, who is now out of the suit and covered in a thin layer of sweat, all but pushes him against the convenient wall nearby and crowds into him. 

Stephen hadn't noticed that Tony's eyes were completely dilated, or that his breathing was heavy from more than just the flight and he was more than half erect. 

"The thing is Doc, J did stop me from talking to you, but he very much let me listen to you talk to him. So there are two things I'm going to say right now." Tony says and Stephen feels all blood drain from his face and he is about to do something, he isn't sure what, when Tony moves in even closer and Stephen can barely breathe. Tony is slightly shorter than him, about half a head shorter. 

It puts the genius's mouth right near his neck as he crowds against Stephen and talks, his voice gruff and filled with desire. Stephen can feel the man's hard erection against his thigh. 

He is going to kill JARVIS. He's not sure how. But he is. 

"You're right, relationships need communication. So this is me. _Communicating._ I'm pretty goddamn bad at relationships, but I kinda want to try something with you. That's one. Two, I'm kinda terrified that this is a mistake but I just almost died. So I'm feeling a tad bit brave right now." Tony says and his lips are moving against Stephen's neck and his breath is so hot against his skin and the hard line of Tony's cock is almost- _oh god_. 

"If you don't want this, push me away. I'll go and take a shower and I'll come back. You can chalk it down to me being a little too excited and high after a successful flight. I won't mention it again and we can go back to our working relationship" Tony mutters and Stephen can't. He wishes that he could, he knows he should, but he _can't._

He lets his body relax against the wall, slide down it just a little to be able to reach out with a trembling hand to grab the back of Tony's neck and kiss him. Hard. Tony moans into the kiss and he takes control. He pushes harder against Stephen, forcing Stephen to moan and open his lips. Tony's tongue is relentless. 

They come marching into his mouth and takes control of his tongue and sucks and bites and oh gods. Tony's hands are busy too. They are caressing his body and pulling him closer and Stephen seriously needs to breathe. Needs to focus. Needs to do something. He manages to hold onto Tony's sweat-soaked shirt and just moan and take everything. 

"Oh god, Stephen, fuck." Tony mutters when Stephen manages to get at least two of his brain cells together to undo Tony's jeans and bring out his hard, leaking cock from the confines of his pants. Tony does the same. 

"This is a bad idea." Stephen mutters but doesn't stop jerking Tony off as Tony works to undo Stephen's pants and gets out his rapidly hardening cock and wraps his hand around it. 

"Your body seems to disagree." Tony moans into his mouth as they share a sloppy, filthy kiss. Stephen moans as Tony's calloused fingers pump him up to full erection. It's dry and harsh and it's so fucking perfect. Tony's fingers trail lower and caress his thighs and Stephen knows what the man wants. What he needs. 

"Ultrasound." Stephen mutters and Tony chuckles and pulls Stephen down into a kiss and they manage, never breaking the kiss, stumbling, to somehow get themselves over to the corner of the lab where the machine is still set up and where the gel bottle is waiting. The doctor part of Stephen baulks at the idea of using an opened bottle of gel for this, but he can't quite remember why. 

Tony kisses him long and hard, a kiss full of promise before he turns Stephen around and bends him over the medical bed. Tony's chest is against his back in almost the same movement and Stephen groans when he can feel Tony's hard cock move lazily against his buttocks until they slip between them. 

"Fuck." Stephen moans out. 

"That's what I'm trying to do doc." Tony tells him almost lazily as he kisses the back of Stephen's neck and his hands trail down Stephen's body. The cold gel is a bit of a shock to the system, but even that feels hot as Tony's hot fingers follow. 

When the first blunt finger, wet finger circles around his rim, Stephen's fingers curl hard around the edge of the bed and he knows he is going to regret that later on. 

"Tell me this isn't your first-time doc." Tony pants against his shoulder, his finger moving in circles around his rim. 

"It isn't- ah- fuck!" Stephen pants out as Tony breaches him the moment he has his confirmation. The gel isn't as lubricating as internal lube is, but it works. Especially since Tony is generous with it. 

Tony's fingers, as Stephen as seen and felt them before, are shorter and has far more girth than his own. They are also hot and hard and oh gods. Stephen can't keep his eyes open as they move in and out of him. 

Tony is clearly well experienced. It doesn't take him long to notice that there isn't much resistance and he adds the second finger within a short moment. He pumps them out quickly and scissors Stephen open, coaxing Stephen's rim to relax around them. Before he can add the third, Stephen is already pumping his hips back to meet them. 

"Eager. But you're going to need more prep. Trust me." Tony mutters against his shoulder and lays kisses down Stephen's back as he adds the third. Stephen throws his head back and almost comes off the table because gods, Tony hits just that right spot. 

"Gods you're beautiful." Tony says with almost awe and Stephen can feel his whole body flush with desire and heat and need. Tony's voice is dripping with sex. With his own desires that are barely held in check. 

The rumours indicated that Tony Stark was a great lover. Considerate and generous to his lovers but passionate. Apparently, they'd been right. 

Tony takes the time to open him up properly. From what Stephen has felt of his cock, there's a reason for that. Tony has probably learnt over the years that if his lovers weren't prepped, he can hurt them beyond what would be pleasurable. 

There is the tell-tale sound of a condom being ripped open. When the fuck did Tony put a condom in the lab? Is this something he does often? Fuck people over the lab equipment? Stephen can't help the flash of jealousy go through him though he has no right to feel such things. 

"I thought about doing this to you so fucking often doc. Thank gods I prepared." Tony mutters against his skin. Oh. Stephen shivers at the knowledge that Tony had planned this and had fantasised about this. 

_Fuck._

"If it hurts, you need to tell me. Stephen. You need to stop me." Tony tells him and Stephen can tell that he is serious. That he is concerned. The word slips out of his mouth before Stephen can stop it. 

"Green." Stephen mutters and Tony swears behind him and his hips give an involuntary jerk. 

"Later, we're going to talk about how you are so familiar with the traffic light system." Tony all but growls against Stephen's neck but the words don't really sink in because Tony is starting to enter him and oh gods. He is big. Stephen claws at the edge of the bed and he can't breathe because it feels like he is about to be torn in half and by gods it feels beautiful. 

The pain is sharp and causing his eyes to water, but at the same time, the pleasure of knowing that this is Tony Stark, the man he'd fantasised about for months and if he is being honest, for _years_ now, is more than enough for him to deal with the pain. 

"Okay. Good. Is this too much? Do you need me to stop?" Tony asks through gritted teeth as the head pops in. Stephen shakes his head and tries to relax and moves his hips back as his lips drop the word over and over. 

"Green. Green." Stephen pants out as more of Tony enters him and it's a slow, drawn-out, delicious torture. With the last inch, Tony wraps his hand around the front of Stephen's neck, pulls him off the bed and snaps hips forward and pulls Stephen down so that it's quick and hard. Stephen's breath is punched out of him. 

Tony holds him there, his back arched backwards and uses that hand to turn Stephen's head around so that he can kiss the genius. It's an odd angle and the kiss isn't firm, but their lips do mostly meet and more importantly, Tony's tongue curls around his and Stephen could cry. It feels so right. 

"I honestly can't hold back for much longer Stephen. This is going to be hard and fast. Okay?" Tony asks and Stephen nods and when Tony lets him back down onto the bed, holds onto it as Tony holds his hips tightly in both of his hands. Stephen's back feels cold without the genius's heat right there, but it's fine because Tony starts moving. 

He had meant it when he had said hard and fast because every breath is knocked out of Stephen with every thrust. Tony's movements are powerful and they are hard. He doesn't start out very fast, but the speed builds up rapidly and Stephen is drowning in the sensation of it all. 

The Connection between them sings. The Bond builds faster with sexual contact and it was relishing in it. This was dangerous. A bad idea. Stephen should stop this. 

_He can't._

He can't even think or breathe properly let alone have the will power to stop Tony Stark from continuing to fuck into him. 

He needs to come. He can't stay at this high. He needs to- he starts to reach down to his cock, but his hands are shaking badly with the pressure he'd put on them to try to hold on and he almost cries out with pain when he feels them shake. 

"Shhh it's okay. I got you. I got you." Tony tells him and is wrapping one of his hands around Stephen's cock and he starts pumping in time with the snappy movements of his hips and Stephen almost sobs with relief. 

"On God- Tony- Oh god!" Stephen comes hard onto the side of the bed, his whole body tensing and trembling with the exertion of it all. Tony pumps into him a few more times then he is coming as well and Stephen can feel the way that Tony's body shudders and he loses that fine control he'd been exerting all this time. Tony's cry and pants are delicious and Stephen knows he is going to remember this. He is going to come to this moment. A _lot._

Tony collapses on top of him, his cock still hard and twitching inside of Stephen. Tony pants against Stephen's back for a while and kisses the back of Stephen's neck. For a long moment, the two men just try to breathe and you know... sustain life. 

Eventually, Stephen grimaces when he can feel his left hand, in particular, starting to cramp up. Tony notices. He slowly runs his arm down Stephen's and captures the hand and starts to massage it with just the one hand. 

"Next time we do this, we're going to have to make sure you have something to soft to hold onto." Tony muses and that catches Stephen's attention. Next time. Oh. He had thought that perhaps Tony had just said that about the relationship thing because- Stephen can't think. 

"What makes you think I'll let you fuck me next time?" Stephen mutters back to him because he needs to not get down and heavy with his own emotions right now. 

"Fair point. I'm always good to switch. We're gross. We need a shower." Tony mutters back and slowly lifts himself off of Stephen's back and pulls out carefully with the condom holding the fluids back. Stephen has to grip the table again and cry out a little because... fuck. He is raw and the pain is sharp. 

"Shit. Did I hurt you?" Tony asks but even without waiting for an answer, he is parting Stephen's buttocks with his hands and checking the rim. There's a distinct flop sound of the wet condom dropping onto the ground. When one of his fingers start to brush against it, Stephen hisses. 

"It;s- ha- Sensitive. A bit sore. It's fine." Stephen says and winces as he tries to get himself up. His hands have trouble supporting him, but Tony notices and helps him to stand up just as lube dribbles down his legs and Stephen's eyes stutter shut again at that. Fuck. It's been a long, long while since he'd felt that. 

"Definitely need a shower." Stephen mutters. 

"Yeah." Tony says and there is still some heat in that voice as Tony helps Stephen to put his pants back on and settles himself back into his clothes again. Stephen has to be honest. He is feeling... fragile. Vulnerable. 

Whether it is because there was that bit of pain mixed into the sex that brought his head into those days of submitting or whether or not it is because it has been that long since he'd bottomed, Stephen isn't sure. 

But Stephen is honest enough with himself to know that it is because of Tony. The very thought of this being the one and only time with him or fearing that Tony might just walk away after this is... _terrifying._

"So is this why we're not meant to use ultrasound lube for sex?" Tony asks as he leads the way towards the bathroom in the main bedroom. They take the elevator instead of the stairs. Stephen is grateful. 

"Yes. It's water-based, which is good but it's not as... lubricating." Stephen says quietly and is trying to hold back the tide of emotions, but Tony notices. 

"Okay. Come on. You need a hot shower and you need to be in bed." Tony all but tells him and Stephen wants to protest, but can't with that authority in Tony's voice. 

"I'm not dropping." Stephen says, referring to sub-drop. Tony nods. 

"I know. But we can both use a shower and we can both use some sleep. In the morning, I want to change up the composition of the suit and there's some tweaking that needs to be done on the program." Tony says and Stephen thinks oh. He isn't going to be kicked out at least. That's nice. 

"I can go home. It's-" Fine he wants to say, Tony cuts him off with a kiss, pulling him down into it. The kiss is warm and gentle. Almost kind. 

"Stay." Tony whispers against Stephen's lips and all he can do is nod. The emotional upheaval is there but it can wait. When he is in the safety of the Sanctum maybe. He can hold on. God, he hopes he can. 

Stephen isn't sure where this is going but he can't say no. He lets Tony lead him into the bathroom, strip him of his clothes and wash him in the shower. 

When Tony gets him into bed, Stephen realises that he is exhausted and his hands hurt. Tony gathers him close and massages his hands with Stephen half on top of him. Stephen isn't quite sure when, but he drifts off to sleep. 

He doesn't even realise that the visions don't come that night. He sleeps. 

~~~~


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's not really good at morning after. But he wants to be... or rather he's going to give having a morning after... a go. 
> 
> It can't be that hard right? Relationships surely aren't that difficult... are they?! 
> 
> You read the warnings. You saw the ratings. God I REALLY hope everyone is over 18 or whatever age of consent is in your respective countries. At least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo 
> 
> What do you say to an audience after you *know* they just read smut and is about to read smut again? It seems crass to ask 'hope you liked it' etc... um... 
> 
> How about I tell you that I totally ruined my internet search results with these chapters with all the sex? I googled shit like 'average size of a male penis' and 'typical refractory period of men in their 30s' and a couple of more things that are totally NSFW. It's a good thing I ain't working right now. 
> 
> So. To help my internet search results and the fact that there are LOTs of these sex scenes in this ARC and ALLLLL the ARCs to come, if you have any interesting sex positions/ideas/prompts by gods please throw them my way. I have a REALLY good imagination and all that but I am only one girl. So help a girl out. Thanks. I will credit you with the ideas if you are happy with that in the upcoming ARCS. 
> 
> Also please let me know how you feel the story is going so far and yes there will be things happening in the next while that is mostly fluff and relationship development but the story is slowly but surely also moving along. I mean... the ARC ends in like 11 chapters. 
> 
> <3

**Sunday**

**16 August 2009**

Tony wakes up not to nightmares, but to a warm body in his arms. It takes him a moment to realise that the warm body is Stephen Strange. It takes him a little longer to remember the night before and the hot sex that had taken place. 

He remembers Stephen's voice coming through the HUD. The praise that he was showering him with. The conviction and determination behind his promise not to ever hurt him. When he'd arrived back at the garage and seen the doctor, it had taken all of his willpower not to jump him with the suit. 

As the pieces of the suit had come off with the doctor and the bots helping out, Tony's cock had been hard the entire time. The adrenaline from the flight in combination with the doctor's smooth words had gotten him semi-hard before he had even landed. The doc's close proximity as he focused on getting Tony out of the suit had done the rest. 

The thing was, Stephen Strange was seriously a beautiful man. A gorgeous creature and Tony had been wanting to have his way with that man since the moment he saw him with the need growing more and more over the last 3 months. 

He had even thought about Stephen during his time in Afghanistan. Recalling that easy smile, those beautiful grey-blue eyes. So sue him the doc was easy to fantasise about!

Interacting with the man had brought those desires to the forefront of his mind. Then working with him? Spending days in his presence, in his genius? Tony had been perpetually half had through all of those days. 

His sessions with his therapist over the last month or has been focused solely on Stephen to talk about what he was going to do and what he felt and what he was thinking. She hadn't given him answers. That wasn't her job, but she did give him clarity of thought. 

Tony Stark wanted Stephen Strange. 

He wasn't sure if he was ready for a serious relationship, but he didn't want to let the man go. That's why he had offered the whole 'benefit' situation. Stephen had declined that and then Tony thought he had the answer. Perhaps the man was looking for something more... than that. 

It had taken him a couple of weeks to think, but when the doctor had come to the mansion injured, it had really clinched it for him. Tony wanted to protect him. Wanted the man safe. He cared. 

Then the week he spent without seeing Stephen Strange at all? That... hadn't been easy. Tony Stark wasn't used to missing people. He missed the doctor. The man had managed to take over so much of Tony's life and he knew that he could do without him. 

He didn't want to. 

As soon as he had been out of the suit, he had all but attacked the man, pushing hard against him, talking to him, seducing him with his words and his body. Stephen relinquished control so beautifully to him. It wasn't submission. It was agreement. 

But when the doc muttered 'green'... well. Tony had been a little hard on the man really. He should have used proper lube. Prepared him better. Most of his male lovers had always struggled with Tony's size. But he had wanted the man so badly that he hadn't been able to stop himself. 

Afterwards, Stephen had been vulnerable. Tony recognised it. Stephen had been pliant as they showered and Tony washed his body down and kissed his wet skin. Stephen responded to the kisses, but he had been exhausted. Physically and emotionally. The pain probably didn't help. 

When Tony put the man to bed, the pain became obvious. Tony was an idiot. He had fucked the man, bent over the hard medical bed with his fragile hands. He was going to make sure he never does that again. As hot as that was. Tony massaged the doctor's hands and laid him out carefully to ensure that he is comfortable but the doctor fell asleep pretty quickly and with the doctor in his arms, he had too. 

And now this. 

Just recalling the night before is enough for Tony's cock to he hard. Not just semi hard from the morning wood situation, but full hard and it is poking into Stephen's back. He isn't really sure how the doc is going to react to that. More importantly, Tony isn't really sure how to do the morning after thing. 

Usually, before his lovers wake up, or in fact, as soon as his lovers are sleeping, Tony is generally gone out of bed and in the lab. Pepper usually got rid of them after making them sign an NDA. 

Even with his previous partners, he had kind of done that. With Kristen because she was a heavy sleeper and she honestly just did not wake up in the mornings well and with Carlos, because Tony and he just had different morning routines. 

But they had been failed relationships. For a reason. So Tony was wondering what he should do differently when Stephen moans and his eyes start to flutter. 

"Morning beautiful." Tony mutters into the nape of Stephen's neck and nuzzles it softly with his nose. He pulls the man closer to himself, careful to be aware of where the doctor's hands are.

"Hurts." The doctor mutters back and Tony is alarmed. He sits up and lays Stephen properly on his back and sees the doctor's eyes screwed tight, shutting out the light and the expression is one Tony recognises. 

Pain. 

"Where? Your hands?" Tony asks and the doc raises his hand and Tony can see it. Cramping and shaking badly. 

"Okay. Let me get you some pain killers and a heat pack. I'll be right back." Tony says and he moves. He has never really taken care of a lover before when they were ill. 

He'd always called in a nurse or a caretaker but his therapist had informed him that unless it was a serious illness, it was better for him to be there. To actually care. Tony hadn't before. 

No. He had cared.

He just hadn't known what to do. With Carlos, he had loved the man. If he hadn't he wouldn't have stayed with the- Yeah no. Not going there. 

Tony grabs the pain killers and a bottle of water and helps Stephen to take the pills before he goes and gets the heat pack. He cradles Stephen and holds the heat pack against the badly shaking hand and the doctor relaxes a little. 

"Sorry. I- I can go home and out of your hair. You have work that you wanted-" Stephen's shame and self-hatred is obvious. Tony frowns. For a man that is as smart, as gorgeous and as confident as Dr Strange, the insecurities are also incredibly obvious. 

He wonders if others in Stephen's life can also see it or if the doctor was choosing to show them to him. And if he is... the trust is something that Tony needs to value and respect. 

"No. It can wait. It's not like there's a deadline to meet. Besides, I've heard about this amazing thing called morning sex." Tony whispers against Stephen's nape and the other man shivers. 

"Dr Stark I-" Really? No. 

"Tony. Seriously doc, my cock's been inside of you. I think we're a little beyond last name basis don't you think?" Tony says against Stephen's ear and gently nibbles on the end of it. 

"Tony I-" Stephen gaps when Tony's tongue licks into his ear and Tony can almost feel the heat from the other man's body. 

"If you don't want this, tell me Stephen. But if you're okay with this, I want to take care of you." Tony mutters because consent is important. Stephen doesn't say anything but relaxes into Tony's touch. It feels like consent enough. 

Tony lays the man down into the pillows, the heat pack on his stomach with his hand curled in it and Tony kisses the man. Morning breath is meh... but he doesn't care because Stephen is moaning into the kiss and he is so incredibly responsive. 

Tony kisses his way down Stephen's neck and ignores the rest of his chest and stomach because he knows its probably a bad idea. Instead, he goes straight for his prize. 

They haven't put their clothes on when they went to sleep. Stephen had been too out of it and honestly, Tony had been too. He hadn't bothered to find a pack of fresh underwear for the man. Tony just has to pull the sheet's back and Stephen's cock is right there, hard and starting to leak. 

Tony's cock is 6.5 inches. Which is longer than average but not really that long, but his girth is much wider than most men. Stephen on the other hand... had a beautiful cock. The girth was about three fingers but long. Tony would say 8 or even longer. Which... Tony can't help but feel his mouth water. 

Safety first. It's the first thing he'd learnt about sex and Tony was never stupid when it came to sex. The risk just wasn't worth it. He moves away from the doctor just long enough to grab the box of condoms from the bedside table. He rips one off and leaves the rest strewn about the bed and rips it open with his teeth. 

"I know I'm clean, and I assume you are, but we're gonna get tested. Then I'm going to fuck you bareback." Tony promises the doctor as he rolls the condom onto that gorgeous cock. The doctor moans. At his words or the sensation of the condom encasing him? Tony isn't sure. He doesn't care. 

Tony can't take all of it into his mouth. But he does lick down the whole length of it. He starts at the head and slowly sucks and licks and Stephen responds beautifully with moans and pants. His eyes are intense dark grey almost as they look, the pupils completely dilated despite the light in the room. He is biting his lip around his moans and he looks so beautiful it's hard to breathe. 

The taste of latex isn't pleasant, but it's nothing Tony isn't used to. Besides, it really does make clean up easier most of the time. He can still feel the heat and smoothness through it so it's fine. 

Tony smirks around Stephen as he licks up and down to coat the beautiful thing in his saliva. Then he wraps his hand around the base of it and he starts to really get to work. Tony learnt how to deep throat back in college. It'd been a challenge and Tony wasn't the type to back down from challenges. 

Stephen is more than a challenge though and it has been a while. So Tony takes it slowly and rests his hand on Stephen's hip to make sure that he won't move. Tony is pushing down so the force is more than enough to keep the doctor steady. 

The first time that Tony swallows the vast majority of Stephen's cock down, the doctor's hip jerks and he cries out, nearly arching off the bed. Tony smiles around the cock in his mouth and comes off it to stroke his hand up and down the entire length. Stephen pants at him. 

"Just so you know, it's been a while so I can't let you fuck my mouth. But I will make it good. I promise." Tony says and Stephen's eyes are completely full of desire as he speaks back, a little breathy. 

"I'm not going to last long enough." Stephen says and Tony smirks as he nods and gets back to work. He swallows down Stephen again and moves his head up and down a few times, being careful to breathe around his nose and Stephen's moans become whimpers and Tony can tell from the way that his balls are tensing that the man is about to come. 

Tony pulls off just enough so that the cum fills the condom properly and he is quick to pump the rest of the orgasm out of the doctor. He ties the condom off when he is done and throws it in the general direction of the wastebasket. He doesn't really care if it makes it in or not. When he's done and he looks up and can see the doctor, Tony is desperate for his own release. 

With the morning light, Stephen's hair looks a little lighter, instead of the dark auburn that it always is, there is a beautiful bit of almost gold mixed in and his dilated eyes and the fact that he is so relaxed, so satisfied makes him look all the more beautiful. 

Stephen's naked chest as a thin layer of sweat from the orgasm. They are well defined, as is the doctor overall, actually. The man is _toned._ Tony starts to wrap his hand around his own arousal when the doctor shakes his head. 

"Come up here, Anthony. Let me return the favour." The doctor says and Tony raises an eyebrow at him. Anthony huh. It's not a name anyone ever calls him but Tony kinda likes it. A nickname that isn't a nickname. It works. 

"You're not the only one that has a talented mouth." Stephen says and licks his lips and oh boy. 

Stephen positions himself so that Tony can kneel over him and be able to feed his cock into his mouth. Tony puts the condom on his own length before he does. 

Stephen's right hand, the one that isn't spasming, comes up to rest on Tony's hip whilst Stephen starts to explore Tony's cock with his mouth. 

By gods, Stephen had meant it when he had said that he had a talented mouth because... wow. Stephen's tongue is sharp and so very wet and so very talented. They curl around the head of his cock and licks and flicks and when Stephen finally takes him into his mouth, his mouth is stretched, but he doesn't stop. Some of his lovers had been able to deep throat him. Most haven't. 

Stephen was doing it. Not too far, because Tony was thicker around the base and Stephen could only stretch his mouth so far, but Stephen does take him into his throat. Then he hums. 

Holy fucking _shit._

The vibrations feel amazing and when Stephen taps Tony on the hips, Tony knows well enough that he should start to move. He doesn't. 

"Are you sure?" Tony asks because the BDSM motto of consensual, safe and sane was applicable in any sexual situation. Stephen taps him again. One for yes. Two for no. Tony was really going to have to find out just how far the seemingly mild-mannered doc got into the BDSM scene. He knows _shit._

Tony moves his hips slowly at first and when Stephen rolls his eyes, speeds up. It honestly doesn't take that long for Tony to come and when he is about to, Stephen taps him sharply on the hip once. Tony comes in his throat and pulls out as quickly as he can. He ties the condom off and throws that over to the wastebasket too. 

The doctor coughs a little, but he licks his lips, breathes and when Tony touches his face, smiles and kisses him. They taste latex in each other's mouths. 

And that's way hotter than it really ought to be. 

"That I really haven't done for awhile." Stephen says. Tony smirks and kisses him again. 

"Me too. But hey. That was hot. And now we need another shower." Tony says and Stephen chuckles. 

"You first." Stephen suggests. Endorphin was great for pain and Tony knows that it would have helped and the pain killers would be kicking in, but a little longer with the heat pack will help. Tony nods. 

"Right. I'll shower and see if Eliza can make us omelettes again." Tony suggests. 

"Before you do, maybe check on the automated production? Make sure that all the bits have come out right because if they haven't... it's another 5 hours wait." Stephen suggests and Tony blinks. He's right of course. 

"Will do." Tony says and gets into the shower. This sort of domesticity is odd for him, especially with someone he's just had sex with last night, but he's spent enough time with Stephen over the last couple of weeks that it actually feels natural. Except for the fact that they are naked, it feels almost normal. 

Perhaps that is all relationships is. Easy, comfortable interactions between sex and emotions that will develop. With Kristen, it had been about parties and being seen out. It was always glamorous all the time. When they were home, he usually worked and he had no idea what she had been doing. 

With Carlos, the demand on his time was high. But it was all about the sex and working out and expensive habits. 

With Stephen... Tony wasn't sure yet, but maybe it can be like this. Working together. Having sex when they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Enjoying their time together. Tony isn't sure. 

But maybe this relationship thing wasn't that hard? 

~~~ 

**Monday**

**17 August 2009**

It's early morning in the Sanctum and Stephen is feeling quite... happy. The weekend with Tony had been lovely. Throughout their last day, before Stephen had to fly back, they had worked a little, but a lot of it had been spent talking, eating and kissing. As if they were teenagers. Gods, it was almost embarrassing just how happy he had been. 

When Tony let him go to take the flight back to New York, his touch had been lingering and his kiss had been soft and gentle. It felt like a promise. Stephen wasn't sure exactly what, but it was a promise. 

Tony also left his marks on Stephen. 

Stephen pulls his mind away from Tony and focuses on the spells to make sure that the Sanctum is properly protected. He is preoccupied in his trance and doesn't notice until he is done that Clea is watching him with amused eyes. 

"So _uncle~_ I noticed you didn't come home last night." The teasing is obvious. Stephen gives her a flat look. Unfortunately, with him being what he is, those in the Sanctum can feel it when he is there. Whether they acknowledge it or not. 

It is odd, having seen her grow up, to her knowing about his sex life and who he is interested in. It is an oddity that most Masters get used to. Their slow ageing and their longevity often mean that they are put in positions like Stephen's. 

"None of your business, _niece."_ Stephen says but there isn't real heat in his voice. The Cloak flutters a little on his shoulders as if to add some heat to the words itself. Stephen is too amused by that to keep the straight face he'd been trying to hold onto. 

"Apparently your Soulmate is possessive. He left marks." She says and Stephen tries not to raise his hand to touch the side of his neck where he knows Tony has left kiss marks. Just last night during their last make-out session. Because once again apparently they were teenagers. The mutual handjob had been nice too. 

"I don't know if he is serious but for now, it seems like we might be more than friends." Stephen says. He is still worried and insecure, but then he has so much more to lose than Tony. Clea's eyes soften. 

"You okay?" She asks him gently and he honestly doesn't know. The euphoria of the weekend with him and the sex and all of that is yet to fade, but it will and Stephen isn't quite sure how he is going to deal with the emotions following that. 

The thing is, he _wants_ it. Whatever Tony is offering he wants all of it. But at the same time, the guilt and knowing that there is pain waiting for him makes it so very hard. To taste paradise and to lose it... Stephen isn't sure if he is strong enough to survive that. 

"I don't know Clea. All I know is... I have to do what feels right for now. And right now, all I want is him. Whatever he is willing to give me." Stephen tells her and by gods, it sounds sappy and cheesy and stupid, but it's the only thing that he can say. She gives him a soft smile and pulls him into her smaller arms and holds him tightly. 

"You know I love you right?" She asks him softly. He nods onto her head. 

"I just want you to be happy. Even if it is for a little while. I want you to be truly happy. Don't... don't let what's going to scare you from living your life. I mean, they do say that it's better to have loved and lost than to never loved at all... right?" Clea tells him against his chest and Stephen feels her words reverberate through him. 

"Yeah." He tells her as she pulls away and gives him a bright smile. 

"Be careful that he doesn't hurt you though. I would hate to have to kill the man that's supposed to save the universe." Clea's attempt to lighten the mood helps a little. He chuckles and though it's not full of amusement, he does manage and they share a smile. 

"He's going to hate me when he realises just how much I am hiding from him. How much I know about him without his knowledge. I watched him grow up Clea. The Cup never stopped showing me from when he was 12." Stephen says and that in itself should be disturbing too. 

Stephen was almost twice Tony's age. He was older and he had watched the man from when he was a teenager and oh wow. That is disturbing even to him. Clea shrugs her shoulders. 

"He is your Soulmate. The universe will fix it somehow. Trust in it and go with what feels right for now. It's not just the Connection with him. You had feelings for him before that." Clea says and Stephen wonders just how his niece had become so wise. 

"On another note, you have a busy day ahead of you. Lots of patients to see. I'm squeezing them in so you can have Thursday off as well." Clea tells him. He is grateful. He knows just how annoying it is to make all the phone calls and deal with all the paperwork. She has been writing the majority of his reports for him. 

"Thank you Clea. I really am grateful for your help." He tells her and he makes sure that she can see the gratitude. She just gives him a fond smile. 

"Anything for you my Lord and cousin and uncle." She teases warmly. Then the smile drops. 

"How are you going to deal with Obadiah Stane situation? There are some universes that... you know." Clea had been religious. She had gone through the records meticulously when she was first informed about the Time Stone and the visions of the other universes. Her memory wasn't as good as his, but it was pretty damned good. 

"I know. I'm working on something." Stephen says because no. This universe was going to have the best chance it has ever had. Stephen Strange was not going to let anything happen to Tony Stark. Not when it is within his power to do something about it. 

"Just don't do anything stupid. Because he is important both to the universe and to you, but to us, you are just as important. Don't forget that." She tells him. He gives her a small nod and a smile to try to reassure her. 

"You've grown into a strong and wise sorcerer, Clea Strange. I'm proud of you." He tells her and she struggles in his arms for a moment before laughing and hugging him back. 

"You're such a sap uncle Stephen. Dad wants to see you for dinner. Grandma and Grandpa are coming over this weekend." Oh. He'd forgotten about that.

"Oh but-" 

"It's alright. I've already told them that you might be available only on Sunday night for dinner. They are fine with it. That's why I'm freeing up Thursday." She tells him and he gives her another smile of gratitude. 

"Thank you." He tells her again and she shrugs. The clock chimes and they both look up with a look of mild panic. 

"Shit. Gotta get changed. See you downstairs!" Clea says and she runs off towards her bedroom. Clea isn't good practical magic. Whilst she can cast some of the best shields and wield numerous weapons and is quite terrifying on the battlefield, she was incapable of pulling her clothes from her wardrobe and teleporting them onto herself. 

Her first attempts had been... highly amusing. Stephen doesn't have the same problem. He changes his clothes into his usual of a business shirt, jeans and because it was warm enough, left it at that as he ran a hand over his hair to style it and down his goatee to clean that up too. 

Then he settled to talk to JARVIS to check on his progress overnight via text messages as he always did. 

He is surprised to find a text from Tony. Just a short and sweet one asking when he would be available to come to LA next. He texts back Thursday and settles in to wait for Clea as he chats up JARVIS. 

It's going to be a good day. 

~~~ 

**Thursday**

**20 August 2009**

Rhodey was amused. Like flat out laughing his arse off sort of amused. He's known Tony Stark since he had been 16 fucking years old and the other man had been 12 years old. Their friendship was a bit of an oddity but the bond was strong. 

He knew Tony Stark pretty goddamn well. Which is why it was fucking hilarious to watch him pull out half of his wardrobe to find the 'right shirt' to go and meet with Dr Strange for dinner. 

There was a lot of shit going on Tony's life. The Board of Directors were in the process of filing motions to lock him out of his own company as the CEO. There were dramas going on in the background with the weapons missing from the SI stock and ending up in terrorist hands. Tony had no idea who or how yet and it was starting to become a serious issue. 

Then there was the fact that no matter how hard he tried, Rhodey just could not get the shipping records from the military side because they just didn't want to hand the files over to a civilian. Especially when Tony had just declared that he would not be selling weapons to the military anymore. 

Aside from that, Tony was also dealing with his captivity and the trauma that comes from that. Rhodey had seen just how badly the man had been effected by it all when they'd tried to watch a movie and when a seen of violence had popped on the screen, Tony had spaced out. 

It was a normal reaction and it was the kind of reaction that Rhodey recognised. Trauma. It wasn't severe and Tony was dealing with it fine and he knew that Tony was talking to his therapist so it was going to be okay. But it was going to take time. Tony's mental health was a lot stronger than what most people expected. 

But in the middle of it all, was Stephen Strange 

A man that had literally popped out of nowhere and had worked himself so completely into Tony's life. At first, Pepper and he had been worried. But after hearing Tony talk about the man, doing their research and seeing Tony, Rhodey was starting to think that maybe the guy wasn't so bad after all. 

For one, since Stephen Strange has been in Tony's life, he looked better. Like he actually ate and slept. Pepper was the one who noticed it. That Tony always looked like he had actually slept on the days that Stephen was in LA compared to the days when he wasn't. Tony's attitude was also different. 

He was just... happy when he talked about Stephen. His face lit up and his eyes said everything. Rhodey wasn't sure whether or not this was a serious thing or not, but for now, it looked like Stephen Strange was exactly what Tony Stark needed in his life. Someone who understood him, who had more scars than Tony did, who had experienced trauma. Injury. Who was kind and considerate. 

"I can't find the maroon coloured shirt Rhodey! Fuck. I'm going to be late!" Tony exclaims from inside of his walk-in wardrobe. Rhodey rolls his eyes. 

"You do realise that someone is going to have to clean all this up right? Or you planning to invite your lover boy in here with all these clothes strewn around?" Rhodey asks and Tony rushes out, looks around and swears. He gathers up all of his shirts, most of which cost more than Rhodey's weekly paycheck and threw them all into the back corner of the walk in wardrobe. He was still shirtless. 

"Just wear that polo shirt. The dark red one. It looks good on you and it shows off your arms." Rhodey suggests because by gods as amusing as this is, he really doesn't want to punish the other man with Tony's insecurities. 

"Oh yea. Thanks." Tony mutters as he looks for the shirt. Tony was working on something. Something big. A project that he was devoting this much time to could not be a small one. The fact that Stephen Strange was involved in the work with Tony was amazing. The fact that anyone could keep up with Tony was amazing. The fact that anyone was able to actually distract Tony from his pet project to go out to dinner? That... that was a miracle. 

Rhodey couldn't wait to meet the man. 

~~~ 

**Thrusday**

**27 August 2009**

The newly ice proofed suit is ready. Almost. Stephen was tweaking the programming to make sure that all the systems worked smoothly. They've added extra processing power and he was trying to work it so that the oxygen supply would kick in even without JARVIS's intervention in the case of an emergency. 

Then there was Stephen's suggestion of adding the biometic sensors that Tony had created for the watches. He's gifted them to Pepper and Rhodey as well along with the application of course. They were satisfied with it. 

From the testing they've done so far, the sensors were holding up quite well and there was sufficient room to plant several in the suit. So that was something else to work on. Perhaps when they are done with the suit, they can work on the neural sensors the doctor had been talking about before. 

When his brain comes to that line of thought, it comes to a screeching halt. That... that was planning. Ahead. For a future. It may be just a few months ahead, but that was definitely planning and Tony hasn't done that with anyone before. Planned. Ahead. 

Tony blinks from where he'd been fixing the welding points on the leg joints. He puts the welder down and watches Stephen's back as he is typing. 

The new keyboard that Tony had designed and had made for Stephen doesn't make much noise. Stephen is able to work for longer now without pain, but Tony was making a point to make sure that they take breaks every couple of hours to ensure that. 

"Did you want me to come to New York next week?" Tony asks because that's been their pattern and it seems unfair to keep asking the doctor to spend so much time in LA. 

"I don't have a lab Anthony and I don't mind coming here. I like it here." Stephen's voice is warm and soft and Tony can't help it. He leans down and he kisses the other man. 

"I like having you here. I... I sprang this whole thing on you without knowing exactly what to do about this whole personal relationship thing. But I do know this much. I want to keep working with you. Keep spending time with you and keep having sex with you. I kind of want to see where this goes." Tony says softly and it is the most honest he had ever been with anyone when it comes to this sort of stuff and Stephen gives him a soft smile. 

"Me too. To all of it. I haven't been this interested in something for a long time. The suit is amazing and I can't wait to see it in full flight. I don't care anymore where this goes. I'm just going to enjoy each moment." Stephen says softly and his eyes are on Tony's lips and Tony can't help it. He surges forward and kisses him hard and pulls him out of the chair. 

"We're never going to get any work done if we ca-" Stephen's rational protest is cut off when Tony pulls Stephen's finger to his lips and starts sucking on it. They are very, _very,_ sensitive. Stephen's eyes stutter closed and he all but slumps against Tony. 

"I swear you're like a Vulcan. You can be Spock. Just with really good hair." Tony murmurs as lets go of Stephen's fingers and start marking up his neck instead. 

"I suppose you're Captain Kirk then?" Tony chuckles as he pulls Stephen into another hard kiss. 

"Oh most definitely. Who else would I be?" Tony puts a hint of arrogance into his voice and he pulls at Stephen until the man is crowding him against the desk. 

"In my pocket, there is a bottle of lube and a condom. I prepped myself before you got here. I want you to bend me over this desk and fuck me. Hard." Tony pulls Stephen's neck down and whispers against his ear. The other man shudders. 

"Fuck Anthony." Stephen breathes out. For a moment, the other man doesn't move, but soon enough, he shudders again and then takes control. He kisses Tony hard. It's a message. Loud and clear. He was in charge and he was in. Tony loves it. 

"Fuck yes." Tony mutters as Stephen reaches into his pocket, grabs out the lube and the condom and puts it into his own pocket. Stephen strips Tony of his t-shirt, but doesn't bend him over the desk. 

He pulls at Tony until they are at the holotable instead. The wide glass surface is perfect against his chest when Stephen forces him down. The cold glass warms quickly but not before they send shivers down his spine and along his nipples. 

"I hope you did your prep well Anthony." Stephen purrs against his ear and his lips caress all the way down his neck as Stephen starts to undo Tony's pants. He isn't wearing any underwear. Stephen notices. Tony arches his back when Stephen slaps his buttocks. A firm, sharp strike that sends pleasure signals rather than pain signals. Fucks yes. 

"Naughty boy. You sat there working for the last three hours with no underwear, dripping wet with lube. I'm surprised you lasted this long." Stephen's voice is full of desire and heat and it is oh so gorgeous. Tony moans when he can feel Stephen's rough jeans against his naked butt. 

"Did you play with yourself Anthony? Did you get yourself off before I came?" Stephen asks him and Tony smirks and looks back at him. 

"I jerked myself off in the shower whilst I prepped myself. Thinking about your gorgeous cock." Tony tells him. Because seriously. This has been on his mind since the first time he'd seen Stephen's cock. But the man hadn't fucked him yet. He never initiated their sexual encounters, though it was clear that he wanted it. 

Tony always started it and when he did, most of the time, he couldn't help but fuck the man. Stephen took his cock just too beautifully. Or they were in too much of a hurry for that and they either resorted to jerking each other off or quick blow jobs. Tony felt like a teenager. _Seriously._

There was also now random stashes of lube and condoms throughout the entire fucking mansion. Luckily both Eliza and Finn know him too well to say anything. 

"Fuck Anthony if you want this, you're going to need to stop talking." Stephen groans and Tony can't help but chuckle. For that, he gets another slap on his butt. 

Stephen doesn't take his sweet time. He pushes Tony down onto the holotable. His hand is firmly around the back of Tony's neck and it is both steady and grounding. Tony likes that. The slight shake of the doctor's hand doesn't take away from the feeling that Stephen is the one that's in charge. 

Tony doesn't turn to look. That's not what Stephen wants. Instead, Tony looks at the suit that is almost ready to go, standing there as he hears Stephen unzip himself. The anticipation builds. He hears the foil of the condom rip. Oh yeah. 

"Oh fuck!" All of sudden though, Tony can't breathe because Stephen doesn't tease. He trusts Tony and he is in. His long and hard cock slices through Tony and it is so much better than what he'd imagined. 

The girth is just perfect to make him feel filled and the length is just wow. It feels like it takes forever for Stephen's hips to meet his buttocks and when he is all the way in, Tony feels like he can feel the hardness pulsing inside of him. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Tony almost chants. Some of his lovers had been decent but Stephen was long and just so fucking perfect. 

"Does it feel as good as you imagined Anthony?" Stephen is bent over him and his taller height means that he can easily whisper into Tony's ear and nibble at the earlobes with his cock fully inside of Tony. He moans his response. 

"Fuck yes. Move goddamn it!" Tony demands. Stephen chuckles into his ear and his hand trails down slowly along Tony's side until they reach his hips. The fingers don't grip Tony's hips as tight as he generally likes his lovers to. He doesn't mind. Tony wants to hold his hand but he knows better. In the heat of the moment, he was going to lose control and he was going to end up hurting Stephen. He doesn't want that. 

"Fuck me damn it!" Tony ends up crying out when Stephen merely caresses his hips. Stephen leans down again and his hips move in like a little circular motion and Tony's breath hitches. 

"What's the magic word, Anthony?" Stephen's voice is so velvety and it's pitched low against his ear and Tony can't think and fuck! 

"Please- Please oh god please Stephen!" Stephen moves. When he does, Tony can't think at all. He grunts, he pants, moans and he's pretty sure he is pleading still. It doesn't matter because that long cock is dragging against his prostate with every single fucking hard stroke in and out of him and it feels better than anything else he's ever felt. 

Stephen's hands curl around his hips to hold him steady and Tony claws at the table but there is no purchase. Nothing for him to hold onto. The bastard had planned that. To make Tony just take it. The pace is punishing. Hard and fast. Stephen isn't holding anything back and it is just perfect. Just what Tony wanted. What he had imagined it would be like. 

He can hear Stephen's moans and grunts too. He is so lost in the moment, the heat of it all and the sound of Stephen's pleasure that Tony comes without even noticing his orgasm building. He comes long and hard onto the floor. His cock pointed down and Stephen doesn't slow down as his hole clenches tightly around the man.

Then Tony can feel it. Stephen losing control, his cock twitching inside of Tony as he comes. Stephen pumps his orgasm out into Tony's body and Tony moans and shakes with each spurt. Gods he wishes he can feel Stephens's cum coating his insides. Tests. Yeah. But... bareback implied so much more than just sex. 

When he is done, Stephen kisses Tony's shoulder and neck and caresses his back. 

"That- That was fucking amazing." Tony slurs at him. Stephen chuckles as he pulls out and Tony already wants it back inside of him. He honestly does not have an ounce of energy left and he lets Stephen use a wet wipe to clean him up, put his jeans back on and help him off the table.

Stephen leads him to the sofa in the lab and lays down first, pulling Tony on top of him. This is new too. The cuddling. Tony hadn't done a lot of that with anyone. In fact, most of his cuddles had been with Pepper or Rhodey. Not his lovers. But it feels good. Stephen feels good. 

They don't talk. They don't sleep either. But they do lay there and just let the afterglow carry them into thoughts and off into something like a doze. 

Stephen runs his fingers through Tony's hair and it feels calming. Nice. Tony closes his eyes and just relaxes. 

He doesn't want this moment to stop. But it does. It always does. 

~~~ 


	28. Normal? Who on Earth is Normal?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obie's scheming leads to a psych evaluation with surprising results. 
> 
> Because fuck there is no such thing as normal. We are all insane in our own little ways!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm gonna be honest. The next couple of chapters was my absolute favourite to write. This one included. So I really hope that people enjoy them. 
> 
> For one, I'm Korean and I was stoked when the MCU included a Korean medical genius and on top of that, Seoul... alright, I didn't really enjoy all the destruction but hey I appreciated my birth city! 
> 
> So up to Chapter 10 now in ARC 2 and it is now getting to the difficult bits >__< Mostly because I didn't read the comics and I'm trying to extrapolate information from like 30 second comment in a video. This hard T__T 
> 
> Either way, I hope you guys are enjoying the journey and please do let me know how you are all going with it and feedback please! <3 (yes I know I sound needy. I am. Not even ashamed)

**Monday**

**31 August 2009**

Stark Industries is in chaos. 

The CEO and owner of the company is locked out of the company by the Board of Directors. It's a temporary thing and they make a demand for Tony to see a psychiatrist that specialises in PTSD to make sure that he is of sound mind. 

That isn't what Obadiah wants. He wants Tony gone from the company completely. But he is the golden goose and the directors refuse to follow his direction. Even the ones that he has bought and knows of the dealings, won't back down when he tries to fire Tony from the company altogether. 

It's enough for now. 

But with the public nature of the announcements made, they can't continue weapons production either. The company was bleeding money and it was going to drive them all into a deep dark hole soon. And Obadiah doesn't like the idea of a sinking ship. 

The leaks and the fact that the company is researching non-weapon products is helping to keep it afloat for now, but Obadiah isn't happy. 

He'd worked too goddamn hard to have the genius child under his control. Under his thumb and now he had apparently 'seen the light' and wanted to 'fix the error of his ways'. It was a load of bullshit. 

But for now, his hands are tied. Tony Stark was being lorded as a hero for surviving and coming back. The fact that he had managed to fight off his captors to return adds sensationalism to his story and he is a public hero as far as the media was concerned. 

The announcement and the whole redemption story was making the rounds too and that just elevates Tony Stark into a hero status that is hard to bring down. 

The stupid idiots in the company were on the bandwagon too as was most of the directors. Sure, they were concerned enough about the profit margin to at least put Tony on 'sick leave' but they refused to fire him. Fuck. 

Even though he'd put Tony on media lockdown and kept him out of the sight of the public, the media frenzy had gone on for almost a month. It's died down now but the public perception is going strong. The constant leaks weren't helping. He knows Tony is behind all that bullshit. He just can't prove it. Goddamn it. 

He also had a lot of sympathy for going through the captivity period. It meant that both the Board and the public refused to allow Obadiah to make Tony a sacrifice due to his 'mental health conditions'. The psychiatrist that the Board demanded that Tony see might be a route, but Obadiah isn't too sure about that. 

The one woman that they had demanded Tony see, a Dr Miller was well known in the military circles for her work with victims of torture and sufferers of PTSD. A leading psychiatrist in the field. She wasn't going to be easy to sway. 

So Obadiah has to wait. It's fine. He can. He's waited 20 years for this moment. He can wait a little longer. 

But the little shit. He refused to just take it laying down. In the short months since he has returned, the little shit had poured all of his resources, which was significant, into buying the shares that were sold off. He had about 60% of the company's shares now and that amount of control in a company like theirs was unheard of. 

Then there was the whole thing of his release to the company for new innovative ideas to turn the company's focus to energy and tech development had actually managed to bring forward some good ideas from the engineers and scientists on the payroll. 

Since the announcement had also been public and the ideas were being circulated via company email throughout the whole company, Obadiah couldn't just shut that shit down either. 

Even locked out of the company and locked in his basement, Tony Stark was still running shit at SI. 

Obadiah empties the glass of scotch. He is so sick and tired of the little shit. He needs to do something. Everyone has a weakness. Even him. Even the little shit. 

He just has to find it. 

~~~ 

**Wednesday**

**2 September 2009**

Tony wakes up shuddering. A scream barely held back. Everything hurts though it isn't real pain. Just tension in the body from the remnants of the nightmare that had coursed through him. 

His sheets are soaking with sweat and that has nothing to do with the perfectly temperature controlled room. It has everything to do with his own body's responses to the terror he felt. 

Tony sighs. 

His hand is trembling as he runs his hand down his own face and he looks at the sun just starting to peak over the horizon. 

"What's the time J?" Tony's voice is hoarse. JARVIS's volume is soft when he speaks. 

"5:21am Sir. It is Wednesday 2 September 2009. The temperature in Malibu will be 84 degrees Fahrenheit. It will be a lovely sunny day with not a cloud in the skies Sir." JARVIS informs him softly. 

"Thanks, J." Tony gingerly turns and moves away from the sweat-drenched part of the bed to where it is mercifully dry and cold. He lays there for a moment and pulls the covers over himself and closes his eyes just for a moment before he snaps them open. 

"Sir, it is currently 8:21am in New York and Dr Strange has been awake and communicating with me for approximately an hour. His first appointment is at 8:30am." JARVIS says and the changes are amazing. 

When he'd first come back from Afghanistan, JARVIS hadn't been able to lower his own volume to respond to Tony's nightmares. He hadn't been able to calmly read out the random details. He had just waited for Tony to ask for things. 

Now, he responded and tried to help Tony himself. It was... amazing. 

"Can... can you call him please?" Tony asks. He shouldn't. The doc is probably getting ready for work. He told Tony that he had a busy week because he had to go to Germany over the weekend and had to see patients for another neurosurgeon as well and he was working long hours. 

"Of course Sir. One moment." JARVIS tells him. But Tony wants to hear his voice. Stephen can't come this week. He is busy. He has work that he needs to do and a trip he needs to make to see patients. He was apologetic, though he shouldn't be. The doc was a dedicated professional and Tony would never berate him for trying to do his job properly. 

"Good morning Anthony." Stephen's voice sounds warm and beautiful as they come through the speakers of the bedroom. The volume is still a little muted, courtesy of JARVIS and his likely understanding that Tony couldn't deal with loud noises right now. 

"Morning Doc. Heading to work?" There's background noise that suggests that the doc is walking. He can hear the familiar sounds of New York traffic. 

"Yes. Some of us have an honest living to make." Stephen jokes and Tony finds himself smiling and relaxing. It's amazing what an effect Stephen's voice can have on him. Everything feels a little better when Tony can hear Stephen's voice. 

"Ah huh. Yeah. Sure. Are you sure you're actually making a living? I saw your consultation fees. You have no business sense." Tony playfully tells him. The tension in his voice is still there, but it is fading fast. Stephen doesn't comment on it. 

"Hey, if you ever decide to retire from the CEO life, I can support you." Stephen fires back. 

"Really doc? I have expectations. I'm used to a luxurious lifestyle, you know?" Tony plays along because by gods it's nice to just talk to the man. 

"Well, you are going to have to live in a smaller house with 3 other people and you might have to give up the jet." Stephen cajoles him. 

"Wait. You live with other people?" Tony asks because he hadn't known that. 

"Oh. Didn't I tell you? I live with 3 housemates." Tony isn't sure what that little niggling feeling in the back of his head is. It doesn't feel pleasant. 

"Anyone I need to know about?" He finds himself asking as casually as he can and oh. He recognises that tone of voice. Is he... is he actually jealous at the idea of Stephen living with other people? Oh, gods. Really? Tony isn't sure if he has don't jealousy before. He's done possessive. He was an only child. He was used to things just being his. But... jealousy? 

"You know Clea already. Wong and Yinn, my closest friends." Stephen replies easily and it sounds like he has entered a building. 

"Hey Clea, can you give me 10 mins before you send the first patient in?" Tony hears Stephen saying quietly, the phone slightly away from his face. 

"Of course. Just so you know, I got another one of those phone calls." Clea's voice sounds distant, but it comes through clearly enough. Stephen was using one of Tony's phone after all. 

"Oh. I- Just do the usual." The pause in Stephen's voice is disconcerting. Tony wants to know. But he holds himself back from asking because he's not sure just how much of Stephen's life and personal details he is allowed to be privy to. Boundaries were always a thing he'd struggled with. 

"Anthony? Sorry about that, just got into the office." Stephen says casually and Tony can hear a door shutting. 

"Figured. So busy day ahead huh?" Tony asks. 

"Unfortunately. I wish... I'm sorry that I can't be there this weekend. But I owe Dr Fischer a favour and he wouldn't have called me if he wasn't desperate." Stephen says and Tony hears that apology in his voice again. 

"Don't be. You have lives to save. Meanwhile, I'm just building a flying tin can." Tony mutters. He really should be doing more. Getting started on the projects that will actually save lives. But this was a part of it. Whether Stephen knew it or not. 

"It's more than that. And you know that's not what I'm apologising for." Stephen says quietly. Tony can hear the soft hum of the Holotable turning on and the doc turning on various of other computers and machines on. 

Then he hears the doc settle down into a chair, breathing out as he does. 

"Go and get some breakfast Anthony. And drink a glass of water before you drink the coffee. It'll help you wake up better. I won't be able to take calls whilst I work but text me and I'll reply as soon as I can." Stephen hesitates for a moment before Tony sighs. 

"Fine. Fine. Try not to work too hard." Tony says and before either of them could say anything else or more importantly maybe think about what could be said, he waves at JARVIS to hang up. 

Tony lays in bed for a while longer. Despite all the questions, he feels better. The dark clingy webs of the nightmare are gone and his head feels clear enough. 

It was going to be a shit day but it wasn't going to be the worst day. 

~~~ 

**Monday**

**7 September 2009**

Dr Elizabeth Miller is a woman in her early fifties. Greying hair tied up neatly into a bun at the back of her head, a dark framed glasses on her face and a warm smile on her lips. The little crystals in her earrings hang and twinkle in the light as she offers him a seat. She doesn't offer him a hand to shake. 

"Would you like something to drink Dr Stark? A glass of water or coffee or tea?" The woman asks as Tony settles into the sofa. It's a comfortable enough chair and he sinks into it. He takes off the sunglasses and shakes his head. 

"No. So, how's this going to go? You gonna ask me to tell you what happened in Afghanistan?" Tony asks because he hates meeting psychiatrists. 

He was cool with Michelle only because he's known her for so long and she was discrete and possibly one of the best relationship therapists out there, but he wasn't sure about this woman yet. 

He did her research. She had made some amazing discoveries when it comes to PTSD, the brain's reaction to stress and treatment thereof and she was a strong believer in practical psychiatry rather than pharmaceutical psychiatry, opting to treat most of her patients with therapy, compared to medication. She was also working on a number of projects to help soldiers deal with torture, trauma and settling back into life. 

Everything about her professional profile indicated that she was both very good at her job, that she was dedicated and that she probably actually cared about her patients. All good things. But Tony wasn't sure about her. Not yet. 

"If you like, but I was hoping to just get to know you a little better first. It's always a little awkward spilling your deepest darkest secrets without even knowing who they are isn't it?" She says easily as she settles down herself and takes a sip from a steaming mug of something that was definitely not coffee. 

"What is that?" Tony asks because it kind of smells like flowers and he recognises it. 

"Jasmine and chamomile tea. An unusual mix since one has caffeine and the other is supposed to calm you down, but I like the smell of it and the taste." She tells him and lifts the cup so that he can smell it.

It does smell pleasant. Then he realises that Jasmine is what Stephen sometimes smells of. What his kisses sometimes taste of. Right after he arrives usually. Well then. Tony gets his phone out and makes a note for JARVIS to get some jasmine tea in the house. 

"I don't have PTSD you know." Tony says and the woman shrugs her shoulders. 

"Perhaps you do, perhaps you don't. That's not what this is about. Having PTSD doesn't preclude you from living a normal healthy life. Severe PTSD can certainly affect it and have an influence on the mind and I think that's what other people are more concerned with." She says, honestly. 

"And you?" He asks and she chuckles. Her face is open and honest but that means jack shit. He's seen enough therapists over the years to know that they actually practice that very same expression in the mirror every day. 

"Personally? I'm interested in seeing what the effects of a conflict situation is on a civilian for one. Then for another, I'm interested in seeing in particular, what the impact is on a mind as brilliant as yours. Whether or not your superior intelligence means you can deal with it more efficiently than others, that is." That is somewhat surprising. Tony can appreciate her honesty at least. 

"That's why you accepted this job." He states and she nods. Well, that is a surprise and a half. He likes that though. The honesty and her passion for her work. He always appreciates good professionals. 

"Dr Stark, I'm not in the business to make money. My husband does the money making. Investment banking. He supports my habits." She gives him an almost playful smile. He can't help but smile back. 

"My patients are soldiers that are too afraid to go back home to their families in case they slip into a PTSD induced hallucination and attempts to harm them. The media really did a number on PTSD sufferers. They have turned them into pariahs of our society and it is not helping." She rants out. Tony understands. That's a part of the reason he had been so unwilling to see her. 

"So you're considering me a research subject." Tony raises an eyebrow. She chuckles and shrugs. 

"Every patient I see gives me information. Insight. So yes. In a way. I was hoping that as a scientist, you would understand my desire for data. Does that bother you?" She asks with a raised eyebrow of her own and Tony sinks into his chair. 

"Everyone and everything is a data point. I can deal with that. So. What do you want to know?" Tony asks and this time, he kind of means it. To be honest, he is surprised that she hasn't made him fill out one of those handy dandy surveys. He's filled out so many of them before about anxiety, depression, stress and grief every time he went to one of these sorts of things. 

"I do have a list of questions I have, if you need the guidance, but I prefer to just hear from you what your life is like since you've been back." She says and Tony raises an eyebrow and starts to talk. 

"Not that different from when I left. I work." He tells her and she doesn't make notes, which is surprising. Instead, she simply listens. It's more relaxing, if he is honest. He wonders if the sessions are being recorded. He looks around the office. She chuckles. 

"I don't record my sessions. I find that for one, working with the military, there is a lot of sensitive information I end up hearing that I really don't want anyone to know I'm hearing and for two, my patients will never trust me if they knew." She says and Tony shrugs. It doesn't change anything but sure. 

"Do you like working?" The question surprises him. 

"My work isn't typical work. I tend to work on what interests me. Tech and science projects that I find fascinating. So in a way, my work is a combination of my hobby and work." Tony says and she smiles. 

"Good. You find something you like to do and you never have to work a day in your life. I can attest to that. Aside from the forms, I have to fill out, that is." She chuckles. It's then he realises that she was trying to do. And it is a pleasant surprise. 

She wasn't trying to get answers out of him only. She was sharing her thoughts and feelings with him too. It was a two-way street. Tony feels a little more relaxed at that. 

"Do you take regular breaks?" She asks. 

"Sometimes. Sometimes I forget." He shrugs and she nods understandingly. 

"People with high IQs tend to show high focus and concentration. My son is gifted. When he's studying or working, a marching band next to his ear couldn't interrupt him." She tells him. Tony nods. 

"Are you finding that your work is going as smoothly as before?" She asks and he nods. He hasn't noticed any difference in that field. In fact, working has been even better than before, but that might be more because of Stephen more than anything else. 

"The only thing that's different is I have more nightmares. I don't always remember, but I do wake up from it." Tony says because he wants to be honest and she probably has already guessed it. 

"It's only been a short time since your experience. That's normal. Nightmares and dreams are often our brain's way of trying to understand what has happened. You will find that generally, they will slow down. They won't ever really go away, but they will slow down and they won't be as affecting." She tells him with some confidence and that helps. 

"Anything else that seems to be different?" She asks and honestly, Tony doesn't know. He shrugs his shoulders. 

"My life's changed a bit. My perspectives have changed. There's a lot that I didn't think about or know before that I do now." He says and she just nods her agreement. 

"A traumatic event can often help us to re-prioritise our lives. An illness can make you focus on living a healthier, happier life for example. Is that what you're finding?" She asks and he shrugs. 

"I didn't know that my weapons were being used by anyone other than our military. Now I do. I saw it for myself. So I want to make sure that never happens again. That our troops don't die of the weapons I created to keep them safe." Tony says and she nods. 

"That is logical. Have you had any experienced that makes you relieve the experience?" She asks gently. Flashbacks. One of the symptoms then. Tony thinks but he can't think of anything. He gives her a flat look. 

"I haven't had a flashback, if that's what you want to know. I think about it every now and then and when I do I feel some of the emotions I felt back then, but nothing that has taken me out of the situation I was in." Tony tells her and she nods slowly. 

"Dr Stark, they might come up later. When they do, I do want you to remember this. It's not a sign of weakness. It's not something to be ashamed of. If you do identify a trigger, avoid it. If you can't avoid it, then take a deep breath and focus your mind on your body. Breathe. Feel your breath. Feel your body as you breathe and it will get you through it. You're a lot stronger than I was expecting." She tells him with a gentle smile. He shrugs. 

"I lived. I'm not stupid enough to sit here and pretend that I'm not affected by what happened or that I'm not changed by it. But I'm not broken by it either." He tells her and he is telling himself that too. She nods. 

"Of course not. Now on the typical therapist line of questioning, do you have people around you that are supporting you through this? People you trust?" She asks and the first name that pops into Tony's mind is Stephen Strange. Oddly enough. 

They haven't talked about all this. They haven't talked about Tony's experiences, but Stephen made everything seem better. Tony didn't have nightmares when the man was there. Then Pepper and Rhodey of course. Even Finn and Eliza and of course Happy. They all kind of help. In little ways. Though he hasn't seen Happy in a while. 

"Friends. Someone. New. But brilliant. A mind that can keep up with me. Makes... everything seem better." He says mostly to himself, but also to her and she nods again. 

"Good. In that case, Dr Stark, unless you wish to see me regularly to actually start getting into the nitty-gritty of your experience and start therapy, I have enough to compile my report to your Board." She tells him with some finality. He gives her a raised eyebrow and she rolls her eyes. 

"I don't know what their intentions are. You do have some trauma. You do have some long term issues that you are going to have to deal with. There's a good chance that you will have panic attacks or anxiety attacks. You will have nightmares for some time to come. But you are rational, functional and logical. You're not a danger to yourself or to others. Your decision-making process appears to be firm enough. I will ask you to take a test but that's about it." She tells him. 

"So you think I'm normal and sane." He chuckles. She gives him a wide smile and shakes her head. 

"Gods no. All you geniuses are far from sane. My son is proof enough of that and there is no such thing as normal when it comes to the mind. You're not normal and neither am I. So whoever is claiming to be normal out there is probably the most insane and most abnormal person in the known universe." She tells him and it sounds like it is something she has said many times before. He chuckles. 

"Well, thanks for that shining vote of confidence. I hope the Board pays you well." He tells her and he knows that they probably will. 

"Oh, I hope so too. I can use a new VR headset." She says and all of sudden, Tony is intrigued. 

"VR?" He asks and she looks almost absentminded as she looks over her tablet. 

"Virtual Reality. I'm working on a program to help soldiers deal with traumatic experiences with exposure therapy. We're hoping that by allowing our patients to experience the traumatic event again but within a safe environment, would let them both talk about the event with their therapists as well as to process what has taken place. We're hoping it will help to reset their bodies responses to triggers." She says and Tony is fascinated. 

"Have you considered working with a neurologist to get neural scans involved in the project? See whether or not the process is hitting the hippocampus in the same way? Or measured the release of hormones?" Tony asks because he knows Stephen would be fascinated by it. 

"I- oh. I mean we had considered it and we do have a neuroscientist on the team but none of the equipment is sensitive enough or is able to respond real-time as the session is happening." She tells him and she sounds intrigued as well. Tony frowns. 

"A neurological scanner that is small enough to be used with a VR headset along with a biometric sensor that can take measurements of hormone levels without it being an invasive procedure. Hm. That could be fascinating to work on." Tony finds himself muttering. 

"JARVIS, let's make a record of that idea. Get Dr Miller's details added as well. We might see what Stephen thinks." Tony mutters to the phone and JARVIS pipes up. 

"Already done sir. I have taken the liberty of forwarding the ideas off to Dr Strange. He is yet to respond." JARVIS informs him. Tony nods absently. 

"You... you really are something Dr Stark. I don't know what I was expecting when I met you and I thought I was prepared because of my son but you... you're much more than what I ever expected." Elizabeth Miller seems to be awed. Tony blinks. He'd almost forgotten what he'd been here for. 

"Oh. Um yeah. So listen, the project sounds kinda fascinating and I would like to look into it. Maybe. Depends on what Stephen says. Either way, I'll probably in touch." Tony tells her and the phone chimes as he does. 

**Small functional neurological scanners could also mean that you can pilot that suit of yours just using your mind. Neurological interface? Also if we're talking PTSD treatment and it was possible to hijack the hippocampus, using electrical impulses, we can change up the memories too. Change up the emotional attachment in order to prevent the triggering event from having an effect.**

And this is precisely why Tony admires Stephen's brain. It had not even been a minute and the man was already coming up with applications and solutions. 

"So my friend reckons with right neurological scanning tools, we could even look at hijacking the hippocampus to change emotional responses to the memories. His words. Not mine." Tony reads out to Miller, who simply looks confounded. 

"That... that's kind of what we are trying to do over years of exposure therapy." She breathes out. Tony shrugs. 

"The tech isn't there yet obviously. I'll have to invent it. Or he will but when that happens, I guess we know who to talk to." Tony suggests and she laughs. 

"Oh dear lord, Dr Stark, you _really_ are something aren't you? If you ever do start work on a project like that, please, please do contact me. For a project like that, I would almost give up my firstborn." She tells him with a playful tone. He chuckles. He does shake her hand after all and when he leaves her office, he is almost excited by the concept.

**So. I thought you were a busy doctor working to save patients and their precious brains. What are you doing texting at work?** Tony fires back.

**I am. I was. Then this genius decided to hijack my brain for something so much more interesting than a calcium deposit.** Stephen writes back before Tony is even in the elevator down from the therapist's office. 

**So why are we talking about PTSD all of sudden?** Stephen asks. 

**The Board thinks I have PTSD. They made me do a psych eval with a specialist in the field. Dr Miller.** Tony writes back. He realises he hasn't told Stephen about it. He hadn't seen the other man for a week now. 

**Dr Miller has a fantastic reputation. Her neuroscientist is an idiot if he hasn't thought about real-time scanning.** Tony chuckles. He can almost hear the doctor's disdainful voice. 

**Yeah well not everyone can be a genius like yourself. So you got time this weekend? Thinking of coming over to NY. The project's kinda done and I thought I might take a break.** Tony types because the suit is mostly done. 

There are weapons he is waiting to be brought out of storage, because smuggling shit out, even from his own company when they are high-grade missiles, is hard. Then there were the more non-lethal options he was looking into, but that wasn't something he really wanted to involve Stephen in. 

If you've run out of things to do on the Project, then work on efficiency and see about that second reactor. Stephen suggests. Tony isn't sure why he is so insistent on Tony having a second reactor, but its a fair enough precaution. 

Sure. I'll work on that. So... you free for me to come over to NY? Tony asks and for a long moment, there is no response. In fact, the response doesn't come for another 20 minutes. 

In the meantime, Tony makes his way back to the mansion and he is most definitely not thinking about whether or not he had pushed too hard. Then the phone chimes. 

**Actually, if you are after a break, how does a trip to Korea sound? I have a medical conference that I'm interested in going to. Tissue regeneration technology using 3D printers.** Stephen writes back and Tony raises an eyebrow. That sounds fascinating. 

**Sounds fantastic actually. But media...** Tony writes back. He has promised to lay low. But attending a conference shouldn't be that big a deal right? He will have to talk to Pepper and his PR team about that. 

**Ah. Um... You can just come as my plus one. Your name won't be on any of the releases. The conference is only a block away from D'Arte Seoul. Surely we can smuggle you in?** Stephen's suggestion has Tony chuckling as he changes into his lab clothes. 

"J, let's see if we can get some schematics of where this conference is being held and the media people we need to look at?" Tony suggests to the AI. 

"Of course sir. If I may suggest sir, some changes to the speech recognition program may allow you to perhaps write a translation program to work with the Korean language?" JARVIS suggests and Tony isn't even surprised any more. He is just happy. 

"That sounds like a plan J. Find me an expert Korean interpreter and get them to the house tomorrow or the day after." Tony asks. 

"Yes sir." JARVIS tells him simply. Tony smiles. 

**Sounds like a plan. Your plane or mine?** Tony asks. There is no response again for some time. Tony recognises the pattern. Stephen was a consummate professional. It was likely that he wasn't even looking at the phone whilst he was with a patient and only checking and replying between patients. That's fine. 

Tony heads downstairs and pulls up the speech recognition program that he had built when he had created JARVIS. When he had built it, he had started with simple algorithms for JARVIS to just understand him and his speech patterns. Then he had included Pepper, Rhodey and as many speech samples, he could get. Then he had moved on to various accents. Until JARVIS could understand anyone with any accent, even with broken English. 

He was going to have to do something similar with Korean, but this time, he had something he hadn't had with JARVIS. Youtube. He can use that to teach JARVIS Korean and move on from there. In fact, it won't be the only language he could do that on once he has the program ready to go. 

It won't be perfect translation because nuances and innuendos and social cues would be lost in translation, but it will work for travellers etc. Linguist and expert interpreters could tweak it though until they get it just right and the prospect of such a program is an exciting one. Tony rubs his hands in glee. 

**Mine. We don't want to draw attention to you. I'll meet you at LA airport on Thursday morning.** Stephen writes back. Nice, Tony thinks. It's kinda odd really. He'd been on a few private planes that don't belong to him, but generally, they were for parties and stuff, not someone like him just offering him a ride. 

When Rhodey and he wanted to go anywhere, Tony organised everything. But from the looks of it, he wasn't the one that needed to this time. It was going to be all Stephen and it is kinda nice. To have someone else in control like that. 

**Deal. Will there in inflight entertainment?** Tony asks because he just can't help himself. 

**Anthony... My cousin is coming with us. So no mile high club. Please.** Killjoy, Tony thinks and types back. 

**Killjoy.**

**Seriously. Clea will listen. She will make my life hell. She's already asking if she can watch. I need bleach for my brain.** Tony blinks at that and bursts out into laughter. Oh dear Lord. This Clea girl really was something. He was really looking forward to the trip. 

It was going to be amazing. 

~~~ 


	29. The Other City That Never Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That is to say Tony and Stephen in Seoul.
> 
> Oh boy. What will they get up to? 
> 
> More importantly... what will Clea get up to?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it has occurred to me that I myself might have been a bit sexually frustrated writing like 25 chapters of sexual frustration because there's a LOT of sex in this story now. And later. 
> 
> ... I'm gonna run out of ideas soon. And adjectives. And bedroom talk. 
> 
> Oh well. 
> 
> So enjoy (?!) 
> 
> If there is a particular sexual situation/scene etc you would like to see, do drop me a line becaues... I really can use some help >__<
> 
> Really do love all the comments so keep them coming too and <3 y'all~

**Thursday**

**10 September 2009**

Clea Strange isn't quite sure if she is ever going to get used to seeing her cousin, her uncle, her boss and her freaking _Sorcerer Supreme_ blushing like a virgin as Tony fucking Stark teases him. 

Tony is _merciless._

The flight to Seoul is a long arse flight. 11 hours for their fastest private jet. Which of course happens to be Stark design. Clea was settled in the back, in the one-seater, turned around so that she can watch Stephen and Tony because they were the best entertainment she's ever had on a flight. 

The thing was, doctors never stop learning. It is a part of their job to stay up to date with medical innovations, new procedures, new discoveries, medications and even theories. So Stephen attends on average, one or two conferences every two to three months. He attends them more because he has the time and the money to do it, but it is also what he enjoys. 

The trip to Seoul though isn't just about the medical conference that will take place over the weekend. There is a Mystic Order question there too. There is a society within Korea that works magic or something similar to it and Stephen was interesting in seeing it and seeing whether or not the shamanic practices were actually magical in nature. 

A lot of Shintoism believes come from the Mystic Order and that has been explored over the years by other Masters but Korean Shamanistic practices of the Moodang hasn't been explored as well. Stephen was intrigued and the conference had just fallen in place nicely. 

So Clea was on the plane not really as his PA or his cousin or his niece, depending on who asks, but as his bodyguard. Stephen would deny it up and down that he needs someone to protect him, but the Order doesn't take the safety of the Sorcerer Supreme lightly. Neither does Clea. 

Tony Stark's innuendos, humour and teasing driving Stephen absolutely up the wall is just a bonus. 

It started as soon as Tony came onboard really. Tony's own bodyguard and chauffeur, Happy Hogan settled in the front of the plane and he was pretty much asleep as soon as he settled in, which was fine, but Tony was full of energy. _Sexual_ energy by the looks of it. 

Tony started with light touches. Just a graze here and there. He settled in the seat next to Stephen, though there was plenty of other seating available, of course. Stephen hadn't minded. Been pleased about it, even. 

Their chat started normally about science stuff. Something about neurological scanners. Clea wasn't paying too close attention. But within three hours of the flight, it has devolved to what she was seeing now.

There was a blanket over Stephen's and Tony's lap and boy Clea was glad that there was a blanket because Tony's hand was _under_ that blanket and from the way that Stephen's face and neck were flushed a deep maroon colour, Tony's hand wasn't being kept to himself. 

"So you think taking the functions of an fMRI is the best way to go?" Tony asks and his arm suggests that his hand is moving under that blanket. Caressing up and down Stephen's thigh from the looks of it. 

Stephen's flushed face and his almost glazed eyes and dilated pupils are very suggestive. There is a light glamour over him. Clea see is like an afterimage over him that hides only the silver highlights on both of his temples. A feature Stephen had gotten through the fight with Dormammu. It can't be dyed, it can't be altered through normal means, hence the permanent glamour. 

"N-No. The fMRI is too... big and clunky to even think about miniaturising and keeping the function." Stephen says. His voice is husky with desire and honestly, though he is her uncle and oh my gods its kind of wrong... it's kinda super fucking hot. Annnd that's so wrong in so many ways. She's going to hell. 

Stephen is a gorgeous man and so is Tony. Watching them flirt and give heated looks to each other is incredibly attractive and Clea is so very, very glad that she is on the flight in one way and so very, very unhappy that she is on the flight. Because she now knows what her uncle looks like when he is aroused and she isn't sure if she wanted to know that. And the guilt thing but Stephen and she has agreed not to think or worry about that bit. Not on this trip. This was going to be all about happy memories and just... enjoying a holiday. Simple. 

_Damn._

"Fair point. So how do you think we can get an accurate map of the brain then? What tech can we use?" Tony all but purrs his very factual question and it's that voice that really is doing it, Clea thinks. Stephen is flustered and Tony is fucking shameless. 

"Electrical waves? The body puts out electricity at a constant rate. Every firing of the synapses in the brain is done with electrical pulses. If we are able to read that and map that somehow, we could get an accurate brain scan." Stephen says and Tony looks impressed and aroused. _Oh boy._

"If your cousin wasn't on this flight right now, I would be having my way with you on this couch. Right now. That's the sexiest thing you've ever said." Tony whispers to Stephen and Stephen all but shudders. Tony chuckles but he does take his hand out from under the blanket. He settles the blanket properly around Stephen. 

There is physical familiarity there. They've clearly had sex. Clea is old enough and experienced enough to know that. It's kind of sweet. What's not sweet is the obvious bulge in that blanket that Clea can see a glimpse of before Stephen's hands come to rest on his lap, over the blanket. 

"You are the worst Dr Stark. Absolutely the worst." Stephen tells him drily. Tony's smile is predatory almost. It's also incredibly hot. Clea wishes she could take photos and keep it because by gods it's hot! 

"Well, in that case, I'm guessing you don't want this?" Tony holds up a small case and waves it at Stephen. Who looks intrigued. So is Clea. 

"Depends on what it is." Stephen says, playing along. It's hard not to play along with Tony Stark, Clea thinks. 

"Oh, just a little thing I knocked together. I'm calling it a Universal Translator, Star Trek can fight me, but for now, it only does Italian and Korean into English." Tony says and he opens the case up to show what looks to be an earpiece. 

"For now, it's only for translating what you hear. But I'm hoping to incorporate glasses and a mic with a speaker so that it can do more than that. Couldn't get that sorted in a week. But the application on the phone can do both." Tony hands the case and the earpiece to Stephen and pulls out his phone. Clea is interested enough to actually move to them and sit across from them as Tony explains. 

"The application does require connection to JARVIS's server because essentially, he's the one that's learnt to speak Korean, but I have separated out the program to put it into the phone as a separate app. It's real-time interpretation." Tony says and Stephen's eyes are bright and interested. 

"Linguistic based program. Misinterpretation issues?" Tony chuckles. 

"Shitloads. Without experts to go through and work out the kinks, it's not going be able to replace our interpreters any time soon, but for now, it can at least work to make sure we aren't about to eat a cat for dinner." Tony jokes and Clea raises an eyebrow. 

"Some Koreans eat dogs. They believe it is good for their long term health and can give increased stamina." She tells him and Tony looks mildly horrified. 

"Well then at least we can avoid eating dogs whilst we are there. I mean, when I'm in Korea, usually I'm with a team of interpreters, lawyers etc so seeing that we don't have that and no one speaks Korean, I thought this might at least be sorta useful?" Tony says and Clea and Stephen are nodding enthusiastically. They have organised a local Korean Master to help them with the interpretation, but still. 

"So Miss Clea, you interested in one of these?" Tony asks and Clea is honestly intrigued. She nods as he holds out another one of the cases with the earpieces in it. 

"The earpiece last two weeks. It has the connection to JARVIS or rather the interpretation program built in. Except there is a price for me giving this to you." Tony tells her and honestly, Clea doesn't care. She was planning to do some shopping and some exploration of the city since it was her first time in Seoul whilst they were in the conference itself. So... it would help. A lot. 

"What's the price Mr Stark?" She asks him and he hands her over a phone. One of his phones. With earphones attached to it. 

"To spend the rest of the flight with those earphones in listening to rock music?" Tony suggests with a smile and Clea bursts out laughing. 

"Oh my god. You want me to sit here and pretend that I don't know what you're going to be doing to my cousin in the bedroom. That's wow. But you know I'll know." She says and she can't stop giggling. Tony shrugs. 

"Yeah but this way we can all pretend that you don't know. It'll help Stephen at least." Tony tries. Stephen takes the phone and sighs. 

"No. We are not having sex on the plane whilst my cousin is fully aware of what is happening." Stephen tells the man drily and settles back into his chair and closes his eyes. Stephen is most likely to be tired. He has been working longer and longer hours to free up time to spend with the genius whilst he also kept up with the Mystic Order work and it was taking a toll. 

The trip was meant to be a real holiday in that sense. For one, the conference, the parts that Stephen was really interested in was altogether only six hours out of the weekend. For two, they were going to arrive on Thursday evening and have Friday free before the conference. Then they were flying back on Tuesday. It wasn't as long as anyone would have liked, but it was just long enough to give everyone the break that they really need. 

"Spoilsport." Tony scoffs, but he doesn't seem annoyed by it. He seems more affectionate and the whole thing appears to have been something to amuse Stephen more than anything else. Stephen's breathing pattern changes pretty quickly and Clea chuckles softly. 

"Go to bed Stephen. Don't fall asleep there. You'll bitch for the rest of the trip." She tells him because, though his hands appear to be the only 'damaged' element from his accident, his whole back had been impacted and he often had back problems. They were pretty good now with the constant exercise and strengthening he'd done over the years at Kamar-Taj, but sleeping on poor surfaces would do him no favours. 

"I promise I won't molest you in your sleep." Tony mutters to him and they chase Stephen off to bed and he goes pretty quietly. With the bedroom door closed, Tony turns to Clea and it is pretty... clear that he has questions. 

"Sooo Ms Strange, got any dirt I can tease your cousin with?" Tony asks and Clea giggles at the wagging eyebrows. 

Tony Stark was really not what she had expected. He was warm, personable and yes, arrogant when it came to topics of intelligence and his own person, but then she was kind of immune to that. It happens when you're born into a household of brilliant minds. 

"Stephen will kill me so no." She tells him. He is the Sorcerer Supreme after all and she really doesn't want another trip to the Hell Dimension. It took her weeks to get the scent of sulfur out of her nose last time. 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Tony tells her in a conspiratory tone. Clea likes him. He's funny, considerate and it is clear that in a way, he cares for Stephen and that wins some brownie points with her. She sighs. 

She wishes he wasn't so likeable. When the relationship breaks down, because it will, it is going to hurt a lot. But at least she will have the memories. Right? 

"Stephen is a private person. He doesn't really share his personal life with other people. I can tell you that he prefers tea over coffee. He doesn't drive and doesn't like cars full stop. He likes walking. He prefers white meat to red meat. He loves Star Trek and Star Wars but hates the recent movies for Star Wars. He likes the new Star Trek though." Clea starts rattling off and the genius relaxes into his chair and listens with interest. 

"He likes being challenged and he loves learning new things. His photographic memory means that he can't forget the horrible things that he sees and experiences. It's really annoying to have a fight with him. He's kind and generous but he hates it when people try to take advantage of him. He's protective. Stupidly so sometimes. He is always willing to sacrifice himself if it means he can help other people." She tells him and honestly, she hadn't meant to get so sentimental, but there it is. 

"You love him a lot." Tony says quietly in response. 

"Stephen is my friend. My cousin and my boss and roommate. He's honestly one of the best people out there in the world. He just doesn't know it or cares. The thing is Mr Stark? Stephen has a lot of things about his past and his life and work that he can't share with you. He wants to and eventually, he will. So if something comes up and you feel like he is withholding information, just know that he isn't doing it because he wants to. He is doing it because it is the right thing to do." Clea can't help but drop the hint there. 

Because it was bound to happen. Sooner than later, Stephen was going to probably end up revealing himself to Tony without it being the right time. Clea can see it in her uncle's eyes, in his affectionate glances towards Tony. Stephen's emotions go far beyond the Connection's induced sense of loyalty and devotion. It goes beyond just the need to keep Tony Stark protected and happy, for both sakes of the universe and the Connection. 

It is now a fundamental part of Stephen. 

The Sorcerer Supreme was in love and that was both a wonderful thing and an incredibly dangerous thing. Clea wonders if Stephen himself knows. Or if Tony has noticed. She doubts it. The genius didn't seem the type to really get emotions. Not without it being drummed into his head. 

But this holiday wasn't a work trip between friends. It was clear that they were in a relationship. They were dating, regardless of whether or not they chose to see it that way. 

"What is the good doctor hiding?" Tony asks and Clea chuckles a little sadly. 

"I won't tell you. I can't tell you. He will though. When the time is right." Clea tells him softly and Tony looks confused. A little worried. Then thoughtful. 

"Do tell me that he isn't working for some nefarious government organisation or something. I would hate to find out you all work for SHIELD or something." At that, Clea can't help but flash hostility. SHIELD was sniffing around Stephen. Their newest little thing, considering their awareness of mutants that don't age, they've started to run scans through the public databases of photographs available and comparing images and finding both mutants and Mystic Order members. 

Diaz and Benton were working to see if they can get Stephen off the radar, but SHIELD was attempting to watch, follow and to talk to Stephen. It was starting to be annoying. Tony frowns a little. 

"He isn't right?" He asks to confirm when he realises that she hasn't answered. She finally does with a little start. 

"Oh god no. Stephen has enough on his plate without a shady government organisation to add to it." Clea says. He really does too. 

"So you live with Stephen?" Clea chuckles. 

"Yup! You'd probably hate our house." She tells him. All books, wood and old antique furniture with modern hints only in their bedrooms in the form of computers and all that jazz. The Sanctums had run on gas lighting and magic until Stephen had changed it to electricity and modernised the place. A little. 

"Really? Why?" Tony asks and she finds him easy to talk to, to be honest, and the opportunity to talk to him is kinda amazing really. Considering just how important he is to the universe and well to the world even without that universe saving shit. 

"It's basically the opposite of what your mansion is. Stuck in the 18th century." She scoffs. She likes the Sanctum though. There is always a sense of peace when she is there. A sense of security and warmth and home. It is perfect for her and the others, she's just not sure if Tony would consider it in the same light. 

"Big house with the whole grand staircase and wooden rails and all that shit?" He asks and she chuckles. 

"Yup! Complete with chandeliers and dramatic windows." She chirps and he chuckles. 

"I can see Stephen living in a place like that." He says and she wonders if he would ever come. If they could ever invite him into the Sanctum Sanctorum. She doubts it will happen any time soon. 

"So, what is happening with you and my cuz? 'Cause he won't tell but I know I saw kiss marks." Clea starts playfully and Tony looks... confused. 

"That... I guess we're figuring out." Tony says and Clea sighs. Apparently, she isn't going to get the full goss after all. 

"Fine. But as Stephen's cousin, I feel obliged to tell you Mr Stark that if you end up hurting him, I will have to rip your balls out and feed them to you." She tells him sweetly. He blinks at her. 

"Well Ms Strange, I guess I will have to be careful." He tells her solemnly and they laugh for a bit before she stops laughing and tells him seriously. 

"I mean it. Don't hurt him. He's got enough to deal with." She tells him seriously and when he looks at her, a little confused, she gives him a sweet smile and goes back to her seat. She reclines the chair all the way and gets out her own phone and plugs in the earphones and lets the sound of music wash over her. 

Tony doesn't remain in his seat for long. When her eyes are closed, he gets up and moves to the bedroom. Clea doesn't pay attention. She lets herself drift off to sleep because by gods it was going to be shit dealing with jetlag. 

She most definitely does not notice that Tony and Stephen doesn't come out till they are ready to land. Nope. Definitely not. 

~~~ 

**Thursday**

**10 September 2009**

Tony is disappointed. Despite what he had intended to do, he doesn't get to play around with Stephen in the rather luxurious bedroom within the plane. He does sleep though. A lot, for him. Stephen had been in deep sleep when Tony had gotten to the bedroom and it had been all too easy to climb into the bed and fall asleep next to the man. 

It shouldn't feel natural... but it does. Gods he had it so bad. 

They wake up tangled into each other, but Stephen is too polite to comment and he is definitely too shy to do anything about the morning wood they developed in their sleep. 

When they arrive in Seoul, it is very late in the evening and the cars are waiting to take them to the D'Arte Hotel in Seoul. Most of the staff that are awake and available, come to greet them and with much ceremony because Koreans are super polite and are all about ceremony, they end up in the Penthouse Suite, which has enough rooms for all of them and then some. 

The decor is beautiful. One of the reasons why Tony likes the D'Arte Hotels, especially when he is overseas, is because they always set out their hotels to reflect the culture of the country that they are set up in. So the furniture is ornate Korean style with Westernised components. It is lovely. They split off into various rooms and settle in for the rest of the night. At least that's kind of Tony had expected. 

Except Clea and Happy don't stay in the suite. Once the entourage leaves, Clea drags Happy off to the next floor down, where they apparently have separate suites organised for them. Clea apparently has enough of the sexual tension and she wanted out. And Happy apparently just wants to go back to sleep. Oh well. 

As soon as they are gone, Tony acts because by gods he needs to. 

When he kisses Stephen, it's hungry and it's primal. He all but tears at the gorgeous dark blue shirt the man had changed into before they landed and they don't even make it anywhere near the bedroom. 

They do make it to the sofa at least. When they are chest to chest and kissing until they are starved of air and caressing everything that they can touch, Tony manages to get the lube and condom out of his pocket and puts it into Stephen's hand and the doctor's eyebrow arches. 

"You were serious. You had lube on you during the entire flight?" Stephen asks and Tony wriggles his eyebrows. 

"Always be prepared. Scouts and all that." Tony says and Stephen looks so very sceptical at that. 

"Okay so I never was in the scouts, but it's a good motto." Tony says and pulls Stephen into another kiss and they fumble at each other's jeans to get them off and the prep is just on the right side of not enough. Stephen's fingers are steady. A good day for him in terms of that then, Tony thinks as they pump in and out of him. 

When Stephen pulls them out and wipes them on his shirt, Tony protests. 

"Hey! Use your own shirt!" He complains but when the doctor's cock starts rubbing against his rim, he really doesn't care. Stephen hefts Tony's legs over his shoulders and when he enters him, it's a smooth, tight and hard thrust. Tony's eyes roll into the back of his head at that. 

"Fuck! Fuck!" Tony curses as the doctor's hip become flush against his butt. Tony is so, so very glad that the sofa is kinda wide because his head is sort of at an odd angle, but it means that Stephen can lean forward and kiss him. His whole body is bent over double and it's kinda uncomfortable but he doesn't care because it's fucking hot as hell. 

"Do you know just how hard I was on that plane Anthony?" Stephen asks as he pulls out and Tony has a smart arse answer ready to go, but when he thrusts sharply back in, Tony can't voice it. Can't even remember it. 

"A little more and I would have come in my pants like a teenager. I asked you not to tease me like that in front of my cousin." Stephen says but he doesn't sound angry. He sounds aroused as hell. His hips move hard in and out of Tony and he is hitting all the right places and he is so big that it just feels amazing. The girth makes it easy enough to take as well and all Tony can do is pant and moan and just take it. 

"Did you know that I had to jerk off before I managed to fall asleep? that whilst you were talking to my dear old cousin, I was jerking off in that bedroom? Not three feet from her?" Stephen asks and oh fuck. Tony almost comes just from those words alone and that imagery. 

"You like that don't you? You like that you had that much of an effect on me." Stephen purrs and Tony does. He really does. He whimpers as Stephen increases his pace more and his orgasm comes like a crashing wave over him. He comes untouched all over his own stomach and chest. 

But Stephen isn't done. He moves Tony's legs so that they are over one shoulder and Tony can feel his hole tighten around Stephen as he thrusts hard into Tony's body over and over again. Despite the fact that he's come and he's feeling sensitised, Tony loves it. He can see Stephen losing control. 

He sees Stephen's eyelids fluttering. Sees the open mouth, the pink tongue panting, his face almost a mask of pain from the pleasure and his muscles working to keep driving his cock into Tony's body. It is beautiful. 

When Stephen comes, Tony watches as his face goes lax and his lips form the 'o' shape and a drop of sweat falls down Stephen's neck. He can feel Stephen's cock twitch and soften. He smiles when Stephen pants, opens his eyes and kisses his gathered ankles, looking down at Tony. 

"You are an absolute menace. Even at my worst, I didn't have sex as often as I am doing with you." Stephen tells him and he gently lowers Tony's legs down and helps him up. Stephen's hands are shaking, so Tony takes care of the condom and the mess with a few tissues. 

"Oh wait, are you confessing to being wild back in the day?" Tony asks teasingly. Stephen chuckles as Tony caresses Stephen's side. His skin is soft to touch, but everywhere on Stephen, there are hard muscles just underneath that skin. When they fuck, Tony can feel the power that they contain and it is incredibly hot. 

"I was a teenager boy at Harvard and I'm a genius. What do you think I did with my spare time?" Stephen asks and Tony can only guess. Gods, he'd been there and done that. He is in no position to judge. Not that he would. 

"I did the same at MIT. Learnt a lot about sex and what it can do for me." Tony says as they stroll through the giant Penthouse suite, butt naked and makes their way to the shower. 

"Oh, and what can they do for you?" Stephen says. His hands are starting to tremble a little, but both of them ignore it as he caresses Tony's buttocks. 

"Stress relief and it makes me stop thinking. Gets me out of my head." Tony says as he lets his finger trail along the back of Stephen's neck. 

The room temperature is comfortable enough for them to be naked. The shower, he finds out is a giant thing with multiple heads and it is beautiful. 

"And I'm guessing you did more than just the standard sex with your various partners." Tony mutters as the water starts to caress them and wipe away the remnants of their activities from their bodies. Stephen's cum leaks out and trails down his legs. Tony likes the feel of it. 

"I got involved in the BDSM scene for a bit on both sides of the table. They helped me relax." Stephen says and Tony wonders if Stephen would let Tony dominate him. Would let him tie him up. Have his way with him and make him beg prettily. 

"Me too. I prefer to top but I don't mind subbing." Tony says easily and watches as Stephen lathers up the shampoo in his hands and reaches up to wash his hair and the line that his long, lean body makes as he does so is just gorgeous. Beautiful. Especially with the water cascading down his body. Tony just stands there and watches for a long moment before he snaps himself out of it. 

They finish up in the shower and they make it to the bedroom after drying off and they settle into the bed. It's comfortable and big and though they really should unpack and be responsible adults, they don't. Instead, they settle in and though they slept on the plane, it's dark out and their circadian rhythm is all fucked up, so they do manage to sleep for a few hours. 

Tony doesn't dream. 

~~~ 


	30. The Cradle of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Stephen living it up in Seoul with Clea and Happy in tow. 
> 
> Of course, there's work to be done too but mostly? It's all fun. 
> 
> A long chapter. Sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Longer than usual. Kinda blew up this chapter. But I liked it and I enjoyed writing it so you get it as it is. Yay. 
> 
> Um... So initially I had really wanted to make some sort of sexuality crisis in this story but it really doesn't make sense for either of them to be... uncertain when it comes to sex. As far as I can see it. Both Stephen and Tony are intelligent, self-confident people (with massive insecurities) but I don't think they would be sexually insecure. So I haven't included any of that. Besides, for Stephen with the whole soul connection thing that just wouldn't work. So I made them comfortable with their bisexuality (though Stephen is probably more in the gay spectrum than Tony). 
> 
> Also I made them both verse because that too just makes sense to me. They are comfortable with their sexuality and with sex. Both of them had plenty of experience. So there's that. 
> 
> I hope it isn't OOC and that all the characters come across well. I mean, when I write my own fiction, I struggle with characterisaton the most, so fanfiction writing is like my practice ground >__< Let me know what you think about the characters please and thank you for reading this long arse story! ^___^

**Friday**

**11 September 2009**

This is new, Tony thinks. 

He hasn't really done the tourist thing with other people before. Sure, he's had people show him around, tourist guides, interpreters and the like along with business partners, but not like this. When he took trips with Rhodey or Pepper, for one, it was either business, or they were to vacation spots to private islands and resorts rather than the large cities. 

Tony's been to Korea. Several times in fact. With the country being a tech giant, Stark Industries had an office in the country and moreover, they did business with the various tech companies on a regular basis. 

But he'd never really had the time to just walk around the streets like this without the entourage of people. He's got a tasteful black fedora that goes well with his dark jeans, a thin dark grey sweater and the black autumn coat. He wore slightly darkened sunglasses. No one recognises him. Fantastic. 

Stephen is wearing a pair of tight black jeans, a black long sleeve t-shirt and a long dark grey cardigan that hangs off of him beautifully along with a long white scarf that is as soft and fluffy as it looks. He looks like he's just stepped off the cover of a fashion magazine. 

It is Clea that really pulls the attention though. She is dressed in a cream coloured dress and coat combo with the bag that Tony had brought her and simple black ankle boots and between her pale skin, her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes, she stands out like a sore thumb in the market full of black-haired and dark-eyed Koreans. 

Stephen's height makes him stand out too and honestly, there isn't much about them that wouldn't stand out in a place like this. Especially because it is off the beaten path for most of the tourists. 

Still, they ignore the looks, the discrete whispers and go on about their merry way. The Universal Translator was working well and Tony was really going to have to see about getting that Patented somehow because he doesn't care if it's from Star Trek, it's awesome and he wants it as a name for his little device. 

Happy is trailing behind them, wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans. Tony had asked him to wear something inconspicuous and he has done it quite well. He looks comfortable and probably more so when compared to Tony but hey, he really doesn't want photos to end up on Facebook or Twitter. 

They spent the morning lazying about the hotel mostly. Stephen and he, in particular, had been... very lazy in the morning. They woke refreshed from their naps and Tony had all but molested the other man. They'd sucked each other off, only because they were planning to at least spend some time exploring the city and that was hard after being fucked raw. 

When they met up, it was for lunch. They ate at a restaurant the hotel staff had highly recommended and made their way out of the hotel in the subway because Clea had wanted the 'full experience'. 

The market that they found themselves at was the wholesale market in Namdaemun and it had been a suggestion from Stephen. There was apparently everything and anything available Tony had been intrigued. 

The conversation flowed easily as they walked. Happy, who rarely talked to anyone whilst he was 'working', was simply keeping an eye out, but Clea was chatty and she was a ball of boundless energy. She even pulls Happy into her conversations at different points. 

It's actually nice. 

The first problem they hit though, is when they realise that most of the markets that do sell individual items don't take card. So they end up trekking their way back to the main street to find an ATM that will take a foreign card and spit out cash. That turns into another adventure. 

During that time, they learn that there are only several banks that will take foreign card full stop, and they find themselves going to the financial district to find those said banks. But in reality, the journey there is what Tony finds he enjoys the most. Their limited supply of cash gets them to the bank luckily enough. 

Most of his trips had always been planned and guided and things just didn't go wrong all that often. But this trip is turning out to be very different. But with each little bit that goes wrong, they laugh and they find solutions and they find gems along the way. They find helpful people and by the time they have sufficient cash, it's afternoon and they are hungry. 

The helpful bank employee suggests the nearby food market that has great street food and they end up trying a whole bunch of stuff. A lot of which has Happy swearing like a pirate and sweating balls. Stephen, it turns out love spicy food, so he is right at home, but Clea has a sweet tooth, which Tony shares. 

They don't do the museums and other tourist attractions, but they do visit the Cheongaechon, which is beautiful and in the early evening, teaming with people left right and centre. By the time they are there though, they are tired and content to walk slowly through the art displays, water features, lights and the people. 

By the time they get back to the hotel, they are exhausted, but elated and the mood is fantastic. They also have bags upon bags of random, oddities. Including little drums with two balls attached on strings that make fantastic amounts of noise, various delicate wooden fans that Tony knows Pepper is going to love as well as an artful display of daggers that Tony just couldn't resist buying for Rhodey. 

There are also some awful t-shirts and so very trashy souvenirs that you always end up buying when you're overseas and when you come back home, you wonder what on earth possessed you. 

When they are back in the suite, Tony doesn't jump Stephen. He had expected himself to and there is a warm pool of desire in his stomach, but he is satisfied, tired and just enjoyed the experience. 

They end up talking instead. About the medical conference, about what they were expecting to see, how they thought the tech would work. They end up talking to JARVIS a fair bit to check on his progress with the last set of problems Stephen had left him with. JARVIS, it turns out, was actually enjoying Nietzsche. Which really. 

Stephen puts JARVIS on work on Social Contracts. 

When they are about done for the night, Stephen is about to head off to the other bedroom when Tony stops him. They haven't talked about their relationship. Stephen is likely to be feeling uncertain. Tony understands that. 

They were doing the sex thing and they were sorta dating and they were even overseas together, but they hadn't talked about what this was yet. Tony didn't know what it was yet to even have that conversation, but he doesn't want Stephen in the other bedroom. 

He pulls Stephen into the shower with him and they don't do anything, but they do wash together and relax until the hot waters. When they do end up falling asleep, Tony does so with Stephen in his arms and it feels right. 

They don't dream. 

~~~ 

**Saturday**

**12 September 2009**

Tony wakes to an empty bed. Which is... oddly disappointing. But it's fine. He looks around for Stephen though and for a moment think that Stephen must have gone out, though it is very early in the morning. 

When he hears the sounds of grunts though, Tony is a little alarmed and follows the sound to the balcony off of the living room and there he finds Stephen. 

With Clea. 

Fighting. Or rather, sparring. They were in light cotton pants and they probably have been at whatever they were doing for a while because both of them were drenched in sweat and Stephen was shirtless whilst Clea was only in a sports bra. 

"Watch your footing. You're leaving your left side open." Stephen tells Clea between the pants as they throw punches at each other. 

"Worry about yourself old man." Clea shoots back and tries to leg sweep him and Stephen avoids it gracefully with a side step. But she'd calculated on that and grabs him and tries to throw him. It works. Partially. But Stephen grabs the back of her thigh so when he falls, so does she. 

They struggle on the floor for a bit before Stephen pins her down and she closes her eyes and laughs. 

"Fuck! I thought I had you this time." She says and Stephen gets up, standing smoothly and reaches out a hand towards her. She grabs his wrist instead and he helps her up. They breathe deeply and bow to each other before they notice Tony standing there, gaping at them. 

"Good morning." Stephen says with a smile and Tony can't stop gaping. 

"Morning Tony." Clea says as she taps Stephen on the shoulder. 

"Don't forget that Dr Cho's presentation starts at 11:00. I'll see you in the lobby." She tells Stephen and Tony and walks back into the suite and presumably back to her own rooms. Stephen is still standing there, in the morning sunlight, breathing heavy and all the pent up desire from the day before is rushing back. 

"You know, if you just wanted a workout, I was available." Tony says with an arched eyebrow because by gods Stephen is gorgeous and he can't help making his voice dripping with desire. Stephen raises an eyebrow right back and gestures to the spot where Clea had been. 

"By all means, if you think you can take me down." Oh well then. The challenge is obvious and Tony isn't known to back down from challenges. He stretches as he walks forward. It's going to be a warm autumn day. The gentle heat already gathering in the morning sun is enough to keep his muscles relaxed, but he does need a stretch after their long walk the day before. 

Stephen watches almost hungrily as he stretches and by the time Tony is up and facing off with the man, his eyes are almost black with desire. 

Tony bows in, as he'd been trained to do and so does Stephen. When they square off, Tony learns that Stephen, behind that aloof doctor facade, has power and strength. He is also agile and quick but Tony fights dirty and he has more muscles and strength behind his attacks than Stephen does. 

They end up on the floor because pretty much all close quarter combat at one point or another end up on the floor. Tony because of his MMA training finds the floor his area of strength anyway. Stephen, though Tony is pretty sure is trained in Hapkido and judo because the moves he pulls is straight from those playbooks, mixed in with something Tony doesn't recognise. 

Either way, they end up on the lush grass grounds of the balcony and they struggle to gain the upper hand over each other. Eventually, though, their movements and their desires turn it from a match of strength to more... awareness of each other's bodies. 

Tony palms Stephen's buttocks and pulls knead them under his hands and the man's body relaxes almost automatically on top of him, lessening the grip he'd had on Tony's shoulders and Tony takes the opportunity to turn them around so that he is straddling the doctor and pinning him solidly under him. 

Stephen retaliates by thrusting his hip against Tony's and when their erections meet... yeah. Tony loses his focus somewhat. But he does manage to keep the doctor's wrists pinned down as he meets that movement with his own and the moan that escapes Stephen's lips is gorgeous. 

Out in the open balcony under the rising morning sun, sweat falling from his brows onto Stephen's skin, Tony leans down and kisses the moans escaping Stephen's mouth and swallows them. he grinds his hips against Stephen harder and harder and through the contact isn't perfect and it is through their pants, it doesn't matter. 

It feels good. 

Stephen is pliant now, relaxed under Tony's hands and hips. Tony raises himself a little on his knees to get the right leverage to thrust at the doctor's hips properly and each time they make contact, it almost burns with the desire coursing through him. 

But it's not enough. 

Tony transfers Stephen's wrists into one hand and holds them down against the ground, pinned, stretching the genius's body up and reaches down with his spare to get them both out of their pants and grabs their erections in his hand. It's barely a grip but it's enough to hold them together between their bodies and he uses his hand to steady them and trusts against Stephen's cock until they are moaning and panting. 

Stephen's eyes are barely open as the doctor tries to kiss him. Sloppily, hungrily, over and over again. The kiss is beautiful and not enough but its fine because soon enough, they are coming all over the doctor's sweaty abs. 

Despite the mess and despite the heat, Tony all but collapses onto the doctor's chest and nuzzles his head between the doctor's neck and shoulder and kisses the neck that he can reach with his lips, tasting salt and skin and the shudder that goes through the man with the aftershocks of their orgasm. 

"That was hot." Tony mutters and Stephen chuckles. Tony can feel it reverberate through the man's chest and he loves that sound. He feels the doctor caressing his hair and kissing him on the forehead and it feels so affectionate, so loving that for a moment, Tony doesn't know what to do. 

Stephen doesn't seem to notice. His hand trails down Tony's shoulders and his back and they hold him tightly against himself and Tony relaxes into the touch because he is too satiated to be thinking about complex stuff. 

Soon, they were going to have to get up, shower and eat breakfast and get ready for the conference, but for now, Tony doesn't want to move. Neither does Stephen apparently. 

For now, this is just perfect. 

~~~ 

**Sunday**

**13 September 2009**

Dr Helen Cho is quite young and she is nervous. But her Professor has told her that meeting with potential investors were an important part of academic work and she should be grateful to be given an opportunity so early in her career. 

So she waits. 

The private room in the D'Arte Hotel's restaurant is lovely and there is a beautiful view of the city from one of the walls. She stands and looks out that window because she needs to calm down. 

Her project is sound and though there are technological and medical advancement barriers that need to be overcome and there is no guarantee that she will be able to make it, it is her life mission to get it to work. She knows it inside out and she is prepared for any and all questions she is going to get. Except when it comes to the funding. 

The thing is, Helen is well experienced in the medical field. She has knowledge. She knows how all of the human body works. Mostly. But when it comes to the questions of finance, she is... a little lost. 

She grew up in Canada and had come back to Korea as a teenager and her English was perfect and so was her Korean and it made it easy for her to get access to the latest developments in medical sciences. 

But university grants only went so far and so did government grants. In fact, without a guarantee or even indeed a sort of time frame for her project to become effective and useful within the next decade or so, she was struggling to find any funding at all. Her personal finances were all but drying out and she couldn't support the team of researchers and scientists that she would need to make this work. 

That was the point of her presentation. She had hoped to gain the interests of her fellow doctors and a few of the big pharmaceutical companies to get the funding. But so far, it's been quiet. Except for this one. 

Hence the meeting. 

It had come as a surprise actually. When she had finished her presentation, plenty of people had come up to congratulate her on her ideas and expressed interest in hearing more about it, but that had been about it. A few doctors were interested in working on the project and that was the most support she had gotten. 

It was only when she was almost done fixing up her laptop and getting the USB drive back from the conference people that she found herself looking at a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. 

She presented herself as 'Clea Strange' and stated that there were some people that might be interested in funding her project that would be interested in meeting her. She'd given the D'Arte Hotel as the place for the meeting. Helen had accepted because she was desperate and interested and here she was. 

And whoever she was supposed to meet was late. 

The meeting was supposed to take place at 7:00pm. It's now 7:12 and so far, no show. Helen hasn't bothered to go outside to check with the staff. She just remains and tries not to fidget. 

When the door opens, she is caught by surprise, and she turns around to find Tony freaking Stark standing there. She is beyond surprised at that point. 

"Dr Cho. So the thing is, I'm not here. I mean, I'm here, obviously but I'm not here. Is that cool? That's cool. Okay." The man says as he closes the door and Helen feels incredibly awkward, confused and so very starstruck. 

Tony fucking Stark. A genius, a billionaire and a man she had completely and utterly not expected. He waltzes in as if he owns the place and sits down on the large dining table and lounges. He's dressed as she would expect a billionaire to be dressed in the cool autumn weather. 

Black autumn coat, dark blue three-piece suit complete with a waist chain but no tie on the pale blue shirt. He takes off his sunglasses and plays with them a bit as he watches her and assesses the room. 

"Mr Stark, I hadn't expected-" Helen is a little lost as to what to say but the man cuts her off with a wave of the hand. 

"You didn't expect me. Figures. I know. Sit down, will you? We have a lot to talk about and I have a massage booked." Tony says and by gods, he is everything the media portrayed him out to be. Arrogant and self-important. She hates him already. But she sits down as he asks and she steels herself a little because she knows how to be a professional. 

"So your tech. I'm guessing the biggest hurdle, you got, aside from getting the DNA extracts to grow into skin cells, is to how to keep them alive through the 'printing' process." He says and she is stunned, but she nods. His voice is perfunctory, distracted and though she can't be sure, annoyed. He also doesn't apologise for being late. Which is impolite. 

"Yes. The heat from the printing process can destroy the cells before they are able to be laid onto the injured area." She explains and he nods as if he'd already known that. That surprises her because, though Tony Stark was a world-renowned genius, he had no training in the medical field. He was a weapons manufacturer that worked on bombs. Right? 

"Besides, the 3D printing tech is still new and slow. You're going to need a faster-moving processor and machine to be able to lay in the skin. Anti-rejection concerns?" She feels like she is sitting before the panel at the university, going through the rigorous questioning process she'd experienced to even get a cursory look at the project from her professors. 

"We're hoping to mitigate that with the use of anti-rejection drugs that are used in transplant operations. Given that the skin is grown from the DNA of the patient, it is unlikely that there will be significant issues in terms of the body rejecting the skin. We will also need to be looking into the serum, if you will, that will allow the skin to... stick to the injured area of the body." Helen says and she honestly doesn't know how much of the lingo she should be using. 

Tony doesn't seem to care. He simply nods and seems to be thinking for a moment. 

"I can provide the 3D printing tech. It's probably going to be boring as shit but I can probably pull one apart and get it working faster and work out the heat problems but there will need to be-" Tony's phone cuts him off. 

But when he looks down at the phone and sees the display, his demeanour changes a great deal. He doesn't seem to be annoyed as much. In fact, he smiles. It's a warm smile too. He doesn't excuse himself or stands up. He answers the phone and Helen is left watching him and listening in and it feels uncomfortable. 

"Where are you?" Tony asks into the phone. His voice casual and friendly. 

"Yeah well you're late. I'm disappointed. Very disappointed. You left me hanging Stephen. Oh really. You're using a poor child with brain cancer as an excuse for not being punctual. I see how it is." Tony's tone is all teasing and warm and Helen gets the distinct impression that she is listening to a private, personal conversation and not a business one. 

"No. I'm with Helen Cho. Hey, you reckon I can get my hands on a 3D printer? And some tools? Just a welder, precision tools, a few processors- oh. Yongsan, I forgot about that. Yeah. Tomorrow morning. Let's do it. You gonna get here any time soon or should I wrap this up and meet with you?" Tony sounds excited, interested and Helen really doesn't know what she's meant to be doing. 

"In that case, see you in 10. No promises. If you aren't here in 10, I might hijack the traffic lights and speed things along. It's boring when you're not here. You know that's dangerous. Yeah. Bye." Tony hangs up the phone and all the animation and friendliness disappears from his demeanour and he looks at Helen with calculating eyes. 

"So, do you foresee that you might be able to do more than regenerate tissue with a fully working machine?" He asks and Helen almost does a double take because the man is so very different from just a moment ago. She shrugs her shoulders slowly though. The gesture is very much Western, but it works well. 

"Once we are able to regrow skin, we should be able to grow organs and other vital parts of the human body such as muscles. But the problem becomes more complex as adding those... components into the human body is going to require surgical application." She explains. They were so far from that it was not even funny. 

"How about nerves?" Tony says and his tone sounds casual, but this is somehow important to him. She wonders if he has nerve damage of some sorts. 

"That is a possibility, but the nervous system is one of the most complex areas of the body and directly attached to the brain. With the electrical pulses that need to travel through and the very... complex nature of the signals that nerves send to the brain for feeling, movement, sensations, it is hard to say whether or not the project would eventually be able to replicate and replace nerves." She tells him and she can see the disappointment. 

"Yeah thought that might be the case. So what do you need to get this thing working?" Tony asks and Helen thinks back to her carefully thought out answer. The one she had planned on giving. Then she throws it all out the window. 

"The 3D printing technology as you mentioned. Once that problem is solved, we just need to work on the medical side of things. DNA lab, researchers and personnel to assist in solving the problem of getting the skin to grow within lab conditions and application to the machine. Testing. Donors and volunteers. Money to fund everything." She says and Tony nods his head slowly for a moment. Then he looks at his phone. 

"What about nanotech?" Tony asks and Helen has to admit that it was something that she had been interested in. She shrugs though. 

"Nanotech just isn't at the level where I can tell whether or not that is viable. For example, if we are able to get nanotech to a point where they can go into the human body and fix damaged tissue, we can insert payloads of DNA that have been encouraged and pre-programmed to go into the body to fix the pieces that are broken, but the question is always going to be Mr Stark, what we are going to do with the bots left behind and whether or not at that stage, we are replacing human parts with mechanics." She says and he looks thoughtful for just a moment. Then he unlocks the phone. 

"J, you there?" He asks and the phone display ripples. It's a touch screen phone. Helen had never seen anything quite like it. 

"For you sir, always. How can I be of assistance?" The voice is slightly distorted by the phone or is it... no, Helen thinks. AI? Really? 

"Do I have anything in Seoul? I thought I had some land here from back when we were thinking of building-" 

"Yes, you do Sir, off the in the riverbanks. You had the land reclaimed, but have not built anything on it as of yet. That was back in 2004 sir." Tony nods to himself. 

"How about we look at building a genetics lab there. Let's get some funding in place and we'll chalk it up to being the new Medical Branch of SI. Look into it." Tony suggests to the phone and then all of sudden, things are moving a little too fast for Helen. She can't keep up. 

At that moment, the door opens again and another man walks in as if he belongs there and he is tall, beautiful more than handsome and he looks harried. 

"I am so sorry for being late Anthony. I-" 

"Yeah nope. You're gonna have to make it up to me, but I'm going to be nice because a little boy with cancer does get you sympathy votes." Tony says and his voice is full of warmth again and Helen just can't get her head around the man in front of her. 

The other man smiles easily and sits down next to the man as if it is the most natural thing to do and she notes that their chairs are fairly close together. Close enough that it was almost inappropriate. Especially to Koreans. Helen is just Canadian enough not to care. 

"So I'm thinking of building a genetics lab. What do you think?" Tony asks and the question isn't to her, it's to the man next to him. 

"Could be interesting. Genetics research as in altering the human genome or are we more looking at medical application?" The man asks. Tony Stark chuckles. 

"Let's go for the latter. I'm thinking, get Dr Cho set up to work out the medical kinks to the problem and I can figure out the tech side in a few days and maybe in a few years, the world might have skin printing tech to fix up people within minutes instead of months." Tony says with a shrug. Helen wonders if at any point he plans to ask for her view on the matter. 

"Dr Cho, I'm Stephen Strange. Have you thought about the body's energy requirements to absorb and deal with the stresses of integrating new tissue and organs?" The man asks and recognition floods into her. 

"Oh, wow. Dr Strange. You're the neurosurgeon. I heard a lot about you. Studied your work in fact. You're an inspiration." She ends up saying because she just can't hold back her enthusiasm. Stephen gives her a small smile whilst Tony Stark is chuckling. 

"And you were worried about me being recognised. I told you the medical geeks would be more interested in you than me." Tony says and it's a playful jab and Stephen looks as if he is suffering a little as he nods. 

"I didn't count on Dr Kwon recognising me. Or dragging me off to consult." The man says with a sigh and it's only then that Helen notices that his hands are badly shaking, though when she notices, the doctor does move his hands to rest on his stomach under the table. She's not the only one to notice. 

"Well as soon as we are done, I booked us into the spa. We need pampering. You gave me bruises this morning." Tony says and Helen feels her eyes widen at that whilst the doctor looks more concerned. 

"Were you hurt? Why didn't you tell me? Where?" The doctor's concerns are obvious, which the man waves off with a hand. 

"Nothing serious but you do pack a punch. Next time we spar, we're doing it in a proper gym with like padding on the ground. My tailbone is bitching." Oh, sparring. Wait... what?

Helen is so confused and uncomfortable because there's familiarity between the men that goes beyond professional acquaintance. She still doesn't have a measure on either of them yet. 

"So back to my question Dr Cho." Stephen says and it's only then Helen remembers that she had never answered his question. She flushes with embarrassment and does. 

"We do anticipate that there will be some period of adjustment for the body until we are able to work out the nutritional requirements that would allow for the skin regeneration process to take place smoothly. But the other hurdles are of more immediate concern." She says and Stephen nods. 

"I can provide you with the funding you need to get the project off the ground. I will need to speak with my accountants to get a trust set up." Stephen says easily enough and Tony Stark elbows him. 

"Hey I got her first." He says playfully as Stephen raises an eyebrow at him. 

"I'm the one that booked into the conference 3 months ago. Technically, I discovered her and the project first." Stephen fires back and it's like watching a tennis match. 

"I can fix the 3D printer issue." Tony Stark says confidently. Well. 

"I have a medical background and knowledge. I can work with her to solve the DNA mapping and skin and organ growth issues." Stephen fires back and for a moment, there is a pause before the two men chuckle. 

"Fine. I will provide the land and the building, you provide the funding." The genius says and the doctor nods and they both turn to look at Helen. 

"So Dr Cho, how would you like to work with us on this project?" Stephen Strange says and Helen is dumbfounded. It lasts just for a moment though. She isn't quite sure how a neurosurgeon, no matter how famous he was, could fund a project like hers on his own. Her scepticism apparently shows because Tony Stark chuckles. 

"Let me let you in on a little secret. Dr Stephen Strange is the son of one Kenneth Anderson. The owner and CEO of the D'Arte Corporation." Tony says and when Helen looks at Stephen to confirm, he simply shrugs his shoulders. 

"I also own 30% of the company's shares. I have the funds necessary Dr Cho. All we require is your cooperation and work." Stephen says and from then, it's a no brainer. She nods. 

"I would be honoured." She manages to say and the two men give her smiles. 

Then there is a whirlwind of contracts to be drafted and to be signed at a later date. 

By the time the meeting is over, Helen Cho still has no idea what to make of the two men that had waltzed into her life and promised the world to her and just what their relationship is. But she feels hope and excitement and she can't wait to tell her colleagues the good news. 

The Cradle was finally on its way to becoming a reality. 

~~~ 

**Thursday**

**16 September 2009**

They end up staying in Seoul for much longer than originally planned for two reasons. One is Dr Cho and the contracts that need to be signed and the fact that Tony had pulled apart a state of the art 3D printer and was working on building a prototype that will work for what Dr Cho has in mind. 

For two, it has been a really long time since any of them had really had a holiday and Clea suggests that perhaps they stay on in their holiday to actually enjoy it. When Tony had agreed and cleared his own schedules, it hadn't left Stephen with much of a choice. 

Which is why he guessed he was in bed, swearing and panting in the morning sunlight as Tony fucking Stark was rutting into him slowly, pinning him down and massaging his shoulders with those amazing strong hands. 

Tony had woken him up with a massage. Laying him down and straddling him, working his strong fingers all the way up and down Stephen's body with a rich and delicious smelling sandalwood oil. By the time Stephen had actually woken up, he had been relaxed, pliant and almost purring. 

When Stephen was awake, Tony stopped massaging his feet and turned him around and straddled his back. Stephen could feel Tony's hard cock resting on his lower back as the genius worked his way down Stephen's body and had opened him up so fucking slowly as he kept on massaging Stephen's lower back and thighs. 

By the time Tony had actually entered him, Stephen had been so relaxed that for the first time, there hadn't even been a single twinge of pain. Just heavy want. Tony didn't stop the massage either. 

With sure hands, he kept massaging Stephen's neck, shoulders and his hands, seated on Stephen's thighs and rutting into him every now and then almost as if to remind him that he was there. 

"If I could purr I would." Stephen mutters as Tony's fingers dig into the sore spot in his neck. Tony chuckles lightly and kisses Stephen's neck on the other side. 

"You should be honoured. I've never done this for anyone." Tony says and Stephen does. He feels so content that he feels like he could just float away. In fact, he has to keep a stranglehold on his magic so that he doesn't. Tony's fingers continue to work their magic as he slowly ruts into him. 

"I could do this forever." Tony mutters against Stephen's shoulder and Stephen has to agree. He could too. When Tony's fingers trail down and are starting to massage his tailbone again and then his buttocks though as he slowly thrusts in and out, dragging his cock along Stephen's prostate though, the need to come starts to grow a little more urgent. 

Stephen raises his upper body up a little to curl into himself and Tony gets the message. He rearranges Stephen so that he is resting his head on his elbows, his hip raised and firmly in Tony's grip, his thighs spread and his back arched down and Tony starts to speed up. 

There is so much oil and sweat involved that each thrust makes a truly obscene sound. Stephen moans and pants into his arms as Tony fucks into him, hard and fast, his thrusts becoming more shallow to put his cock over Stephen's prostate the entire time. The pressure that builds is... truly difficult to contain. 

When Stephen comes, untouched after what feels like hours of pleasure and being held at that point of orgasm, his vision completely whitens out and it is only Tony's strong hold on his hips that stops him from completely collapsing onto the bed. 

Tony comes a little later, fucking his orgasm into Stephen and when he comes, he does so with a primal cry that has Stephen very glad that there are no other rooms on the top floor. 

Tony pulls out gently and gets rid of the condom, just throwing off the side of the bed because apparently, he's feeling lazy. He pulls at Stephen until they are laying side by side and holds Stephen tightly, his fingers trailing over Stephen's nipples. 

"So business partner, what do you want to do today?" Tony purrs against his shoulder and Stephen can't help but link his fingers into the one that Tony has on his chest. The genius lets him. 

Tony seems to really enjoy the fact that they were business partners now, having signed on Dr Cho and her amazing project together. Their lawyers on both sides have had to rush the paperwork through, but it got done and they signed everything last night and according to Korean tradition, they had a lovely dinner with the doctor. 

In that time, they learnt about her work, her passion and she learnt about them and their desire to do things to help the world and more importantly, their interest in her project. Tony doesn't warm up to her that much, but they do end up bantering back and forth a fair bit. As does Stephen. It is Clea that really gets along with Dr Cho really. 

After the dinner, they had ended up back at the hotel, drunk, excited and happy. Stephen knew it was a bad idea to commit to the business like this, but... a part of him couldn't help but think that it was at least one connection with Tony that would be hard to break and one maybe he can keep even after... Tony finds out. 

Besides, the Cradle is important. 

"Depends on how long it'll be before you can fuck me again." Stephen purrs back and the man chuckles. There is a little stir that Stephen can barely feel against his arse. 

"I'm not a teenager doc, give me 10 minutes to catch my breath." Tony says and Stephen chuckles softly as relaxes into Tony's hold. 

"So that's what you want to do today? Let me fuck you over and over until your hole is loose and you can't sit anymore?" Tony mutters against his skin and oh dear fucking gods. Stephen moans his response back. The idea is hot and so indulgent and decadent. He hadn't done anything like that for a very, very long time. He isn't even sure if he is physically capable of it, but he could sure try. 

"Think you can keep up with me?" Stephen fires back and the only response he gets is Tony's hip thrusting forward a little. Though he is still soft, the intent is clearly there. He moans again. 

"If that's what you were thinking about, we should have stocked up on some snacks. More lube maybe." Tony suggests and Stephen is honestly having some difficulty remembering that he too isn't a teenager. Far from it. 

"You're going to be the death of me. I swear." Stephen mutters and Tony chuckles against his skin. 

"Well, did you at least enjoy your wake up call, Dr Strange?" Tony asks in that faux professional voice and Stephen nods. 

"Why yes, Dr Stark. Very much." As if to show how much, Stephen trails their joined hands down to where his cum was drying on his stomach. Tony runs his fingers through it for a while. 

"Your cousin is going to wonder what happened to us." As much as he wants to stay in bed all day, Tony wonders whether it is right for him to monopolise Stephen when he has Clea with him in Seoul.

If there is nothing else he's learnt over the time he'd spent in Seoul with the two of them, it was that Clea Strange loved her cousin and they were more like close siblings than cousins. Oh and that she can take Happy out in about 30 seconds flat. Which was impressive. 

During the trip, aside from the business of trying to get the genetics lab set up and get Dr Cho sorted out, they did a lot of things together, the four of them. They visited a public bathhouse, which almost turned into something of an embarrassment because Tony really couldn't be trusted to keep himself calm when Stephen fucking Strange was naked in front of him. But the place had been empty enough during the day that it wasn't that much of an issue. 

Happy is who really saved the day though. His fumbling about with the small shower heads, the comical way he'd reacted to the scrubbing that took place kept Tony from having a full blown erection. From the looks of Stephen, it had helped him too. 

They also managed to visit the touristy spots, including a Traditional Herbal Medicine museum that Stephen had been fascinated by. They caught traditional Korean dance performances and a few other things along the way and it was by far, Tony has to admit, one of the best trips he had ever taken overseas. It was the best holiday he's ever had. The only thing was he missed Pepper and Rhodey but Clea was good company and there was always Stephen. 

Stephen was kind and considerate. He made sure that Tony got to do what he wanted to do, see what he wanted to see and eat what he wanted to eat, all the while making sure that Clea got just much of the attention. It was her first trip to Korea, so both Tony and Stephen ended up making sure that she got to experience the full city properly. 

Aside from one afternoon where Stephen and Clea wandered off to visit some sort of shrine, Tony spent the entire time with Stephen by his side and Tony honestly wasn't quite sure still what they were, but he was pretty sure they were dating. Which is scary but it... feels right. 

The only thing they haven't really fully experienced was the nightlife in Seoul. They haven't done the clubbing scene, the drinking and all of that. They'd mostly been back at the hotel by 10:00pm because they usually had business in the mornings. But that was over and done with. 

Hence the two hours Tony had spent massaging Stephen and fucking him. 

"Maybe we should go clubbing. Clea wants to see the nightlife." Tony suggests. Stephen hums. 

"She's going to be a handful. She doesn't drink often but when she does she... drinks." Stephen says and there is definitely a story there. They talk about the spots that they could go to and slowly Tony feels himself hardening. 

He is flush against Stephen and they have not stopped caressing each other as they have talked and when he is semi-hard, his hips move almost of their own accord. It's all too easy to slip on another condom and slip into the doctor. Tony starts to rut gently into the doctor and his words start faltering. 

"Itaewon might be good. It's popular with the younger crowd- an-and the western- oh God." Stephen mutters and his hand closes tightly around Tony's. 

"How do you want this Stephen? Just like this or do you want something else?" Tony asks. This is about Stephen. Today was about Stephen. For once in his life, Tony was going to try to put someone else at the forefront. Stephen moans as Tony continues to fuck into him, but he does make a decision. 

"Lay back Anthony. Let me ride you." Stephen says and by gods that is the hottest thing the man has ever said. They both moan when Tony does pull out completely and his cock slips out with a popping noise and Stephen blushes prettily. 

Tony moves up the bed so that his back is braced by the headboard and the pillows and he has the perfect view when Stephen straddles him, lathers him up with extra oil just to make it all the more obscene and slowly takes him in. 

Stephen looks beautiful. His body glistening with the oil, his facial features lax with pleasure and relaxation. Stephen starts with bracing himself on Tony's chest and slowly lifts himself up and back down onto Tony's cock and the change in the angle and the loss of control does a lot to get Tony's blood pumping. 

Eventually, Tony sits up more and lets Stephen brace himself on Tony's shoulders and they share hot kisses as Stephen moves more forward and back rather than up and down and the friction and the heat is delicious. 

Tony comes first, hip rising up to meet Stephen's downward movements and he holds Stephen tightly in his arms as he comes and he feels Stephen's own tight hold on him and it feels like its the only thing that keeps him from flying apart. 

When he comes to, he realises that Stephen hadn't come yet and he isn't about to leave the doctor hanging. He lays Stephen back onto the bed and swallows his cock down hard and fast and Stephen comes within a minute. Tony swallows up everything he can and watches as Stephen pants and with every breath, lube and oil leak out of him. It should be disgusting, but Tony can't help but feel satisfied. 

They do eventually get out of bed and take a bath. Because they aren't teenagers and they really do need recovery periods. 

But as he sits in the bath, Stephen holding him in his arms and they are talking about France and their experiences in the country, Tony realises that he wants to go there. With Stephen. To experience Paris, to experience everything with him. The thought should terrify him and it does. But Tony refuses to think about it. For now... he focuses on the feeling of being warm, comfortable and contented. 

It's only then that it hits him that he'd swallowed the doctor down without a condom. It's the first time he'd done that since... he'd been 25. He wonders if the doctor's noticed. He realises that he'd just trusted that the doctor was clean and even now sitting here with the doctor in his arms, he realises that he isn't worried. 

Yeah. Tony Stark was fucking in a relationship with Stephen Strange. 

Shit. 

~~~ 


	31. Vacation Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fantastic vacation means two things. You feel relaxed, happy and refreshed to go back to your life. Then you realise that you really, really preferred the vacation life over your own. 
> 
> Yeah. Everyone has the vacation blues. Figures!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. We are getting there ladies and gents. We are fast running towards the finish line for this particular ARC. Which both makes me nervous and kinda excited.
> 
> Nervous because I don't know how y'all are going to take the direction I've taken the story. Excited because well ARC 1 will be done! 
> 
> ... and then nervous again because I do want to completely finish up ARC 2, do a full rehaul (because of course I will end up doing one) and do an edit before I start letting that one out of the bag. 
> 
> But I think mostly excited. And kinda proud. 
> 
> Please leave me lots of comments and love so that I can stay motivated! >__<

**Monday**

**21 September 2009**

It feels like a rude awakening. 

Tony looks at the empty side of the bed. Stephen isn't there. Because he isn't in Seoul. He is in LA and Stephen was in New York, where he is meant to be. 

As much as they had wanted to stay in Seoul forever, or simply take the jet and fly somewhere else, they had responsibilities. Pepper couldn't deal with all the paperwork, the PR and the Board dramas alone anymore and Stephen's patients couldn't wait any longer before they start dying. A responsibility Stephen doesn't want to have. 

So they returned on Sunday evening. Stephen had dropped Tony off in LA with Happy before the jet had taken him back to New York. Tony had been so tired that he had sent Happy back home and had taken a ride from one of his regular drivers back to the mansion. He wasn't even sure where his luggage was really, but he had fallen asleep on the bed. 

And now the bed feels huge and empty and Tony doesn't like it. 

For glorious 9 nights, Tony had spent basically every waking and even sleeping moment with Stephen. They ate all their meals together, went sightseeing together and whenever they were in a private situation, Tony had kissed him, had touched him, had sex with him. 

Tony can still feel the stretched muscles and rim from their last rather enthusiastic bout of sex. But the man isn't here. 

The empty space feels a lot bigger than Tony had ever expected it to feel. He recognises it of course. He had felt it when Carlos would leave him for days at a time because he was at angry at whatever Tony had done. But this is a little bit more than just that. 

The constant presence and then missing them is fair enough. But the loneliness hits him like a punch to the stomach. 

Tony gets up out of bed and makes his way to the kitchen for coffee. He isn't too surprised to find Eliza there and she hands him the cup of coffee he desperately needs and makes him breakfast. 

He makes his way down to the lab. In his absence, the team he'd hired had come in to dig out portions of the garage floor so that he can put in the assembling array. The machines are in bits and pieces and he has a lot of work to do. Pepper should be coming around in the afternoon to talk about the current state of SI and what needs to be done too. 

Back to the grind then. It's fine, Tony tells himself. It's the way he's always been. Working alone in the lab. It's a temporary thing to miss the doctor. Just a little vacation blues. 

It's... fine. 

~~ 

**Monday**

**28 September 2009**

Stephen wakes up with a sigh, ignoring the thin veil of sweat covering him and the tears streaming down his face. The whole time he had been in Seoul, the Time Stone had remained quiet. Not a single vision of the other universes, the other Stephens and other Tonys dying over and over again to plague him. 

But they were back with a vengeance and for a week now, since he hadn't been able to get away from both his work at the practice and the Mystic Order, every night had become torturous. 

It is harder now, to watch the Tonys of the other universes kiss and show love and affection for the Peppers, the Steve Rogers and sometimes, the Banners of their universe. It hurts to watch him with the others, though they are just snippets. 

When Stephen sees the other universes, it is like watching a movie on 100x speed. He sees the important bits play out, but he doesn't get the full details. Almost as if the Time Stone is in too much of a hurry to show him each universe that there is no time to watch every little bit. 

He sees the big moments. The big battles, the outcomes. But he only has a vague timeline, a vague understanding of what takes place. Even with the various methods they have tried to narrow down the time frames, aside from the big events, like the arrival of Thanos, they can only predict when the next event will take placed based on the series of events that will lead to it. 

The birth of Iron Man is the one that starts everything off. His fight with Obadiah and his introduction to the world as Iron Man is what sets off the superheroes and their prevalence in the world. 

They have 10 years until Thanos arrives. Traditionally. That's a lot of time to prepare, but there is also so much between that and right now that it is almost overwhelming. 

The dread that has been in Stephen's chest from the moment he realised that Tony Stark was his Soulmate and that he had fallen in love with the man is hard to bear. That dread is combined with the burden of foreknowledge. Knowing that there are numerous moments, too many to even count in which Tony could end up seriously injured or worse before the fight with Thanos even takes place is... impossible to bear. 

Stephen feels his emotions starting to go out of control and takes a deep breath to try to control it, but he can't. It's 6:12. He should be out of bed and exercising. He has work to do in a few hours. He can't get himself to stop. 

The tears start heavy and hard and Stephen curls into himself onto the bed and sobs, his whole body wrecking with the grief, the burden and the pain of everything. The stress is overwhelming and so are his emotions. 

Stephen isn't sure how long he had been laying there, feeling sorry for himself and crying when the phone rings. Stephen ignores it at first, but he sees the name flashing on it and he can't. Anthony. The display reads. He picks it up. 

"Morning doc, thought I should let you know, I got this awesome assembly thing for the suit built. Haven't tried it yet, figured I'll wait to see if you can come by this weekend. Still tweaking with it." Tony says and his voice is bright and happy and Stephen feels the lump in his chest dissolve just like that. 

"Did you program the chipsets with the correct amounts of pressure?" Stephen says into the phone and his voice sounds wet, but he hopes Tony won't notice. He does. 

"Working on that now actually, hey doc, you sick? You don't sound so good." Stephen chuckles a little and wipes the last of his tears away. 

"Not feeling fantastic. But I'm okay. I can be in LA on Thursday, if you want." Stephen says and he is begging for the genius to say yes. He does. 

"Of course. Hey, take care of yourself alright? I have big plans for when you get here." Tony purrs at him. Stephen can't help it. He smiles. 

"I will. You too and don't yell at Butterfingers and DUM-E too much. You know they love you." Stephen says. Like I do, he does not say. Tony hums and they hang up a moment later. 

Stephen gets out of bed. He has just enough time to shower and get ready for work. 

Three more days then he can see Tony. He will make everything seem better and worse all at the same time. But mostly better. That's good enough for now. 

He can hold on. 

~~~ 

**Thursday**

**1 October 2009**

Tony's greeting it turns out, is enthusiastic and incredibly hot. As soon as Stephen is in the mansion, Tony all but drags him over to the lounge room, sits him down and blows him whilst he jerks off. 

They manage to actually say hi and Stephen manages to get caught up on what Tony has done in the meantime with the suit and everything before Tony ends up having Stephen braced against the assembled Iron Man suit and fucks him hard and fast. Stephen holds onto the hand of the Iron Man suit for his life as Tony pounds into him and it is so very hot and the cool metal of the suit is the only thing that keeps Stephen grounded. 

After that, they are satiated enough to actually work. 

Tony gets working on getting the placements of the bits and pieces just right and Stephen works on the chips and programming them just right. They work the optimal order for the suit to go on and come back off. 

Considering the hard fuck he'd been given, Stephen has trouble remaining seated for a long period of time at the desk and Tony notices. 

"Was it too rough?" Tony asks from where he is working on the assembly array. Stephen squirms in the chair for a bit and chuckles. 

"No. It was perfect." Stephen tells him and Tony hums. It's a temporary discomfort. There is no tearing. Tony had been thorough enough in his prep and Stephen... may or may not have stretched on the plane. But there was definitely some muscle soreness and sensitivity that should fade in a few hours or by tomorrow at least. 

"So how's Clea?" Tony asks and Stephen chuckles. 

"Hating life. She has the vacation blues. Clea has been to a lot of places overseas, but not extended periods as we did. She's eyeing the Bern conference in Switzerland for the end of the year." Stephen tells him and tries not to remember Bern 2000 and Maya Hansen and Aldrich Killian. That's something to worry about later. 

"Me too. I miss not having to worry about my Board of Directors locking me out of the company. They put me on 'sick leave' for another month to 'recover' whilst they come up with a plan to get me out of the company I guess. Or to see whether or not in the meantime, I can invent something to change the company's direction." Tony says with a shrug. 

"I mean we have projects going but most of what's been suggested so far and the Arc Reactor itself is going to cost a lot of money and time to get going and we need something we can use... now." Tony says with some frustration. 

Stephen knows. And Tony will. The suit is one thing, but the suit comes with a lot of applicable technology that Tony will end up using to better the world. The air filtration, the oxygen supply system, the various programs for object identification, collision detectors, the miniaturised holographic display put into the six light emitting display devices. The holotable. The smartphone. The Universal translator.... 

There was a lot of tech that Tony had built with his own money and his own genius just because it made his life easier. Those were all products that could be sold. Stephen gives him a raised eyebrow. 

"I see at least 20 pieces of technology and devices that can become mass marketable in this lab alone. In plain sight. If your R&D department started to work with them, they might have to take away some of the functions, but they can become viable products. The phone you gave me or the holotable for one." Stephen suggests and Tony blinks at him. He looks at the table and then at Stephen. 

"The holotable costs $250 grand to fabricate. Surely you noticed that the panels have to be filled with thousands of light particle emitting devices and the glass is a specialised carbon fibre-glass hybrid. The processor alone is a miniature supercomputer." Tony says. Stephen nods. 

"Yes but for say real estate development companies or say, doctors, we wouldn't need such advanced processors and as many devices. Also, if you were to mass produce the display components, it may become more cost-effective." Stephen suggests. Tony looks at him for a long moment before he slowly nods. 

"Hey J, make a note for me to get in contact with the geeks on Monday." Stephen nods his satisfaction and turns back to face the computer. 

"I'm a genius. Why the fuck didn't I think about that?" Tony asks and Stephen finds himself chuckling. 

"Because all of this is something you are used to. For me, when I first came here and saw everything, I thought I time travelled into the future." Stephen means it too. He had known that Tony had a lot of amazing tech. It was another to see it and work with it. 

"Oh is that so? I thought you were too interested in me to notice." Tony tells him and Stephen laughs. It feels good to be around Tony. To be in the man's presence, to be able to talk to him like this. It feels right. He feels like he is home. 

The Connection had pulled at him throughout the week and more that he had been away from the man. He had felt the loss keenly and now that he was with him again, everything felt brighter, better. 

"I noticed. I just didn't comment. I thought you might consider me a country bumpkin or a geek if I had." Stephen says as he fixes the glasses on his nose. Tony groans. 

"Don't do that. When you do that, I want to take them off your face and bend you over the desk again." Tony tells him and Stephen can't help it. He gives the man a fond smile and adjusts his glasses again. 

"You are more than welcome to at any time, Dr Stark." He purrs at the man. Tony Stark groans. 

"You are the devil sent to tempt me and by gods he chose right." Tony mutters and as promised, he does take the glasses off of Stephen's face, but he doesn't bend him over the table. He just kisses him and groans. Tony tears himself away from Stephen as if it is incredibly difficult to do so and they get back to work. 

There will be plenty of time later for that. 

~~ 

**Monday**

**5 October 2009**

"Pepper, how long is it going to take to build a headquarters in New York?" Tony asks out of the blue and Pepper is thrown for a moment because they've just been talking about the holographic display table that Tony was having fabricated per his specifications and sent over to the R&D Department to see if they could reduce costs and make it viable for the mass market, targeted at hospitals and architectural companies, to begin with. 

They were supposed to be talking about the phone and the tablets next. The ones that Tony created and handed out to only Rhodey and herself. They were years ahead of the competition and it was probably going to be a market changer. It was also what Pepper hoped would really bring the Board around to the whole SI as a tech company and not a weapons company. 

"I um... I will have to look into that. Why?" She asks and Tony simply shrugs. And that's something she's noticed about Tony since he'd come back from his vacation in Seoul. 

Tony was subdued. Almost... depressed. Sad. Lonely. She stayed away on the weekends because she knew that Tony spent time with Stephen and he didn't want to be disturbed. In fact, JARVIS often even refused to put her calls through. Which was just odd but she was starting to get the sense that whatever that was happening between Stephen Strange and Tony was more than just a fling. 

It's only been a couple of months, but Tony was enamoured with the man. When he spent time with him, he seemed to be happier, elated, contented. Time away from the man seemed to leave Tony feeling sad and lonely and Pepper was worried. 

It's different from Carlos. With Carlos, Tony had just been a wreck. A nervous wreck both when Carlos was around and when he wasn't around. But this sort of longing? Yeah, that was new. 

"Does this have anything to do with a certain neurosurgeon that works in New York?" Pepper asks and Tony simply waves the question away and tries to focus her attention on the tablet. She puts her hand over the table and makes Tony focus on her. 

"Is it?" She asks in her serious voice and Tony sighs. 

"I miss him Pep. I don't think I've ever missed anyone like that before. The house feels empty when he's not here but it's not fair to have him constantly come over here when his life is in New York. It's also... taking a toll on him, the travelling and cramming his work into the three to four days of the week." Tony says and Pepper is honestly surprised by that. 

The thing was, Tony was fundamentally self-centred and selfish. He was attention seeking. It's honestly just a part of being an only child and Pepper understands that. She was an only child and had she not grown up with her cousins, she would have been the same. 

Only children are used to being at the centre of their parents' attention at all times. Wealthy only children are worse because their parents rarely say no. If they want a toy, they get it. It isn't a matter of not being able to afford it with them. With Tony, no one has ever really said no to him as he had grown up. He had a lot of pressures put on him to perform well and being the genius he was, he had high expectations to meet, but no one had ever said no. 

It had taken that understanding for Pepper to really get to know Tony and see him for who he was and accept his faults. So when Tony wanted to do something, he just did it. He didn't ask. 

Before all this mess, when Tony had wanted to take a break, he would book a hotel and demand that Pepper pack her bags and grab a passport and they would drag Rhodes and they would be off to some tropical paradise without a say. Not that they had minded. It was usually to somewhere they had mentioned they wanted to go sometime during their conversations. 

But Tony wasn't a tyrant and he wasn't inconsiderate. He was just used to getting his way. So for him to sit here and worry about Stephen having to sacrifice his time and his health to spend time with him was both amazing in one sense and worrying in another. 

"Isn't it a little too early for you to be moving your entire life and company over to New York just to be with him?" Pepper asks because this relationship was new and she wasn't sure whether or not Stephen Strange was committed to Tony enough. She didn't know the man yet and she was worried about his motivations. 

"Maybe. But the move makes sense for the company too. I mean having our presence in the Silicon Valley is good, but most of our trade and deals are going to happen in New York more and more as we move into the tech side of things. Rather than constantly travelling to New York, it might make sense to set up our corporate headquarters over there whilst we continue production here." Tony says and it does make business sense, but that isn't Tony's motivation. 

"Have you spoken to Stephen about your relationship? Where you want it to go? Are you even you know... monogamous?" Pepper asks because she doesn't know Stephen and she honestly doesn't care enough about the man right now, but she does care deeply about Tony. 

"No. I don't know. I don't even know what I want. All I know is that I want him with me. All the time. I don't get sick of him. He's funny. Smart and by gods he is hot. I want him around." Tony confesses and Pepper knows that it's hard for him to do that. Then he says something that really surprises her. 

"I don't have nightmares when I'm with him Pep." Tony says and he breathes hard and Pepper can't help it. She gives over to him and hugs him hard. 

When he'd first come back from Afghanistan, she had stayed at the mansion with him and she can't even count how often she had woken up to the sound of screams, thrashing and terrified gasps from her best friend. It had been scary. It had been sad and it had been... heartbreaking. 

If Stephen can stop that... then... 

"Alright. Alright. I'll look into the land we have in New York. See what we can organise, but for that to happen, we're going to need access back to the Board. So let's talk about the phone and the tablet for now okay?" Pepper says and Tony nods slowly and they do get back to work. 

Pepper makes a mental note to talk to Stephen. To see what the man is actually thinking, what his feelings are and whether or not she has to do the whole 'hurt him and I hurt you' talk with him or not. 

Pepper was good at the shovel talk. She's done it more than once. After the last male partner that Tony's had, she got even better at it. 

She was almost looking forward to it. 

~~~ 

**Thursday**

**8 October 2009**

Stephen is late. Well, not late. But he was arriving later than usual because he's had an emergency consult with a patient that's had a bullet stuck in his brain. He called to apologise and Tony had told him to take his time because honestly, he knew that he was demanding a lot of the doctor. 

The plan to get the Board of Directors to open up was going well and the new plans for the company to start releasing phones and tablets and holographic display units were going over extremely well. 

But it was going to take time. The R&D boys and gals were apparently over the moon with the stuff he had sent over and he adds the air filtering unit he'd developed for the suit along with then. 

He figures it can be useful for planes, for space programs and also for the cities that are clogged up with bad air pollution issues like in China. There were also applications for firefighters and so forth too. So, they were breaking the tech down, finding replaceable parts that were cheaper for mass production purposes. 

Tony doesn't send over the programs and the others, because he isn't quite sure how the rest is going to go. Little bits at a time he thinks. Also, there are a bunch of projects that his geeks have suggested that has his interest. 

Some of them are actually quite good concepts and Tony wants to work on them. But for now, he is finalising the suit. It is ready to kick off and he is excited by the prospect. 

He's done enough test flights and movements in the suit to know that it will respond well to him and it is almost perfect. He is working on the paint job for the armour when he sees it. The Annual Firemans Ball. He'd forgotten about that. 

"Hey J, did we get an invite to that?" Tony asks, pointing the screwdriver to the TV on the wall. One of JARVIS's camera turns to look at the TV, though it is hardly necessary. 

"No sir, I do not believe we have. Should I be informing Dr Strange to dress in formal wear?" Tony laughs. He loves this JARVIS now. the personality matrix was almost fully developed and he had a sense of humour and he understood sarcasm, which for an AI was just amazing. Then there was the fact that the voice modulation tweaking he'd done actually allowed the AI to express those emotions. 

The leaps and bounds that JARVIS had taken were largely thanks to Stephen and Tony could not thank the man enough for it. 

"I doubt he'll be able to make it. So J, how about we crash a party?" Tony asks as he picks up the watch he'd been considering converting into another biometrics sensor and a link to potentially call the suit to him. Though he hadn't worked out the hows yet. 

"Sounds wonderful sir, should I wear my tux?" JARVIS asks him with that sardonic tone and Tony is chuckling as he makes his way out of the lab. 

"No need, but let's get the HUD display up in the A8. I'll take that for a ride. Also, can you let me know the moment Stephen's plane leaves New York?" Tony asks as he makes his way into the bedroom. 

"In that case sir, I feel compelled to let you know that Dr Strange is currently in Metropolitan General. He appears to be quite busy sir." JARVIS informs him. Tony nods. 

"Fair enough. Send him a message to say that if it's going to be too late, that he should stay in New York. I don't want him exhausting himself just to get here." Tony says and JARVIS hums. 

"Of course Sir and may I congratulate you on your immensely mature response?" JARVIS says and the sass is just wow. 

"Oh wow J, I'm so glad that you approve. Now, where is my tux?" Tony asks as he goes through his wardrobe and finds it. 

"By the way sir, the fabrication for the Mark II has been completed. It is very ostentatious gold in colour." JARVIS informs him and flashes the image on the window when Tony walks out to see it. Oh wow. Very... very gold. 

"Add some hot rod red in there." Tony suggests. 

"Oh yes that should help you keep a low profile." JARVIS fires back. But he renders the image for him anyway. 

"Looks good. Paint it and babysit the bots. Don't let them get painted." Tony tells him. He likes his bots the way they are. Not red. 

"I have been reduced to a babysitter then. I see. Well, enjoy the party sir." JARVIS tells him and Tony can't help but smile. He really was growing up a lot and apparently developing the very kind of humour Tony loved. Sarcasm. He kind of wishes he can actually stay and watch the painting process. But he is busy. 

He has a party to crash. 

~~~ 


	32. NOT SSC (Safe, Sane and Consensual)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is angry. 
> 
> Stephen is tired and just wants to make Tony feel better. 
> 
> Except angry sex is a dangerous thing. It isn't really safe. Or sane. 
> 
> At least it's consensual?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this was a tough chapter. Actually, from this point on, all the chapters are a bit tough. High emotions are going to be flying left right and centre so be prepared. 
> 
> Just so you know, as much as I write shit like this because it's good drama and because it honestly is a sexy fantasy, unless it is a fully negotiated situation, sex should not be painful. Just throwing out there because I KNOW I have underaged readers. Because by gods I know *I* was reading 18+ fanfics when I was young and I want to make sure you all understand that. 
> 
> Sex should be fun. Well communicated and if it is uncomfortable or painful, you should stop and communicate. If your partner does not stop or work with you to make sure you are both having fun, that's a dude you should NOT be having sex with. No means no ladies and gents! and Stop means stop! 
> 
> And now that the sexual education is done, shall we get back to the story. *ahem* 
> 
> Thank you as always for reading, for keeping up with this long arse story and also... please leave comments! Motivation and encouragement is literally the reason why writers post anything up on websites like AO3 XD (because we are all insecure people that needs to know that our writing is readable and interesting enough to keep going >__<)

**Thursday**

**8 October 2009**

Stephen is tired. He's not quite sure when he ate last and it's almost midnight and he knows he won't be able to sleep for a while yet. 

The GSW patient with the bullet pressing upon the medulla and it's been a chaos of dealing with the paperwork, the doctors doing the surgery, overseeing the process and guiding the surgeon through the actual surgery. It's a complicated and delicate process and Stephen is, unfortunately, the only one with experience with an injury like this in the area currently. 

So he was stuck. 

It was worse because he had been looking forward to getting on the plane and being able to see Tony that evening. Stephen had sent him messages and JARVIS messages in relation to the situation between dealing with the doctors and the families and all that drama and Tony didn't appear to be upset, but it didn't make anything better. 

When the phone call comes, Stephen excuses himself to answer it. The lead surgeon just gives him a nod. They are in the aftermath now, cleaning up. He knows what to do. 

"Anthony, I am so sorry that I-" Stephen starts, trying to apologise when Tony's voice cuts him off. 

"It's fucking Obadiah Stane! That fucking _bastard's_ been selling my _fucking_ weapons under the _fucking_ table to _terrorists!"_ Tony all but screams into the phone and Stephen can hear the engine roaring and for a moment, he can't react. 

He can almost feel the wheel under his hand, hear the screeching of the tires and Stephen leans heavily against the wall and breathes. 

"Anthony, please... please stop the car. I- I can't-" Stephen manages into the phone and he isn't sure if Tony can hear it because he is breathing too hard himself to focus. 

He can feel the terror trying to seize his mind and his emotions and it is so very hard to focus on the sound of rough breathing coming from the phone. Then the engine cuts out. 

"Stephen? What's wrong? Are you okay? Stephen!" Tony's voice comes through and he sounds worried, panicked. Stephen focuses on that. Focuses on him. Reminds himself that he isn't back in the car. That the accident happened decades ago and he is not in a car. He is not driving. Tony isn't either. Good. 

"I'm- I'm okay. I'm-I apologise. I'm just tired. Can- can you tell me what happened? Why you are so upset?" Stephen asks calmly as he could and for a moment, there is silence. 

"Have you been in an accident Stephen? A car accident like your father's?" Tony asks and for a moment, Stephen doesn't breathe. He panics. Then he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

"You're too clever by half. Can... can you do me a favour and not drive when you're angry please and tell me what's upset you?" Stephen asks and he hates that his voice sounds thready. But Tony response well enough. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll calm down before I drive home. I turned the car off. Gods I wish you were here Stephen. The fucking bastard's the one that locked me out of the board. He's the one that made the motion. He's the one that's been using my fucking company to sell weapons to terrorists Stephen. To fucking _terrorists!"_ Tony cries out his frustration into the phone. He isn't on Bluetooth anymore. He's also not as angry as before. No, he _is_ , but he is calmer. 

"Obadiah Stane? Isn't that your-" 

"Business partner? Yeah. My dad's fucking best mate. The man that practically raised me after my parents died. The man that I trusted with my life, my company. I- _fuck!"_ Tony yells and Stephen can hear him hitting the steering wheel with his hand. 

"I'm sorry Anthony. I really am." Stephen says softly. 

"I don't need fucking sympathy Strange. I need a fucking solution." Tony bites out and his words are harsh and they hurt, but Tony is upset and angry and Stephen understands. He knows what betrayal feels like. Mordo had more than stabbed him in the back. Other sorcerers have done it too. He knows. 

"There is going to be a paper trail. There has to be. You know that. So we can get it and give it to the authorities. Stop him." Stephen suggests and Tony breathes. 

"Yeah. Yeah. We can do that. But the weapons are out there Stephen. In the hands of fucking terrorists. My weapons. I- I saw them. The fucking shrapnel in my chest is from one of my own missiles. This is just- fucking bullshit!" Tony's anger and the pain feel like his own. The Connection is humming in the back of his mind, sending along all that pain and anger to him. Stephen curls into himself. 

"I know. When we get the shipping manifests, we can track the weapons. We can find them and do something about it. For now, I'm going to finish up here and get on the plane. I will be there in about six hours. Are you calm enough to get yourself home?" Stephen asks and he listens as Tony breathes for a long while. 

"In a minute I might be. You're right. I need to be calm. I can't lose my head over this. I'm- I'm sorry Stephen. I shouldn't have been-" Stephen stops him there. 

"There's no need to apologise. I will be there soon. We can talk about how we are going to deal with this situation. We have the data I got from the military. If we can compare the shipping manifests that Ms Potts has managed to get so far, we can find out just how long its been going on for and get an estimate of how many weapons are missing." Stephen suggests and Tony breathes out evenly. Good. 

"Yeah. I'll see you soon Stephen. And I am sorry. That wasn't acceptable behaviour." Tony says, but he is still angry. His anger thrums through the Connection. 

"It's fine. Just... drive carefully." Stephen says and Tony gives him a confirmation before hanging up. Stephen hurries back to the lead surgeon and the team working on the patient. 

He has a plane to catch. 

~~~ 

**Friday**

**9 October 2009**

Tony is still angry when Stephen gets there. The normally warm caramel brown eyes are almost black with anger and flashing darkly when Stephen enters the mansion. Stephen is physically and mentally _exhausted._ The Connection has been thrumming at the back of his head the entire flight and he hasn't been able to rest. 

It's late at night or early in the morning... either way, it's Friday. 

When he makes it to the house, Tony is agitated. Angry. Unable to focus. Stephen tries for a couple of minutes before he sighs and pulls the genius sharply against him and kisses him. Hard. 

"Use me, Anthony. Let your anger out." Stephen suggests to him. Tony pulls away. 

"No. I don't do that. I don't hurt people just to make myself feel better." Tony bites out. Stephen gives him a smile. 

"You're angry. You can't focus. Until you get that anger out of you, we can't be productive. So let me help you. You can hit me. Fuck me. Whatever you need to do." Stephen says and he makes sure that Tony is watching and he takes his shoes off and puts them off to the side and slowly kneels on the ground in the living room and watch as Tony's eyes widen. 

"You know it's dangerous to dominate when you're angry." Tony warns. It's true. Stephen bows his head instead. A sign of submission. He lays his hands on his lap and waits. 

"God you're fucking ridiculous Stephen Strange. I thought you were a doctor. I thought you would tell me to breathe or whatever. Not offer yourself up on a silver platter to be abused." Tony bites out. His words are sharp and so is his tone. He is too angry to be considerate and that's fine. Stephen can deal with that. The Connection burns. 

"That's not going to work right now. It's either this or we go to your gym and fight it out. You choose." Stephen says quietly without raising his head. He keeps his head bowed and looking down on to a point just in front of his knees. 

"Gym. I can't do this. I'll destroy whatever we have." Tony bites out and without another word, goes to the gym. Stephen's only been there a couple of times, but he knows the layout of the mansion well enough. He waits for a moment before he makes his way towards the gym and sees Tony with his gloves on. 

Tony throws a pair of gloves his direction and Stephen puts them on carefully and moves to stand in front of Tony. The genius's eyes are still flashing angrily and there is a cruel glint in his eyes. Everyone has a bit of darkness inside of them. This is Tony's. Stephen can accept that. 

"I'm not going to hold back. Defend yourself properly." Tony warns and it is probably the most considerate that he could be given the situation. Stephen simply nods and steps into the ring. Trust Tony Stark to have a full boxing ring inside of his home. 

They fight. It's not sparring. It's a fight and it's brutal. Within the first couple of minutes, Stephen ends up with a punch to the jaw and to his face and he's okay with that. the gloves cushion the hits, but not enough. He is going to be bruised afterwards. That's fine. He's had far, far worse sparring with Wong. They don't do gloves in the Mystic Order. 

Tony's movements are exaggerated, angry and hard hitting. Stephen's are slow due to his exhaustion but that's fine. It helps to put them on an equal playing field in a way. Tony hasn't had to fight for his life in the way that Stephen already has, multiple times. So Stephen is able to pin the man down a few times. He doesn't do it for long. He stands up and let the genius go at it again. 

Stephen can see the frustration building. The anger is starting to be redirected to him. Stephen is fine with that. It's better than it being directed inwards. Stephen can handle it. 

They only stop when Tony has Stephen pinned down hard and he is clearly aroused. When Tony flips him over and starts to take his gloves off, Stephen relaxes into the hold. 

"Say no Stephen. Push me away." Tony says and Stephen ignores him. He just moves so that he is on all fours, a little awkwardly with the gloves and Tony takes it for what it is. 

Consent. 

But it's more than just consent to the sex. It is consent to be hurt. To be fucked raw with no prep. To be dominated and to be hurt in the process. 

"Fuck Stephen. Fuck." Tony says and his voice is tight with both desire and the residual anger and Stephen closes his eyes. When Tony takes his pants down and exposes his buttocks to the cool air-conditioned air, Stephen tries to relax. This is going to hurt. 

"You should say no Stephen. You shouldn't let me hurt you." Tony mutters, but his hands are moving and they are pushing Stephen's knees further apart. Stephen lets him. 

Tony is just rational enough to say the cautionary words, but he is more instinct and emotion than rational. Stephen recognises the need. He can accept this. 

"It's fine Anthony. I can take it. Fuck me." Stephen tells him and lowers his head onto his arms and the gloves and when Tony does enter him with minimal prep with only saliva to ease the way, it burns and he can feel himself rip and it hurts. A _lot._ The pain is sharp and overwhelming and Stephen can't hold back the wounded sound from escaping his lips. 

Tony kisses the back of his shoulders and murmurs his apology there even as his hips move with shallow movements to get more of his hard cock inside of Stephen. It's a struggle. But the blood and the saliva does eventually let Tony bury himself to the hilt. 

"Oh God Stephen you're so fucking tight. Fuck." Tony mutters and the words are more falling out of his lips than consciously spoken. The Connection isn't burning anymore. It's humming softly along and Stephen relaxes into the rough fuck. 

"It's- It's okay." Stephen manages to mutter out between the grunts. 

Tony's hips move sharply and hard and the speed is fast from the start. Each thrust knocks the breath out of Stephen and he can't establish a breathing pattern at all. He pants hard and tries to breathe as Tony basically fucks his anger into Stephen and out of himself. 

It's fine. Stephen isn't even aroused. He is in too much pain for that. Each pull makes Stephen feel like his insides are being dragged out of him and each thrust back in knocks his breathe away. All Stephen can do is try to breathe, try to relax and just take the punishment being given. 

When Tony comes, it feels like a balm and Stephen is grateful. Tony's head rests on Stephen's shoulders and they remain like that for some time. Stephen rides out the pain and he is almost okay with it all when Tony breaks the silence. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry Stephen. Fuck." The genius mutters. Stephen moves slightly and Tony is quick to move as well. He withdraws and Stephen can't stop the little cry from escaping him. He is almost blinded by the pain and when he can focus again, he is laying on his side with Tony hovering over him. 

"Shit Stephen fuck. What do I do? You're- you're bleeding." Tony sounds more worried than angry now. Good. Stephen thinks, his thoughts slurring even in his own mind. 

"It's fine. It'll stop in a bit. If you have any antiseptic cream and numbing cream, that might be good." Stephen manages and Tony nods and he is gone for a bit. Stephen is going in and out of hazes between the endorphin that the pain had released into his bloodstream and the calm warmth he can now feel through the Connection and the settling Bond, he is most definitely in subspace. Stephen loses track of time. 

"Hey this is going to hurt a bit, you let me know if it's too much okay?" Tony's voice sounds a little distant and kind of floaty, but Stephen nods. Tony is careful as he cleanses Stephen's abused hole and the cuts that have been made into it. There is a mess in the ring by now and it's going to seriously bring some questions to Eliza and Finn's minds, Stephen thinks vaguely. 

"I can't believe you let me do this to you, Stephen. Fuck. I'm such a-" Oh no, Stephen thinks. He reaches out blindly and manages to grab Tony's arm. 

"No. I wanted this. It's fine." Stephen says but he is dizzy and he can't really hold his head up. His mouth feels thick around the words that he does speak. Tony looks at him for a long moment, his hands paused and sighs. 

"You're in subspace, aren't you?" Tony asks and Stephen gives him a drowsy smile. 

"Well, that's one blessing at least." Tony mutters and he returns to his treatment. He pushes Stephen's leg up so that he can have better access and Stephen all but mewls when Tony starts applying the antiseptic cream and the numbing cream. Tony is at least coherent enough to have gloves on as he does so. 

The numbing cream kills the sharp pain and it's a dull ache. Stephen doesn't know how much time has passed. He is dizzy and contented. He'd done what he needed to help his Soulmate and his Connection is humming with all the pleasant feelings. 

But it stops. 

All of sudden, there is an influx of something dark and Stephen looks at Tony alarmed and sees that the man's expression is filled with self-hatred and no. That's not why Stephen had done this. 

"No. Stop that. I was enjoying my little moment in subspace. It's been awhile." Stephen mutters to him and Tony snaps his head to look at him. 

"Stephen, I fucked you raw. No lube. No condom. Your arsehole is torn up and just stopped bleeding. That wasn't safe sane or consensual." Tony spits out. Stephen lays on his back and he caresses his own stomach and sighs. 

"Anthony, I consented. I was very much aware of what you were going to do and I consented to it. If you feel bad about it, you can always make it up to me." Stephen tells him as he runs his hand up and down his own stomach and chest and Tony gets the idea quickly enough. 

"This won't make up for what I did Stephen. Nothing will. I am so sorry." Tony says, but he still leans down and kisses Stephen slowly and gently. Stephen is still in subspace enough that his head feels all floaty and odd. He likes it. 

It really has been a while since he'd been fucked like this. Tony liked hard fast fucks, but this was more than that. This was angry sex and Stephen really hadn't had anyone angry enough at him for this sort of sex before. Purposefully painful sex? He's done that before. It had hurt a lot more than this. This was fine. More than fine. 

Tony kisses his way down Stephen's body and it feels like an apology. Ever kiss is an apology. Stephen accepts it for what it is and when the genius's lips close around his cock, Stephen sighs contently. 

Stephen doesn't know when he blacks out. Whether it was before he came or after. He just does. 

~~~ 

**Friday**

**8 October 2009**

It is well into the afternoon and Stephen was yet to wake up. Tony's slept next to him for a few hours, but nightmares woke him up. It's the first time he'd been woken up by nightmares when Stephen was there, but the nightmare isn't about Afghanistan. It's about Stephen. About the pain he's caused him. 

Stephen's been unconscious since Tony had blown him. When Stephen had come in his mouth and then went slack, Tony had honestly felt panicked. He did the checks and realised that the doc was simply sleeping. Tony's had to resort to using the suit to get the man into the bed, but that was fine. It was a good test to see how precise he could be and it turned out he could be very precise. 

Tony watches over the man. He reapplied the numbing cream on the hole and saw that it was puffy and the cuts were closed but angry looking. Tony wonders if Stephen would ever trust him enough to fuck him again. Gods, Tony isn't sure if he trusts himself to do it either. 

He hadn't meant to. 

He had been just so fucking _angry._ Angry in ways he had never been before. The rage had _consumed_ him. The doc had managed to calm him enough to get home without crashing the car, but once he got home and thought about it and went through all the interactions he's had with his godfather, his business partner and his father figure, Tony had been a seething ball of rage. 

When Stephen had gotten there and offered to submit, Tony had been sorely tempted. But he knew. He _knew_ that he was going to end up hurting him. So he'd opted for the gym. He shouldn't have. 

Stephen was a skilled fighter. A very, _very_ skilled fighter and he dominated Tony in the fight, but when Tony managed to pin him down, the triumph he felt after the frustration of constantly being pinned down by the man led to arousal. Once he was aroused, all he could think about was fucking the body underneath him. 

Logically, he knew it was a bad idea. That's why he asked Stephen to stop him. Honestly though, unless Stephen actually fought him off, Tony isn't sure if he would have been able to stop. 

And that was the problem. Tony's beef, his anger was towards Stane. Not Stephen. Not the man that's rushed over to LA to be with him when Tony had called, angry beyond anything else. 

He shouldn't be taking his anger out on the man that cared about him. That cared enough to take the hits. There are angry bruises forming around Stephen's hips and on his jaw and around his eyes. There are other bruises on his chest and legs and Tony knows he has some too. 

This isn't what a healthy relationship is about, is it? Tony isn't sure. He can't be like Carlos. He _can't._ He can't hurt his lover just because he is angry. Oh, gods, he can't be like that. 

He is so busy thinking and berating himself that he doesn't notice Stephen stirring. When he does, the doctor's eyes are open and he is grimacing a little. 

"'Orning. Or is it afternoon? What time is it JARVIS?" Stephen asks and the AI is quick to answer. 

"It is 3:00pm Dr Strange. You have been unconscious for approximately 10 hours." The AI helpfully informs him. 

"Oh, no wonder I feel rested. Thank you JARVIS." Stephen sounds like nothing has happened, as if everything is completely normal. Tony looks at him, just watching him. When the doctor tries to get out of bed though, Tony moves to stop him. 

"You're hurt Stephen, you should stay in bed. I'll bring you something to drink." Tony says. He has the jasmine tea he got JARVIS to order. Perhaps that might help. The guilt feels worse than the anger he felt against Stane. But in a second, that stops. 

"I would prefer it if you came over here, held me and gave me a kiss. Last night or this morning was amazing. It's the first subspace experience I've had in years. Thank you." Stephen says and Tony is confounded. But the man's smile and the elated look on his face looks genuine enough. Tony climbs onto the bed a little stunned and does as the doctor asked, and kisses him. Gently. Softly. 

"Anthony, I consented. I wanted it. I knew fully that it was going to be rough and that it was going to hurt. I knew that with no lube, there was going to be tearing. I was rational. I made the decision to consent. Do me the courtesy of not belittling my decision with your guilt." Stephen tells him gently and Tony holds the man tighter in his arms. _Fuck._

Tony wonders just what he has done to deserve having a man like this in his life and that thought leads to what he needs to do to keep him. Tony breathes in the scent of the man, a scent of books or paper and antiseptic and the creams that he had used. Tony kisses the side of Stephen's face and Stephen turns his head so that they can kiss. it's a gentle kiss. It's... a kiss you give to a lover. 

"Thank you." Tony mutters into the kiss. Stephen smiles a soft smile. He looks away because he isn't ready to see the emotions in Stephen's eyes. The doctor seems to notice because he starts to get out of bed. He moves slowly and carefully, well aware of his own body. When he is out of the bed, stark naked and gorgeous, even with the bruises forming on his body, he stretches and looks at Tony. 

"How about pizza? I'm going to take a shower and we can start looking into this whole Stane business." Stephen suggests and Tony can only nod as the man walks off into the shower. 

"J, you heard the man." Tony says into the air. 

"Certainly sir. One Pepperoni and one buffalo cheese pizza on the way." JARVIS chimes and Tony gets out of the bed as well. He follows the doctor into the shower and is welcomed in. 

Tony washes Stephen carefully and when he is done, bends the doctor over the bathroom sink and reapplies the creams and checks on the hole again just in case. It's not bleeding again and the pain seems to be tolerable. He gives the doc some pain killers anyway and they settle into comfortable clothes. 

It is only then that Tony realises that Stephen has clothes in his wardrobe. Comfortable jeans, pyjamas, simple shirts and slacks. There is a tiny corner of his wardrobe where Stephen's clothes have migrated in. That...

When Kristen had moved in, it had been a whole affair. Until she had, there hadn't been a single item of hers in the mansion barring a toothbrush. She had always come with overnight bags. 

Same thing for Carlos. But Stephen... he's just slowly wormed his way in and Tony had allowed it. Encouraged it. He was the one that slowly stopped Stephen from going back to his father's house as they worked. He's the one that had gotten comfortable clothes in Stephen's size and put them into his own closet. 

Tony blinks. He really should talk to the man about their relationship. Seriously. But... for now, there's a conspiracy to unfold. 

~~~ 


	33. You Owe Me A Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The excitement begins and so does the drama. 
> 
> But really, it all comes down to whose fault caused the accident doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I slept... like the dead. Woke up 12 hours later and now I'm all confused and my brain sort of reset. 
> 
> I'm also so far ahead in the next ARC that re-reading bits of this ARC to post confuses me LOL It's like... what? why aren't they doing- Oh. Right. Wrong ARC XD 
> 
> This is getting exciting. The final push. 
> 
> I know last chapter was a bit... difficult. To read. I torture Stephen a lot. I toprture EVERYONE a lot. But it's kind of necessary. I promise. There is a method to my madness besides 'oooh~ good drama!' (there is definitely that too. I ain't gonna lie). So put your faith in me and trust that when I hurt I will also comfort and fix XD 
> 
> Thank you for the comments. They make me smile and happy =D

**Saturday**

**10 October 2009**

It's JARVIS that alerts them to the new report whilst they are in the middle of comparing the military shipment records with the shipping manifests and transport records that Pepper has managed to smuggle out of the company thus far. 

They haven't told Pepper about any of this yet. They have worked most of Friday and now most of Saturday going through the records and they were just now starting to see the full scale of Stane's betrayal. 

They don't have full confirmation yet, because, for that, they are going to need to get access to Stane's personal files. They will work on that later. For now, they were focusing on what they did have. It turns out that Stane has been at the weapon smuggling thing from pretty much the start. It's... devastating for Tony. 

Tony isn't angry like he was before. Oh, he is _angry,_ just now, his anger is burning cold and it's hatred and rage instead of the hot burning anger that takes over his logic. He is calm and he is logical and he is terrifying and calculating. Watching Tony gives Stephen the shivers. 

The news report on Gulmira come on the screen and as they watch, Tony's anger becomes a flashing hot one. When he stands up, Stephen knows exactly what the man plans to do. 

"J, at top speed, how long is it going to take for me to Gulmira?" Tony asks and Stephen has to stop himself from stopping Tony. This needs to happen. This is one of the defining moments. 

"I estimate 3 hours sir. However, for you to retain enough power to be able to... act on your desire to rid Gulmira of the weapons, I would suggest that we go below maximum speed. It will take 5 hours." JARVIS informs him. Tony hums a little and looks at Stephen. 

"You know what I want to do." Tony says and Stephen nods slowly. 

"Are you going to stop me?" He asks and by gods, Stephen wants to. More than anything else. But he can't. He won't. The Time Stone flashes against his chest, warning him not to interfere. Stephen shakes his head. 

"No. This is important to you." Stephen tells him quietly. Tony walks over to him and kisses him hard. 

"Call Pepper. I want her in on this. We're going to need her access to get into the SI servers. I can't go myself. Stane's locked me out." Tony says and Stephen nods slowly. Of course. That needs to happen too. Pepper Potts is integral to all of this. 

"I will." Stephen says. 

"Can you run diagnostics and set up the suit? I'll change into the kevlar polymer undersuit. Figured it would be a good idea." Tony says and Stephen nods slowly. 

"Of course it's a good idea, I'm the one that suggested it." Stephen says because by gods they need some levity. Tony chuckles and kisses him again. Then they separate. Stephen goes down to the lab and starts the diagnostics. 

All the systems are normal and functioning well. The small batteries embedded throughout the suit to keep the holographic displays and the onboard computer running is all charged and ready to go. When Tony returns in the tight cat like suit, Stephen enjoys the view for a little moment. The tight suit leaves nothing to the imagination. Tony feels the hungry look and laughs. 

"When I get back, you can have me. All sweaty and probably all high on adrenaline." Tony promises. Stephen takes the opportunity to go over and kiss Tony to cement that promise as he lays his hand over the man's heart and lets the spell he'd been quietly preparing as he ran diagnostics go through and lay the shield over the kevlar undersuit. It will add an extra layer of protection. Tony doesn't notice. 

The spell settles in and Stephen can see it stretching over the undersuit in a warm orange glow over the whole thing. Good, he thinks and watches as Tony steps onto the assembly platform and the suit assembles around him. It is fascinating to watch. 

"You like?" Tony asks and Stephen nods. 

"Most definitely." He replies, biting back the words that he knows he shouldn't say. Please be careful. Please don't get hurt. Please don't go. Stephen can't say those things. So he holds his tongue and watches as Iron Man flies out of the driveway and goes on his first mission. 

"Alright, so this whole flying thing has got to be my second favourite thing to do in the world right now." Tony's voice echoes through the lab. JARVIS must have connected him. Stephen chuckles. 

"What's your first favourite thing?" He asks just because he is curious and he wants to hear Tony's voice. 

"Having sex with you." Tony replies easily and for a moment, Stephen feels his heart skip a beat. The smile on his lips are so wide that he can feel his facial muscles struggling. 

"I'm glad I'm right up there. By the way Anthony, how would you feel about me hacking into SI?" Stephen asks because if he can get the files remotely from the server that can expose Stane's activities... that might mean that Pepper Potts might not have to be risked. 

There is quiet for a moment before Tony speaks. 

"Do it. Use the clean system. There is a separate router. J can tell you where it is. Use a burner phone and boost the signal with-" 

"Anthony I know what I'm doing. I won't leave a trace. You have a back door?" Stephen asks and Tony scoffs. 

"Fuck no. I wouldn't do that to my own company's servers!" Tony tells him and Stephen chuckles. He didn't think so either. Some companies do because, in the case of an emergency, it gives them quick access to regain control of their servers, but there is always a risk in having a backdoor. It could allow hackers in just as easily as the computer security personnel. 

"Good. Let me get started and I will contact when I find someone. JARVIS, can you contact Miss Potts for me and ask her to come to the mansion?" Stephen says as he settles in front of the clean system. JARVIS hums his reply. 

"Have fun and don't break anything Stephen Strange or I will have to spank you." Tony says cheekily and Stephen chuckles his response back as Butterfingers brings him the router that Tony had been talking about. Stephen gets himself set up and focuses. 

It's time to work. 

~~~ 

**Sunday**

**11 October 2009**

Pepper is... confounded. She is sitting across from Stephen Strange in Tony's dining room, going through thousands of records of shipments, comparing notes and being told about Obadiah Stane and the weapon smuggling and she feels like her head is about to burst. 

"You're working on this with Tony. He _let_ you hack into SI servers." She says and her voice has that tone of disbelief that she can't quite hide. The doctor is preoccupied with the paperwork, but he nods. 

"Yes and yes." He replies after a while as he highlights another piece of discrepancy and puts the paper aside to the pile they made for that purpose. Tony and he had already gone through a good chunk of the 90s and they were moving onto the 2000s. It was a mammoth of a task. The doctor was also looking back at the tablet containing the military's shipping records. Which... he should not have. 

"You hacked into the military's secure servers for Tony." She says and he nods again. 

"Yes Ms Potts. We have been over that three times now. Focus on what we need to do now." Stephen says and his voice is haughty and there is definitely a note of stress there. 

"Where _is_ Tony?" She asks and Stephen doesn't reply. His mouth is a tight line of tension and he focuses hard on the paperwork instead. She's already asked the question before. 

She hadn't been able to get away immediately when she got the call. She had been in the office digging up the files from storage. It was the perfect time for it, Saturday night with no one nearby. JARVIS had suggested that when she was done, she rests up and come to the house in the morning. Only she gets the distinct feeling it wasn't JARVIS that suggested that but Stephen instead. 

"Dr Strange, I need to know. Where is Tony?" She asks again. For probably the fifth time since she's gotten to the house. 

"Sir is on a flight. ETA 4 hours." JARVIS answers for Stephen. Who seems a little relaxed after hearing that. Pepper can't do this, she thinks. She puts down the pile of paper she could not concentrate on and focuses her attention on the doctor in front of her. 

Dr Stephen Strange was an enigma. He'd entered Tony's life when he was at his most vulnerable and within a matter of weeks and now months, has made himself a trusted confidant even above Pepper herself. Which was fine. Tony was a grown man and she wasn't jealous that someone else had more of his trust than her. But the problem was just how quickly he'd managed to worm himself into Tony's life. 

Pepper Potts was not a paranoid person, but when it came to Tony Stark and his associates, she's learnt to be careful. So she is worried about this man and his influence on Tony. She's also worried about him breaking Tony's heart. The man squirms on the chair. He's been doing that quite a bit every few minutes or so as if he is sitting on something uncomfortable or- _oh._

Pepper blushes. But that only solidifies her concerns more. Tony has an addictive personality. When Tony wants something, he gets it and he uses it until he is done and he moves on. The only thing he doesn't do that with his friends. But lovers? He did that with a fair bit. 

Tony had a problem with alcohol. He'd had problems with drugs. The one thing he's always been addicted to that hadn't been a problem so far had been sex. But now she was wondering if Stephen was using sex to influence Tony and she is concerned. 

Pepper breathes out. This is going to be a very uncomfortable conversation, but she is determined to have it because by gods she wasn't going to sit there and watch Tony be hurt. _Again._ She's done that once and it's one of the biggest regrets of her life. 

"Why are you doing all this Dr Strange?" She asks him. He doesn't look up from the paperwork. He frowns, highlights another piece of paper and puts it into the pile. 

"Because Anthony asked me to." Stephen replies, distractedly. Yeah no. Pepper puts her hand over the paper he is trying to read and finally, the man looks up at her and she is surprised to find pain in his eyes. They stare at each other in tense silence before he sighs. 

"Ms Potts, you are a good friend to Anthony. You're worried that I have malicious intent. You're worried that I'm going to hurt him. I'm not. That is not my intent at all. I have no financial motives. I have a well-established practice of my own, wealth from my company and the last thing I want to do is to harm Anthony Stark in any way. Physical, mental or emotional. I cannot guarantee that I won't, but it is not my intention to." He tells her and his words and voice are earnest. 

"What do you want?" Pepper asks because she doesn't quite believe him. He lets go of the papers and leans back into the chair, flinches bodily and curls into himself a little. His breathing indicates that he is in significant pain. Eventually, he relaxes and Pepper waits for him to do so and he answers her question. 

"For him to be safe and happy." Stephen answers simply. Pepper raises an eyebrow at him. She finds that difficult to believe. Unless... 

"You're hurt. What happened?" Pepper asks but she knows the answer already. Stephen blushes and looks away from her. Then he sighs and answers anyway. 

"Rough sex Ms Potts. It happens." Stephen shrugs and Pepper feels her eyes narrow. 

"Tony hurt you. Did he force himself on you?" She can't imagine it, but Tony's been hurt before and he's been so angry with this Obadiah business from the sounds of it and she knows him well enough that in a blind rage...

Tony can be violent. He's never hurt anyone before, just broken things, usually a glass or a bottle or furniture but... 

"No. I consented Ms Potts. Anthony would never force himself on someone that doesn't consent." Stephen sounds firm and convicted. Pepper gives him and look, sighs and sits back down in her chair. 

"There's something about you Dr Strange. There's something you're not telling us. Something that motivates you outside of your affections for Tony." She says and the doctor averts his eyes. 

"Everyone has secrets Ms Potts. You, Anthony, _everyone._ Mine will come to light soon enough, I imagine. But not yet. When they do... you will understand why I do what I am doing and why Anthony matters so much to me." He tells her quietly. The emotions are heavy in his voice and though she is worried and she doesn't trust him, she recognises it well enough. 

"You're in love with him." She says and the man flinches bodily and he looks like a deer caught in headlights. That's answer enough. 

"Have you told him yet?" She asks, a little gently because by gods, the man looks almost terrified. 

"No. I would ask that you do not either. There will come a time for that, but Anthony doesn't feel the same way for me. I do not want my emotions to be a burden for him to deal with. He has other more important concerns." Stephen says and just like that, Pepper can't hate him. She sighs. 

"Tony's been through bad relationships. People are always trying to use him. He's used to everything being... give and take. He's not like that with you. I guess I got used to thinking of it like that as well. I do apologise Dr Strange. I have been harsh." It's only right to apologise. She's basically tried to interrogate the man. She doesn't trust him yet and she probably won't for a long while to come, but it's fine. For now, she at least knows that he loves Tony. That's... a common factor for them. 

"No need to apologise Ms Potts. You're worried for Anthony and you only question me because you love him. I can't fault you for that. But we should get back to work. Even with my memory, we still need to scan a lot of papers." He tells her and she nods. They do work. 

For another 4 hours. 

~~~ 

**Sunday**

**11 October 2009**

Colonel James Rhodes is a very competent and well-respected pilot in the United States Air Force. He is grateful for the position and the fact that he is able to fly fighter jets. He loves the feeling of flying. It always is an adrenaline rush and there is always danger, but he doesn't mind. He's come to terms with the dangers of flying dangerous armed missions. 

But these days, he isn't called in to fly the planes, he is called in more to consult on situations where there is a technology that isn't known to the Air Force. The reasons are simple. For one, he was getting to that position in the Air Force that meant that he was more a leader than a lackey. 

He had some power behind him and he was called in to make decisions more than anything else. Then there was his own expertise in the tech field and connections with Tony that allowed him to know what was happening in the tech world a lot better than what most of his superiors were capable of understanding. 

That was the thing about militarised organisations. All of his superiors had great leadership skills and politics and paperwork shit down pat. But when it came to tech? They were dinosaurs. They relied on minds like Rhodes' to understand and cope with tech. It was a common problem. 

Which is why when the unknown bogey came into their views after some spectacular explosions in Gulmira, he was called in an emergency call to consult on the situation. 

The radar was struggling to pick up the bogey. It was tiny. Man sized, one might say. From that realisation, Rhodes starts to get that feeling at the back of his head. It's not coming together quite well, so he ignores it as he continues to watch the fighter jets and listen carefully. 

The Major is on high alert and so is Rhodes. They watch the situation unfold. An unmanned aerial craft small and deadly. Not good. 

"Colonel, what are we dealing with here?" The Major asks, panic obvious in his voice. Damn it, Rhodes thinks. He picks up the phone and dials a familiar number. 

"Hello, who's this?" Tony's voice is muffled by the sound of... rushing air? It's hard to tell. 

"Tony? It's Rhodey. Hello?" The air rushing noise is really making it difficult for him to hear Tony or even himself really. 

"Hello? Who is this? Speak up please." Tony says but Rhodes knows that tone of voice. He rolls his eyes. Tony was probably annoyed that he hasn't been able to pull the shipping records for the weapons that the military purchased. His superiors were fighting against the request. 

"It's Rhodey. I need your help." He says into the phone, as loudly as he can without interrupting the situation. 

"Funny how that works huh?" Tony says but he isn't angry. He is more... distracted. 

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm working on it. What- What is that noise?" Rhodes says. 

"I'm driving with the top down." Tony says but there aren't any sounds of cars. Or engines. Rhodes is suspicious but he's got a situation to deal with. Not his erratic best friend. 

"Look. We've got a weapons depot that was blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive." Rhodes says. Honestly, he is kind of glad that it got blown up, but he is worried about the civilians and just what had done the damage. 

"Well that's a hot spot, it sounds like maybe someone stepped in and did your job for you." Tony says and his voice sounds... breathy. Rhodes and hear the pants and it is worrying. Tony is still supposed to be taking it easy with his heart and all. 

"Why do you sound out of breath Tony?" He asks because the radars are starting to go up and he can't be. No way, Rhodes thinks. 

"I'm jogging." Tony is a shit liar. 

"You just said you were driving." Tony wasn't going to give up that easily but it's worth a try. Rhodes is starting to get seriously worried. Tony doesn't usually lie that much to him. Unless he is worried that Rhodes would worry. Or he was hiding something from him for his own good. Which between the military job and Tony, that was... necessary.

"I was and now I'm jogging in the canyon." Yeah right. Rhodes lets his suspicions form and he honestly doesn't want to do it, but he has to. 

"Are you sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?" Because honestly? Tony is pretty much the one and only person that the US Government and Rhodes himself knows that is capable of creating something like what they are seeing. Especially when it comes to destructive force. 

Not to mention, Pepper has told him that Tony has been working on a project. Something in secret. She was worried. He was worried. Then Pepper had mentioned that Tony wasn't doing it alone. There was a man. Dr Stephen Strange. A neurosurgeon programmer. Which kinda. Wow. 

"Well good. Because I'm staring at one right now and it's about to get blown up to kingdom come." Rhodes says and the phone hangs up. 

Fuck. Well, he'll have to deal with Tony later. 

The bogey is showing amazing manoeuvrability and if that's an unmanned aircraft, Rhodes would eat his hat. The intuitive movements are amazing and there is no way that can be done via remote control. It is too responsive. 

Especially when it comes to the doge movements, the flight patterns. It speaks of experience. It speaks of Fight Jet experience. The speeds are mind blowing too. Supersonic? Seriously? In an unmanned- no. This had to be one of Tony's toys. Rhodes honestly can't think of anyone else capable of building something like that. 

The phone rings. Rhodes almost ignores it until he sees the displayed name. Tones. Great. 

"Hello, who is this?" He says into the phone. 

"It's me. What you were asking about, it's me." Tony's voice sounds almost panicked. But honestly, Rhodey is a little angry. Fuck Tony and fuck his inability to stay out of fucking trouble. 

"No. You don't understand. This is not a game Tony. It's a fucking war. You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. Do you understand that?" Because Tony is a civilian. Tony doesn't have the sanctions, the approval to do shit like this. In a way, he gets it because Tony suffered under these guys and he can almost understand why Tony has done it but it doesn't mean that he should have. The military did have a plan to deal with Gulmira. 

It just had to take a little bit of time to get the forces in place to get the civilians out and deal with the terrorists. Tony stepping in like this was going to cause a lot of problems. Ruffle a lot of feathers.

Rhodey can't protect Tony from the entire fucking US military system and the government. This is _why_ he had taken the goddamned position in the first place. To try to protect his friend and now Tony had gone and done shit without his knowledge and Rhodes doesn't know how to fix this. 

"It's not a piece of equipment. I'm in it. It's a suit. It's ME!" Tony all but screams the last part and oh dear fucking lord. Tony is panicked but so is Rhodes now. He forgets about being angry. He is just panicked. His best friend was in a fucking flying suit about to get shot down by the pilots that he has trained. No. _Hells no_. 

The planes re-engage and Rhodes is panicking. The last thing he wants to do is witness his best friend's death. When the Major tries to give the order to shoot Tony down, he delays it, he tries to talk the man out of it. it doesn't work, but it delays them just enough for Tony to get some distance, but of course, it fucks up. 

Tony tries to evade and hits one of the planes on the wing. The plane is going to go down. The pilot ejects but the suit. Fuck. Rhodes looks at the phone in his hand. He puts it close to his mouth, where his mic is as well. Then he speaks. Mostly to Tony. 

"Whiplash 2 do you see the chute? Is the chute engaging?" He asks into the mic and into the phone. 

"Shit. Fuck. Shit. Okay. I got it." Tony says into the phone and Rhodes is grateful. There is a tense moment. 

"Bogey in sight." Whiplash 2 announces. Before the Major can give the order to engage, Rhodey cuts in. 

"Whiplash 2, wait to see the chute. We don't want you accidentally shooting the chute." Rhodes says as he looks at the radar, the transponder signals and then at the Major. His lips are in a tight thin line of displeasure, but he nods. It's a good call. Good. 

"We got the chute! It's a good chute!" Whiplash 2's voice is distinctly elated. Good. The whole room celebrates. 

"Hey Tony, you still there?" Rhodes says to the phone, turning slightly around. 

"Yeah. Thanks. The pilot good?" He asks because honestly, Tony is a good man and he cares about people. He just is really shit at showing it. 

"Yeah. Thanks. You are one crazy son of a bitch." Rhodes says and Tony laughs into the phone. 

"Yeah. So you wanna come by and see what I'm working on?" The temptation is well... yeah. But Rhodes knows better. Whatever Tony has got, if he doesn't want to sell to the military, then it is best that he doesn't know about it. That way, he can't accidentally let it slip. The last thing he wants to do is put Tony in a position where he is forced by the military or the government to sell it. 

"No. The less I know the better. You owe me a plane by the way." Rhodes says with a chuckle. Tony chuckles as well and it is obvious he is riding high on the adrenaline. 

"Well technically, he crashed into me, so." Tony's voice is playful and he can hear JARVIS apparently initialising the evasive manoeuvres. Rhodes hopes that's enough to get Tony home safe. 

"What the hell am I going to tell the press?" Rhodes wonders. Tony chuckles. 

"What else? The usual bullshit. Training exercise." Tony suggests. Rhodes knows that it's not that simple and he tells his friend that, but soon enough they hang up. 

Rhodes starts drafting the press release in his head just as Whiplash 2 reports that they lost sight of the bogey. It's not showing up on radar either. Good, Rhodes thinks. 

The Major looks at him and looks half helpless and half pissed off. Rhodes just gives him a helpless look of his own and makes his way towards the office. He has a press release to write up. 

~~~ 


	34. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question for Pepper is simple. 
> 
> To support her friend and let him do something incredibly dangerous... or to lose him as a friend. 
> 
> There is only one answer really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I thought I posted. I went to sleep. 
> 
> Woke up. Not having posted because apparently I was so tired I passed out and/or was delusional XD 
> 
> Alright the story is really getting towards the end and there is a lot of drama happening now ... and I'm getting real nervous XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!! <3 Oh and please comment and um settle my nerves. Thank you!!!

**Sunday**

**11 October 2009**

Tony notices two things as soon as he is back in the mansion. For one, Stephen isn't in the lab. Two, the dissembling part of the assembling array needs to some work. Because... fuck. 

It probably didn't help that he was having difficulty standing still because frankly he was exhausted after an altogether 10-hour flight and though there was some autopiloting there, he's kind of had to stay conscious throughout it. And he hadn't really slept a lot before he decided to take off and there was that whole thing of adrenaline crashes. He's had to take a break from the flight to pee and to take a breather. 

He was so very glad that Stephen, ever the practical, medical genius that he was, had suggested that Tony wear a nappy during the flights. Tony had baulked at the idea because, gods no, but Stephen had made the point that Astronauts wear them in their space suits because they are out for long periods and they can't just take the suit off. Tony is in a similar situation. Tony assented. 

He is going to have to have the world's longest shower and take the nappy out to the garbage immediately, then he was going to kiss the man silly for his genius. He's also going to have to do something to make that whole toilet situation more... comfortable. 

The other problem is that the bullets didn't penetrate, but they have dented bits and pieces of the armour and it was making the whole disassembly bit more difficult than it should. Tony squirms and tries to keep his balance. 

"Oh come on, no! No! Bad touch! Bad touch!" Tony scolds the array when the claw bumps his groin. He flinches, which throws him completely off balance for a moment, but JARVIS is quick to move an arm to catch him. Thank the gods for the AI. 

"I made this to come off J, so it should _come off_." Tony protests because he is tried and he wants out of the suit, out of the undersuit and he wants to take a shower and he wants Stephen. He didn't ask for Stephen yet because he knows the man is busy working on stuff for him and he also isn't quite sure if he wants Stephen to see him struggling like this. 

"Stop struggling sir, you're making this a lot harder for yourself." JARVIS scolds him... well then. Tony chuckles a little at that as the pieces start coming off properly and he's kind of spread eagle on the disassembly. Okay maybe when he's not wearing a nappy, Stephen could kind of enjoy the show. Maybe. 

"It's my first time, be gentle." Tony snarks back at the AI and he swears one of the arms actually pinched him. He raises an eyebrow and is turning to look at it when he sees Pepper. Standing there. In his lab. Watching him. Her eyes wide open and her mouth gaping. Oh _shit._

"Let's face it. This isn't the worst thing you've caught me doing." Because the worst thing is probably the time Tony was on a drunken haze and built himself a sexbot and was kind of stuck on its huge cock and Tony needs to stop thinking about that because it is both incredibly embarrassing and kind of hot. 

He was already having enough trouble as it is with the thought of the last time he'd been stripping out of the armour with Stephen right there and yeah. Stop thinking. 

"Are those _bullet_ holes?" Pepper asks and her voice is full of outrage. Tony looks down. Oh, yea. He'd almost forgotten about that. Trust her not to be shocked by the armour but by the holes in it. 

"Um... sorta? Kinda? Look. I'm okay. It's fine." Tony says as the chest plate comes off and he can show her the undersuit and the fact that it is completely without a single little hole in it. 

"Who shot at you? Are you sure you're not hurt? Let me get Dr Strange, we need to-" Pepper's panic and concern are obvious and kind and so very touching. 

"No need. I'm here Ms Potts." Stephen says and he is striding forward confidently to the array and looking Tony over critically. He sighs. 

"You're dehydrated. I'll need to get your blood pressure once the suit is off. Butterfingers, can you get me the medical kit, please? Also, we're going to do a scan of your heart, make sure the reactor is working properly with all the power you would have used for the flight and I'm guessing confrontation." Stephen tells him briskly. Tony gives him a smile. 

"As long as you kiss me doc. I've been thinking about the first time I took this off." Tony says and Stephen gives him a raised eyebrow and looks pointedly at Pepper. Oh, yea. 

"Um... so. Hi Pep." He tries. Pepper isn't buying his innocent little look. She moves forward until she can look at him properly. 

"Anthony Edward Stark, where have you been and who shot you?" She asks and Tony looks at Stephen for a moment and then back at her. Wondering. The decision is obvious. He gives her a rueful smile. 

"Gulmira. I was in Gulmira Pep. They had my weapons. The Ten Rings. The terrorist organisation that kidnapped me. I... went and took care of the weapons... and them." It is as he speaks that he realises that he has just killed people. He'd done it in Afghanistan and he had felt it and he was aware of it, but he's not quite sure if he had processed it. It had been self-defence. He had attacked them and killed them because they had attacked him and killed him. But this had been a little different. 

They had attacked him, yes, but he had appeared and he had been the aggressor. He had done it to stop them from killing the villagers and he's pretty sure he has killed a number of them with his own weapons and his own hands. He isn't sure how to feel about that. 

Stephen seems to notice. As soon as Tony is out of the suit, Stephen comes and he is gentle as he lays his hand over Tony's pulse point on the neck and he is looking at the watch on his wrist, but he is also talking. 

"You're going to feel it when you process it. It might take some time. You'll have a moment when you realise the depth and the weight of what you have done. Taking a life can take a toll on you. We doctors do it... more often than you think. I've lost patients. I've pulled plugs. People have died in my hands. You will have that moment of realisation when it hits you. When it does, let it sink in. Then remember this. You're a good man and you didn't kill for pleasure. Or out of greed. You did it to protect yourself and others. That's what matters." Stephen keeps his voice quiet and calm and Tony has a feeling he is going to remember those words for a long long time. 

Stephen measures his blood pressure and when he is done, he pricks Tony's finger for the blood sugar levels and sighs. 

"Alright, let's get you on the bed and see to your heart. Once we've done that, you need to take a shower and drink a large glass of orange juice and a bottle of electrolyte drink." Stephen tells him and Tony nods slowly. 

"You going to look after me doc?" Tony asks and that's more suggestive than anything else and Stephen chuckles and leans to kiss Tony softly on the lips. 

"Always." Stephen promises and there is something deep in that word. Tony looks at him, almost dazed because that feels like a promise. A promise that's more than just a few days or months. It feels like a forever promise. Tony isn't quite sure what to do with that information and he is almost glad when Pepper interrupts them. 

"I'm so sorry to break a very tender moment but why were you fighting terrorists Tony? You're a civilian!" Pepper all but yells and Tony turns to look at her and then at the suit. 

"Because it's my responsibility, Pepper. I did this. I created those goddamn weapons. I'm the one that was so preoccupied with living up to the stereotypes of the rich playboy that I didn't see what my fucking business partner had been up to behind my back. People are dying Pep. Innocent people. Children. When I got there, they were trying to shoot an 11-year-old boy just because he refused to do what they told him to do. They were going to kill the entire village of people. Again." Tony says and Pepper's face goes pale. 

"That's why you wanted the shipping records. You're going to find the weapons. It's not about prosecuting Stane. You want to find the weapons and destroy them. Yourself." She mutters and she sounds like she is about to have a panic attack. Tony looks at Stephen, who smoothly takes over. 

"Ms Potts, focus on my voice. Focus on my breathing. Anthony, go and shower, please. I'll keep Ms Potts calm." Stephen suggests and Tony does. 

He feels kind of stiff and the nappy feels distinctly uncomfortable, but he makes it to the shower, takes off the sweaty and uncomfortable undersuit. The shower feels amazing and by the time he is done and comes back down the stairs, Pepper and Stephen are sitting in the living room. She looks calm, still worried and still scared, but calm. 

Stephen wordlessly hands him a glass of orange juice, which he drinks dutifully because he is thirsty. He sits next to Pepper and isn't surprised when she immediately grabs his hand and then hugs him. 

"I can't lose you Tony. I don't want you to be in dangerous situations. The three months was enough. It was hell. I don't want to go through it again." She tells him and he realises only then that he'd forgotten that his friends had gone through the experience in a way as well. 

The whole time he'd been 'missing' and presumed dead, they had continued the search for him. They'd been through hell missing him, looking for him and hoping against the world telling them that he was dead and gone. Fuck. 

Tony hugs her tightly as he dares. 

"I'm so sorry Pep. I forgot that I wasn't the only one that went through that hell." Tony tells her and he means it. He rarely apologises. He rarely thanks, people. But he should. The experience had been probably as traumatic for her as it has been for him. He'd forgotten that. He was an idiot. 

"It's okay. I knew you were alive. I knew it. And you came back and you're fine so it's okay. It's just that now... I know what it's like to be without you Tony and I'm scared." Pepper tells him outright. She was always forthright and honest when it came to her feelings. It's one of the reasons he loved her so much. 

"I know Pep but I have to do this. It's the... I have to fix my own fucking mistakes. I have to atone. Be better than I was. I have the power to do that now. I have the suit." Tony tells her and he needs her to support him. She looks at him, long and hard for a moment. 

"You're not going to stop, are you? Even if I ask you not to do this, you're going to fly around the world in that suit and you're going to get rid of all the weapons and stop the people trying to use them." She says and Tony can only nod. She closes her eyes and she breathes out. 

"If I try to stop you, if I refuse to help... what are you going to do?" She asks him and he looks at her. They pull away from the embrace so that they can look at each other in the eyes. He has to be honest with her. It's hard. But he does it. 

"Pepper, you stood by my side and you reaped the benefits of the weapons I created with me. Now that I want to fix things, don't tell me you're going to walk away." He tells her. She gives him a hard look. 

"That's why Stark Industries needs to change Pepper. We need to fix our mistakes. All of us. We need to provide the world with tech that will actually save people. Not hurt them. I forgot that weapons don't care who it's made for, it just kills. And my weapons are doing that really well. Against innocent people. Now that I know that, I can't go back to the way it was before. This is all there is now. Fixing things. The next mission." He tells her and she blinks. Takes a deep breath and sighs. 

"If I don't help you, or support you, I'm going to destroy our friendship and by gods, you're going to need help. So I'm going to support you and help you. But Tony Stark, if you get yourself killed or go missing or do anything stupid to risk your life, I am never going to forgive you. Do you understand me?" She asks and her voice is so full of emotion that Tony feels his own throat close up. He can't speak. 

He nods. 

"Good. Now, what do you need me to do?" She asks. 

Stephen speaks up quietly and tells her. 

The game was afoot. 

~~~ 

**Sunday**

**11 October 2009**

Though what needs to happen and the work that Tony was doing was important, Stephen knew he couldn't stay. Tony doesn't ask him to either. Obadiah Stane was going to come. He is going to rip out the Arc Reactor from Tony's chest. It was going to be painful. Stephen wants to stay and help him. He can't. 

So it's Sunday afternoon. Everything is going to come to a head on Monday. Stephen knows that is how it's going to go. The dread is heavy in his stomach. The Time Stone is constantly humming, warning him not to interfere. It's hard not to. Stephen keeps his tight control. 

But when Tony pulls him into his arms before Stephen is due to leave, Stephen lets that desperation take over. 

"Please Anthony... Please fuck me." He begs. he shouldn't. His rim is still damaged and he is going to be in a lot of pain, but he needs it. The more pain the better. He needs the remnants of Tony's presence on his body. A reminder. 

"Fuck don't do that Stephen. Don't beg like that. I'm only human." Tony tries for levity, but he is as desperate for Stephen as Stephen is for him. He pulls Tony on top of himself and he all but tears at Tony's clothes until they are naked and writhing against each other. Stephen's body protests at the passionate movements because he is bruised everywhere and he really shouldn't be doing this. He doesn't care. 

"Please Anthony. Please." Stephen begs against Tony's lips and moves his hips until Tony is breathing roughly and shuddering against him as their naked cocks rub against each other. 

"Fuck fuck okay. But we're going to prep. A lot." Tony says and Stephen doesn't care. He kisses Tony desperately. 

Tony does prep him. Properly. Even excessively. There is almost too much lube and every time Tony's fingers move inside of him they squelch and it sounds absolutely obscene and Stephen is so desperate for Tony that he is pulling at the man, kissing him, begging him with every breath. 

When Tony goes for the condom, Stephen stops him. 

"I'm clean. I can have the paper-" Tony kisses him and puts the condom down. Thank gods. Right now, he needs to feel Tony. All of Tony. No barriers between them. 

When Tony is finally inside of him, buried to the hilt, it hurts. But it's the good kind of hurt and the stretch is uncomfortable and he knows he is bleeding again but Stephen doesn't care. He holds Tony tightly against him. 

They at least made it onto the bed and Stephen is laying there, his legs wrapped around Tony's back, ankles locked to keep him close and Tony is rutting into him, barely pulling out before thrusting in again and the movements are small, but they are backed by Tony's strong hips and thighs and they are really close. All of Stephen's moans and Tony's groans are kissed away by each other and they are sweating and rutting and it is so desperate. 

This is different from all the other sex they've had. Stephen pours all of his love and his affection for the man into his kisses, his touches and his hips, moving to meet Tony's thrusts. He can't help the tears that form and start falling from his eyes. Tony wipes at them and kisses them. 

"Am I hurting you? Oh god Steph, don't cry." Tony coos at him as he stops moving but that's not what Stephen wants. He lets out a sound that sounds odd to even him. It's a desperate, wounded sort of sound and Tony seems almost alarmed. Stephen eventually finds his vocal cords. 

"Don't stop, please by gods don't stop. Let- Let me feel you. Please. Please." Stephen begs and Tony starts moving again and it's perfect. Stephen holds Tony as tightly as he could and he kisses the man as if he is drowning and Tony is the only one that can save him. 

Not even 24 hours left, Stephen thinks. He pushes that thought out of his mind. He focuses on the feel of Tony's thick hard cock inside of him, the pain burning around his rim clashing with the pleasure of that cock brushing against his prostate and the feel of the muscles against his hands and the feel of the thrumming heartbeat of the genius against his chest. 

Even when he comes, long and hard between them without even being touched, Stephen doesn't close his eyes. He needs to remember this moment. So he does. Tony doesn't come. He continues to thrust into Stephen's now completely relaxed and pliant body as Stephen shudders and shivers with the aftershocks and sensitivity after orgasm. Stephen doesn't mind. 

He takes that moment, when Tony is so very distracted to work the spell he had been thinking of for months. He lets the spell form inside of his mind. he pours all the dimensional energies that he can into it. He lets his intentions, clear and precise, to guide it and he kisses Tony and sends the spell through his lips into Tony. Letting it settle inside of the man and to activate when the man needs it. 

When it's done, Stephen is exhausted. He breathes hard and when Tony comes and collapses onto his chest, Stephen barely has the strength to run his hands down the man's chest back. Tony kisses him and Stephen is barely able to respond. 

"You okay?" Tony asks carefully and Stephen nods. He gives the man a smile. It feels sad even to him. 

"Stephen... are you dropping?" Tony asks carefully. The thing is, people outside of the BDSM community believe that subspace or subdrops happen only because of pain. But the thing is, it doesn't have to be BDSM activities that cause subspace or subdrops. They can occur in normal sex. 

That is why some women or men become emotional after bottoming. That is why they can feel vulnerable or depressed or upset and dizzy after sexual encounters. Stephen is lucky that both he and Tony had spent enough time in the scene to know and recognise the signs. 

"A little? Maybe?" Stephen tells the man and Tony simply nods. He carefully takes himself out of Stephen's body, undoes Stephen's ankles from his back and lays him out carefully on the bed. 

"Stephen, that was amazing. Thank you. Now, I'm going to go and get a towel to clean you up and look after your hole. Okay?" Tony's voice is calm and gentle and considerate. Just like a good top that knows how to take care of someone in subdrop. Good. 

Tony covers him up with a blanket before he leaves. 

Stephen loses track of time again. It feels like it was just a second ago that Tony had left, but he is back with a glass of orange juice, antiseptic cream, numbing cream and a warm towel. 

Tony wipes him down and cleans him up. He wears a pair of gloves and carefully gets the cream inside and outside of the hole and Stephen relaxes into the touch. He is still sensitive and feeling... vulnerable. 

It's honestly been a long time since he'd felt that. Felt this. He is the Sorcerer Supreme. He's been the Sorcerer Supreme for decades now. He is used to having power. Being in control. Losing it feels odd. He's not sure if he likes it. Even when you submit in BDSM, the sub is actually the one in control. The physical control may be in the hands of the dom, but the sub is the one that calls the shots. When a sub uses their safe word, for example, everything is meant to stop. 

This isn't a BDSM situation, but the pain and the pleasure mixing along with his desperation had been enough to put Stephen into a sub drop. It's kind of shit, but it happens. Tony knows what to do, which is good. 

Tony pulls him into his arms and curls up in the bed with him and holds him tightly along with the blanket and caresses Stephen's hair and whispers to him. 

"You were so good for me Stephen. So perfect. I really enjoyed myself. Did you enjoy it too?" Tony asks and Stephen nods because he did. The soft voice, the caresses and everything feel wonderful and Stephen can feel himself starting to calm down. 

Tony helps him to drink the orange juice and praises him over and over again. Stephen recovers a lot quicker than he had in any previous drop situations. 

By the time Stephen has to get on the flight, he is recovered, dressed and Tony gives him a beautiful kiss and sends him off to the helicopter. 

"Call me when you get to New York." Tony tells him and Stephen smiles and nods. 

"I will. Don't spend too long in the lab with your project. Get some rest." Stephen suggests and Tony shrugs his shoulders. Then Stephen gets into the helicopter and he is gone. 

Suddenly, the heat of Malibu no longer feels warm. 

~~~ 


	35. The Dreaded Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the things that Stephen has been dreading, all the things that he had feared comes to pass. 
> 
> How will it all go? 
> 
> Will Stephen's presence in Tony's life really change anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. 
> 
> So. This one was a hard decision to make. I mean, there are decisions all throughout this story that were difficult to make. But this one makes sense to me and I'm sticking with it. 
> 
> Two more chapters remain in ARC 1 to get through and then it is onto ARC 2 and unfortunately, I'm still not happy with how ARC 2 is going. 
> 
> So, there in all honesty, I might need to take a short break between ARC 1 and ARC 2 just to get ARC 2 up to scratch. ARC 2 has been a lot harder than write just because the emotions involed >__< But I know where its going at least. In essence, most of ARC 2 HAS been written, but chances are, there will need to be an overhaul of the thing for the emotional stuff to sort itself out better. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please continue to comment, support and motivate me! Thank you! <3

**Monday**

**12 October 2009**

Stephen isn't quite sure how the day went. He knows he saw patients. He knows he ate a sandwich with Clea at their usual Deli. He knows that he trained, showered and has somehow settled into the living room. He is seated at the couch. He feels like he has been in a daze all day. 

Wong and Yinn are with him, as is Clea. They are all watching the Cup of Jamshid, waiting for it to activate. They know it will. They sit and wait in anticipation. 

It's late. There is 3 hours difference between New York and Malibu. It's almost 10:00pm. They should be getting through their night routines. Getting ready to rest. They aren't. They can't. Not when they know what is coming. 

The Cup lights up and they watch. 

Stephen holds Clea's hand tightly and Yinn is holding him in her small arms whilst Wong simply sits by him, lending him strength just with his presence as Obadiah Stane rips the Arc Reactor out of Tony's chest. Stephen's breath hitches. 

Tony is on the sofa, Obadiah bent over him and whispering poison into his ears. Stephen closes his eyes. He can't watch. Clea holds his hand tighter. 

"It's okay uncle Stephen. It's going to be okay." She repeats over and over again, her voice soft and comforting. It does very little to help the pain arcing through him or the Soul Connection screaming at him. But it does anchor him and by gods he needs it. 

Yinn's hold is tight. She's not only comforting him but holding him back, making sure that he doesn't interfere. He wants to. His magic burns in his blood with the desire to act. The Time Stone thrums against his chest, warning him, holding him back. 

Then the phone rings. 

The innocuous sound of the bells disrupts the tension in the room. Stephen lets go of Clea's had to get the phone. She lays a hand on his knee instead, holding him and supporting him. 

Stephen is grateful. He picks up the phone and sees the name. He is surprised. He looks at the Cup and sees it. Tony, barely able to move, holding the phone on his lap, speaker function activated. Stephen answers the call. 

"I don't know why I'm calling you. You can't be here in 10 minutes. But I guess... I wanted to hear your voice before I go." Tony says and Stephen feels his heart sink. This isn't what was supposed to happen. 

Tony is supposed to get up. He is supposed to get the other reactor. He is supposed to be fine. Instead, he is calling Stephen and he can't... he can't deny his Soulmate. 

"What- what do you mean? Anthony? Are you okay?" Stephen knows he isn't okay. He can see that Tony isn't okay. He can feel it. But he can't say that. He can't acknowledge his knowledge. 

"Obie took my reactor Steph. I'm paralysed. I wanted to hear your voice. I want... Gods, I want you here." Tony says, his voice weak and slurred and Stephen closes his eyes. The decision is made. 

"Anthony, you are about to see something that you will not be able to understand nor accept. I am... I am so very sorry about this. But I will be there. Just... know that I will never hurt you. That I care deeply for you." Stephen all but whispers into the phone. The promise hangs heavy in the air. 

Stephen hangs up the phone and shrugs off Yinn's arms. He can see in the Cup Tony's devastation. His acceptance of his own demise. No. Stephen can't have that. Won't have that. Yinn lets him go. So does Clea. Wong grabs his arm just as he is about to open the portal. 

"Are you sure about this my Lord?" Wong asks. He isn't asking Stephen Strange, his friend. He is asking the Sorcerer Supreme if this is a wise decision. Stephen lays a trembling hand over the Time Stone. He hums softly in agreement and acceptance. Stephen looks at Wong and simply nods. 

Wong lets him go.

With a simple gesture, Stephen opens the portal. It is always easy to portal to a Connected. He looks around to Clea, to Wong and to Yinn. They give him nods, their acceptance. Their support. He tries to smile. He can't. 

Stephen steps through and prays that he isn't about to make a huge mistake. He closes his eyes and steps through. 

~~~ 

**Monday**

**12 October 2009**

Tony looks at the phone in his hand for a moment before he closes his eyes. He lets his mind replay the conversation, Stephen's warm voice. He remembers their last encounter. The desperation in Stephen's movements and his. Perhaps they had just known that it was going to come to this. 

Tony wants to hold Stephen again for the last time. He wishes he had told Pepper that he loved her. He wishes he could have shown Rhodey the suit and share the amazing power of personal flight with him. JARVIS... oh God JARVIS. He has been disabled. Tony hopes he is okay. Maybe Stephen and Pepper can take care of him. 

He wishes he could have fixed all the harm that he had caused with his weapons. He had failed to do any of that. Damn. 

This isn't the end that Tony had imagined. But it's fitting, he supposes. In a life full of backstabbings and betrayals, maybe this was the price Tony has to pay for all the harm he has done to the world. If that is the case, he has to accept it, not that he has a choice.

The second Arc Reactor, the one that Stephen suggested that he make, is powerful. Its better than the one that Obie had taken. But it's locked in the safe in his bedroom. Tony is well aware that he isn't going to make it that far. Already, he can feel his heart struggling. The paralysing doesn't help. 

It's only been a couple of seconds since Stephen had hung up. But it feels like it has been longer. People do say that when you are about to die, your entire life flashes before your eyes. Tony guesses maybe his brain is just overworking to give him a sense of extended time. Maybe. It's interesting. 

Then he hears it. A soft whooshing sound from behind him. Tony can't turn his head to look. He hears footsteps. He tenses but he can't do much. It took enough effort just to push the speed dial to call Stephen. The footsteps grow closer. Tony opens his eyes and can't believe what he is seeing. 

Stephen Strange. 

He is standing there. In his living room. Dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a thin dark blue sweater. He looks as beautiful as always. Tony's first instinct is to smile as he sees the man. But the second instinct, the logical one is to gape. That's the one he goes with. 

How is Stephen here? 

"How?" Tony asks. He is meant to be in New York. Even if he wasn't in New York, how did he get into the mansion without using the front entrance? Even if he used the garage entrance and somehow came through the- yeah there still wasn't enough time for that. 

"That's not important right now. What you need to worry about right now is your Arc Reactor and where that is. Can you tell me where it is?" Stephen asks and his voice sounds clipped. Professional. His doctor voice. 

His face and eyes tell another story. They are full of concern and fear and Tony can almost feel it reaching out towards him. He doesn't understand. 

"Stephen, how did you get here? It- You're in New York." Tony slurs at him. Stephen shakes his head and tries to give him a smile. He looks distracted, like he is focusing on something other than Tony. 

"Please Anthony. I'm here to help and I need you to tell me- never mind. I found it." Stephen says and he takes in a deep breath and it looks like he is focusing. Then a little circle opens up on top of his hand and the Arc Reactor falls through into his hand. Tony gapes. 

"You have questions. This isn't the time for them." Stephen tells him almost sternly. When Stephen moves towards him with the Arc Reactor in his hand, Tony can't help but flinch back a little. The taste of betrayal from Obie was still fresh on his mouth and now this? 

Tony doesn't know what to think. All he can do is feel... the fear running through his veins. 

"I'm not going to hurt you Anthony but you do need the reactor back in your chest as quickly as possible. I am sorry." Stephen tells him in that professional tone, but Tony can see his hurt. Tony doesn't breathe as he closes the gap between them, leaning over Tony to put the reactor back in and the moment it is in, Tony can feel it. 

It feels like the first time he put the reactor in. He can feel the pulse of power go through him and he can almost breathe a sigh of relief. It's going to be okay. His heart wasn't just going to stop on him. Oh good. 

"Anthony, I know you have very little reason to trust me right now and every reason to be concerned and upset. But I need you to promise me that you won't discuss anything about me or what I did with anyone else." Stephen moves until he is kneeling by Tony's feet and he looks... almost desperate. _Terrified._

"Can you promise me that? I.. I will explain what I can when you're more curious than angry. But for now, Anthony, you need to promise me that you won't tell anyone that I was here. What I did." Stephen says and the desperate need comes through his voice. 

Tony just looks at him for a long moment. 

He remembers all the time they spent together. The kisses, the sex, the work that they did together. Stephen had never asked him for _anything._ This was the first time he was asking for something. 

"Why?" Tony isn't actually quite sure what he is asking. Why Stephen was here? Why Stephen did what he did? Why him? Why Stephen? He doesn't know. Stephen answers the one question Tony hadn't been asking. 

"Lives depend on it Anthony. Promise me. _Please."_ It's the please that does it. Tony nods slowly and the relief is obvious on the other man's face. Which is a surprise because honestly, Tony could promise and not follow up. But the man expected and believed that the promise would be upheld. Well then. 

"In a few minutes, the paralysis will wear off and you will be able to move again. I'm going to recommend that you drink a glass of water and wear the undersuit before you get into the suit. Colonel Rhodes is going to be here in a few minutes and he will help you get into the suit. Pepper is with the SHIELD agents and she's safe for now, but they are going after Stane and it will be dangerous. They will need you." Stephen tells him quickly. 

Tony doesn't know what to make of that. He watches the other man carefully. This isn't the Stephen Strange he has spent so much time with. This man is stronger. Powerful. Almost dangerous, Tony wants to say. 

"You're going to be okay. I made sure of that. But be careful Anthony. This... this is going to be different to Gulmira." Stephen informs him and Tony has so many questions that he needs to ask, but the tension in Stephen's eyes and his face indicate that this isn't the time for it. 

"How do you know?" All this is what he meant to say, but it's hard to speak and Stephen would surely get the point. The conflict is obvious in the other man's face as he grits his teeth and his eyes flash something akin to panic for a moment before Stephen breathes out. 

"I- I can't tell you that. Just- Just know that I never meant for any of this to happen. I never meant to involve myself with you. I was supposed to be in the background, help you when you needed it. Protect you. Not- This isn't how- Fuck." That surprises Tony a little because normally Stephen is the most well-spoken person that Tony had ever met.

Outside of sex or pain, Tony isn't sure if he's heard the doctor swear before. Then there was the conflict of emotions in his eyes and Tony doesn't know what to feel, what to think about this man in front of him anymore. 

Until a few moments ago, he had been almost certain about it too. Now? He's confused. Angry. Scared. He hates it. 

"Anthony please. I- I didn't mean to hurt you. All- All I want is for you to be safe. To be happy. I- You'll want to talk. When you've dealt with everything. When you're ready, let me know. When you're more curious than angry, call me. I'll- I'll do the best I can. Just- I- I never meant to f-" Stephen cuts himself off and releases a shuddering breath. Then he is standing up. 

As he does, Tony notes that he is leaving behind the phone that Tony had given him. The phone that connects him to JARVIS. The first sign of... trust, he'd given to the other man. 

Stephen looks at him for a moment before walking away, walking around the back of the couch. It's as if he wanted to take the time to remember what Tony looked like almost. That's just absurd. Tony realises that he doesn't want the man to go yet. He has questions that he needs answered. So many of them. 

But in the end, there is only one that he really needs to ask above everything else. Though he realises pretty quickly he still doesn't know quite what the question is asking. 

"Why me?" 

The silence is deafening, but Tony knows that Stephen isn't gone yet. He knows what the house feels like when the man isn't there. He is still here. Tony knows that. But the silence is there for a little while longer and Tony is debating turning his head when Stephen answers him. 

"Because you're Anthony Edward Stark." Stephen's voice is soft and sounds close. Just behind him on the sofa, Tony thinks. He turns to try to look just as the whooshing sound he'd heard before sounds on the opposite side of his head. 

Then he is gone.

Tony can feel it. The room feels empty. Tony turns his head back around just as the feeling starts to return to his fingertips and the front door of his house is thrown open by one James Rhodes. Just like Stephen said. 

Well fuck. 

~~~ 

**Tuesday**

**13 October 2009**

It is one in the morning. The Sanctum is quiet. The Sorcerer Supreme is standing up and watching over the Cup of Jamshid as Iron Man fights the Iron Monger. The fight is brutal. The Iron Monger has far more weapons than Tony's Iron Man suit. It is also heavier and bigger.

Stane also has less experience piloting the suit than Tony does. There is also no helpful AI to get Stane through situations. That evens out the fight somewhat. 

Tony flies with the Iron Monger chasing him towards the moon. When the Iron Monger falls, Stephen watches. The second reactor, the new reactor, doesn't fail like the one that Tony puts into his chest in every other iteration of the universe. Good. 

The Time Stone hums softly. Stephen sighs. He isn't about to go and break reality by stopping the fight. Its worry is unnecessary. Besides, Clea and Yinn were holding on pretty tightly now and he knew he couldn't fight both of them off. 

One action to risk the universe was bad enough. 

The fight grows to a close. Stephen flinches as various bits of his body begins to hurt. The Connection is screaming at him that his Soulmate was in pain and was injured and he needs to go and do something about it. Stephen can't. 

"Stephen Vincent Strange... what have you done to yourself?" Yinn asks slowly after watching him flinch a couple of times. Stephen doesn't answer her. He can't. 

In the next moment, they can see in the Cup that the Arc Reactor, the original one built by Howard Stark, explodes. Stane dies. Tony falls into the reactor. 

Stephen screams. 

Stephen can feel his left arm break as Tony hits one of the rebars. The pain is excruciating. Stephen can't even scream when the next injury comes. Tony's neck hits steel frame and he is on the ground. Stephen feels his neck become crushed as his leg breaks. He can't stand. 

"Fuck! Stephen!" There are so many voices crying out. He doesn't hear them. Notice them. All he can do is feel the pain threatening to drown him. 

Wong catches him. So does Clea. they help him lie down. Stephen can't breathe. He can't think. Everything is white with pain and Stephen almost escapes into the Astral Plane. He can't. If he does, he can't share Tony's pain, his injuries. 

"Oh, you fucking _idiot."_ Clea mutters, understanding forming clearly enough. 

"This is the worst thing that you could have done to yourself." Yinn grumbles at him. Stephen can't say anything to her. He can't apologise. He can't say anything. He can't even breathe. 

"I'll go to the Kamar-Taj. Get the Healers. keep him stabilised." Yinn says and she opens the portal and she is gone. Stephen clutches at Clea's hand with his one good hand as Wong moves to sit over Stephen's head. 

"Fuck Stephen, this is... fuck." Wong says and Stephen knows why. The injuries are severe. The transfer spell is dangerous. It is performed often but not to this extent. At most, sorcerers share half of the injuries. 

Transferring some of the pain and the anguish but not the injury itself. Stephen has taken all the injuries that Tony would suffer onto himself. Leaving Tony only with bruises and minor cuts. 

Stephen pants and tries to stay conscious. It's a losing fight. 

He feels Clea's hand holding his and soothing him. He feels her energy coursing through him, supporting him and holding him together as the portals open left right and centre as the Healers run through. 

He feels Wong's steady presence at his head, holding his brain in place and making sure that the internal bleeding doesn't get out of hand. They aren't skilled Healers. They focus on keeping him steady. Alive. 

Yinn's energy joins the mix as she provides him with strength and energy to keep himself alive. The Healers join in after a moment. Stephen can vaguely feel his leg bones being knitted together, his trachea being fixed. He can feel the bleeding in his brain being stopped. But the Healers are flagging. 

Healing requires a sacrifice. There is always a price to pay in magic. Sometimes it is just dimensional energy. But for Healing? That requires personal energy, energy deep inside of every sorcerer. It is exhausting. Even the best of the Kamar-Taj's Healers can only do so much. It doesn't help that Stephen doesn't have the energy himself to keep the healing that they are giving him. 

His body needs to have sufficient energy to accept the healing. The healing uses the body's resources to re-knit the bones, to fix the bleeds. Stephen is exhausted. The Healers tire. 

By the time the energies that had been flowing throughout the room dissipate, Stephen has no broken bones. No bleeds. But he is badly bruised everywhere and he is weak and exhausted. He closes his eyes. 

"Is- Is he-" Stephen tries to say. Clea soothes him. 

"He's okay. He's going to be fine uncle Stephen. Rest now. Okay? You did really well. You need to rest." Clea tells him. It feels like permission. Stephen falls into the darkness and into the visions. 

Fuck. 

~~~ 


	36. 1+1=42 !?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing adds up. Or makes sense. 
> 
> Tony wants to go back to a world where it all does. 
> 
> Clea on the other hand just hates the fucking Universe and its meddling in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. The response to the last chapter surprised me a bit. Um so thank you so much!!! 
> 
> 19 chapters into ARC 2 and of course I realised I had to fix it so it's actually coming together surprisingly well and I'm gaining some confidence that it'll actually work out and make sense lol 
> 
> So hard to incorporate the scenes of the movie into the story smoothly and yet include everyone that I need to ... 
> 
> One more chapter to go. I'm gonna be honest. I am SUPER NERVOUS about the last chapter >__<
> 
> I re-wrote it about 7 times so far and I'm still not completely happy with it. But we'll see what happens when I get to posting it. 
> 
> I will post it tomorrow and hopefully by then I will have enough of ARC2's beginning chapters settled to the point that I'm happy with it so there isn't a significant break between finishing posting this one to the next one. 
> 
> So... please keep commenting and motivating me and give me the courage to continue >__< I am blaming my insecurities when it comes to writing to my racist English teacher who told me that I would never be a good writer T__T but anyway! um... <3 you all!!!
> 
> ALSO! Kudos to anyone that gets the reference from the chapter title! =P

**Thursday**

**16 October 2009**

It... doesn't add up. 

"Hey... you okay Tony?" Pepper's voice is careful and soft as she tries to get his attention. The tone makes it obvious that she has tried a couple of times to get his attention. 

Shit. 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Just... you know, thinking." Tony turns to look at her and tells her softly. It's been three days or two days or whatever depending on the time zone bullshit and he hasn't heard from Stephen Strange. Tony hasn't contacted him either. 

The excuse was easy enough. Tony was busy. But that wasn't why. Tony hasn't told his friends or anyone about what happened. He promised Stephen and he since it was the first and the _only_ thing the man had ever asked of him, he wasn't keen to break the promise for one. For another, he was fairly sure that his friends might not believe him. 

How do you explain teleportation across the country, locating a hidden object, bringing that object from a locked secure wall safe into the hand through a portal of some sorts, knowing what was happening and was going to happen in the future? Yeah. _No_. Tony's fairly sure he would look terrible in a straightjacket. 

If Tony couldn't understand it after thinking about it for days now, his friends weren't going to understand it. He needs answers. Which means... he needs to talk to Stephen. 

The odd thing is, as soon as he was back home, he had wanted Stephen with him as he curled up in bed. Despite the anger and the sense of betrayal he felt at the revelation that Stephen wasn't who he had said he was, who he had shown himself to be, Tony had wanted the other man with him. 

But not the Stephen he had seen that night. The Stephen he was familiar with. That's the Stephen that he had wanted. And Tony had seen the phone that Stephen had left behind and... 

Honestly, the anger faded a lot quicker than he had expected. He was now more confused. Curious. Hurt more than angry. 

He needs to talk to Stephen. 

But for now, he had work to do. With Stane gone, the Board was going to open up to him soon. The files that Pepper had gathered, along with the data that Stephen has gotten from hacking into SI himself, means that Tony has more than enough ammunition to go to the Board with. He's called an emergency meeting for tomorrow morning. 9:00am. Sharp. 

The legal team is ready and so is Pepper and the PR Team. The R&D boys and gals have worked out how to make the smartphones, which they have decided should be called Starkphones, mass-producible. They have given an ETA of 2 weeks so he can show the Board the prototype tomorrow. 

The Board was going to be up for a lot of news tomorrow. Along with several of them being arrested for arms dealing and embezzlement. Stephen had been most thorough when he had hacked SI. He had traced the financial transactions all the way through to all the board members involved. 

Tony doesn't even want to think about how many banks Stpehen's hacked into to gain all that data and information. The man was seriously dangerous. In more ways than one. 

It's going to be a shitstorm, but it's fine. Tony's been in those before. Nothing new. 

The last couple of days has been crazy. He had been stuck under the rubble of the reactor for three hours whilst engineers and specialised rescue teams had to dig him out. Apparently, all of them were SHIELD hired people and his identity would be kept secret. Which is great. Not that he believed them. That should concern him. But... 

Something doesn't add up. 

Tony frowns to himself as Pepper is on him with the makeup, trying to hide the bruises around his nose and left eye socket. The three-piece suit he is wearing manages to hide most of the other bruises but the facial ones, well. He hates the feel of foundation, concealer and powder on his face, but Pepper insists that he looks beautiful. It has him smiling a little at least. 

"Tony, something's bothering you. Is it the meeting tomorrow? Because I promise it's going to be fine. We got everything worked out." Pepper tells him. Tony shakes his head. 

He knows. 

What is bothering him is the fact that he isn't hurt. No. He _is_. But he isn't hurt _enough._ He had felt his arm, the one without one of the gloves, hit the rebar as he fell down. At that velocity and at that height and that sort of material, his wrist and possibly arm should have been shattered by the impact. It isn't. He has a minor sprain. 

Even in the terror and chaos that was the fall from the roof of the reactor into the remnants of the exploded reactor, he had felt his neck hit the metal frame. The front of his neck, where he had barely any protection. he remembered the way that it had knocked his breath out. The pain of it. The frame had come down across his neck after. His neck should have been crushed. 

It isn't. 

The fall ended with Tony landing first on his left leg, the whole impact going to the leg. That too should have broken. It isn't. He only has bruises. He didn't have his helmet when he fell. Down 4 stories. He has no head injuries. It does not make sense. 

_It doesn't add up._

Tony has plans to do further calculations when he gets home. He has the time. The suit is at home, in pieces. JARVIS was analysing it now. There are bits that are so crushed in that they'd had to use wrenches and crowbars to get him out. The medical team had been on standby with an OR booked. It hadn't been necessary. They called it a miracle. Tony doesn't believe in miracles. Tony believes in data. In facts. He... is _suspicious._

Pepper's pulled the footage from inside the reactor. Tony is going to look at that, the internal records from the suit itself and do his calculations. Because when something doesn't add up, Tony needs to know. 

_'You're going to be okay. I made sure of that.'_

Stephen's words echo in his head. No. That's not possible. _Is it?_ But- 

"Have you called him yet? Stephen's probably worried about you." Pepper says. Tony shifts his gaze. He doesn't know what to say. 

"You should call him. He knows what the suit looks like Tony. He knows you were in a fight. Does he at least know that you're okay?" Pepper asks and he does nod to that. He's pretty sure Stephen knows. 

"Tony... I don't know Dr Strange very well, but I know that he cares about you. Deeply. You do too. Don't deny it, Tony Stark. You care about the man. You mope when he's not around. So call him and ask him to come to LA. Or go to New York on the weekend. Spend some time with him. You need a break after this week." Pepper tells him. 

She's probably right. But he's not sure if he is ready to see Stephen yet. The thing is, the man had said to contact him when Tony was _'more curious than angry'_. And Tony isn't... angry with the man. The sense of betrayal he feels is nothing compared to what he feels for Stane. Anger... isn't _exactly_ what he feels. What he feels instead is... 

Fear. 

The unknown is always terrifying and Stephen Strange is now an unknown. Tony didn't know what he was, who he was. What he wants. Why he has helped Tony so much. It makes no sense. But Stephen is the only one that has the answers that he needs. He nods slowly to Pepper. 

"Can you organise for me to be in New York over the weekend, I need to talk to Stephen." Tony says. The words feel a little distant. Pepper gives him a supportive smile and nods. 

"Good. I'll get it sorted. Shall I book you a hotel?" She asks. Tony thinks for a moment before he nods and answers. 

"Book me into the D'Arte." He says and Pepper smiles and nods. Then Agent Coulson, the man that he'd apparently had an appointment with, comes through the door and hands him a stack of cards. Little cards like when you do debating. Tony can't remember the last time he held cards like that. 

"Your alibi." The man says. Tony raises an eyebrow at him. An alibi? Why? He wasn't under suspicion of anything right? Well... he _did_ kill Stane, but that was more the reactor than him and yeah no. He has killed Obadiah Stane. Tony hasn't quite processed that yet. He will. When he does, he was going to need a pint of ice cream and a box of chocolates. And a bottle of good, aged Scotch. 

"Why Agent Coulson, what a pleasant surprise to see you again. Are you going to lock me into an interrogation room and try to force me to answer questions again?" Tony's voice isn't friendly. It's sardonic and angry. Pepper moves in closer to him, protective, though Tony knows she can't do much against a trained spy. But at the very least, she _would_ raise legal and PR hell. Pepper has her own weapons. 

"Mr Stark, that was a debriefing. We had to know information about your suit, about you and how the suit came to be. We didn't lock you into the room. You were free to leave at any time." Yeah of course he was. That's why there were two armed agents standing at the door inside the room and outside. Why he was left with no phone, no means of contacting anyone. 

Pepper had been there outside, but he had been alone and exhausted as they asked the questions over and over again. Tony skimmed over most of the things. He _really_ didn't like it when people tried to force him to do anything. 

"Well, let's never do that again. So why are you giving me this?" Tony asks with a lighter tone because he isn't stupid and making enemies with shady government agents is stupid. 

"Because you need an alibi. The press is questioning your involvement. Some of the people in the freeway heard your voice through the suit." Of course they did. The fight hadn't been all that discrete. Tony is grateful that no one has died as a result of the fight between him and Stane. That was one blessing at the very least. Several were in hospitals and Tony had set up funds to make sure that they were taken care of. 

"No, I'm asking why _you're_ doing this." Tony says and Agent Coulson gives him that 'I'm a harmless, normal white guy in a suit' bullshit smile. 

"SHIELD is looking forward to working with you, Mr Stark. Consider this a down payment." Well then. Tony looks at the man critically then at Pepper. She is measuring him up as well and the situation. If he decides to keep the suit and continue doing what he does, he is going to need SHIELD. 

Tony's research has shown that SHIELD is basically the cleanup crew for any Mutant, superhuman or otherwise odd activity. They are the ones that hide all the evidence, take away all the toys and... take care of those that need to be taken care of. Through... whatever means necessary.

So. Well. Tony gives him a nod and his best smile. 

"Well then. In that case, we'll be in contact. Oh, by the way, Agent Coulson, please note that the next time you try to steal anything of mine, I will make everything public and very difficult for you." Tony says with his best shark smile. Coulson hesitates for a moment before he nods slowly. 

"Won't happen again, Mr Stark. I hope we can work together in the future." He says and he is gone. Good. 

Tony wasn't pleased when he had noticed that the pieces of his suit had been loaded into one of SHIELD's trucks. It had taken Tony threatening them with lawsuits and using the full power of SI and its significant resources before Coulson had come, apologised for the 'mistake' and made sure that the suit made it back to the Malibu Mansion. 

SHIELD maybe a shady government organisation with a lot of power, but SI's ability to make something public and keep it in the public's awareness was not something they would willingly mess with. Shady government organisations so very much liked to stay... in the shadows. 

Tony didn't trust them. But that's fine. He can work with people he doesn't trust. He always had. And the ones that he had trusted apparently were stabbing him in the back. So it's fine. Pepper lays a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll get the legal team on SHIELD. Get the PR team on working on you returning as the CEO." Pepper says because she is highly efficient. He does trust her. Fully. That's at least something right? 

"Thanks Pep. Now, do I really look like the type to be on a yacht with 50 people? Do you know how crowded that would be?" He asks and Pepper giggles. 

"They apparently have full testimonials. They went to a lot of trouble. So... what are you going to do?" She asks him carefully. 

"What do comic book heroes do?" He asks as he stands up. It's time. Pepper finishes tucking in the pocket square until it is sitting just right. 

"Wear glasses." Pepper fires back and Tony chuckles. She brushes imaginary dust from his shoulders and steps back. 

"Go and knock them dead Mr Stark. I will be watching." She tells him. He gives her a confident nod, squares his shoulders and walks out. 

It is time. 

~~~ 

**Friday**

**17 October 2009**

Clea Strange is angry. 

She looks down at the sleeping form of her uncle, floating softly on the bed, his hair a mess, his eyes sunken in, the bruises stark against his pale skin and she is irrationally angry and sad and oh dear Vishanti she needs to get control over herself. The Cloak flutters around his form worrying. 

She understands why he did what he did. Logically. But she doesn't understand. She doesn't have a Connection as he does. She had hoped one day that she will find her Soulmate, but not everyone does. The Universe doesn't Connect everyone. 

Yinn and Wong tells her that they are Connected because fundamentally, they needed each other to become whole, to be grounded. To be who they needed to be. Clea isn't sure if she needs someone like that. 

Yinn and Wong accepted Stephen's actions without question. When she _did_ question, their answer had been simple. It's just what you do when your Soulmate is in danger. You protect them with everything that you have, everything that you are. Clea doesn't understand. 

There _has_ to be self-preservation. The human race survived, the sorcerers survived because they saved themselves, protected themselves. This isn't self-preservation. This is self-sacrifice. Complete and utter sacrifice. 

Stephen's personal energies are slowly being recovered. There are so many spells that have been laid throughout the Sorcerer Supreme's bedroom and on his body to speed up his recovery. He has been awake and talking and eating and all, but he is exhausted and he needs to sleep. Clea doesn't like seeing him like this. 

Stephen Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme, but before that, he is her cousin, her uncle, her family. She loves him and seeing him hurt, makes her angry. Even if it had been his own doing. Actually, that makes her angrier because there isn't anyone else to be angry at. 

With a wave of her hand, Clea adds another spell to help his recovery. The Sanctum is on lockdown. There are 12 Masters within its walls, holding the wards up, the shields tight and ensuring that the Sorcerer Supreme is as safe as he could be. 

The phone rings, vibrating softly on the bedside table. The Cloak of Levitation, wrapped securely around Stephen's body, perks up at the noise. The lapels look towards the phone and then at her. The message is clear. The little shit can be quite demanding. 

She picks up the phone and sees the name flashing on the screen. She grits her teeth. 

"I got it." She mutters to the Cloak and leaves the room. She closes the door and walks towards the centre of the Sanctum as she answers it. 

"Dr Strange's phone, how can I be of assistance?" She says, using her best PA voice. She is used to it. 

"I- oh. Who is this?" The voice isn't the one she expected. It isn't Tony Stark. It's his AI instead. He sounds confused. Clea is stunned for a moment. An AI that can sound confused? Well then. 

"This is Clea Strange. You must be JARVIS. Stephen has told me a great deal about you." She says. And he has. A lot. In fact, it was routine for Stephen to be texting the AI between patients. Stephen has told her over many a lunch about the leaps and bounds the AI has taken in terms of his learning, his growth. Stephen had sounded fond. 

"Oh I see, you're Dr Strange's cousin and Personal Assistant. You are correct, I am indeed JARVIS, Mr Stark's Artificial Intelligence system. Mr Stark was hoping to speak to Dr Strange. Is he available?" The AI asks, very politely too. He sounds almost human. Clea can't help but be amazed. She's used to the voice. It had been a part of the translating earpiece, but JARVIS hadn't actually talked to her before. She wishes he had. 

"No. He is sleeping. If you like, I would be more than happy to speak to Mr Stark." Clea says because she's watched the interaction between Stephen and Tony after he had portalled in. She'd seen her cousin's heartbreak. Saw the fear. The pain. If there is anything she can do to help, she needs to. Within reason. 

"Of course. One moment Ms Strange." The AI says. There is silence on the other end of the line for a moment. Then there is background noise. Machines whirring. Then Tony Stark's voice. 

"Ms Strange, how are you?" Tony's voice sounds polite, clipped, professional. Not warm and friendly as it had been during their trip to Seoul. Clea fights back the sigh and the irrational anger she feels. It's not this man's fault. It was the damned fucking universe and the damned fucking Time Stone and the ridiculous nature of their lives. 

"Not fantastic. Mr Stark, my cousin is currently very unwell and isn't able to come to the phone. If you are able to leave him a message, I can pass it onto him." She says in her best professional voice. There is silence on the other end of the line for a moment before Tony speaks. It is clear that he is thinking carefully before he does. 

"Will he be available this weekend? I will be in New York and I wish to speak to him. I have... questions." Clea closes her eyes. She leans against the wall and slides down until she is sitting on the wooden floor. The Sanctum itself is grounding. It feels safe. This conversation is _not safe_. 

"Tony, I don't know whether or not Stephen is going to be well enough to meet with you. In the case he is, there is a couple of things I would like you to be aware of, if you care to listen." She starts and she prays that he will. There is another pause. Clea waits anxiously. 

"I'm listening." Thank the Vishanti. Clea wets her lips. She needs to choose her own words carefully. Stephen has gone to great lengths not to break their reality. She couldn't very well undo his good work. 

"Stephen has secrets. You know that already. But his secrets are not just his own. There will come a time, I promise you when Stephen will tell you everything. But the time has to be right. You won't understand that. But I need you to know that Stephen doesn't just care for you. He _loves_ you." There is a sharp intake of breath as she says those words. 

She knows she shouldn't have told the man. It should have been Stephen to say those words, but Tony Stark _has_ to know. He _has_ to accept and let Stephen back into his life because if he doesn't, Clea isn't sure if Stephen could survive that. She can't lose her cousin, uncle, whatever he is. 

Tony stays silent. 

"There isn't much that Stephen won't do for you. Nothing he won't give to keep you safe and happy. That is all he wants. For you to be safe. Happy. To him, you're fundamental. You might not understand his motivations, what he is. What he can do. You might even be questioning whether or not the Stephen you have seen thus far and knows is the same as the one you saw few nights ago." She says and there is a soft hum of agreement on the other line. 

"He is. He hasn't changed. He has always been what he is. He has always been the Stephen you know. He's just shared a part of himself that... he can't quite explain to you yet." She wonders if her voice sounds as desperate to him as it does to her. 

She _needs_ him to understand. To accept. 

"You know what he is." It's not a question. It's a statement. 

"Yes. But I can't share that information with you. To do so would undo everything Stephen has done to protect you. When... when you see him Tony, please... please don't push him to answer your questions. If you ever cared for him, don't push him. If you do, I swear to you, you will regret it." She warns him because the geas is strong, but so is Stephen's need to give his Soulmate everything that he wants. 

There is a pause on the other end. It goes on for so long that she would have thought that he'd hung up, if it weren't for the noise of the machines in the background. 

"Do you think he will come to see me this weekend?" Tony asks quietly and she sighs. She already knows the answer well enough. She can't hide the call from Stephen. He needs the contact. Even if it would be better for him to stay in the Sanctum and rest. 

"Stephen... can't say no to you. If you make the request and he is aware of it, he will come to see you. He can't help himself." She tells him with a sigh. Gods the universe was fucking _cruel._

"Will you pass on the message?" Tony asks and that's a fair question. 

"I have to. Just as he can't say no to you, I cannot lie to Stephen. Once you understand everything, you will know why. For now, you will only be confused. And when you know everything, you will forgive him... and us. But for now, you have every right to be angry. And... I'm sorry." She tells him softly. She hears the surprise. 

"I dreaded meeting you for this reason Tony. I knew... I _knew_ that this moment would come and I worried about Stephen for exactly the same reason. But for him, it's worse. I'm not going to ask you to forgive him or me. Just that you... know and understand that Stephen Strange showed you every bit of himself that he was able to. And more." She tells him softly. There is a long silence after that. 

"I will take that into consideration. I will be staying at the D'Arte Hotel for the weekend. I will return on Monday to LA. Ask him to come and see me... if he is well enough." Tony's voice is subdued. It is clear he is deep in thought. 

"I will. He... he might not be in great shape. Please be careful with him." She warns because by gods she doesn't want him hurt. There is no answer. The phone hangs up. 

Clea remains seated on the floor of the Sanctum for a long time. She holds Stephen's phone in her hand and debates whether she should even pass the message or not, because Stephen will go. Of course, he will. Even if it'll kill him, he will go. 

As she thinks of that, she decides, she doesn't want it. She doesn't want the ridiculous Soul Connection. She doesn't want to lose her freedom, her ability to do what she needs to do. She doesn't want to sacrifice herself as Stephen does. Like Yinn and Wong do. She refuses to be tied down. 

Love is for fools and Clea Strange refuses to be one. 

~~~ 


	37. Theoretical Physics... Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs answers. Only one person can provide those answers. 
> 
> But why did the answers have to include theoretical physics out of all things?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't going to post this until I finished ARC 2. But I'm doing it because it's my fucking birthday and I'm in too much pain to do anything. At least I have cake. 
> 
> Right. Last Chapter. Oh wow. Um... super nervous about what the reactions will be and I am a little terrified there's going to be hate but please remember that there is an ARC 2. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support and love so far and I hope you will all join me as the next part of the journey begins in Arc 2. Which will probably be posted very soon (as soon as I have figured out exactly what's going on there. Because I wrote 19 chapters. Hated the last 9 chapters and is re-writing them.) 
> 
> This is a crazy journey and honestly? I'm pretty sure I'm insane for even trying this, but hey. Arc 1 is at least done. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and all the lovely comments. <3

**Sunday**

**19 October 2009**

The view is fantastic. 

Central Park looks beautiful in the autumn afternoon sun. Underneath him, Tony can see the tiny people jogging, cycling, walking and laughing. Living their lives. He feels detached. Floaty. 

Tony spent Saturday at the New York Mansion, the Stark Mansion, the giant monstrosity in the outskirts of New York with its' huge gardens that his mother had loved so much and the sandstone building his father had prided in. 

The grounds and the house is immaculately maintained by the staff that still live on the grounds. There hasn't been a master there for decades now. Not since Tony had been 17. Not since his parents had died. Not since Edwin Jarvis had died. 

Tony doesn't visit often. Or at all actually. But on Saturday, when he arrives in New York, it's the first place he goes. He lays flowers on his mother's grave. Her favourite, white lilies. Maria Stark had been like a lily. Fragile. Beautiful. Pure. 

Tony doesn't lay flowers on his father's grave. Instead, he shouts and rants and swears at him. At the fact that he'd left the company to him without realising that fucking Obadiah Stane had been manipulating them, stealing from them and doing illegal shit behind their backs.

For choosing Obadiah to be his godfather, for bringing that son of a bitch into Tony's life. He screams at him about the legacy he left behind. About the shit parenting that led to Tony making weapons from age fucking eight. Tony... rages.

When his voice is hoarse, he storms into the house. He finds and destroys as much of his father's belongings as he can. He trashes Howard's office, the crystal bottles of booze that his father had been addicted to.

Tony destroys as much of what his father had prided in before his death. He wants to destroy the whole mansion, but he doesn't. Because memories of Jarvis and his mother is also there. He doesn't destroy their rooms. Their memories.

Just his father's. By the afternoon, when he'd spent hours exploring his childhood home and had broken the remnants of his father's legacy, he is exhausted. The staff are horrified. They start the clean up.

He leaves and doesn't look back. 

Happy doesn't say a word. Just plays soft classical music that his mother had liked. That Stephen likes. Fuck. 

He sleeps poorly upon the lush bed of the Penthouse Suite of the D'Arte Hotel. He'd booked a normal suite. The hotel staff had taken him to the Penthouse instead. Tony hadn't had the energy to argue with them. Instead, he had just walked in and fallen into the bed and slept in his clothes. It is no doubt Stephen's doing. Or Clea's. Tony isn't sure. He doesn't care. 

But he does. 

He doesn't want to, but he cares. He doesn't want to... but he misses. 

He wants to see Stephen in the same stroke he does not want to see him. Tony is _scared._ He has so many questions, so many doubts. He isn't sure how to approach all of that. He isn't even sure where to start. 

But he knows one thing clearly enough. He needs answers. Stephen has them. Whether or not the man will actually give them to him is another question altogether. 

The thing is, Stephen... Stephen isn't like anyone else he'd ever met before. From the start, he'd been different. _Special._

Tony had felt drawn to the other man in ways he had never been drawn to anyone in his life. Stephen was funny, smart and beautiful. Able to keep up with him and his intelligence. 

The sex had been hot and passionate but that wasn't the only thing. Tony had liked sleeping beside the other man, waking up with him. Spending every waking moment together with him. Tony didn't get bored of him. That was... something. 

Tony's phone buzzes and he absently looks at it. He is surprised when he sees that the message is from Stephen. 

**Are you available now?** The question is simple. The answer isn't. 

Tony is available. He just isn't sure if he wants to be. He came to New York because he needed to get away from LA, from the mansion. Every time he sees that sofa, he remembers that night and it hurts more and worse than Afghanistan. The betrayal from Stane is... overwhelming. The pain, anger and anguish he feels doesn't fade. It won't for some time, Tony wagers. 

Pepper is arranging for his living room to be redesigned whilst he is in New York. She knows that he can't live in that house with that sofa with that reminder. Tony isn't strong enough. And he hates it. 

Then there is the matter of Stephen Strange. His... strange ability to appear out of nowhere. Tony did the math. He did the calculations. All of it tells him that what he saw, what he experienced was simply impossible. Tony replies. 

**Yes.** Nothing more. Nothing less. The reply comes almost immediately. 

**I will be there in ten minutes.** The message says. That's too soon. But there is no point in avoiding the inevitable. They need to talk. 

**Okay.** Tony replies back. He puts the phone away in his pocket and continues to look out into the peaceful Central Park and the bright blue summer skies. 

He does not feel peaceful. 

Tony is conflicted. The thing is, Tony Stark _likes_ Stephen Strange. He is the first person that Tony has ever met that really was able to keep up with him, with his fast-paced mind and thoughts and intelligence. He challenges Tony in ways that he hadn't been challenged before. 

On top of that, Stephen is beautiful. He is kind and considerate and Tony knows that all of that couldn't be faked. During their trip to Seoul, Tony had seen the kind nature in Stephen. The moment a doctor had recognised him and asked him for help, Stephen had put aside everything and gone with the man because he couldn't say no to saving a child's life. 

Tony knows that Stephen has been making sacrifices to be there for Tony. He's done illegal things to help Tony. He reminds himself to remember all of that when Stephen arrives. He doesn't need to be afraid of the man. 

He is. 

The knock on the door comes a lot sooner than Tony had expected. He isn't ready. He will never be. He takes a deep breath. He steels himself and goes to the door and opens it. 

For a moment, all he can do is stare. Stephen is pale. He's always been pale, but there is very little colour on his face. His eyes are sunken in and there is a haze of pain in his eyes. He is wearing a cardigan over a thick shirt and there is a long white scarf wrapped around his neck. 

The cardigan is cream and hangs off him, the length of it covering up to his knees. Stephen's height makes it look good, but the man himself looks anything but good. He looks like death warmed over. Tony steps aside wordlessly and Stephen walks through. 

"Sit down. You look like you're about to fall over." The fear fades just like that and all Tony can feel is worry and concern. Stephen does go and sit down in the lounge chair. His shoulders aren't held back and he isn't sitting straight with his usual perfect posture. He slouches into himself as if he is in pain. He is. Tony can see it. 

"What happened to you?" Tony asks as he settles down into a chair opposite the man. He doesn't want to be too close. Not yet. he may not be scared anymore, but instead, he is upset. Hurt. Disappointed. Betrayed. 

"An... accident." Stephen says hesitantly. His voice is still velvet soft and it's like a balm over his soul. Tony ignores the sharp want that comes to him just by that voice alone. He hates that he still wants the man. That he still craves him. It makes him angry. 

"Did that accident have anything to do with me?" Tony asks because he is suspicious and he thinks he has the answer, as impossible as it is. Stephen's eyes look away from him. Tony sighs and slumps into his chair. 

"What the fuck is going on Stephen?" Tony asks and Stephen looks at him and there is longing in those eyes. Yearning. It lasts for just a moment before Stephen shuts them down and all that is left is careful guard and pain. Tony feels his eyes narrow. 

"There... there are things in this universe that cannot be explained by science." Of course there is. There are always undiscovered things within nature. Within the universe. That's why scientists, inventors and researchers exist. Tony doesn't understand why Stephen is saying this. 

"Are you saying that you're one of those things that science can't explain?" Tony asks and his disdain and his disbelief are obvious to him. Stephen flinches as if his words physically hurt him. Stephen isn't looking at him. His eyes are hazy and focused on a wall to the right of Tony's eyes. 

"What I can do is. What I am is human like you." Stephen says and Tony tries not to scoff because humans can't just teleport from New York to LA in a few seconds. 

"Mutants have been explained by science." Tony shoots back. Stephen shakes his head and he does look at Tony this time. His grey-blue eyes are more grey than blue today. Tony wonders what that means. Despite the pain in them, they are still beautiful. 

Tony hates that he can't look away. 

"I'm not a Mutant, Anthony. If you require proof, I can supply you with a sample of my DNA." Stephen says and Tony might just take him up on that offer because the X-Gene is an explanation at least. That's something that science understands. Can work with. Tony can accept Stephen being a Mutant. Maybe. 

"What I can do... is a studied ability. You need to have the potential to do it, but if you do, you can learn it." Stephen says quietly and Tony frowns when he notices that Stephen is choosing his words very carefully. 

He looks like he is testing the words out before he says them and... something isn't right. _Don't push him_ , Clea had warned. _'If you ever have cared for Stephen, you'll regret it,_ ' she had said. He's not sure if he will or how far he can question but... he needs answers. 

"So what did you do Stephen? Why are you looking like you're death warmed over?" Tony asks and he doesn't really mean for his tone to be so harsh, but it is. He realises that he is angrier than he had thought. Well then. 

"I- Nothing. I didn't do anything." Stephen says and he adjusts the scarf. His voice is weak and his action is the unconscious action of self-reassurance. As he does, Tony sees it, dark angry bruises on Stephen's wrist where the sleeves of his shirt and cardigan slip down. 

Stephen moves quickly to cover it back up, but Tony's already seen it. He also sees that Stephen's hands are shaking very, very badly. Tony feels his eyes narrow. All the calculations he's done before he came to New York comes to mind. It's time to put the hypothesis forward. 

"The thing is. I had a fight with Obadiah Stane. I killed him by overloading the Arc Reactor at the LA factory. The explosion broke the glass roof and the beams holding it up. I fell 4 stories. No helmet. No glove on the left hand. I hit a metal frame on the way down with my neck. I fell onto my left leg. I felt the impact of it. I was buried in the rubble for hours. I only have bruises for all of that. But I shouldn't. Should I?" Tony asks and Stephen avoids eye contact. His breaths are shallow, almost panicked. 

"Take your scarf and cardigan off Stephen." Tony commands. Stephen flinches. Tony has to hold his fists tightly not to go over there and take it off himself. The anger is almost overwhelming. 

"Please Anthony. Please don't ask that of me." Stephen all but begs but Tony _needs_ to know. 

"Take the scarf and the cardigan off Stephen. Please." Tony can't help but make his command a plea this time. Stephen looks so incredibly vulnerable and fragile that he can't be harsh. He just can't. Because regardless of how hurt he might be feeling right now, he knows that he cares for the man. Almost five months of friendship and something more doesn't just go away.

Stephen shudders. 

He closes his eyes and slowly, he does as Tony had told him to do. He takes the scarf off and the cardigan off. He doesn't stand up. He only leans forward to take the cardigan off and as he does, it is clear that the movement is painful. 

Tony doesn't gasp as much as he gapes, unable to believe what he is seeing. But it does confirm his hypothesis. He wishes it didn't. There are deep dark bruises on Stephen's neck, going down to his chest, under the shirt. The left wrist upwards has another deep dark bruise branded into it. 

Tony knows without seeing that there is another something like that on his left leg. The bones aren't broken, but the arm is swollen and the bruises indicate that the injury had been serious enough. The neck looks as if someone had tried to strangle the doctor with all of their might. Speaking must be unpleasant. Stephen's breaths are rapid. Tony can see the shallow, quick movements of his chest. 

"When you eliminate the impossible, then whatever remains, however improbable must be the truth." Tony mutters. He had always liked Sherlock Holmes. Stephen looks at him and his eyes are filled with a plea. For what, Tony doesn't know. 

"I took the damaged suit, the CCTV footage and records from JARVIS to recreate the most likely scenario in conjunction with my own experience. The reconstruction suggested that I should have had severe haemorrhaging in the brain, crushed throat, broken left arm and left leg at the very least. Possibly a few broken ribs on the left-hand side as well." Tony says quietly. Stephen does not look at him. 

"Your bones aren't broken. But you have bruising where my injuries should have been." Tony says with a mild tone of voice. He still can't really believe it. But the way that the doctor can't look at him is telling enough as an answer of its own. 

"Why do you have my injuries Dr Strange?" Tony asks and his voice is cold. Harsh. To even his own ears. 

He doesn't like this Stephen. This broken, hurt, insecure Stephen. He likes the confident, arrogant doctor that had waltzed into his life and made it so very difficult to live without him. 

Even now, Tony wants to go over to him, kiss him all over those bruises, make it better. Hold that fragile body in his arms and confirm for himself that Stephen is okay. He doesn't because he doesn't know this Stephen Strange. 

This isn't his lover. 

"I- It's not-" No. Tony narrows his eyes. 

"Don't lie to me Stephen. For fuck sakes, don't you dare fucking lie to me." Tony's voice wavers with his anger. He can feel it burning through his blood. Stephen flinches.

"I don't know how the fuck you did it but you have the injuries that I should have had from my fight. Why? _How?"_ Tony can't help the way that his voice sounds so angry, so upset. The frustration of not knowing and the impossibility of it all was getting to him. 

"I-I had to. There was..." Stephen stops as if it hurts too much to continue and for a moment, he simply looks down at his hands as if he is remembering something horrendous. When he looks up, Stephen looks... broken. 

It feels like a punch to the chest. 

"There- there was a chance that you would be so severely injured that... I-I did what I had to." Stephen says with conviction. When Stephen looks at him, it is with resolve. With resignation. Acceptance. 

_Defeat._

Tony feels the anger drain out of him at that moment. Stephen had walked into this room with the belief and knowledge that Tony would lash out at him, that he would be angry and that it would be the end of whatever it was that they had been. 

But he had come because... why? 

Stephen had known that Rhodey would come to the house. He had known that Pepper had been with the SHIELD agents. He had known that Tony would fight. He had told Tony to fight. To use the suit. Stephen had known that Tony might be injured in the fight. 

That is _impossible._

"If you're not a Mutant, what are you? A psychic? An Alien?" His anger makes his words harsh. Stephen shakes his head. 

"No." He can't be a Mutant. Tony knows that much. Mutants have a single focus on their powers. One might be able to control water, but they can't control the earth or the winds at the same time. They can apply their powers in different ways to do many things, but the power remains focused on that single thing. What Stephen did, if he did indeed take Tony's injuries and he was able to teleport to him, then he couldn't be a Mutant. 

"You knew what was going to happen before it happened." That's not a question. Stephen doesn't respond. He looks like he is struggling with something. Something that Tony can't see. Can't understand, 

"Anthony, please. I- I can't answer all your questions. There are so many things and lives at stake. You don't understand yet and you won't for a while, but when you do, you will understand why I can't answer your questions. I want to. But I can't." Stephen says and there is that plea again in his eyes. Tony feels his own eyes harden. He can't give in to that plea. He _needs_ to know. 

"Why not?" Stephen looks resigned as he hears that question. He slumps into the chair. 

"There- there are means by which I have been prevented from answering some of your questions. Means that will cause me great pain. I can't say no to you. I can't deny you. So please. Don't- don't ask." Stephen begs and Tony knows that it is begging. Not asking. Not pleading. _Begging._

Stephen Strange reduced to begging. 

Tony doesn't like it. He hates it. He hates all of this. He hates that the man that he had thought he knew, that he thought he might fall in love with was sitting here, broken and begging and yet Tony doesn't even know who he is anymore. _What_ he is. He hates it. 

"What means?" Tony asks. He can think of a few but they all theoretical and impossible. Stephen closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes again, there is determination and resolve there. 

Stephen stands up slowly and walks over to where Tony is sitting. His movements are stiff as if everything hurts. It probably does. He moves and kneels on the floor the same as he had done on that night in Malibu. As he is walking, he talks softly. 

"You're a scientist. You require empirical evidence. Proof." Stephen mutters. Tony cocks his head sideways as he hears that. Stephen kneels down on both of his knees and looks up at Tony with a fragile smile on his lips. 

"Anthony, what you're about to see isn't going to be pleasant. But I need you to know that it's only... pain. Don't panic. Don't call anyone. Please. It's also not your fault. This is my decision." Stephen tells him and Tony can't understand. He's about to question it when the doctor silences him with his words instead. 

"I knew about you for years before I met you at that Gala. I knew who you were. How important you would be. I planned for us to meet some years in the future. Until then, I was going to remain in the background and just... be there just in case you needed help. Needed my protection." Stephen says slowly and carefully. 

Tony can feel the tension in the other man as he is speaking as if he is expecting something terrible to happen. Tony can feel his own mouth dry out and the fear spike. Adrenaline flushes through his body. 

"Then I met you. I gave you my contact details believing that you would never contact me. When you did, I couldn't say no. The time that I spent with you was wonderful. Despite knowing that this was going to happen. The dread was always there at the back of my mind because I know the-" Tony has no idea what the man had meant to say because his face twists into a mask of sheer and utter pain. 

His whole body goes rigid. Every cord, every muscle in his body is tight and Tony can see the muscles twitching and tensing and Stephen's eyes are screwed close tightly. There isn't even a gasp. Nothing. Stephen doesn't breathe. Tony feels his eyes widen. 

Before he can react, all the tension disappears from Stephen's body and the doctor's body crumbles. 

Stephen falls sideways and Tony is so very glad that the living room floor of the suite is carpeted. Stephen makes no move to try to stop himself from falling. He just _falls._ Tony can see the fine tremors going through his body.

Stephen isn't breathing. 

The panic hits him hard and fast. Tony is out of his own chair and kneeling next to Stephen before he even registers that he'd moved. Tony lays him on his back and tries to rouse him. Stephen doesn't breathe. The regret hits him. Hard and fast. Clea had been right. He would regret it. More than he had ever imagined. 

"Stephen! Fuck! Stephen! Breathe!" Tony finds himself whispering urgently at the other man, shaking him. 

Stephen breathes. 

His eyes snap open wide and he gulps in breaths as if he has been starving for air and Tony falls back onto his haunches and watches him for a long moment. He doesn't even notice that he is holding the man's hand in his. It's only when the hand spasms that he notices. 

Relief floods his system. 

The realisation hits him hard. He might be angry at the man but by gods he can't handle seeing him in pain. The idea of a world without Stephen Strange is... no. 

He sees the fine muscles in Stephen's body twitch and the doctor curls to his side, facing Tony and curls into himself. His eyes are filled with nothing but pain. Coughs wreck his battered body. 

Tony knows just enough about the human body and more importantly about electricity to know what happened. The most likely scenario. 

Stephen had been electrocuted. 

Like with a taser. Tony has designed them and worked with them to know the effect. The whole body going rigid as a result of neuromuscular incapacitation, caused by two prongs going in, one in the upper body and one in the lower. The electricity arcing between them locks the muscles down and causes both pain and immobilisation. 

Tony knows that pain. He's experienced in a few times in the process of building and testing his weapons. This... is far more than what any of his weapons would have produced. This is at the torture level of electricity. Tony feels sick to his stomach. 

"What just happened?" Tony finds himself asking. He isn't asking Stephen. Not really. This is more to himself, to try to understand what he had just seen. There is no taser. There is... Tony doesn't understand. Stephen answers anyway. 

"The- The.... preventative measure." Stephen's breathing is harsh and his words are slurred. His eyes are hooded and he is beyond pale now. There isn't a single bit of colour of his face. There is a thin layer of sweat covering him and he looks like he is barely alive. Tony can't help but feel dazed and worried and panicked all at the same time. It is terrifying. 

"Who did this to you? How?" Tony asks because suddenly, he is _furious_. Who dared to do this to Stephen? Who _dared_ to hurt them an that he- 

He doesn't know what else to do. Stephen chuckles. It's a hollow sound interrupted by his fast breathes. Tony hates that sound. Hates that emptiness. 

"Me. I did. I knew. I knew I couldn't refuse you. I knew if you asked, I would want to tell you. That I would. And I can't. I can't risk destroying everything. I had to protect you." Stephen says, his words slurring and his voice weak and yet rambling. He is incoherent with the pain and shock of it all. He needs first aid, Tony thinks. He should call someone. Do something. His thoughts speed through his head and he can't hold onto one thought. 

"I would give you everything. Anything. The world if you asked for it. But you won't. You never do. In all the-" Stephen's eyes widen again and Tony watches as they roll into the back of his head and his body goes rigid again. 

_Fuck._

Tony holds Stephen down as his body tenses and writhes and he stops breathing. Again. When Stephen's body goes lax, this time Tony just doesn't sit there. 

He tilts Stephen's head back and breathes into his mouth. He starts chest compression because by gods he can't. He can't lose Stephen. He isn't sure what the fuck is going on, but that one thought is clear enough in his mind. 

He might be terrified of the man and what he is, he might not be able to trust him right now, but Stephen Strange is important to him. He just needs to figure out why and how and what the man is. Somehow. 

Tony is on the third compression when Stephen breathes again and this time, Stephen's eyes are wide open, but they look... _empty._ Tony feels the chill go through his body. 

Devoid of the thing that makes Stephen... Stephen. A cold hand grips Tony's heart and he can feel the panic take over. He is breathing just as harshly as Stephen and he finds himself holding onto Stephen's hand. 

"God- What- What do you need? Stephen! Come on Stephen! Don't- Don't do this!" Tony doesn't even really know what he is saying. All he knows is that he needs to get Stephen to respond, to wake up. To tell him what to do. 

Slowly, Stephen's breathing calms down a little. It is still shuddering and his eyes fill with personality and Stephen again. He blinks a few times and his body goes lax. 

His muscles are still twitching and Tony wonders if it hurts. He bets it does. He's heard enough from people that have been tasered and experienced it enough times himself. In particular, he remembers speaking to a lady who has given birth to three children and has also been tasered and her words were simple. Giving birth was less painful than being tasered for 15 seconds. This was more than a tasering. 

"You need a doctor. I'm- I need to call someone- 911." Tony mutters. His hands are trembling hard and it's difficult to get his phone out and Tony wonders briefly how Stephen actually manages to do anything when his hands are almost always trembling or shaking. Gods it's- Stephen groans. 

"It's- It's fine. I- It hurts a lot more than I expected, but it's okay. I told you. Don't... Don't call anyone." Stephen's words are all slurred and they are difficult to understand, but Tony gets the message. He disagrees vehemently with the doctor and his self-assessment. 

"No. No. No. You need a doctor. Let me- Let me call someone." Tony says. He finally has the phone out and he is about to get JARVIS to call when Stephen's hand lands on his wrist. It's a weak grip. It's more resting on his wrist than holding it, but Tony looks up from the phone. The touch is grounding. 

"Please Anthony... please." His words are still incredibly slurred and Tony isn't sure whether he believes him, but Stephen's eyes are barely open and he looks desperate. Tony nods slowly. 

"Fine but if you die on me, I will never forgive you." Tony tells him. His voice sounds thready and desperate even to him. Stephen tries to smile. It's a weak little smile and it is heartbreaking. 

"I won't. I promise." Stephen says and his eyes close and his hand drops and for a moment, so does Tony's heart. But Stephen's chest is rising up and down with shuddered breathes and his muscles are still twitching here and there, so he is at least alive. Tony looks down at the man that he thought he might-

Tony kneels and watches as Stephen's chest rises and falls. He isn't sure how long he stayed there for before he realises that he really should move Stephen to the bed. 

Stephen is surprisingly heavy for being so lean, but Tony manages with some struggle to get him onto the bed and covers him up with a blanket. Tony sits by him for a while before he gives in to the temptation and climbs into the bed next to him and curls up next to him. 

Tony hasn't slept well for the past week. He'd been woken up by nightmares and had avoided sleep as much as possible. Even though he'd slept some last night but as soon as the exhaustion had worn off, he had woken up with nightmares. 

The ordeal with Stephen had been exhausting. The fear is still deep within him. Fear of losing Stephen. Gods. He pulls the doctor into his arms. It feels familiar and right. Even now. Fuck. 

Tony isn't sure he can sleep. But he does. He falls asleep to the reassuring sound of Stephen's heartbeat. 

He doesn't dream. 

~~ 

**Sunday**

**18 October 2009**

Pain is what stirs Stephen. He can barely breathe for it. He feels his body tense. Then he feels it. Lips against his neck, a hand against his chest and stomach, holding him tightly against another body. One Stephen is familiar with. Stephen tenses with the realisation. 

"Don't move and don't say anything. I don't know if I trust you or know what you are, but I do know that I don't want to see you almost dying again." Tony's voice is soft against the back of his neck. The Connection hums with the physical contact and the limited acceptance. 

"I am-" A hand comes over to cover his mouth. It's not a forceful hand, but a sleep warmed, gentle one. Stephen relaxes into the touch and gets the message. 

"Clea warned me you know. She told me that I shouldn't push you. That if I did, I would regret it. And I do." Tony says quietly and Stephen can hear that in his voice. Stephen doesn't speak. The hand lowers and returns to where it had been on Stephen's chest, right over his heart. 

"The thing is, what you did isn't... it's not possible. Logically. But you are right. There are things in this universe that can't be explained with logic. I don't know what you are yet, but I at least get the feeling that you aren't going to try to hurt me or kill me." Tony mutters. Stephen hums his agreement. 

"I also know that in the last five months, you have done nothing to ever make me regret trusting you. If it's a long game, you're doing a really good job of it. If it's not, then the track record speaks for itself." Stephen has to fight down the faint glimmer of hope from rising too fast in his mind. He fights it down. 

"But I do need answers Stephen. I can't... Just trust you when I have no answers." Tony tells him softly. Stephen knows. He understands that. He reaches for the Time Stone on his chest and closes his eyes. He focuses and tries to see what he can actually tell the genius. What the Time Stone and the geas will allow him to tell him. 

The silence between them as Stephen thinks isn't stifling as he thought it would be. He knows he shouldn't, but he feels relief at the idea that the genius at least cares enough about him not to want him to die. It's not much, but it's something. Stephen comes up with the only thing he can actually say. 

"In theoretical physics, there is a theory that discusses the possibility of Multiverses to explain the way that a particle changes, for example." Stephen starts to say slowly. 

"Stephen I'm not interested in-" Tony tries to interrupt. Stephen lays a land over Tony's against his own chest. The intimate nature of their hold is both comforting and helpful. Especially because they aren't looking at each other. Stephen can pretend that this is just like the nights they talked in bed. Curled up like this. 

"You know the theory. Yes?" Stephen asks and Tony sighs. 

"Yes. I hate theoretical physics." Tony grumbles but he lets Stephen continue. Which is good enough for now. 

"That theory posits that if there are an infinite number of universes, then there are infinite number of possibilities being played out across all of them. Different combinations of events, life and existences." Stephen hopes that Tony will understand what he is trying to say with all of this. God he hopes. 

"And it's most likely to be accessible through different dimensions of space and that's where all the mumbo jumbo comes into play." Tony catches on with the theoretical side of it quickly enough at least. 

"Yes. But popular media portrays those Multiverses in a different light. In the way that when a decision is made in our universe, depending on the nature of the decision and consequences, a split point of realities occurs." Stephen says and Tony scoffs against his neck. The man feels so warm and perfect against his back and if this is the last time he can feel his warmth, Stephen doesn't want this moment to stop. 

"Like Sliding Doors. Gwyneth Paltrow was hot in that movie." Stephen chuckles a little at that. With Tony against his back like this, it almost feels normal. That everything is going to be okay. It isn't. But Stephen can pretend. 

"But when that happens, when two parallel universes exist that is split off from the original, what do you think will happen if we throw in Quantum Entanglement theory into it?" Stephen asks and Tony ponders the idea for a moment before answering. 

"Quantum Entanglement suggests that the parallel universe would remain connected and what happens in one would affect the other as they are forever intertwined, which means... they might destroy each other?" Tony questions, his voice uncertain. It is clear that Tony doesn't like this sort of science. He prefers the hard sciences. The sciences where he can see, he can experiment and prove himself either right or wrong. 

"Gods don't tell me you're from a parallel universe. Or the future. Or is some sort of alien." Tony groans against his shoulder. Stephen holds Tony's hand tighter in his. His shaking fingers protest, but he doesn't care. He needs the physical reassurance. 

"I'm not." Stephen reassures him. 

"Oh thank God. Hang on. By the theory you're suggesting, if parallel universes can destroy each other, how does the Multiverse exist? Isn't it just parallel universes? Or are they all separate universes operating on their own?" Tony's curiosity peeks through. Good. 

"The latter. In that case, if someone had the means of being able to see what happens in those multiple universes, where the same people exist, where the same world exists and same events occur..." Stephen trails off but Tony is quick to finish up his train of thought. Thank Gods. Any more and Stephen knows that the geas will kick in. 

"Then you would know what would happen in this universe. What is going to happen here. The sequence of events. Wait. Are you telling me that's what you did? That you know what is going to happen because of the other universes?" The geas tightens around his head and the Time Stone burns on his chest. Stephen curls into himself. He can't answer. He _must_ not answer. Tony notices. 

"Okay don't say anything. For fuck sakes, do not breath a fucking word." Tony commands. He holds Stephen tighter against himself. The silence lasts for a long while whilst Stephen tries to hold his tongue and Tony holds him tightly as if that can stop him from talking. In a way it does. The physical contact makes it easier for Stephen to focus. 

"So if I'm to believe you, which I'm not saying I do, then you can't answer my questions because it might cause a parallel universe to split and destroy the universe?" Tony sounds incredulous and that isn't a surprise. Stephen doesn't respond.

"Don't answer that either. Just... Just let me think." Tony says quietly and Stephen can do that. Sometime during their talk, Tony's hand has moved to hold Stephen's in a warm hold. He wonders if the genius knows. Stephen focuses on that hold and the feel of the man against him. 

"This is what you believe. You said that you needed to protect me. That I have a path that I need to take and you were planning to watch from the background." Tony muses. Stephen doesn't respond. 

"Why me?" Tony asks and that is a question. Stephen has only one response that he can give that won't trigger the geas. 

"Because you're important." Stephen tells him quietly. Not just important. But it's the only response he is ready to give. 

"You don't hack into a military database or spend months working on projects with someone just because they are important Stephen. You don't pull off impossible feats like taking someone's injuries because they are somehow important. Clea said that you can't say no to me. Why?" Tony asks and he doesn't understand. 

He doesn't understand that those questions are just as dangerous as the other ones. Perhaps more so. Stephen closes his eyes and breathes out the only response he can. 

"Because I love you." 

~~~

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mostly Harmless Magical Mishaps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229625) by [veriante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriante/pseuds/veriante)




End file.
